


Regret Become Love

by Springmiya



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, fand
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 119
Words: 122,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmiya/pseuds/Springmiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters</p>
<p>Yunjae Yunho Jaejoong Junsu Yoochun Yusu Changmin<br/> </p>
<p>Description:</p>
<p>Jaejoong met Yunho for the first time when his close friend Yoochun dropped by their home with his fiancé announcing they were getting married. Junsu warned Yunho that Jaejoong way out to steal Yoochun from him, thinking Jae was trying to steal his brother lover. Yunho watch Jae as they are helping to plan the wedding in 2 weeks. In front of everyone he's nice to Jaejoong, but when he’s alone he thinks Jae is only acting nice and confront Jae to stay away.. What happen when he hurts Jae so badly that he can't let him go? Is it true love?  Will Jaejoong accept? Will Jae forgive him? All these questions have to be answers along the way…</p>
<p>Foreword:</p>
<p>This Is My first story.  I did have it on asianfanfics.<br/>just look up my name.</p>
<p> befriend me ^_^</p>
<p>I don't think i'm a good or great writer, as I’m dyslexia 's it means I write and read backward,  letter change places on me.</p>
<p>Forgive me if there are errors. I'll try my best to give use an amazing worthwhile story to read. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Chapter 1

Yunho sat in his living room, watching his brother on the phone pacing a hole on the floor.

 

 

“Junsu, stop pacing, you are making a hole in the floor.” Yunho stated, getting frustrated, he wanted to get going.

 

 

Junsu turned around sticking out his tongue before continuing his corny talks ‘I love you’ over the phone. Yunho was taking a few days off work, to accompany his dongsaeng out to a spa resort. He didn’t know how he ended up in the mess. But he will do anything to keep Junsu happy. He did not want to take time off work as when he got back, it would have piled up. Jung Corp doesn’t run itself, just because the boss is away from work. But being the nice hyung he was, more like ‘Over Protective’ hyung if Junsu was involved. He loved Junsu so much that he wanted to protect him at all costs.

 

 

Yunho remember the day four years ago when Junsu was in a relationship with a horrible person. Ok Junsu was only 19 at the time, and trusted the people around him a little too much. Around with other people, the guy acted like a perfect gentleman, but when it was just himself and Junsu, things changed. He abuses Junsu, until Junsu gave him money or stole his credit cards. Junsu either didn’t come home or hid away from his family locking his bedroom door.

 

 

When his family saw the bruise, he told us he fell or tripped. But the bruises didn’t add up it was happening to often for over a year. Yunho end up figuring what was going on got the person arrested after Junsu ended up in the hospital. It took over a year to get his dongsaeng to smile and be happy again. Yunho promised Junsu to never let anything happen to him again. He was determined too make sure that Junsu had found a good man this time, the man name was Yoochun, he cared and loved Junsu with all his heart.

 

 

Yunho though back, ‘I can’t say that I’m not over protective when it come to my little brother, as I did do a background check on Park Yoochun and his family before I allowed him to go on a first date with him.’ As far as the check goes, Yoochun is a son of a respected family who ran a jewellery design business which was based in America but Yoochun had extended it to Korea. Coming back to his home country with a person he considered as his dongsaneg. Yoochun is four year older that Junsu. Financially his family are doing very well. Yoochun was coming home to his mother country to expand his own business he left the luxurious home to live here in South Korea, Hoping to establish his name on his own in the field he had chosen jewellery design.

 

 

His parent supported his decision to become a jewellery designer, they wanted him to explore his own adventure, but they didn’t want him bring a certain young man with him. But allowed Yoochun to bring Jae along, as he promised to take good care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hyung!” Junsu waved at him catching Yunho’s attention as he put down the phone. Yunho grabbed his keys from the table and headed to the door, they hopped into his car and they were off. It took only an hour to get to the Spa Resort, but as Yunho pulled his car into a spot, he spotted a familiar man standing at the entrance waving franticly at them.

“Su I thought it was just us?” Yunho said looking at the man giving evil eyes, Junsu turned around after waving back smiling his face off.

“Chunnie asked me if could he come too, I couldn’t say no could I?” he gave Yunho a puppy stare and said, “ You don’t mind do you Hyung? ” he thought to himself please say you don’t.

 

 

Yunho hate those eyes, he couldn’t say no to him not even on a good day. He shook his head at him, he smiles and kissed Yunho cheek before, opening the door and running up to Yoochun who had his arms wide open, waiting for the hug from Junsu. Yunho walked over to them shock Yoochun hand a little too tightly before they entered the Spa Resort together. They decided to go to the hot spring first as it felt like a long car drive. even though they hadn't been driveing long, But Junsu said he felt a little sick. Yunho watched Junsu and Yoochun whispering in the corner as they got undressed, he ease dropped on Junsu and Yoochun coversation, he could hear Junsu saying, “I’m going to tell him, when the time's right.”

 

“Tell me what?” Yunho thought.

 

From the otherside of the hot spring Yunho sat away from the lovebird, “I’m getting dizzy with all this heat in here. I’m getting out I need something cool to drink. Okay?” Yunho grabbed his towel and stood up, he moticed before he got out Junsu whisper something to Yoochun who smiled, What were they saying.

 

“I’m feeling a bit hungry, maybe we should order something to eat Hyung.” Junsu suggested as he wrapped the bathrobe around him before pouring out three glasses of ice tea handing one to his hyung before going back to his own. Junsu sat beside his Hyung and handed him the menu, followed by Yoochun at his side.

 

 

‘Hyung, can I order the steak?’ Junsu looked up.

 

‘Be my guest, I'll have one for me too, it sounds nice! I heard their steak is really great,” his brother said with a smile, and he knew Junsu was enjoying the relaxation that came from his idea of coming to the hot spring.

 

‘I want one too Su,’ Yoochun said sweetly.

 

Junsu got the phone, “ Hi, I’d like to order 3 streak ,medium done with the two side dishes, three of your iced tea and rice.

 

 

It wasn’t long until the food came. “This looks delicious, don’t you think? I think I’ll go down the wall and get a bottle of wine or something sweet for us. Su, you and Yunho hyung can start the food while I’m gone, I don’t want the food to get cold, what do you think?” Yoochun said already making his way to the door.

 

“Okay, but don’t take too long. I don’t want to miss you,” Junsu replied with a cheesy smile that made Yunho want to turn around and give them privacy.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Yoochun winked at Junsu, and walked back to Junsu giving him a quick kiss in the mouth and said, ‘You better look out, don’t miss me too much my love!” he said as he left.

 

Yunho wanted to separate them, so he could enjoy his meal in peace. Yoochun had slid out the exit and Junsu had turned his heels to their room. “You two are making me sick with all this lovey dovey crap,” he fake gagged.

“I thought you’ve just accepted me dating him?” Yunho inquired.

“Yes, true but there is something about him that makes me crazy, and I don’t want him so bad.” Junsu turned back at him, sitting at a cushion beside the low table in the centre of the room which the food was layout. His look suggested that he doesn’t want Yunho to make assumptions about him and Yoochun.

 

“ You’re already kissing him this early in your relationship?” Yunho’s eyebrow rose with the question he just asked.

 

“Hyung, it’s not that early and I’m not an underage virgin or something. Why are you so over protective?!”

 

“Kim Junsu you’re only 23 year old! And my dongsaneg as well. It’s my job to protect you,” he had raised his voice before he could control himself.

 

“So? We both know I’m of legal age, and…” Junsu paused, “in case you’re still not sure… I didn’t have sex with Kyuhyun or Chunnie yet!.” Junsu thought he’d throw that in, before Yunho could ask him if he had, he was waiting for the reaction. Junsu had raised his hand and motioned for Yunho to let him finish. “We’re not living in the time where people marry first before they sleep together. We both know that, especially you.” That hit him, but Yunho had never expected Junsu to say that to him. Even if it was true, Yunho thought he was a bad example to Junsu.

“Su don’t mention that basterd name again…’ he waited a minute before he spoke again “So, you and Yoochun really have not…” he couldn’t finish the question, not sure how he would react with any kind of answer Junsu will give.

“No!” Junsu answered firmly not letting Yunho finish his question even though he was lying. “Yoochun knows everything about me and Kyuhyun. I’ve told him everything and he told me, the past is the past and he’d never allow anyone to hurt me like that again, or raise his hand at me. He cares too much about me to hurt me. He told me that he only needs my love, and I believe him.”

 

“He never asked you to do it with him?”

 

“I offered but he declined.” Junsu had a smile that reached his eyes. “I was being a complete fool and he was such a gentleman.” He remembered the time he got drunk and Yoochun took him to his house. He thought Yoochun only wanted that from him but he was wrong.

 

Yunho was unsure if he would believe it but he knew Junsu too well to know if the younger man is lying to him or not. He couldn’t believe how fast Junsu was growing up. He hated the idea of Junsu offering it. For a moment he felt guilty about not trusting Yoochun and even running a background check on him.

 

Yoochun returned shortly, with a bottle of wine. They had a great meal that night and a good conversation with Yoochun, convinced Yunho more than that maybe, just maybe, Junsu had found the one for him. After the meal Yoochun settled in his room and he and Junsu settled on theirs.

 

Junsu had even joked about wanting Yunho to fall asleep early so he can sneak into Yoochun’s room and sleep on Yoochun’s arm leaving his hyung sleeping alone. “You know hyung you need a partner yourself, one that is for good, no more flings what about if you get someone pregnant. I’m sure it will be much more enjoyable if we go on a double date,” Junsu said with a yawn.

 

“Junsu before you become my matchmaker, I haven’t found one that can keep me interested for long… so don't find someone that will keep me entertained,” he playfully stated, knowing Junsu would risk everything for his hyung to love.

 

“Who knows, maybe I can introduce you to the one person that can make your heart beat so fast you think you’re having a heart attack,” Junsu replied as if taking up the challenged.

 

“Junsu don’t say that, what if I really have a heart attack and I think its love. Who knows? Maybe Junsu would find someone with a good heart” Yunho said as he fell asleep beside Junsu.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jae gave a happy smile, he stood in front of the elephant enclosure, he didn’t know why but he loved elephant, it might have something to do with the small memory of a man holding him in his arms point at the elephant, and a women voice echoing in his head, “Joongie likes elephant,’’ the woman said, he can’t remember her face though, but the feeling in his chest told him that she was his mother, every time he thought of this memory he knew these people were his parents. The elephant rushed over the stand in front of Jae as he saw Jae holding up an apple for him. The elephant reached out his trunk and took the apple from Jae. Jae notice that the elephant eyes were glimming.

 

Today was just another fun day Jae had travelling around Europe, even if he was alone, he only had a week left until he got to go back home to his home country Korea. He was starting to miss his friends Yoochun and Changmin. He hoped that they were happy as he was today. He wished they had come on the trip with him; but they wanted him to get a away for a while, they paid for this trip for him, it was a gift for recovering after the accident. As he thought about his best friend and his boyfriend, respectively he wondered if they miss him as much as he missed them, were they missing his delicious food.

 

His boyfriend Changmin was still in America studying, he hadn’t called Jae in over two weeks. Which worried Jae. Was he too busy to even call just to say hi? While Yoochun call him every second night, checking if he’s ok, did he still have money? Was he safe? Did anyone hurt him? Yoochun was protective over him, Jae felt, this is what it must be like having an older brother, he couldn’t remember his own sibling, but he did have four older noona and two old hyungs, he liked how it felt having Yoochun around, and he knew Yoochun was with his boyfriend on a spa restore. Jae had to give it to Junsu, how did he persuade Yoochun to go with him; Yoochun was not a spa person.

 

Yoochun, Jae supposed Yoochun could always find happiness in anything. Especially more, now as Yoochun, had stated, ‘He had found his one and only.’ It took Jae by surprise, when Yoochun had told him the story of how he met Junsu. The first day Junsu dropped by his store and a week later when he stopped by again casually looking around the cases, looking up to see, the man who gave him the gift the last time he visited.

 

Yoochun got up the courage to talk to him, showing him his unique jewellery piece and trying the pieces out. They kept meeting up, it wasn’t long before the two of them we’re all lovey dovey.

 

 

Jaejoong really missed them, but with only a week left before he goes back, he was going to enjoy it. He clapped and smiled when he saw the elephants playing in the water. Blowing water into the air with his trunk he looked playful as the water fell over him like a waterfall. ‘Oh well,’ Jae thought, ‘maybe I should try to call Changmin and Yoochun later, just to check on them.’ For now, he’ll enjoy the zoo animal before touring a bit more around.


	4. Chapter 4

Yunho sat behind the spa resort window, he opened his third can of ice cold beer, enjoying the rare times that he can sit down, relax and unwinding under the moon lit sky. Junsu had talked him into staying a few more days at the resort. His days and nights lately had been passing by too quickly, for him to even notice they are passing by. His company had growing more and more over the year, and as it grows, his responsibilities and workload had grown heavier. He should give it to Junsu and thank his dongsaeng for inviting him to come here, even if he knew when he gets back he will have to deal with a lot more work when they get back to the city.

 

“Hyung,” Junsu surprised him from behind, Yunho jumped.

 

“Hey, where’s Yoochun?” he asked when he noticed the other’s absence.

 

“What miss him all ready? He’s sleeping in his room,” Yunho gave his dongsaeng a pointed look. Junsu locked eyes with him before he sat down on a vacant chair.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! hyung I told you, he’s not like that… Okay, so I gave him my own version of sensual massage but he didn’t bite it. Geez, you don’t have to freak out.”

“Junsu, don’t play with fire,” he told his dongsaeng with all the seriousness and sincerity he possessed. He didn’t know Junsu had these kind of thoughts, to him just still acted like a small child, “I don’t want you to get burnt.”

 

“I know that it’s bad for me to do this hyung but…” he has to say it; Junsu knows this is his only chance to try. “I really want him hyung. I love him so much. I don’t want to let him go! I don’t think I could live without him!”

 

“Junsu what make you think I am comfortable talking to you about this,” he waited for an answer but when he didn’t get one and saw Junsu looking at the ground he said, “Yoochun doesn’t look like he’s going to go anywhere, Junsu,” Yunho took Junsu’s hand and held it tightly for reassurance. Even though his time spent with Yoochun is short, Yoochun had proven himself to be trustworthy to be with his dongsaeng.

 

“No, he’s not. Of course he’s not,” Junsu bit his lower lip nervously; his tone was indicating that he’s trying to believe his own words.

 

“Is something wrong?” Junsu’s sudden change in facial expression, made Yunho wonder.

 

“I don’t know really. Maybe yes. Maybe no Hyung?,” Junsu looked down on his hands before taking Yunho’s beer can and faked sipping it.

 

“Care to share, you thoughts Junsu?” he tried to make Junsu look at him but his thoughts shook his hand off. “Junsu?” Yunho coaxed. ‘Tell me now!’ (Over protective brother mode coming).

 

Junsu pulled out a cell phone and hand it to Yunho. Yunho is sure that it belongs to Yoochun. It wasn’t Junsu phone, “Look at this.” Junsu said to him. On the cell phone screen flashes the message saying, 30 missed calls, 45 Message under the name of Joongie, and beside the name was a smiley face and a big heart.

 

“Maybe it’s a friend of Yoochun,” Yunho said to Junsu but in the back of his head, is this person an ex of his Yunho guessed. Hoping it was probably not, who would keep a number of an ex with a heart beside their name?

 

“I know him, his name Kim Jaejoong, Chunnie introduced him to me. He’s Yoochun’s close friend. I’ve met him lots of times, he’s nice… Yoochun cares about him a lot just like the way you protected me,” Junsu paused, looking unsure if he should continue looking at Yunho face.

“But?” Yunho said

 

“Sometimes, they’re so close it makes me worry does he really love me. Too close for comfort you know. You know I haven’t been in many relationship so I don’t know if friends can be as close as they are,” Junsu confessed. “During those times they are together it scared me how close they are, although I know I shouldn’t think like this, I get really jealous about their close relationship,” Junsu looked as his hyung, ‘hyung, I’m a really bad person aren’t I, for having those thoughts and been so jealous and angry at Jaejoong?” Junsu’s eyes well up with tears. Yunho walked over to Junsu, placing his arm around his shoulder.

 

“No! It’s normal to get jealous once in a while, it just shows you care so deeply about that person,” he held his dongsaeng tighter. “Don’t cry! You’re not a bad person. Believe me, Su.”

 

The younger cried for a minute before taking a deep calming breath, “Thank you, hyung. This… this has been bothering me since I accepted Yoochun to be my boyfriend. I’m glad I’ve talked about it, I got it off my chest. I know I can’t control my jealousy, but knowing it’s a normal part… of me, at least I know I’m not the only one who loves him so truly but still gets… jealous at times.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Yunho offered, not sure really what he could do to help, but hoped there was something. He hated seeing an unhappy Junsu.

 

“No hyung there’s nothing you can do about it. As I said, it’s all me, my jealousy thoughts running Ari. I’m sure I’m jealous over nothing,” Junsu said with a pout, getting too emotional about this matter. That Yunho pulled him in to a tighter hug.

 

“Why don’t you get some rest? We’re here to relax, not to mope around. Right?” Yunho said caringly. 

 

Junsu smiled again, “Okay, okay, good night hyung. Don’t stay up too late, and no more beer cans. Also thanks for the advice,” Junsu turned around and smiled to his hyung. He wasn’t confident with his performance but he’s pretty sure it had an impact on Yunho. Junsu watch from the small gap in the door, Yunho it his head in his hands, ‘I’ll find someone for you to love and cherish. Just as I did.’ Junsu whispered before closing the door fully.

 

“Good night hyung.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jaejoong feels frustrated with his situation. Why was no one picking up his calls, he really hated disturbing Changmin, but he had a feeling he need to call him, he felt a slight pain in his heart. Even though he couldn’t reach Changmin, he rang his best friend, he need someone to talk to. But he’s wasn’t picking up either. He wanted to tell Yoochun, he couldn’t reach Changmin and that he was worried as well as he was safe and really enjoying his trips, and to state how grateful he is that Yoochun and Changmin had given him the opportunity to travel as a gift, he still wondered how did he get Mrs and Mr Park allow him to go alone.

Why was no one picking up the phone. Yoochun was probably too busy trying to do naughty things to Junsu. “Aish you pervert Yoochun!” he said out loud. Not having anything to prevent his frustration, he grabbed his phone again and started text message to Yoochun full of dizzying faces, it was a very colourful message full of smiley faces just to tell Yoochun how he feels. Jae could really be a small kid at times.

He pressed send, giggling with the thought of Yoochun face when he opened his message box, he felt that the message would get his attention from the colourful appearance. With a grin, he went to the bathroom and shower before jumping in to the bath. It had been a long day his leg were sore, he thought he’d better get a good night sleep if he wants to be energized for tomorrow activates rock climbing.

Junsu remember he forgot to take Yoochun’s phone back inside with him. So Yunho returned the phone back to its owner. He was about to enter the adjourning rooms he and Junsu shared with Yoochun when the phone vibrated, Joongie had sent another message. Curious what it said Yunho pressed to read it. What he saw made him mind unsettled. And it’s wasn’t just neon colours writing and moving smiley face that where giving him a migraine. Yunho read the message again.

 

Hey Crazy PERVERT, I’m here at the hotel Just about to get ready for bed. I rang your phone so many times. Why are you not picking it up, I really wish you were here with me. Too bad you’re there and not here. Why aren’t you answering my calls? I need to talk to you about something. I’m worried about something? Anyway I’m having a really great time here. The food is different but amazing and I learnt new foods to cook, will you be my genie pig and test them for me, before i put them on the menu,at the Restaurant . Thanks for the trip it been amazing so far, but i'm starting to miss home, and your of course. I’ll be back home in a week, but I’m sure you already know that. You’ll also be home by then, yes? I guess you’re too busy with someone to talk to me tonight, so I’ll just see you at home later. You don’t need to pick me up at the airport I’ll just get a taxi or someone less busy to pick me up. Good night. I miss you so much. Hugs and kisses from

Joongie.

 

Ps:

I hope you are behaving at the spa. Never thought you would go to the spa resort. I asked you so many time. ^_^

 

So he know Yoochun is at the spa with us, who is this person to Yoochun , I got to find out. Yunho thought, ‘I can’t let Junsu get hurt again,’ he whispered into the night. Before putting Yoochun phone back in his room beside him. Before going back to his room where he looked at the Dongsaeng thinking he was asleep. Before turning over going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed quickly. For the group enjoying their relaxing time at the resort.

 

Yunho was uncomfortable with confronting Yoochun about Jaejoong personal. So Yunho chose to get his secretary to find out more about the said man and his dongsaeng’s boyfriend. He had heard that name before when he did the check on Yoochun. But didn’t think of it at the time, his secretary reported back about what heard around Yoochun’s relationship with Jaejoong.

 

Yunho found out that Jaejoong own the restaurant above Yoochun jewellery store. It was 3 floor building, Jaejoong’s lived on the 3rd floor with Yoochun as well. So Yoochun was living there with Jaejoong, Yunho was trying to make sense of it all, they lived ogether for two years now and people had been saying that the two were very closely connect, so say by the red string of fate, Yunho asummed that meant that they were really close?

 

Today was their last day at the resort, he got up early to pack up, he was on his was down to his car to bring his bags down to the car finding Yoochun staring at, What looked loke damaged was done to his car. Yunho walked over to him, asking what happened. Yoochun had no clue, he was shock how did this happen. Yunho walked back to the spa with a smirk on his face, he had burst all the tyres and cracked the windscreen, he knew it would force Yoochun’s to take a ride back with them. Yoochun call a car service mechanic to pick up his car and bring it to the repair shop. Before he put his bags in the back of Yunho car.

 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Yunho hyung. I don’t know what happened to my car, it was okay yesterday.” Yoochun apologized, he was a bit embarrassed about having to go back with Junsu and Yunho. Even though Junsu seem to be enjoying have Yoochun in the back with him

 

‘It’s fine Yoochun accident happens, beside the guy beside you look so happy.’ Watching Junsu from the front mirror

 

“But I don’t want to get in your way, just to drop me off,” Yoochun stated.

 

“Don’t worry too much about it. It’s not that far,” Yunho reassure the younger man. “It above your jewellery store right?”

 

“I agree with Yunho hyung, Yoochun,” Junsu held onto his boyfriends arm in the backseat beside him.

 

“Thanks Yunho hyung, Junsu. What time do you think we’ll be home by?”

 

“Lunch time I think?” said Yunho looking at the clock of the dashboard.

 

“Lunchtime, so how about I treat you guys to lunch.” Yoochun offered.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook Chunnie,” Junsu looked up at him in surprise.

 

“You know I can’t, but I do know a chef that will be back from Europe now that love to cook. I’m pretty sure he’s already back now. He can cook for all of us,” Yoochun took out his phone and pressed speed dial 2. It only took one ring before Jaejoong answered he quickly said, “Joongie-ah! You’re home?”

 

Both Yunho and Junsu looked at Yoochun as he was smiley, although they could not hear what the other person was saying everyone could see Yoochun was happy. “I’m with Junsu and Yunho Hyung right now, where on are way home. We’ll be home around lunchtime. Can I ask you a big favour of you… Please cook for us Joongie, I’m sure you hand want to get into the kitchen, Yes, that would do. We’re on our way. Really? Okay. Thanks, you’re the best, you don’t know how much I missed you.” he hung up shortly after

 

“What did Jaejoong say Chunnie?” Junsu asked.

 

“He said he’ll cook us some delicious dish that he learned in Europe I wonder what it is, as well as some chicken and a few tasty treats.”

 

“Yes, joongie food is delicious,” was all Junsu could say.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaejoong put down his phone going to his room putting down his luggage, before picking up his wallet and his car keys. He really wanted to cook for Yoochun and Junsu, and he want it to be perfect before he makes it for them. He looked at his watch, he still had time before they come here. Thinking about it Jaejoong thought that they would be here soon three and half hours to lunchtime. He needed to go to the store, there was nothing in the fringe, the place was empty, he could always go down to the restaurant but there were other ingredients he need. Yoochun never fill it up, when Jae didn’t cook for him he live off noodle or order in most time he just order from Jae restaurant.

 

After 3 hours, the three arrive at the building. Junsu asked, “Hyung why did you take so long to get here? It only took an hour to get to the resort from our house.”

 

“Because I was rushing, he had to check in before four, And you were feelin slightly sick, remember?” Yunho said as Yoochun pushed the security code to open the door allowing them in. When they reached the third floor hallway he open the door calling out to his friend.

 

“Joongie! Are you here? Where are you?”

 

“Up stairs,” Jaejoong yelled back. Yunho questioned there was an upstairs

 

“You want use to come up?”

 

‘Yes.....!’

 

“Why is Jaejoong at the roof?” Junsu asked curiously when Yoochun lead them to the other stair in their apartment he'd never been up there before.

Yoochun smiled before answering, “ it Jae safe place, Jae keeps a small greenhouse at the rooftop it keeps him happy. he grows Mostly spices and vegetables but we also have some lemon trees. It’s kind of like Jae’s quiet place when he wants to think, come up and look at what he's done to the place. I think we will be having lunch up there, knowing him. It’s a great place to have lunch in spring and the summer, just like this nice day we have here today. Come on, follow me,” Yoochun headed to the stairs at the end of the stair case opening the door.

 

Junsu was surprised by the view, and the garden up here played of the view it was like an oasis. The clear view of the city surround them even they were surrounded by plants. Yunho thought to himself, the greenhouse is not small it take over a full corner of the rooftop floor.

“How does he manage to keep a greenhouse like that?” Yunho asked from behind, he’s was impressed with the greenhouse. Many different kinds of flowering plants inside surround the window, as well as herbs and vegetables.

“Joognie has green thumbs, he takes care of everything. He wants to make sure he’s serving the best fresh foods for his costumers, especially since most of the people come for his food,” Yoochun answered.

 

‘CHUNNIE,’ a man ran out of the greenhouse and runs into Yoochun arms. Yoochun hugged him back, swinging him around before letting him go. "I missed you!"

 

“Hey you’re just in time. I’ve put everything on the table! I thought we would eat in the greenhouse,” Jaejoong greeted them with a smile as he emerged from the hug. He wiped his hands on a towel that was on his shoulder before leading them into green house. From Yunho first glance Jaejoong looked amazing, perfect skin, his smile was to die for, his red lips played of his pale skin. Two words came to Yunho mind pretty… and beautiful, very beautiful.

 

“Yoochun said you made us food you learned in Europe?” Junsu inquired, looking at the dishes on the table and the side table. He want to try them all, they all looked amazing.

 

“Yes, this one here is Duck Breast with Pomegranate and Mint, and this one is Crab and Tuna & Avocado Wraps,” Jae pointed, “this is Red-leaf, Fig and Serrano Ham Salad. And this one here is lack Pasta with red mullet. I hope you like it, I didn’t know what’s for your taste, please help yourself,” Jaejoong pulled Junsu and Yoochun closer to the table and they sat while Yunho followed closely behind.

 

“Oh I forgot Jae, this is my hyung Jung Yahoo,” Junsu remembered to introduce the two while they sat. “Hyung, this is Kim Jaejoong, Yoochun’s close friend slash dongsaneg.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jaejoong-shi,” Yunho bowed and extended his hand to shake his.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yunho-shi,” Jaejoong bowed before taking Yunho hand and shaking it. Both are unaware how Junsu smiled to himself as the two looked at each other.

“Since we now know each other, let’s eat!” Yoochun happily announced as he handed his Junsu chopsticks and asking him what he wanted to try first.

They happily ate all the food, Jaejoong was so thankful he didn’t mess up any of the dishes. He didn’t get to make any testers before serving. He felt happy when he watched the other three enjoying they meal. He began himself from his own plate eating his food slowly. He didn’t know why but he was a bit uncomfortable with how Yunho was glaring at him. It was like he’s was suspicious of him. Jae started to think he did something wrong thankfully, a bit later Yoochun and Junsu asked for both their attentions.

“Um…” Junsu nervously started, “Yoochun and I have to tell you guys something,” He then looked at Yoochun and they held hands under the table. “Yoochun…” he asked for his boyfriend to say it.

“Junsu and I… I asked Junsu to marry me, he said ‘Yes’, so we’re getting married!” Yoochun quickly stuttered as he looked nervously back and forth from Yunho and Jaejoong.

 

“WHAT!?” Yunho and Jaejoong simultaneously asked, wide eyed with surprise with how fast the two were progressing in their relationship.

 

“Don’t you guys think you’re going a bit too fast?” Yunho asked. It’s almost the same as the situation with Dongwok years ago he kept this to himself. It was happening to fast.

 

Junsu kicked Yunho’s under the table seeing doubts in Yunho eyes about their decision. “Hyung! We want this. Really, we want this. We love each other. Please… we need your support. I want to tell Umma and Appa about this, but I need your help with that to convince them to let us get married as quickly as possible.” he put his head on his Hyung shoulder and put his palms together as if he’s going to pray.

 

“Junsu are you p-” Yunho didn’t want to ask but he need to know if Junsu’s pregnant. Junsu said they don’t have a sexual relationship, but he couldn’t think of any other reason why the two would want to get married so soon.

 

“Before you get your overworking brain to think about it I’ll give you an answer. It’s a no. I’m not pregnant. We just want to tell the world we exclusively belong to each other now,” Junsu cut him off.

‘Yes he is…’ Yoochun stuttered, ‘Su we can’t lie, they need to know the truth, but we are not just marrying because of the baby, I love Junsu with all my heart…’ Yoochun pleaded.

Jae didn’t know what to say from the look in Yunho eyes he didn’t know either.

‘Chunnie when did you ask Junsu to marry you ? You never told me.”

“Hmm. about three week ago……”

“Junsu how long are you preg…..” he couldn’t finish the sentence .Yunho looked at Junsu.

“Three weeks, but I only found out the day before we went to the spa restort, I really wanted to tell you I just didn’t know how to! I’m Sorry hyung…”

“How quickly do you guys want to get married?” Jaejoong asked his friends. Curious at how these two thought out their plans.

“We’re hoping in 2 weeks.” Yoochun said.

“Two weeks? Haven’t you thought about anything, wedding take a lot of planning, the reception, the church, the guest, what you’ll wear…?” Jaejoong racked his brain thinking of what they needed to do before the wedding, “How can you pull it off in two weeks?”

“We were hoping you would help. We talked about it last night, we need you help.” Junsu replied. He suddenly realized that they just wanted to get married quickly. And they totally forgot about the details. They just talked about making their wedding official.

“And?” Yunho eyed him to continue.

“How hard would it be to get a priest and send invitations to guest, Jae I’m hoping you will help us with the food and the clothes?” Junsu nervously shook his head.

“You guys know that engagement parties has to be done first right? Maybe an engagement party is a start.” Jaejoong thoughtfully suggested. “I can help you there, you can use my restaurant downstairs for the party. I can make it up really romantic.” he started thinking about the engagement party. “If you want to get married in two week I suggest the engagement for Friday night… is that ok?” Jae waited for an answer. He didn’t care that Junsu was pregnant he was happy for them.

“Friday sounds good, what do you think Chunnie?” Junsu had stood up placing his arm around Yoochun. He really wants to get married to Yoochun, and two weeks is the longest he can wait.

“Su, don’t have a nervous breakdown please.” Yoochun pleaded. Feeling Junsu hug was tense.

“We can pull it off, yes? It’s just a simple party. We don’t have to fuss too much about it, right?” Junsu asked his companions. “That’s just it right? There’s nothing too hard about that.”

“I haven’t approved of your plans yet, and you’re already planning to do it?” Yunho complained dumbfounded at his brother childish behaviour.

“We told you because we need you help hyung. We’re still going to do it even if you don’t want to help us,” Junsu glared at his hyung disappointedly. “Don’t you want me to be happy?”

Jaejoong felt the tension rising in the air and he sure wants to get out of there fast or get away from this, “Su I’ll help with catering!”. His phone rang at the end of this sentence. “I… I’ll just get the desert and ice tea for you guys.” He got up quickly leaving the greenhouse and heading down stairs.

 

comment ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“Hello,” he answered the call.

 

“Hello, Jaejoong?” Changmin nervously replied on the other side.

 

Changmin! Oh, I’m so glad you called! I miss you so much, I was so worried something happen to you when you never returned my calls,” Jaejoong was getting worried since he hasn’t called for almost three weeks. Mostly Changmin calls just like Yoochun every few days but lately not even once on the weekend, but he figured Changmin must have been so busy studying for his mid-terms that he couldn’t call or working. Cost of living in America was expensive, it must have cost a lot to call overseas.

 

“Is there a problem? Is something wrong… Changmin answer me,” his boyfriend asked worriedly.

“Is there a problem Jae, you don’t sound like yourself?” he didn’t answer Jae question.

 

“Not really, just that Yoochun hyung is getting married. They want to do it in two weeks! Shocking right? I’m helpingh them plan the wedding.” Jaejoong stopped himself from talking too much about other’s people business. “Anyway, don’t worry about them we’ll figure it out. How are you? You haven’t called me in a while, I’m was so worried. I missed you. Do you miss me?”

 

“I missed you too,” Changmin sound different, he sounded really sad. Not like his usual joyful self, how everyone tease him about and talk about what happened the week before.

 

“Minne are you sick? You really don’t sound like yourself at all. What wrong?”

 

“Jae… I need to tell you something,” Changmin took a deep breath. “Jae… Jae I’m… I’m sorry.

 

“What? Why are you sorry for? What’s wrong?” Now he became really nervous was Changmin going to tell him what was wrong.

 

“I hurt you, I betrayed you, I betrayed you trust, I’ve hurt you,” Changmin sobbed on the other line. Jae heard Changmin crying over the phone.

 

“What? Changmin what did you say?” did he hear him right he didn’t want to believe it. No. He probably heard it wrong. Why would Changmin do that to him? This isn’t right. This must be a joke. Changmin wouldn’t do this to me.

 

“Min…

 

“Jae I can’t talk to you about this over the phone, I just want to tell you… that it over between us, I need to tell you … there’s someone else Jae... I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Jae,” Changmin dropped the call, leaving Jaejoong standing with the phone to his ear, hurt and confused. He redialled the number Changmin used when he heard the dial tone. He needed to know what was happening but he didn’t pick up. He tried and tried again but no one picked up he send message after message, still nothing.

Changmin words where slowly sinking in. His chest became tight. Changmin said that there was someone else. He tried to hold the tears in his eye but it was no use .His tears started to fall down his cheeks. He tried to control his tears and sobs but his lungs gave in and he started to cry.

 

“Why? Why would Minnie do this to him? Did you really fall for someone else? Do you not love me anymore?” He felt suffocated in the room. Dizzily he remembering his sweet Changmin, they spent most of their time in the apartment before Changmin went to America for his degree. He grabbed a picture off the fire place of him and Changmin, he threw it across the room. The frame broke into pieces.

 

He slowly stood up afraid that the upstairs had heard him he didn’t want to lose it in front of them. Unconsciously he stepped into the kitchen; getting the dishes ready to bring up stairs he needs to clear his mind. Away from everything that has memories in it. He doesn’t have the freedom to break right now; three people were discussing wedding plans upstairs. He doesn’t want them to hear him and ask questions. He quickly got the dish cloth dried his eyes before heading back upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

It amazed Yunho with every discussion he had with Junsu over the past week made him want to rip off his head is was so frustrating. He had plan all this, every conversion ended with him losing to Junsu. When Junsu wanted something he really does go to all lengths to get everything he wants. With how close Yoochun and Junsu were and how things were going Yunho knew this topic would come up sooner than later, there wasn’t anything he can do to stop his dongsaeng from getting married. Junsu was pregnant. Although Yunho couldn’t talk Junsu out of it he decided he thought it best to support him. 

 

This was probably the best thing he could do in this situation. He listened to what Junsu had planned for their wedding. He was surprised that Junsu wants his and Jaejoong’s to help with mostly everything, the engagement party the food as well as the wedding. He also needs to help his dongsaeng convince their parent that Junsu was ready to marry Yoochun. It was going to be a long two week.

 

“Jae, you back, here let me help you with the plates,” Yoochun said getting up from the table taking three for the dishes out of his hands, and placing them on the table as Jae put the other dessert on the table.

 

“Something wrong Jae?” said Yoochun when he saw Jae face a little red.

 

“Hmm… Yes Chunnie I’m fine, just a little of the lemon juice got in my eye, it stings a little.”

Jae lied. Yoochun seem to have known it.

“Tell us what the dessert's are.” Junsu said eyeing the food.

Jae nodded. “This one is Yoochun favourite flan, the one beside is Blackberries in a Muscat Jelly, the one with cocoa on top is an Irish Cream Tiramisu, and a White Chocolate Mousse

 

“Jae, are you planning on making me fat?” Yoochun stated as he was helping himself to each dessert. Junsu did the same but stopped when Jae told him there was alcohol in the tiramisu he thought he really wanted to try it. Over the food they talked about the plans of the engagement party.

 

After a while he left the couple to talk about everything while he sorted bring the plates down stairs. Since they want Jaejoong’s help with stuff they waited for him to come back up when he didn’t they went down stair to see Jae making a Pitcher of ice tea, tea and coffee, he jumped when the three entered. He smiled as they sat down in the living room. Jae brought the tray over and poured out what people want.

“Jae you too good to us,” Junsu said.

“I am so pleased!” he said with a smile plastered on his face.

Yoochun eyed something in the corner before getting up to go over “Why?” Yoochun “Why is this broken?” he picked up the picture and looked behind him.

 

“What is that?” Yunho asked, failing to see who was in the picture.

 

“It’s one of our photos, why is it broken here? It’s supposed to be on the fire place, what’s it doing over here?” Yoochun placed the frame on the kitchen counter he thought he asks Jae later. He went into the utility room coming back with a brush to clean up the broken glass, “I’ll just clean up here, hyung.” seeing that Yunho was still looking at him. It wasn’t long before everyone was full and getting tired.

“Junsu said he wants to go home and rest.”

“Joongie we’ll talk again tomorrow. I think we should meet at dinner or lunch.” Junsu said thoughtfully.

“Ok, that fine with me,” Jae nodded. “Bye Yunho it was nice meeting you.” Jae said as he hugged Junsu. Junsu then turned to kissed his fiancé on the lips and follow Yunho out to the car.

Yoochun waited a minute, making sure they were gone before turning to Jae, “Joongie we need to talk.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Jaejoong stopped and turn to face him, with tears streaming from his eyes he couldn'y hold back the tears anymore. Before Yoochun could ask anything, Jae ran past Yoochun opening the door and run as fast as he could away from Yoochun. ‘Why is he crying?’ Yoochun question, Jaejoong left the door wide.

 

“He probably just need time to think. Maybe the wedding was a shock for him. It’s being me and Jae for a long time.” He thought as he reached for his jacket to follow Jae. He honestly doesn’t know where Jaejoong might be, where would he go, the Park? A Bar? He hoped he’d find him before it got to dark. Jaejoong’s looks had got a way of attracting unwanted attention from both men and women alike, and things got ugly when he meets very aggressive men.

 

He remember the last time it happened. Before Yoochun and Changmin had gotten to Jae, the man had slammed Jae on to the wall before throwing him on the ground, planning to have his fun while Jae had a crack skull and a severe concussion.

 

 

Yoochun made sure the doors was locked before leaving to look for Jae. Where could he be? Where would Jae go? Another question he needed to fine the answer to. He walked to the nearby park to look for him. Jaejoong hadn’t taken his car so he’s probably was just nearby. Unfortunately for Yoochun, Jaejoong was not in the park. He frowned it was usually the place Jae goes to, he loves to spend time here when he needed to be alone.

 

He figured since Jaejoong was not here he might have gone the other way so he started to walk towards the city. “Come on Jae! Where are you? I should have taken his car. My feet hurt,” he talked to himself. He checked their apartments first grabbing a jacket of Jae it was getting cold as night approached, before going the other way. He wasn’t home. There was no use calling his phone as it was lying on the coffee table, where are you? He’s starting to get really worried since Jae never went out alone without someone with him or telling use where he was going first.

 

He kept walking and walking not bothering which way he goes he had to find him. He knew Jae was familiar with the area so it wasn’t like he got lost or anything. He stood by a church, praying to God that Jae was safe and asking for guidance in finding him. He forgot how long he was standing there till the lights went out he even notice the priest locking the door of the church. He walked over to the priest, “Excuse me Father, can I ask you something.”

 

“Yes, what is it young man,” Yoochun took out his wallet talking out a photo, “Have you seen this person.”

 

He nodded his head, “Yes he was in the church about an hour ago, when I asked was he alright he got up and bowed to me then left. If I’m not mistaken he headed that way,” he point down a street.

He thanked the father before heading down the road which the priest pointed to…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Jae began to walk home, he became worried, what would Yoochun ask him? He kept telling himself, “I can’t tell him.” He walked under the street, it he had an eerie feeling someone was following him, he turn quickly but one was there. He began walking fast getting scared who could it be.

 

He jumped when someone put his hand on his shoulder, “Jae, what are you doing out so late,” Jae turned around to see his friend Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong lifted up his hand putting it on face wiping away the tears before pulling him in to a hug. “What’s up Jae? Don’t cry…” he let go, putting his arm around his shoulder. “Come on let’s go to my place and talk, ok…’’

 

Hyun Joong place was not far from where he’d found Jae, he place Jae on the couch before going to the kitchen coming over with a glasses and a bottle. “I didn’t know if you want tea, but by the look on your face, I think this will do,” opening the bottle of wine. Handing Jae the glasses, ‘Thank…’

 

“Jaejoong, where were you heading?” 

 

“Nowhere really, I just needed to get out so I went for a walk.” he honestly said.

 

“Is there someone else here? Last time I was here I never remember you having baby toy,” he was looking at a pile of toys in the corner.

 

“Oh yeah, Key and Jonghyun and baby Taemin are here. You’re not going to believe this we had an after party at their place for Taemin first birthday… Let’s just say I got wasted and flooded their apartment, so they will be staying here for a while.” Jae giggled behind his hand.

 

“As much as I love you smiling now, but I swear Key nearly killed me with his spatula, I really don’t know how Jonghyun survive,” he sighed.

 

“With a lot of love,” said a voice behind them making them jump. They turned to see a man holding a baby in his hands. “Jae you’re back, how was your trip?”

 

“You scared me Jonghyun,” said Hyun Joong patting his heart.

 

“Baby here heard you coming in,” he said rocking the baby.

 

“I’m so sorry Jonghyun, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ll go home,” said Jae standing up and bowing low.

 

“Jae don’t be silly, sit down, he needs to be fed soon anyway, here hold him while I make a bottle for him,” Jae took the baby smiling and cooing at the baby.

 

“You’re really good with him Jae,” said Jonghyun coming back with a bottle. Noticing that Taemin was reaching out his small hands to Jae. Jae took the bottle from Jonghyun and put the bottle in Taemin mouth. Jonghyun sat beside Hyun Joong who handed him a glass.

“Thanks,” taking the glasses and drinking it in one go.

“Of course, he’ll like me, I’m his god-father,” he said, watching tae drinking the bottle. 

“Slow down will you,” Jae looked up to see what happen.

“Sorry man just one of those days!” Jonghyun said closing his eyes.

“Why?” Jae asked. Put the bottle on the table and started patting the baby back, till he burped.

 

“Taemin teething, and Key’s has the flu and my work load has increased, I’m so tired.” he sighed.

 

“Why don’t you go back to bed I’ll put Taemin down, when he get sleepy,” Jae smiled at the baby waving his elephant key chain in front of the baby.

“Really ?”

 

“Yeah I don’t mind,” he looked at the baby, “Taemin do you want to stay with Uncle Jae? While Appa goes get some sleep,” the baby giggled. “Taemin says yes, wave night, night to Appa…” Jae wave Taemin hand. Jonghyun nodded and went back to bed.

 

Jae, and Taemin and Hyun Joong were left alone in the sitting room. Jae watched as Taemin eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

“Jae what’s bothering you?”

 

 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Well what do you think will Jae tell hyun Joong.

 

I'm sorry i have to let Jae hold Baby Taemin i had a cute picture in my Head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

“It’s about… Min… Changmin.”

“Changmin, what about him? Did you have a fight?”

“No,” tears forming from his eyes.

“I wish I was like you guys, I need someone to love. Too bad you’re taken and all...” Hyun Joong was fawning over Jae wriggling his eyebrows showing his deep effect.

“Changmin broke up with me!” Jae sighed remembering what had happen earlier in the day.

“Jae?”

“Why? Did something happen?” Hyun Joong sat closer to Jae how was playing with the baby hand.

“I’m still not really sure to tell the truth, he said it over!” he looked to the table picking up his glass, and taking a sip.

“Jae…” Hyun Joong didn’t know what to say. He always thought Jae and Changmin were a perfect couple and he thought it would take a whole lot more to break them up than a little fight. They were so close. They were never apart in school they had their moment like everyone but they’d make up like five minute later. Finding out that the two were having problem didn’t really make sense to him.

“Don’t tell Yoochun, Hyun Joong I’m not ready for people to know. I can’t let him know, not just yet,” Hyun Joong watched a tear fall, “I still don’t know what’s going on myself… Please…” Jaejoong pleaded

 

“Why? I thought you told Yoochun everything he is your best friend after all. Why do you not want him to know?”

“I don’t want him to worry about me, Yoochun is… getting married.”

 

“WHAT?!” Hyun Joong eyes widened he jumping and falling of the seat.

“Shhhh! You’ll wake Taemin” Jaejoong pulled his friend to sit back down. “I’m sure I’m not supposed to tell people, it should be Yoochun to tell it to you guys himself.”

“Wow,” Hyun Joong even whistled in disbelief. “I know he close to his boyfriend, but isn’t it too soon? They haven’t been dating that long”

“I was surprised too, but I’ll support him. This is the first time Yoochun found someone to be in love with,” he admitted.

“Well… I still don’t get it. Weddings take along time to plan. So why can’t Yoochun help you in between his preparations for the wedding?” Hyung Jooog’s said thinking of why he couldn’t tell him

“It going to shock you but it’s simple, Yoochun plans to get married in two weeks. They want me to help with the plans”

 

Hyung Jooog’s eyes nearly popped of his head. “Is he crazy? Has he lost it? It way too soon for marriage! Don’t you think?”

“Crazy in love yes,” was all Jae could think of.

“What do you mean?” eye Hyun Joong.

“Can’t tell you that, you’ll find out”

“Why not…” he waited for an answer, “Fine don’t tell me! What are you going to do? Have you talked to Changmin? Are you going to sort it out on your own?”

“I’m not sure I think I just have to get my head around it, I don’t plan on crying myself to sleep or anything, I have even tried calling Changmin, but he’s not picking up my calls,” he didn’t know what he could do for things to go back to normal. That’s all he wished for. “No don’t, I’ll sort it out, Min… Changmin said that there was someone else.”

“Ugh. I’m going to KILL HIM… How could he do that to you? You of all people.”

“Sssh, Hyun Joong…” said Jae lifting up the baby, he thought it would be better to put the baby to bed. He open the room Key and Jonghyun were sleeping in, went over to the cot, placing Tae down. He looked over to the sleeping figures on the bed. He went over putting his hand on Key’s forehead remembering Jonghyun said he had the flu. He was a little warmer than he should be, he pulled up the covers over them and closed the door behind him.

“Hyun Joong, can I borrow your kitchen?”

“Yeah, sure why? We need to finish talking about this.”

 

“I’m going to make something for Keys, his tempature a bit high.

 

Jae moved around the kitchen quickly. Opening presses, making a big pot of porridge for the three adults and some baby food for Taemin, since Key was too sick to make some, Jae thought he’d help. He also made a warm drink to help ease the flu he poured some of it into a glass before taking it into Key.

“Key, Key wake up,” Jae whispered, hoping not to wake Jonghyun.

“Hmm,” Key’s eyes opened a little they looked so much like feline eyes.

“Can you sit up for a minute? I need you to drink this,” Jae whispered helping him up. Key kept his eyes closed, Jae place the glass on his lips before lifting the glass up so Key could take a few sips. After he finished, Jae help him lie back down placing the covers back over him. Before taking the glass back out with him.

 

“Jaejoong!” Yoochun called out, relieved that he found his friend. This was the last place Yoochun thought Jae would be, he was getting tired wandering around . Jae jumped, as he placed the glass on the counter.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************

Yoochun finally Found him

^_^

 

 

i want to thank my subscribers for Picking my story to read , You really make me happy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

“Oh hyung, what are you here?” Jae asked his best friend. Shouldn’t he be at home?

“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m been looking for you for hours Jae!” Yoochun certainly looked angry. “Why did you run away earlier? Did you think I would not be looking for you?

 

Jae bit his lip “Ah. That… well, uhmmm…I …” Jae doesn’t know how to lie to Yoochun at this time he’s never done it before, but he thought a white lie wouldn’t hurt, would it?.

 

“Key’s sick, so I came over to help him with baby Taemin.”

 

 

“How did you know they were staying here?” Yoochun asked, sensing that he was lying.

 

“I called… called him, Jonghyun was struggling, and I don’t know anything about baby, Jae was my best shot,” Hyun Joong knowing Jae didn’t want to tell Yoochun, so he covered up for him.

“Yoochun!”

“You’ve been drinking Jae?” Yoochun asked Jae, seeing his cheeks were a little red.

“Not really. One glass that’s all,” Jae said

“Oh. I see. Good I thought you were crying Joongie,” he really hoped he wasn’t crying he never wanted to see a nice person like Jae cry.

 

“Joongie you ready to go home? It’s pretty late,” Jae nodded, Yoochun took Jaejoong’s arm placing the jacket he brought with him on his shoulder.

 

“It’s not that late yet, Chunnie,” Jaejoong said to him Yoochun getting closer to the door.

 

“Sorry Jae, I just want to see you happy, you look so tired earlier, and Junsu has so much plans for tomorrow. I don’t want to see you fainting tomorrow. And Hyun Joong just in case Jae hasn’t let it slip, I’m planning to get married in two weeks that’s why I need Jae help with the engagement party and a wedding to prepare. I’m going crazy. I need help. Please you’ll come right?” Yoochun looks desperate.

Hyun Joong looked at Jae’s look. “Congrats man, aren’t you moving fast.”

“Yeah we are moving fast, I asked Junsu to marry me three week ago. As well we found out last week Junsu three weeks pregnant,” Yoochun didn’t know if he should say that.

 

“REALLY!” Hyun Joong yelled.

Jae snapped, “Will you keep your voice down, Taemin is sleeping.”

“Oh sorry Jae I forgot. Congrats man, does his brother know yet?” Hyun Joong asked.

 

“Yeah, I thought he’s going to kill me but he’s doing it for Junsu sake,” Yoohun rubbed his head.

“Ok I think it about time we go now! Thanks for calling me. Oh and make sure you heat up the porridge in the morning, there’s enough for the three of you. And I put the baby food in the fridge heat it for two minute should be enough, make sure it not too hot for him. Oh just before I forget, make sure Key drinks the rest of the juice I made, he’ll be better in no time. Ok bye Hyun Joong,” Jae said as he made his way to open the door.

“See you two soon,” Hyun Joong waved them goodbye, as they left.

 

“Jae, I’ll call a Taxi?” Yoochun said.

“No need, let’s walk Chunnie, it’s a nice night, don’t you think?” smiled Jae as he hugged his hold on Yoochun’s arm.

“ Okay?” Yoochun answer as they walk.

Not far off in the shadow, a man stood watching the two linking each other in the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Meanwhile at Yunho’s house.

“Hyung, where have you been? You’ve be gone for ages. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Junsu peeked at his bedroom door.

“Oh, I had to go to the office, what do you want to talk to me about?” he lied setting aside the papers he had in the car and placed them on table taking off his jacket, he went over to where his dongsaeng sits.

 

“Earlier you said you’re going to tell me something, about you plan to tell Umma and Appa. Care to tell me what it was?” Junsu was about to go to bed when he remembered what Yunho said.

“Junsu that can wait till morning, remember you not just yourself now Su can I ask you a different question?” Yunho wondered.

 

“What is it?”

“It’s about Jaejoong.” Yunho started, unsure how Junsu would act to that name.

“What about him?” Junsu was happy his hyung was asking about Joongie, his plan was working. Faking a very worrying tone, moving over to sit closer to Yunho.

 

“Do you remember at the Spa what we talk about,” Junsu nodded, “remember when you told me that Jaejoong and Yoochun acted way too close at times?”

 

“Yes, we talked a lot about that hyung. I’m probably just me over reacting again, right?”

 

“Maybe yes, but Su you know you had suspicion for a reason,” he really didn’t want to make Junsu sad, more so since he was in the family way now, Yunho still had to figure out how to convince their parents about Yoochun and the engagement. He felt Junsu didn’t need another thing to be worried about apart from the wedding day.

 

“Huh? You think so? Yoochun and I talked about this, he said Jaejoong-shi is really close friends and that he thinks about Jaejong just like a little brother, nothing more. He told me Jae worries a lot about everything, that Jae ring him daily, worrying about Yoochun, asking question like ‘Are you eating right?’ ‘That he wasn’t sick?’ I’ve notice how caring Jae is to people around him,” Junsu was having second thought, was his plan working to get them together or was it back firing on him. He wanted to push Yunho to get closer to Jae for his plan to work.

“Are you sure Junsu?” Yunho asked firmly making Junsu think there is something his hyung was not telling him.

 

“Yeah, of course I’m sure…” then he added, “Why are you asking me this?” he has to ask Yunho, he needs to consider every possibility to make sure his plan was working. He hoped his plans would not affect his wedding plans.

“No reason I was only asking because earlier when he came back in to the green house with the dessert he looked like he was crying,” he left out the part where he followed Yoochun to a different apartment bring out Jae and holding onto him closely. 

“What are you saying, that Jaejoong might be… in love with Yoochun… and is hurt because of our plan to get married?” he guessed was right Yunho’s mind was working in overdrive. Hopefully he can playing his plan well. It’s probably was just the lemon juice, but Yunho made him question it, he knew he’d could ask Jae tomorrow.

 

“What else could it be?” Yunho obviously couldn’t think of anything else.

 

“What do you think I should do then?” he sounded unsure on the outside but on the inside he was clapping himself on his back.

 

“I don’t know Su. I really don’t, but I can see how sure Yoochun loves you and the little one growing inside you is the proof of that.”

 

“I love Yoochun very much he’s my soul mate… my red string of fate. I know he loves me too. But what if Jaejoong does really loves Yoochun, what if he tells him… Would Yoochun leave me and our baby to be with him?”

Yunho thought, I can’t let Su get hurt! “I’m sorry Su! I didn’t mean to make you upset. We’ll figure this out. I’m sorry.” Yunho embraced him hoping it would reassurance Junsu. Junsu asked if he could stay the night in there, like he usually did when they were younger when he was upset.”

Junsu hopes the plan was going in the right way. He just wanted together his Hyung to notice Jaejoong. He wanted them to fall in love. Their mother had tried to find a good person for Yunho but not one was to his liking, Yunho had called them money grabbers but he did use them to get what he wanted.

 

That was one of the reasons Junsu wanted to find a partner for Yunho, he wanted Yunho to stop planning around. He knew he found the right person when he first met Jaejoong. He’s was perfect, very caring, kind, polite, and had a great sense of humour and indeed very beautiful…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

It had been two days since they began planning the wedding, Jae was happy Yoochun didn’t question him, Jae could feel summer in the air, he thought it was a perfect time for a wedding. Jae had been busy all day making sure everything was perfect for the engagement party. The restaurant had been filled with tables for the guests for the fitting for the celebration. White flowers tree at the centre. Jae hadn’t told anyone about Changmin, he was keeping himself busy.

 

It’s was already six o’ clock, he had to close the restaurant for today, most for his customers come in around five for starter drink as it didn’t serve food till six pm. He was fixing the table cloth when one of his staff member came over, “Joongie, is Yoochun hyung really getting married?” Key asked handing Jae a glass of iced tea taeyeon and Yuri were in the kitchen helping Onew and Jonghyun, preparing the appetizers, when Key heard the baby cry, he pick him up and walked back to Jae, Taemin just wanted his Umma to hold him.

 

“Yes he really is, it’s one of the reasons he’s been around the restaurant so much,” Jaejoong sipped his tea.

“Wow, who would have thought Yoochun, the Pervert would get serious about someone,” Key smiled at Taemin. “Key are you sure you want to work tonight, you only got better…”

 

“Yeah I don’t mine we’d be at the party anyways, I only got better cause of you wonderful medicine, and that baby food you made, Tae baby loved it, he was more like eating the spoon not letting it fall, and the porridge was amazing, when I got up that morning I felt a lot better. I’m sorry to say I didn’t remember you were there at all, sorry.” 

 

“Really, when I got there Jonghyun looked like he was too tired, when I went to put Taemin down, you fever was a little high, I didn’t want you to over work yourself in the morning. I didn’t think you’d be back to work yet. Oh yes, I made more food for Taemin, it’s in the fridge in the kitchen.”

 

“Thank Joongie, you’re the best. I was so relieved when I saw the food, I asked Jonghyun, he told me you stopped by. After that I remembered and amused it was you helping me drink the medicine. You don’t mind if I let Taemin sleep at the start jurying the party do you?”

 

“No it’s fine, you left the baby monitors here, and in my apartment, you might want to place one in the kitchen and keep the other with you, if you get tired you can go up and rest I’d hate to see you sick again,” Jae smiled at him.

“Hyung you’re here, you dress nice,” Key said.

“Hi Key and aohh hi baby Taemin…” Taemin giggled as Yoochun made a funny face at him.

 

“Who would have thought you’d be getting marry hyung. I would never have expected it this soon!” Key said in disbelief.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean? You're younger than me and already married.”

 

“I didn’t mean anything by that, just you have not known reach that long, I’ve known Jonghyun all through high school and college,” Key stated.

“ Say the man with a little angel on his lap.”

“What wrong with that I got married at nineteen? What’s wrong with me having a baby at 22 anyway,’’ Yoochun thought it was too young to have a baby, when Key didn’t hear a comeback Key stated, “I’m was more surprised that it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Key… Jonghyun said…..

“What it no secrets how often we did it, Joongie has walked in on us doing it like four time a month…..” Key didn’t know when to stop. Jae was blushing behind his hands. Yoochun was looking in shock.

“Key your embarrassing me, not to mention Joongie…..

Key looked at Jae, “Oops… Sorry Joongie

 

“I think Chunnie and Junsu will be great together,” Jae said changing the subject. “They just know they are attached to each other, the red string of fate holds them together, just like Key and Jonghyun,” Jae smiled.

“Jae, why are you so nice and caring to us, you never want anything in return,” Key hugged Jae with Taemin in one arm, “Well I’m going to take Taemin upstairs and feed him before putting him down. Back soon.”

 

Jae helped Key upstairs as he had to get ready himself anyway

“Jae you know I wondered some time, why you and Yoochun hyung didn’t end up together,” Key said out loudly, he covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Jaejoong looking back at him.

“That’s a story to tell,” Jaejoong smiled at the Key.

“Tell me?” Key asked the he’d known Jae since college.

“That’s my secret,” Jae winked as he, pull up his black trousers. As tonight the party was formal he didn’t want to make a show of himself .Key knew Jae wasn’t going to tell him… so he gave up, feeding Taemin, changing him, Jae took over dressing the baby in his pj, which had cartoon elephant on them it was one of the gift Jae brought back from Europe with him, Jae thought he was so cute, “Night night baby, have sweet dreams. Umma will be back soon to give you a good night kiss,” Jae took the blanket ans cover the baby, and kissed his forehead. He set down on the chair near the bed watching him drift off to dream land.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Jae close his eyes, as he sat beside the travel cot. Before making his way outside his bedroom, he had put Taemin to sleep, the door slammed into his face.

“Ouch! Yoochun that hurt,” whispered Jae as he held his hand over his eye he was trying not to scream in pain. “You idiot!”

 

“What did I do wrong?” Yoochun complained before looking at Jae. “Oh god Jae I’m sorry, I just want to see if you are ready!” Jae was holding his eye tightly closed the pain was unbearable.

“I’m ready. But this freak in hurts, is it bleeding anywhere?”

“No but I think it will be black in the morning it’s all red, sorry Jae!”

“You’re not forgiven!” Jas said back.

“That hurts Jae.”

“Not as much as when a door hits you in the face,” he opens one of his eye to see Yoochun pouting, “Just kidding it ok, accidents happen, you’re forgiven.”

“Jae you so mean, I ashamed of myself for hurting you,” running back from the kitchen with ice in a cloth, and placing it on Jae’s eye.

“It’s almost seven, the guest will be arriving soon I think we should go downstairs now.” said Jae moving the cloth from is eye.

“What about your eye?”

“It’s fine, is Key out of the bathroom yet?” said Jae getting up.

“No, he said he had to fix his face, whatever that means!” Yoochun stated.

“Alright, Chunnie you go down and welcome your guest while I fix me eye.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know, I’ll think of something,” Jae watched Yoochun leave the apartment. He went to the bathroom knocking on the door, “Key are you almost done?,”

“Jae come in I’m only fixing my hair…”

Jae opened the door seeing Key primping his hair.

“What are you doing?”

“I got to beauty myself up, don’t you think?” Key kept looking in the mirror he hadn’t notice Jae eye.

“Can you help me with my eye, I would do it myself but I can’t see that great at the moment.”

That was when Key turned to look at him, “OMG what happen?” said Key pulling Jae to sit on the side of the bathtub. He began place creams on Jae face.

“Yoochun!” Jae explained.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have it fixed in no time, Key will work his magic,” he stated. Jae smile if was great having friends like these…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

At the Restaurant:

“Yoochun!” Junsu waved at him as he came in. “Jae did a great job, it looks so magical.”

“Good evening Su,” Yoochun kissed his fiancé. “Good evening, Yunho hyung,” Yoochun bowed to Yunho.

“Where’s Jae? I want to thank him for all his hard work,” Junsu said when he couldn’t see him.

“He’s upstairs, he’ll be down soon,” remembering what he just did, how was Jae going to find to fix it.

“Oh Jae, you’re here! Thank you for this, it’s great. How did you do it in so little time? Anyway thanks,” Junsu thanked him, Yoochun turn around there was no evidence of a red eye..

“No problem, Junsu, I was happy to help,” he bowed in response. “It’s nice to see you again Yunho-shi,” he also bowed more politely to Yunho.

“Good evening Yoochun, Jaejoong,” Yunho casually bowed in response.

“Joongie how did you cover it up, it was so red?”

Jae looked at him, “Key’s a wonder with make-up, don’t you think?” the two brother looked at them in their own conversation.

“Cover what?” Su asked getting curious.

“I hit Jae in the face with the door…” Yoochun said in embarrassment.

“Yoochun How could you do that, Jae you ok? Does it hurt?” said Junsu grabbing Jae hands bringing him to a seat to sit down. He was followed by Yoochun and Yunho close by. He saw the thin layer of make-up over the redness, it was really well done Su thought he’d found his make-up artist for his wedding day.

“It fine, it’s a bit blurry, but I can still make sure this engagement party goes as planned.”

“Really, you don’t want to rest?” Junsu cheerily asked. Jae nodded assuring he was fine. “Ok, if you feel dizzy at all, or a headache coming tell me. I say the door didn’t hit you lightly.”

“Yoochun, doesn’t think much when he’s stressed.”

“I don’t know Su, I think it happened as I was nervous about meet your parents.” Yoochun smiled and locked eyes with Junsu. Everything was perfect, the guest congratulate the two in their celebration, giving toast, and mingled with the other guest, Jae had organise a table at the top of the room for Junsu family and Yoochun, Junsu parents loved Yoochun, they did think it was too soon for the young couple to get married, but decide to support their decision.

Yoochun parent arrive a little late to the party, as they had just come from the airport after been in Paris.

“Yoochun,” his mother hugged him. “This must be Su, it’s nice to meet you dear,” she hugged him, as well as whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Mr Park hugged him to.

“Appa , Umma let’s go and meet Junsu family?” who were already at the top table talking to each other?

“One minute dear, where’s Joongie?” she looked around for him. Looking around Yoochun spotted him over talking to Key, Jonghyun and Onew at the appetizer table, Key had brought Taemin down because he was crying every time Key put him down. He looked like he was falling back asleep again.

Mr & Mrs Park walked closer to him, “Joongie sweety,” she called. Jae turned putting down his plate before running to Mrs Park embrace.

“Umma, I missed you…” Jae hugged her tightly. She smile she let him go as Mr Park hugged him and spinning him around.

“I didn’t know your parent knew Jae, Chunnie!” Junsu asked as he saw the happy emotion on Jae and the parks faces, even Yoochun was smiling. But just wasn’t the only one watching them, Yunho was watching from the top table.

“I didn’t? Oops sorry Su, my parents and I raise Jae up, like I told you he’s my dongsaneg slash best friend, but he also my parent second son. I’d swear they like him better than me, …..just kidding Su, you don’t know this but I’ve known Jae since he was six, not that Jae remember…” face turned from happy to sad.

“Why doesn’t he remember?” Junsu asked, seeing the sad look.

“That’s a story for another day, come I got to introduce my parents to your family. ” The both went over to the Parks they lead the way to the top table, with Jae behind. Mrs Park was holding him closely. The meeting went well, the party went on for hours, it was around 10:30 pm, when Jae notice that the party looked like it wasn’t going to end. He took the baby off Key told him he give the baby his night bottle, and put him back down as he was enjoying the party. Key and Jonghyun thanked him, before Jae goes, he went over to the Parks and the Jung, “ Umma, Appa , Mrs & Mr Jung,” they look at Jae, “I don’t think the party will end anytime soon. Would you like to come upstairs for some tea? it will be a lot quieter.” They all nodded thanking him. The followed him upstairs, he open the door allowing them in.

“What an amazing place,” Mrs Jung said, as she stepped in.

“Thank you Mrs Jung, please make yourself at home, I’ll get the tea ready and this little one his bottle,” as Jae left them, they sat around the living room.

“What a lovely young man, is he your youngest?” he asked.

“Yeah he would be… His parent would be so proud, seeing the man he has grown up to be,” Mr Park smiled. Mrs Park saw the confusion on the Jung faces.

“Jae, is not our real son, he’s our foster child, they wouldn’t allow us to adopt him so it was the best we could do for the child at the time. He really had a hard life,” Jae came back, “Umma can you hold Taemin for a minute?” she held out her hands for him. “This is Jae’s Godson,” Mrs park introduced him to Mr & Mrs Jung. “His parents are downstairs enjoying the engagement.” Jae came back with a tray with tea for everyone and cakes, Jae took Taemin back from his Umma and put a bottle in his mouth.

“Jae sweety, he really likes you,” Jae smiled at is Umma, “When is Changmin coming back? Dear you missed him so much…”

That was something Jae didn’t want to talk about. Mr Park noticed it, so he tried to change the subject… “Jae what happened to your eye? It’s bugging me that I can see it in the light, knowing your right eye is getting darker.”

“Jae?” His mother asked, looking more closely at it.

“I hit him with a door earlier,” came a voice from the entrance to the apartment, they all looked around to see Yoochun, Junsu and Yunho walked in.

“Yoochun how could you do that? It looks sore!” his mother rubbed a bit of the make-up away lightly.

“It’s fine really,” Jae said.

“Umma, Appa are you ready to go home? Yunho said he’d drive you home,” Junsu said.

“Yes we are, thanks Jaejoong for the tea and the cake, you got to give me the recipe,” Mrs Jung as she hugged Jae saying bye. She followed her husband out with Yunho and Junsu behind by her side.

Jae, Key, Jonghyun, Onew, Taeyeon and Yuri were cleaning up, after all the guests are gone.

“Umma, Appa I’m going to stay with Junsu at Yunho’s place. So you can use my room tonight.”

 

 

“No, my room is ready for them, it’s clean,” stated Jae noticing the baby was asleep. “Chunnie, can you take the travel cot out of my room and put it in your room, I need to put him down.” After Yoochun moved it, his parent excused themselves to Jae’s room to sleep, Jae put Taemin down. He waved bye at Junsu and Yoochun. He cleaned the living room and Yoochun’s room, it was a mess and he waited for Key and Jonghyun to come up, when they came up for Taemin to bring him home but Jae told them to sleep over, no point moving the baby when he was asleep. He lead them to Yoochun’s room. He said goodnight, the next thing he knew he was collapsing on to the couch, falling fast asleep… It had been a long day

 

He needed to sleep as they all agreed to have a family breakfast together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Yoochun, Jae and their parents had breakfast altogether the next morning. Yoochun was shocked when he saw Jae’s eye was complete black and swollen, but Jae said he was ok. Not that people believe him. Their parents left to head to their house after the meal, while Yoochun and Jae had to meet Junsu and Yunho for lunch. While they were talking about the upcoming, a waiter walked over to them. Yunho noticed him… looking at Jae’s eye.

“Maybe we should order first,” Yunho asked making the others look at the menu.

They ordered food before chatting, “Since we’re planning for the wedding, I want to ask you guys if you have idea to make this wedding perfect,” Junsu started.

“Well like the engagement parties Junsu do you want a traditional wedding? With guests wearing traditional clothes? But this it actually depends on what you guys want. We can work on a theme if you want that instead,” Jaejoong suggested. Yoochun and Junsu weren’t traditional people, so Jae knew that he should just give them the option.

“Theme?” Junsu and Yoochun asked in unison.

“What kind of theme?” Su asked curiously.

“Most party theme are not just for birthday. Most people have a traditional wedding but the after party can be different… it’s a good idea to try to be different? But it has to suit both your personality.”

“Different. I like that idea,” Junsu nodded.

“Yeah it good, I’m not good with tradition,” Yoochun agreed.

“We don’t have to do this all ourselves, you could hire one of those wedding co-ordinators. It just means that we can lessen the burden on our shoulder, as one think that I’m worried about Su,” they all looked at Junsu, “I don’t want you to stress too much, it’s not good for you or the baby,” Jaejoong added, he had to told Yoochun his concern about Junsu’s condition. Planning a wedding in two weeks would be stressful.

“At breakfast this morning, Umma had suggested that Chunnie and Junsu talk to our family priest, he’s a really good friend to the family. I have the number written down here,” he handed the paper to Yoochun. “So we don’t have to worry about that. Well the wedding will be in seven day, it’s not long but I think we can pull it off.”

Jaejoong took down note everyone was surprised how good he was at this, he really did his research. He wrote down things that need to be straight away. “I know their no money limit for the wedding. But I have a good friend that can help us out with suites; I already asked him he said it fine. Also I’ll sort of the decorations.” He wrote down clothes, flowers, decorations, and hair and make-up how Junsu suggest using Key... He also took out his plan for the wedding.

“Since we used my restaurant for the engagement part I found this perfect hotel for you. But it’s your choice, I spoke to the owner. They are just waiting for us to confirm.”

“Jae how did you do all this? When did you do all this?” said Yoochun taking the note book from Jae. Looking from page to page.

“Yesterday, and I know the owner son of this hotel, and I also have a list of other places that would be happy to hold a Jung and Park wedding for you.” Yunho took the notebook from Yoochun and looked at the different hotels and resorts that Jae had mentioned. Why would Jae do all this for Yoochun if he loves him, doesn’t he want to break them apart. Yunho couldn’t tell anymore.

“Wow, Joonige you really did all this!” Junsu said, looking at the book over Yunho shoulder.

“I just thought that it would help!” said Jae, not looking at them.

“Jae, have you been sleeping at all?” Yoochun notice how tired Jae look he thought that is was just because of the pain in his right eye, but it wasn’t. Why didn’t he notice it sooner?

Jae ignored the question, “So that leaves us with the food and the photographers.” Jaejoong said thoughtfully. “But the theme needs to be picked first, so we can sort out the food to go with it, I’ll take care of the decorations to match the theme.” Yoochun was upset, Jae didn’t answer him, he was keeping something from him again, he wasn’t sleeping. “I need you guy to think of you dream wedding,” Jae looked at Yunho, “Can I have my notebook back Yunho-shi?” Yunho handed it back.

“Well I don’t want a church wedding. I was thinking an outdoor wedding. Don’t you think Chuunie?” Junsu suggested..

“Well I think Jaejoong you’ve done pretty much all the hard work, why don’t you and hyung take care of the after party?” Junsu suggested, “The parties is important to the wedding right?”

“It’s a wedding Su,” Yunho told him.

“I know that hyung, but Yoochun trusts Jae as much as I trust you and you guys know us as much as we know ourselves. Please… help us,” Yoochun didn’t say anything. 

“Are you trying to kill me and Jaejoong-shi, can you not see he’s sick?”

“What?” Yoochun got up put his hand on Jae forehead. “Why, didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m fine, really I took some medicine this morning, I’m fine,” Jae said

“No, you’re not…”

 

“Please Chunnie, I want to help. But I …” Jaejoong stuttered. The other were surprised, Jae was indeed uncomfortable with Yunho. The day in the greenhouse was hard, he had a feeling that Yunho didn’t like him that he was against him. He got up the courage and said, “If that’s what I can do to help with the wedding… I don’t see anything wrong with it.” He looked down at the table before looking back to Yoochun’s face. Yunho did not miss it.

Junsu is nervous but happy at the same time as the tension in the restaurant was building, it meant his plan was working. Yunho looked fiercely at Jaejoong while Jaejoong looks like he wants to hide behind Yoochun to avoid Yunho’s sharp stare. Junsu could feel Yunho being drawn to Jaejoong.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“Then it’s settled then. Yunho hyung and Joongie will help with the wedding, I love you guys! Right now.”

“If you ever decide to get married, to the one you love, Chunnie and I will make sure to handle everything, got it.” Junsu repeated. What they didn’t know about, is that Junsu was talking about Yunho and Jae getting married. Yes, the wedding for Yunho and Jaejoong.

“Jae? Jae…..”

“Hmmm, sorry what?” Jae jumped.

“You ok?” Yoochun asked reaching out his hand whipping the tears.

“It hurts a bit,” said Jae, leaning into Yoochun. Yunho watch the two, they really were close. It’s starting to annoy him.

“Whatever you say, Junsu. But knowing you well, better getting married in a cave or in a room that’s falling down. So how do we make this wedding happen?” Yunho asked. He has a bad feeling about this. The usual one he has when Junsu has something up his sleeves.

“Well, I had planned for Junsu and Yoochun to go to this wedding convention at this hotel tomorrow,” they turned to Jae, he was holding out two tickets, Junsu took one and Yoochun the other. “So you can give us some ideas and put together for you wedding.”

“Wow Jae! When did you get these? These are hard to come by,” Yoochun asked shocked, he tried to get these but they were sold out.

“The day after, you told us you want to get marriage.” Jaejoong was starting to think it was a bad idea, he was about to say something when Yoochun cut him off. Taking care of the party is another thing from actually deciding on everything and taking care of the wedding too.

“Thank Joongie,” Junsu hugged him from behind.

“Food’s here,” Yunho watch the waiter bring their plates.

When the waiter put the plate in front Jae. As Jae looked up to thank him, the waiter held out an ice pack. Jae took it, thank him and placed it against his eye.

“That was weird? Don’t you think?” Yunho thought he said it in his head, it was really out load. They all looked at him……

“Not, really Joongie can put charm to anyone and bring out a good heart in anyway.” Yunho didn’t know what Yoochun meant, he thought it meant Jae always got what he wanted from people around him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

“You’ll help us with the wedding. Yes? Say yes,” Junsu worked his charms on the two.

“Fine yes I’ll help. But why do you keep tripping us to do this?” Jaejoong finally had to give in he had given them the chance to sort out their own.

“Joongie you know I love you!” Junsu stood up and hug Jaejoong.

“I’m not happy with his plan, but you have convenience me,” he had not really convenient him but he want to find out more about Jae. He sipped his wine.

“Great!” Junsu hugged Yunho too. “Yoochun and I are going to find rings after this. And tomorrow we’re going to get Joongie a gift. The two nodded at Junsu reluctantly. Yoochun smiled, he didn’t like dumping the wedding on Jae, he had already done so much and he was sick too, even if he said he was fine.

At the end of dinner Junsu, Yoochun went to look for rings. Yoochun also planned to ring the priest.

“Su I have to drop Jae off home, I’m using his car, remember?” Yoochun told his fiancé, it’s was nearly four in the afternoon but he doesn’t want to let Jaejoong go home alone.

“Hyung, you can drop Jaejoong home, right?” Junsu told his hyung as he they leave the room.

“Huh?” Yunho got surprised with that.

“Ah no… It’s all right, I’ll call a taxi. I don’t want to disturb Yunho-shi, Yunho-shi will have to take a long way if he drives me home,” Jaejoong reasoned. He wanted to take the cab than be in a car so close to Yunho. He really felt awkward around Junsu’s hyung.

“No. It’s okay Jaejoong ah. I’ll feel bad if you go home on your own. Besides your eye looks really sore, I’d be worried, I’m sure Yoochun would feel the same,” Junsu said in a voice so sweet.

“And another thing, why do you call hyung Yunho-shi? We’re family you know, you should call him just Yunho or hyung,” Junsu spoke. “Wait, I’m older than you to right, why you are able to say my name and not his.”

“Junsu!” he looked at Yoochun.

Yoochun knew Jae had a hard time trusting people, it’s only the 3rd time they met and talked. It wasn’t until the 20th time that Jae felt comfortable around Junsu.

“I’ll take you home. It’s no trouble,” Yunho stopped when Junsu laughed “I’ll take him home.” Jaejoong was scared to go home with him. “Junsu, stop thinking, dirty thoughts!”

“Hyung what are you assuming, I’m not thinking anything?!” Junsu laughed, with a fake hurt and offended tone. “You even said it, when Jaejoong can hear you. Look he’s blushing, sorry for my hyung Joongie, that was really ungentle manly of you.” Junsu turned to Jaejoong with an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry Jaejoong, don’t worry he won’t do pervert thing on you.”

“O…okay,” Jaejoong stuttered. He doesn’t know what Junsu was on about, but the word pervert stuck in his mind.

“We have to go now. Bye bye,” Junsu waved goodbye at them.

“Bye,” Jaejoong waved goodbye to Junsu and Yoochun.

“You ready?” Yunho said.

“Yes.” he followed Yunho to the car and they drove away.

“Sorry for Junsu’s behaviour. He likes to make fun of me. Don’t take anything serious by what he said,” Yunho started the conversation as the car was way to quiet.

“I won’t,” Jaejoong said, why could he not speak with Yunho normally?

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Huh?”

“I’m asked if you have time to meet me tomorrow?” Yunho repeated the question, he wondered why the younger man seems so space out.

“Yes, I have. I’m actually free the whole day,” he answered quickly, hoping he wasn’t mincing his words.

“Can I come by tomorrow?”

“What time?” why being so nervous when Yunho said he’ll come by early.

“As soon as I finish work, is seven alright?” Yunho answered simply.

“Eh?!” Jaejoong. “I… I mean… okay… seven is fine .”

“I’m sorry if it’s too late, it’s the only time I’m free, and I missed a lot of work when I brought Junsu to the spa resort.”

“I understand, I’ve have to get the dessert ready of the restaurant anyway.”

“What about now?”

“Ummm… Now?” calm down Jae he had to tell himself.

“Can we start planning now? It’s better if we at least outline of what need to be done first,” he wanted to finish the preparations quickly, so he could find out Jae plan for Yoochun.

Jae really didn’t mind, it stopped him thinking about Changmin .They arrived in front of Jae place parked his car.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Jaejoong offered. As he open the apartment door. He places his keys on the table. Lifting a note that was left by Key, he reads it ‘Thanks for taking care of Taemin and letting us stay.’

“How do you keep this place so clean,” Yunho asked.

“Oh, it’s not usually like this. I have a cat, but while I was away he’s gone to stay at Umma and Appa’s place, the maids take care of him,” Jae said. “I’m leaving him there a little longer so I can help with the wedding.

“Coffee or tea would be nice,” he looked around at the apartment it was simple and well kept.

“I’ll get some, please have a seat,” said Jaejoong. Yunho saw Jae’s notebook on the table, he took it and looked at everything already arranged in the category, he already had most things planned out. By the time he finished Jaejoong returned with two cups of tea and two slices of ice cream cake.

“I thought you might want something sweet,” Jaejoong said as he sat down across him. Yunho’s was amused at Jae. 

“Thank you,” Yunho took a cup. “Where do you think we should start this?”

“Ummm… the invitations?” Knowing how many people will be coming will give them an idea of how big the venue needs to be and how much food they should order. “Maybe we should start on who to invite.”

“Yeah… invitations, who does Yoochun wants to invite?”

“I have Yoochun’s lists.” Yunho looked at it, it’s around 25, including college friend and family.

“What about Junsu?”

“Twenty-five people in total as well.”

“Fifty people, it’s a relatively small group. Maybe we should arrange for a party for 60, so Yoochun and Junsu can include more people if they want.” They even called two of the co-ordinators Jae had. But in the time they had talked to Junsu they were taken. Summer wedding were very popular… They didn’t even notice time pass by. When Yunho had finished his call, he was going to tell Jae the good new, noticing his had fallen asleep. He brushed Jae’s fringe out of his eyes. How could Yoochun do such damage? He wonder if it’s was really the door or Yoochun himself hit him. Jaejoong awake when Yoochun’s head popped over the couch making both of them jump.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun stopped what Yunho was doing with Jaejoong at this time of hour. It’s almost 10:55.

“Hi Chunnie,” said Jae rubbing his eyes. “We were working on the wedding plans,”

“This is the lists,” Yunho honestly said, he was surprised how Yoochun didn’t even knocked, he just popped in out of nowhere, he seem over concerned that Yunho was here with Jae like an over perfective husband coming home from work and checking on his wife. Yunho didn’t like the feeling; he was having the relationship of these two men, that was suspicious to say at the least. Junsu was right about them they were too close for comfort. Something about the two doesn’t seem right to him.

“Listen it’s late. I don’t want to bother you and Jaejoong too much,” Yunho stood up and gathered his things. “Thanks for the coffee. I’ll be back tomorrow. Bye Jaejoong.”

“O… Ok Yunho-shi, see you tomorrow then.” Jae answered in almost a whispered that he could barely hear it.

“I’ll see you out Yunho hyung. Thanks for helping, I think some has put too much on your shoulders,” Yoochun lead the out.

Jae curled up waiting for Yoochun to come back. When he did, Yoochun moved Jae’s head and placing back down on his lap. “Joongie, you okay? It must have been hard for you today, is your head ok?” when he didn’t answer, he continued, “I know Junsu has asked too much from you, why don’t I take over, I’m sure Junsu will understand. We don’t want you to overwork yourself. I really don’t want you get sick again,” he suddenly felt guilty about dumping everything on his best friend, he had already done the engagement party. He knew Jae always took care of everyone else but himself, that worried him. He remembered the accident when he almost lost Jae for good.

“It’s okay. I want to help you guys,” Jae reassured Yoochun. They only had a few days left till the big day, he knew they needed all the help they could get. “Really Chunnie, I’m fine my work at the restaurant is only baking at the moment so I’m flexible.” Yoochun didn’t believe him at all he could see the strain in Jae’s face.

“Promise me if you need any help, you’ll ask me?” Yoochun ordered.

“Chunnie..? Ok I promise…..”

“One more thing… here take this it should help with you fever,” Jae sat up taking it from Yoochun, he bid good-night to Chunnie and went straight to bed, while Chunnie did the same.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

 

“Hyung, where have you been? I thought you would have been home ages ago, before me?” Yunho didn’t even get to stand in the house for a second before he saw Junsu waiting on the stairs for him questioning him in an accusing tone. When Yunho didn’t answer, he question again. “Where were you?”

“Jaejoong’s place,” he answered simply.

Junsu’s eyebrow lifted, “Uh-huh. I thought you’d just have dropped him off and left… Did you touch him?”

 

“What is this, an interrogation?”

“ Just curious!”

“Junsu not everyone is a pervert like Yoochun! We worked on your wedding plan remember?” he really put emphasis on the ‘your’.

“That’s all you did? Nothing else? Awh… Yunho your no fun.” his interest peaked when Yunho said he stayed.

 

“What did you want me to do Junsu? What are you thinking? I didn’t hit on him if that’s what you’re implying. Why do you even think I would?” It’s true that he dated almost everyone but Jaejoong was younger than Junsu, if what Junsu said earlier was true. He’s too young for him.

“I’m just saying. Jaejoong is Chunnie best friend. He’s off limits to the likes of you. Okay?” Junsu smiled, he was hoping that reverse psychology would work on Yunho. Yunho really got annoyed when Junsu asked question, Yunho played around with other people, he even became defensive.

“Junsu, he’s not my type and he’s way too young for me, why would you think that?”

“Easy… hyung you’re a player, when did age matter to you? Jae is very pretty, a lot of people are attracted to him. Even Yoochun was, he told me he thought Jaejoong was the one.” He hated saying it, but watching Yunho face made it worthwhile.

‘He said that?’ Yunho thought, as if Junsu read his mind, “He did. But it was a long time ago. Hyung things have changed now,” Junsu yawned, “Think I’ll got to bed, it’s been a long day, night Hyung.”

Junsu’s words affected Yunho, and it wasn’t the effect he is hoping for. Yunho became restless. What was he going to do? He couldn’t sleep. He had to figure out a way to keep Jae away from Yoochun, he didn’t want his brother hurt, not again.

The days past so quickly.

Yunho and Jaejoong were making yet more change for the wedding. Junsu want to get marry on Jeju Island after going to that convention, Yunho wanted to kill his brother, Jae had worked around it, he figure it would happen. He said he knew someone that could help. He showed Junsu the picture of the place and he loved it. It was going to happen. Each day Yunho found it easier to work with Jae. Jaejoong’s eagerness to help was great but he was starting to look like death. Not that you could tell the bags under his eyes, because of the black eye, it was fading but not fast enough. He wasn’t only organising the wedding party, but the wedding also. Junsu was getting bad morning sick so he couldn’t do much. Yunho was sure that Jae eagerness to help was going to be his downfall.

 

It had only been 2 days, well 2 and half if you count the night Yunho went to Jae’s apartment. Everything was done for the party, the party will be held in 5 days time. All that was needed, was to hope everything went as planned. They knew which guests is coming from, the RSVP was still need a few things to do. The wedding details are halfway done. Thankfully Yoochun helped out, he could tell by watching Jae is wearing himself out again.

Two days before the wedding both families decided to have a family dinner under the moonlight. Jae had offer up his greenhouse it could be beautiful at night. Jae was happy they accepted the offer; he had also told them that he would cook. They told him he did a great job, everyone loved the food he made.

“Joongie, the meal is glorious,” Mrs. Park said. “It’s delicious.”

“You’re welcome, Umma.”

“Junsu dear this is for you,” Mrs Park, hand a gift over to him. “It was just a little gift before the wedding.

“Thank you Auntie.”

“Ow, you should call me Umma,” Mrs. Park giving Junsu a hug. “You’re so cute Junsu, you suit my son so well.”

“Aish, my parents!” Yoochun covered his face with embarrassment.

“Umma, have you booked you flight to Jeju yet?”

“Flight.”

“Yes the flight,” when she shock he head. “Umma they’ll…..

“Chunnie, calm down I booked for them already,” Jae said happily he smiled at the thought that these two family were joining together. They were becoming one, he was a bit worried that not all the wedding plans would go as plan, but Jae felt that angel were watching him, helping him along the way. He felt sad watching these two happy families, becoming a bigger family, it was wonderful to think about.

 

He wished he still had parents, but they were long gone. his whole family. His father, mother, two older brothers and four older sisters, he questions why did they died, why didn’t he die with them he was in the car with them, when the accident happened. He had a little memory that they were going to go to the beach, everyone was looking forward to it. On the way back home a drunk driver crashed into their car, Jae saw the images flash in front of his eyes, it was overwhelming. His parents died in the Impact along with his three older sisters and one of his older brother, the others two came to the hospital with him. Jae was in a coma for two months, when he woke up, he found that everyone was gone, they died leaving him behind. Jae was told what happen when he was older, he was five years old when they died, but the flash never stop. They ran over and over like an never ending loop. He wanted them to stop.

“Joongie sweety?” Mrs Park called, “Ja… Jaejoong!” she end up shouting running to Jae but Yunho caught him before he fell from his seat…

He felt someone hold him, he blinked his eye slowly not taking anything, before everything went dark.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Jae shifted in a restless sleep, his eyes fluttering open, he looked around the dark room, it had a smell of disinfectant, he was unsure of where he was. He tried to sit up but felt weak for some reason and sick.

 

He must have made a sound because his fosters family were by his side; Mrs Park sat on the edge of his bed.

 

“You ok Jae? You gave us quite a scare,” Mr Park asked.

 

“I... think so. I feel a little sick,” he coughed out. Mrs Park touched his cheek, he was really hot, she turned to her husband, telling him to get the doctor.

 

Jae temperature was too high. “Your temperature is high. Joongie we have talked about this, tell us if you not feeling well, why were you over working yourself? Don’t you know, we worry more when you don’t tell us anything?”

 

“Hmmm, I’m sorry. I wanted to make Chunnie, special day.”

 

“Jae you need to rest the doctor wants to do a few tests.” Jae opens his eyes more clearly.

 

“I can’t, the wedding, I’m fine…” he tried to reassure them as he attempt to get out of the bed. It was then he noticed the IV in his arm.

 

“Jae!” Yoochun call out to him. “Stop, listen to us, everyone was so worried, if Yunho hadn’t caught you…” Yunho caught him, that scared him more, Yoochun continue, “Jae, Junsu and I are really sorry, you wouldn’t be like this if we hadn’t asked for your help. We all knew how tired you were. Su and I talked about it, we’re going to change the wedding day to a weeks time?”

 

“What?” Jae sat up, wishing he didn’t, because his head hurts and he end up throwing up over the side of the bed… Mrs Park patted his back repeating, “It’s ok dear, better out than in.” The nurse came over and cleaned it up, Jae lay back down. She was beginning to wonder where her husband was with that doctor.

 

“ Chunnie you must be angry with me,” said a rough, broken voice from the bed. Mrs Park turned towards Jaejoong’s bed. There he laid, looking at them, his eyes half glazed from the sickness.

 

“Jae it’s for the best, I can’t have my baby dongsaeng not at my wedding, can I?”

 

Jaejoong smiled softly, “Yes, Chunnie? But I’m really sorry.”

 

“Stop apologising!” Yoochun calmly said.

 

Mrs Park pour a cup of water for him, and gently helped him sip the water, as the doctor came in. She moved away, sitting on the edge of the chair beside Jaejoong.

 

The doctor check Jaejoong over, checking his eyes, breathing, heart rate, blood pressure, etc.

 

“I could say your good shape, but that would be a lie, I’m going to keep you in for a day or two, we need to get that fever down and the only way is with that IV in your arm, it’s giving antibodies right to the core of the sickness,” Jae nodded. “Let’s do some tests as well, so we can find out the cause.” Jae knew they’ll find nothing, it wasn’t really a sickness, it was the stress about him and Changhim… What was he going you do? He couldn't tell them, he had already ruined the wedding, he closed his eyes tears falling he whispered, “Sorry Yoochun, Junsu...” as he drifted off again.


	24. Chapter 24

hapter 24

 

It was the next day.

The nurses and the doctors had just wheeled Jae back into the room. The doctors told Mr and Mrs Park that he needed to see them in his office. They nodded following him out them carefully as they walked out then turned to Jaejoong.

“Did they say anything?”

“They said it just stress, They said I'll be feeling back to normal in no time. But they said they want to have a word with Umma and Appa.”

Yoochun nodded.

“I… Chunnie I had that dream again,” Jae said. Yoochun move closer to Jae who sat up moving down the bed, Yoochun climbed in behind him, Jae lean against him.

Jaejoong blinked then smiled tiredly.

“Was it as bad as last time?” he shook his head. “Just because their gone, doesn’t mean they not watch you from heaven, they’d be so proud, you’ve come a long way. You should rest Jae. I’ve spoken with Junsu he said he might stop by later. We took care of everything. So no worries ok, they wish you a speedy recovery.

Jaejoong nodded as he leaned closer to Yoochun shutting his eyes, opening them slightly when he felt a soft touch running through his hair. He saw Yoochun hand for a moment before falling asleep.

When his parent came back, Yoochun notice they looked sad, Jae stirred but stayed asleep. She came over kissing his forehead before holding Jae’s hand.

“What did they say, is he ok?”

“ He’s fine Yoochun. Just a really bad fever,” his father said…

“The doctor had concerned with the scar on Jae’s back, we’ll have to talk to Jae about it, Yoochun has he said anything to you about pain.

“Jae’s been hiding a lot lately, but he just told me he had that dream again,” said Yoochun rubbing his eyes.

“Poor dear, all we can do is be here for him,” she said smiling sadly. “The doctor concerned if he doesn't get the surgery done soon, Yoochun you’re staying with him for a while right?

He nodded, “Junsu on his way in, he’s a bit worried, he wants to see Jae…”

They left, heading home for the day, they planned to sort out the wedding. All they had to do was make a few calls as Jae had everything sorted with the owner of the Hotel in Jeju. He was really nice, he said he was close friend of Jae and said he’d do anything for him he even sent the biggest bunch of flowers that were sitting on the locker beside Jae’s bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

 

“Chunnie,” a whisper came from the door, he looked up and he smiled, he waved at him to come in.

 

“I hope you don’t mine, I brought someone with me?” he turned waiting.

 

“Awh, Yunho thanks for coming, you too Su,” he held his hand out to Junsu while Yunho hovered at the door not sure with the scene he was seeing. Su held Yoochun hand and gave him a kiss. As they broke apart Jae stirred, he opened his eyes slowly, closing them again, he like the familiar warmth. He looked up, remembering where he was.

 

“Chunnie how long was I out?” he leaned up placing his head in his hand he didn’t notice the other two in the room.

 

“Around two hours, does you head hurt? I can get the doctor,” said Yoochun, he nodded his head so Yoochun got up but stop when someone said.

 

“I’ll get the doctor,” Jae turned his face to where the voice came from, it was Yunho he was leaving the room. What was he doing here? He shivered.

 

“You cold ,Joongie?” Junsu said. Jae looked to him

 

“Su, I’m sorry that I ruined your wedding, all because I got sick,” he said as Junsu helped him into a jumper.

 

“Don’t say that, you didn’t ruin it. It only got pushed back a few days. And we want you to get better for the wedding, we couldn’t do it without you. Everyone said that they didn’t mind moving it a bit as you organized it so well.” He patted Jae back before he place his hand over his mouth, and ran to the bathroom in Jae’s room. Yoochun follow him. Jae was left alone, he hope Su was ok? Morning sickness must be rough.

 

The door open as Yunho and the doctors step in, the doctor check his fever and gave him pill to take when he left , he notice Yunho staring at him.

 

“Yunho-shi I’m sorry…

 

“What you sorry for? That the wedding plans changed? Or are you sorry that you got to spend the time with Yoochun all to yourself, cause you sick?” he said in hummer tone. What did Yunho mean, Jae though he blamed him, but he was right, he did ruin Yoochunn and Junsu wedding.

 

“Thank… Thank you of caughting me when I fell.” Jae stutter out. Yunho that what was wrong with this person, why does he stutter all the time around me does he know I won’t let him break Yoochun and Su up, if it’s the last thing I do. 

 

“Don’t!’ was all Yunho said. Jae looked away, Yunho was really angry at him.

 

They were save when Junsu came back. He looked a bit green. Yoochun sat him on the chair beside Jae’s bed.

 

“Jae I got you this, and I know it’s probably not as nice as your cooking, but I thought with you being sick, you’d like something sweet.”

 

“Su don’t lie, you want both of them for yourself!” stated Yunho.

 

“HYUNG. ”

 

Everyone burst out laughing, including Jae… Yoochun was happy he hear Jae laugh, it’s been for so long. He cut the cake handing them out a piece. He hand one to Jae, he took it and ate it slowly. Even with Junsu and Yoochun in the room, he didn’t understand Yunho .

 

Yunho hates him.

 

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

^_^


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

Two days went by and Jae was out of the hospital.

 

“Hey Jae, it’s not the time to feel bad for yourself. Yoochun’s wedding has to be push forward the wedding date,” he scolded himself, it was his fault that they had to changed the date. He shook his head, hoping to get rid of the bad thoughts. Mrs and Mr Jung invited them to their home for lunch, they had in the garden, also Yoochun cousin was here as he begged to go.

 

“Jae will you go out with me?” Yuhan asked

 

Yoochun smacked the person head, “He’s your hyung, show some respect will you?”

 

“He’s not that much older than me, six month is not long like you, you old age citizen!” Yuhan yelled back, Junsu laughed his head as Yoochun chased his cousin around the table, Jaejoong smiled when he looked at the others around the table. Jae spotted Yunho still next to his parent with a smirk.

 

“Umma it’s not funny, look at innocent Jae, that brat would scar Joongie for life,” Yoochun complained to his mother.

 

“Maybe if you respected him yourself, he’ll stop pushing your buttons,” Mrs. Park replied.

 

“Jae?” Jaejoong turned to Yuhan getting a kiss on his lips, it shocked him placing his hand on his lips, while Yuhan ran away as fast as he could.

 

Yoochun yelled “YUHAN.”

 

Yoochun looked away not interest to chasing after him, he sat down beside Junsu seeing he was still laughing.

 

Junsu cleared his throat, noticing Jae frozen in thought; he wanted Yunho and Jae to be together. “Umm… Jae I know you’ve been busy with the wedding plan, tomorrow. so I asked Yunho hyung to escort you as your still weak from been sick.” Jae nodded.

 

“Junsu when did I say I’d accompany him, why did you decide this for me? What if I wanted to bring someone?” Yunho whispered, “Easy hyung I don’t want you to bring a player date it would ruin my wedding and Jae has no one either, and he’s safer with you. Yoochun worried about him being safe.”

 

“But it doesn’t feel right, Junsu,” when he looked down the table, Jae was gone. Where did he go? Yunho was curious, where would Jaejoong go. When he asked Mrs Park where he went, she told him to the toilets.

 

Jae left the bathroom, notice the night view of the gardens, it was then his eye stopped on a formal car in the drive way.

 

“Changmin?”

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Enjoy My readers.....

 

 

Remember i love reading you Comments.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Was it really Changmin? What was he doing here? The familiar figure was leaning against the car. The figure seemed to know someone was watching because he turned and looked up. Their eyes locked, it was really Changmin. He ran down the stairs, he felt his phone vibrated but didn’t look at it. He opened the front door and ran to him.

“Changmin, why are you here?” he worriedly asked. Was he here for him? Did he want to talk? In Jae’s heart, they hadn’t broken up, who could break up on a phone? Seeing him for the first time in months, he felt his heart tingle.

“Are… are you here for Yoochun, he’s upstairs, come on in he’ll be happy to see you,” he invited him in, after waiting for weeks since the phone call, he thought he was ready to face Changmin but at this moment facing him he wasn’t ready to hear what he had to say.

“Jae I know that it’s probably not a good time. But I came to talk to you,” Changmin wasn’t looking at him. He was playing with his car key.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I went to your restaurant, Key told me you were at the Jung’s place.

“Oh,” So he’s really going to break up with me here?

“I’m sorry Jae, you remember last week when I called?”

“Jae nodded his head.

“I won’t be staying long here I’m heading back to America tomorrow, I know it’s wrong for me to be here, but Jae I…” Changmin started. Jaejoong stayed quiet waiting for Changmin to say something. Jaejoong just nodded, he couldn’t trust himself to speak, he was already scared that he would break. But he had too.

“Is... there really someone else?” tears forming at his eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s true. There is someone. I’m… Jae I’m here to end it. I know you probably wouldn’t accept the phone call, but I thought you had to know that things between us are over,” Changmin choked out the words. Jaejoong tears were being to fall.

“Why? Did I do something wrong? Was it because I was in Europe too long?”

“No,” Changmin said, “It’s me who done wrong.”

“Do you not love me anymore, is there really someone else? Or are you just tired of me? Is it because I’m a guy? I know I’m a bit needy but I’ll try to change, just don’t leav…” Jaejoong found it difficult to continue, “I thought it’s was just me in your heart. You promised me. You said you’d always be there.”

“I know… that’s why I’m sorry, I have to break that promise. I…” Changmin leaned on the car, he couldn’t look Jae in the eye. What did he do to his beautiful boyfriend? If it didn’t happen to him, he never though it was possible. How could he sleep with someone else?

“Is she pretty?” Jaejoong asked.

“It’s a he…” he honestly said, “His names Ren….he’s Japanese’s.

Jaejoong stood quiet thinking it really was over he asked, “Do you love him more than you love me? Is this why you’re leaving me? I love you!” he cried.

“Jae.”

“Don’t!” stopped said.

“Joon…” Changmin corrected him.

“Don’t call me that, why did you choose him over me?” he got up the courage and stood up to Changmin. Holding it up so he could look into Jae eyes “Jae I love you very much. This is why I have to leave. I did you wrong. I…” he took a deep breath, “I slept with him,” he looked at Jae’s eyes and saw the pain and tears.

“I know you hate me now,” Jaejoong’s tears fell he couldn’t hold the tears back any more. “This is goodbye Joongie, my love.” He leaned in kissing Jaejoong’s tender lips for the last time. This would be the kiss that will mark the end of their relationship. He took Jaejoong in his arms and hugged him tightly. “Goodbye, Jae.”

Yunho was looking for Jaejoong, he wondered, “Where can that boy be?” when he look outside there he saw Jae sitting on the steps from his house. What he was doing, made Yunho think he was strange banging his head on the side wall. How could he do that, his skin so smooth, his lips so red? Why was he harming himself, it surprised him more is that he remembered the shade of the boy’s lips and how smooth his skin is… He scolded himself. It’s not right to remember those kinds of details, when the person is too young to be considered as an equal. He decided to go down the step stop him banging his head and bring him back inside.

‘Jae…”

“Yunho-shi.” Jaejoong said greeting the older man walking towards him.

“Come back inside, they’ll be thinking you got lost or something.” Jaejoong noticed Yunho eyes looked directly into him, like they were looking at his soul. “What happened to your eyes?

“Huh?” when the question came out, only then he remembered that his face must look terrible, “Oh, my friend and I had not talked to in a while and told me he didn’t want to see me ever again, guess I got a little upset,” he couldn’t lie anymore it truly was over. Yunho probably wouldn’t as question.

“Oh… Let’s go back inside,” he didn’t ask.

“Okay,” he followed the older man back to the garden


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

Junsu’s appa gave his speech giving his blessing over the young couple and to the first unborn child, he wished them a happy, blessed future together. He also thanked Yunho and Jaejoong for all the hard work that through went through the wedding. He apologized for his son for overworking Jae until he ended up in hospital. He wished that the two of them, like Junsu and Yoochun would find their happiness.

 

“Thank you, son. You’ve worked so hard to make this possible for Junsu,” his appa said while pouring a drink out.

 

“I am happy too, but I didn’t do it alone, Jaejoong had most things plan out before he even got to see the plans. Besides I had help,” Yunho said, Jaejoong had really helped a lot.

 

“I’ll make sure to thank Jaejoong when I see him, what a nice young man,” his appa said with a smile. Yunho agree Jaejoong was very nice maybe too nice. Yunho couldn’t help feeling attracted to him. But he shoot that idea from his head. Jae was only 22, while he was nearer to his 30, it feels wrong to think about it. Someone who only really started their 20s, while he himself, his late 20s. If Yunho had found the right person to be with, he hoped to have a family with someone like Jaejoong. It’s also a very good thing to happen if Yunho’s decides to settles down with Jaejoong. “Where is he by the way?”

 

“Isn’t he your date? Why don’t you know where my son is?” Mr. Park teased, if he thought Yunho and Jaejong would be happy together, he would arranged a marriage for the two of them. He wondered if Jae’s real family would be happy with it. Every day he wished Jae got to spend of time with his family, who was way too young to have his family taken away from him. All he could do was love Jae and treat him as the beloved son he has. He still remembered, he began to speak again after him staying with those awful people, first words to the Parks, “Umma, Appa.”

 

“That was just Junsu’s weird idea! He only want me to watch him in case he get ill again, I’m sure Jaejoong is more uncomfortable with him than I am,” Yunho defended himself.

 

“Well, Junsu’s weird idea or not, Jaejoong is still your date. Go find him. Treat him well, if you don’t I’ll hunt you down, just kidding.” Mr. Park patted Yunho’s shoulder. “I’ll go thank your parent for inviting us to this meal.

 

“Yes, Uncle.”

 

Jae felt his phone ringing, it was Hyung Joong inviting him out for a drink, he accept, he need to talk to someone, he wanted to drink to forget everything about Changmin for good. Hyung Joong was picking him up.

 

“Jaejoong, why are you waiting outside?”

 

“Oh, Mr Jung, my friend is picking me up soon.”

 

“Do you want me to bring you home? It’s save you friend too, I think Yoochun is going to be here for a while.”

 

“Uh, no sir. Thank you but I’m going to a party,” he smiled nervously at the older man. He’s was nervous around people he didn’t know too well.

 

“You’re too formal. Your Yoochun’s brother, your are a part of are family now. Don’t be a stranger, call me uncle, I would tell you to call me appa but baby steps first,” he smile. “We’ll start with uncle first.”

 

Yunho went closer to them and told his appa that his Umma was looking for him. “Jaejoong, can I ask a favour? can you take our Yunho out to the party too? He’s a bit of a workaholic and doesn’t have many drinking friends. I’m worried his social skill with deplete. Please do us a favour and take him out with you!”

 

“Sure sir… I mean uncle,” he corrected himself, he wanted to please the man, that called him family.

 

“Appa, you know I have work tomorrow,” Yunho protested.

 

“See what I mean? Workaholic best at any..” Mr. Jung told Jaejoong as he pull Yunho to stand beside Jae, “ Have fun boys!” he yelled as he walked away, leaving Yunho in a very confused state.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

Yunho turned to Jae, he looked a little scared but he opened his mouth, “Yunho-shi, I know your probably uncomfortable around me. So… so you probably don’t want to come. Sorry I know I’m babbling…” he knew he was mincing his word. “What I’m trying to say is, your more than welcome to come,” just then a car came up the drive with the drive way stopping in front to Jae. He walked up to the window when it rolled down, “Hyung Joong.”

“Sorry I’m a bit late, Key and Jonghyun were having a mini fight, went to stopped by from home to picked them up!” he smirked.

“We did not Hyung Joong, it just someone has to be more responsible around Tae baby,” stated Key from the front seat.

“I am responsible!” Jonghyun wanted to prove a point. Key turned around to face him,

“Really then? Then why is my baby going around with three stitches in his head, we spent most of the day in the hospital!” he said, he hated his baby hurt.

“I told you I was sorry!”

“Say that to Taemin…”

“Give it a rest you two!” Hyun Joong had to stop the two, as he notice another person watching them. “Jae are you ready to go?”

“I just have to get my jacket, I left it inside,” he ran back to the house and grab his jacket and Yunho’s jacket and went back out.

“Sorry for the delay,” then Jae hopped into the back seat beside Jonghyun, “I asked Yunho-shi to join us if that’s ok?” Jae said as he slid to the middle allowing Yunho to get in.

“No problem. It’s Nice to meet you Yunho,” said Hyun Joong, turning around to face him.

“Hyung Joong, Key, Jonghyun this is Junsu’s older brother Jung Yahoo,” Jaejoong introduced Yunho to his friends.

“I hope it’s okay if I come along,” Yunho politely bowed his head.

“Don’t worry it’s fine. You’d probably be more fun than these two at the moment,” he knew he shouldn't have said that but, he end up get a slap from Key. “Ouch, Jae how come you don’t have your car?”

“Chunnie hyung has it, his car got damage, so he’s using mine.” Jaejoong answered.

“Oh,” Jonghyun said.

“What happen to his Car?” Key asked.

“Not really sure, he said when he went to the Spa resort, the windscreen was bashed in and the tires were puncher.” Yunho just remember what he did. The car, bashing the window as hard as he could with a stick, and the tires….. What he did was wrong… But he felt it was well worth it.

“If any of you get drunk I’m leaving you at the bar,” Hyung Joong joked.

“Hyung Joong you humour is DRY,” Key stated.

“Key how’s my Taemin?” Jae asked.

“He’s at Jonghyun’s sister! I need a night off to have grown-up time.”

"what happen that he had to get stitches?" he asked.

"Some idiot let him fall, taemin hit his head off the coffee table,"

"Key let it go, i said i'm sorry, and Tae fine now!"

"fine my eye, he won't even let you pick him up" the noticed that Jonghyun didn't say anything it must be true.

“I see,” , Yunho thought this was an interesting bunch.

They’ve been at the bar for only an hour and a half and Jae had notice that Key and Jonghyun had made up. The two were making out in the corner of the dance floor.

“I’m very sorry about our friends Yunho.” Hyung Joong apologized when he say the two.

“It’s okay,” Yunho smiled, “They sure know how to have fun,” he offhandedly commented, amused at how the two behaviour had wound up. He remembered that the couple had a one year old son.

“They are having couple time.” Jaejoong said with disapproval, they had a guest, but this always happens, he wondered if the couple would end up getting a new addition to the family. When Jae noticed something he stood up and walked over to the dance floor, intend on taking the two apart. Yunho watch him walk away, “Why did he leave?” he’s curious at what Jae would do, he was a slim built, what could he do on the dance floor.

“He’s the only one that can stop those from going to far.” Hyung Joong smiled at he said that. “Everyone else will either get punch by Jonghyun or slapped by Key, take your pick?” True enough, Jae got close pulling Jonghyun off struggling, Key trying to hold him closer Jaejoong dragged Jonghyun away, he blew kiss at Key who smiled. “These guy really doesn’t have any self-control over themselves when they’re drunk.”

“Jae! Stop! Key’s waiting for me!” Jonghyun pleaded as Jae struggled not to trip on his own feet when he pulled Jonghyun over to their table. He pushed Jonghyun next to Hyung Joong as he was finding it difficult, juat as when Yunho hear Jae said, “Keep that thing in your pant, and your hand to yourself! We’re out in public, cool down!” Yunho smiled he didn’t know Jae could be tough.

“Ok that’s it. I’m taking you guys home! Since you two have no self-control when you’re drunk.” Hyung Joong stood up.

“I’m really sorry, Yunho-shi. They’re not usually like this, I swear!” Jae said. Watching Key giggling, “Need a hand?” Jaejoong asked.

“Nope, you guys stay have fun. I’ll take the couples home.” Hyun Joong barked at the couples who are both complaining about wanting to stay. But Hyung Joong dragged the couple, and they still screaming that they wanted to stay.

Jae thought that it was impossible to have fun with Yunho. “Yunho-shi, do you want another drinks?” Jaejoong politely offered.

Better being awkward like this, than stay quiet and look impolite. He was hoping to start a conversation, Jae was sad to see Hyung Joong going. He wanted to talk to him, he want to get stone drunk, he bid goodbye and plans of getting drunk tonight.

“Yes, please Jae,” Yunho said and Jaejoong went up to the counter and order their drinks

“So… how long have you and Yoochun known each other?” Yunho decide to ask wanting to find out the relationship of the two. He thought alcohol would loosens Jae up to talk.

“Us? Umm… Since about six, I don’t think I remember much about that time.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember?”

“Oh, I can’t remember much before or after the accident. Appa told me when I was 10 that the doctor said I probably would never remember anything about my real parent, because of the post-traumatic stress.

“Oh,” he wished he didn’t ask.

Jae continued, “But over the years, I’ve been remembering little bit, like the Car accident. I remember I went to stay with my auntie after that… then everything went blank, I don’t know what happened. When I asked umma and appa, they said it was something I didn’t need to know. While Yoochun say he remember me since I was six, I only remember since I was seven. Even though Yoochun older than me, he always been there, to pick me up when I fell,” Jae smiled.

“So he’s you best friend?” If Yoochun had liked Jae at first sight, why did he not take the first step to get close.

“No… He’s more than that,” he took a gulp from his drink, his cheeks feel so warm and he’s smiling like an idiot.

Yunho question, “What does that mean?”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

 

“Junsu thinks you are two close,” he slipped Junsu’s name in the conversation; if two people likes the same person there will always be a competition.

 

“Hmm, it probably true, we are too close, and without Yoochun, I wouldn’t be the person I am today. Yoochun is very sociable, he use to drag me everywhere, as I was really scared of people. I had a hard time trusting people. He was the only person, apart from Appa and Umma that could break the shell I had built up around me. So it probably natural how close we were, he was the first person I talked to, and then Umma and Appa, but during that time I was uncomfortable with this new familiar which I didn’t know. Yoochun wanted to always make me happy when I had bad nightmare he come to my room and stays until I fell asleep. Or when I get up in the middle of the night, and hide in the corner he tells me, I was safe. I felt I made Yoochun grow up a lot quicker than he should have. He was always taking care of me. I was home school for a while as I would freak out in front of people, he taught me English saying I’d need it in the future. Little did i know at the time Umma and Appa would moved us to America for a while.When I was ten I went back to school that was when I first met Changhim. Those days were his happiest days with the two. Now, both of them have chosen their own paths in life, away from me.” he finished the bottle content going to get another bottle.

 

“Hey! Don’t get another drink,” Yunho tried to stop Jaejoong taking the bottle from the bartender, but Jae brushed his hands off.

 

“You drink like your heart just broke,” he sarcastically commented, it was a give way about his thoughts but it seems his tongue had been cut loose too.

 

“Yes, that’s right.” Jaejoong whispered.

 

“What?” Did I hear him say I’m right?

 

“I said you’re right. I’m really heartbroken,” Jaejoong looked at him. “The person I love has given his heart to someone else. Can’t you see my hearts in pieces.”

 

Yunho’s face change to angry, as he watches the boy continuously drinking, he saw tears falling as Jae told him how much it hurts to the ones you love Yunho stayed with Jae, until he passed out. He couldn’t leave him at the bar. And after looking in Jae pocket he couldn’t fine his house keys. “Damn It!” he lift Jae on to his back went outside to a taxi waiting he had no choice but to bring Jae home with him. When he open the door to his house he saw his mother and father sitting on the couch watching a movie.

 

Mr. Kim turned seeing the door opened. “Yunho? How was your night? Did you enjoy you self?” he got up to greet his son back and to find out if he have a good night.

 

Yunho you brought a guest?” his Umma asked surprised seeing a sleeping man on his back. “Is he okay?”

 

“Yes, just drunk,” Yunho answered a bit irritated.

 

“It must have been a really good night,” Mrs Jung smiled

 

“Need a hand?”

 

“Thanks Appa,” Mr Jung lead Yunho upstairs to a guest room he pull down the cover while Yunho place him on the bed.

 

“How come he’s so drunk?” His Appa asked looking at the sleeping Jae.

 

“No idea,” what else could he say, should he tell his parent about Yoochun and Jae, that Jae was heartbroken? He quickly lied, “He just had too much fun with his friends.”

 

“I see. Yunho help him out of his cloths I got some of Junsu Pj, they might be a bit big but I’m sure they’ll do,” his Umma said coming into the room with the PJ in her hand.

 

“Can’t you do it?” he looked to his mother.

 

“Yunho, what made you think Jae would be comfortable with me doing it? You’re a guy so it shouldn’t matter,” his Umma said in a sharp tone. “Goodnight Yunho dear.” His mother and father left the room leaving Yunho with Jae, “Damn it, I should have left you at the bar. Your more problem than you worth!” His thought as he changed Jae out of his clothes, Jaejoong moved away from him and curled in a ball making it difficult for him to undress him. He tried again and was thankful when Jaejoong did not struggle as much. He stopped when he had completely taken off the shirt. They boy’s skin is so soft and very pale for the season. Doesn’t he even tan, Yunho thought. Remembering Yoochun said Jae was always in the greenhouse. He tried not to think about it focusing on his task at hand changing him. He began putting him in the pajamas. He found it hard to even look at him, when he finish he covered Jae in the blanked before he exited the room. He open the door and looked in again at the sleeping boy on the bed. He was so small in contrast to the bed size he’s was laying on. One thing he was sure of is Jae giving him a headache. So much trouble.

 

‘What a headache.’

 

He went to his own room, changed and got into bed. Tomorrow he has to think of a way to take Jae away from Yoochun and Junsu.

 

 

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

Enjoy


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

 

Morning came too quickly for someone; Yunho hadn’t gotten much sleep as he hoped for. He got out of bed went to the bathroom before going back to his room to change before going down stairs for breakfast. On his way down the hall Junsu was leaning against the wall.

“Morning Junsu, are you coming down for breakfast?” He looked up when Yunho came closer.

 

 

“Good morning.” Junsu cheerily greeted him.“Are you for getting something Hyung ?

 

 

“What?” he sighed, “Junsu it to early, what are you talking about?”

 

 

“A certain guest that staying in the guest room,” Junsu humour him.

 

 

“I have no idea wh…….” He then remembered the young man he had taken home last night. I forgot about him. He had decide last night that he’d talk to Jaejoong, and convince him that there are other men in the world besides Yoochun, Someone who would love him back.

 

“How do you know he’s here?"

 

“Appa told me we got a visitor.” Junsu stopped him on his tracks.

 

“Yes, we do I’ll go wake him up for breakfast!” Yunho said as he went in the direction of the guest room. Junsu followed close behind.

 

“You didn’t do anything to him, Chunnie would have you head.”

 

“What are you implying Junsu? All I did was change his clothes last night, Junsu looked at him suspiciously. He was a little irritated with Junsu he could snap, but Yunho thought it was down to the lack of sleep.

 

“I wasn’t implying anything, apart that you jump anything that mood.” Laughed Junsu.

 

“Junsu I won’t take advantage of a sleeping person. In case you don’t know that consider rape.” Yunho snapped. Ok Junsu was right, but he wouldn’t take advantage of a sleeping boy! Although Yunho could picture Jae soft, smooth skin, pale face red lips. Yunho what are you doing stopping thinking of him like that it not right. Yunho remember last night something stirred inside him, but he absolutely would not take advantage of him. He quickly tucked the boy in bed, and went straight to bed.

 

“Fine.” Junsu innocently answered. “I came to give him these Chunnie brought them over earlier, Junsu held out clothes, but he’s still sleeping so cutting I took picture,

 

“Junsu” He realized Junsu said that Yoochun had brought clothes, “Yoochun is here? How did he know Jaejoong is here?”

 

“He’s downstairs whith Umma and Appa, when Jae didn’t come home last night he rang he friend Hyung Joong. He was really worried; Hyung Joong told Yoochun that Joongie was with you last night. He thought Jae was safe with you, and that you’d bring you home. But you never did so when Jaejoong didn’t come home he called me this morning asking were you home and was Jae with you?,” Junsu told yunho. “I asked dad if you came home last night? He told me you brought Jaejoong back with you.m so I called Chunie back and told him Joongie is here.” Junsu explained and added, “He knew they were proabaly drink so he assumed Jae need cloths.”

 

It Almost about Lunch I think we should wake him up hyung

 

“Chunnie and I want to have lunch with you so go wake him up.” Junsu informed him with a smile.

 

“Is it really that late?” Yunho thought, Guess he did sleep. Appa told me not to wake you up, said you dead to the world. What about work I have to finish things off.

 

“Don’t worry Appa taking care of everything,”He’s already in his office taking over for you today.”

 

 

“Lunch will probably be ready in 20 minutes; I’ll check on Yoochun. He briskly walked to the guestroom and opened the room.

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Enjoy readers

Please remember to comment i love reading them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

 

Jae turn over, pushing his head into the pillow. Jaejoong woke up with a killer headache; his felt like his head was been split in two. “Ouch”, he groaned. He opened his eye slowing, he couldn’t remember what happened last night?” he tried to recall only for his headache to worsen. He put his hands up to his head to try and ease the pain. But it wasn’t going away. He kept repeating, “Go away. Go away! He couldn’t believe how he was acting. Like the headache would go away if he spoke it too. He slowly started to remember what happen last night. He went drinking with his friend and Yunho came with him.

 

 

“Ugh, I hate hangovers so much!” he talked to himself, “I’m never drinking again,” he lean up noticing that he wasn’t wearing the same close, someone had change him in to cotton pajamas they were soft again his skin a little big but they were fine..

 

“What” Who’s pajamas are these?” it wasn’t till then he notice he wasn’t in his room. “Where the hell is he?” The room looks unfamiliar he began to panic, He felt his stomach churning. How much did he drunk last night? For his stomach to be churning He didn’t know how much he drank; he was a little upset so he drank a lot to forget everything not thing to the next day. He got up looked around noticing the two doors; he chooses one hoping it lead to a bathroom. It did. He ran inside, with his hand over his mouth and spilled out his stomach content. He rubbed his painful stomach and threw up in the toilet again and again. This was going to be a bad day. Puking and a killer headache was a very bad combination in anyone mind. After throwing up all his stomach contents, and dry retching for a while he sat on the floor deside the toilet.

 

This couldn’t be… happening! He was embossed someone had changed his cloth. he face flush to a bright red. Who… Who took my clothes off?! This is the first time he got so ashamed after drinking too much. Forget about almost crawling home because he couldn’t walk straight, puking on sidewalks and tripping on flat surfaces. Someone undress him down to nothing! He groaned at the realization.

 

He suddenly heard the bedroom door opening. “Jaejoong, where are you?” He heard Yunho calling out from the bedroom. He was at the jung Place,. Could this day get any worse? Of all people…. why? Why?! He looked around, hoping there is somewhere he can hide but luck seems to hate him right now. He heard Yunho’s footsteps coming towards him.

 

“There you are.” Yunho asked him right after he opened the bathroom door.

 

“I… Sorry.” He spoke softly. His head throbbed when he tried to speak. Good thing Yunho’s voice is low, his head was painful.

 

Yunho suppressed an amused smile when he watched Jaejoong curl up on the floor making himself so small as possible.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You don’t have to be sorry. Just don’t drunk so much next time.” He wondered how someone could look so small, weak and cute at the same time.

 

“Hang over.” Jae whisper his voice was a bit creakily. When he spoke his stomach churned he got up quickly and puked again. Why was he throwing up again his stomach was empty. “Ah.” He groaned. Yunho got a wash cloth from the sink and began to pat Jae face. He though Jae looked pitiful, he did feel sorry for. “Come on let’s get you up.” Said Yunho, “ I’ll get some medicine for you.” As he walked Jae out of the bathroom.

 

“Thank you.” Jae said as he held onto Yunho arm. He feels more awkward to Yunho right now, as he could move around by himself. Everything he did around Yunho seems to go wrong. Everything these days was just going wrong.. the pain in his head shot up and made him dizzy when he realized he must have said things he should not have said last night. He scolded his self when he remembered about crying shamelessly in front of Yunho and talked about his breakup with Changmin.

 

“About last night,” Yunho started.

 

Shit! Jae though looking at Yunho

 

“You said something about your lover.” He emphasised the word lover. He needs to speak with Jae before they faced Yoochun and Junsu.

 

“I wouldn’t put him like that.” Reply Jae, “A lover is someone who doesn’t sleeps with someone else.” Jae hadn’t made that step yet, he wasn’t ready to talk that step. He just though… is that why you left me.

 

“Okay, so the person you love.” He corrected himself. So he acknowledges that there is nothing between them, that Yoochun is not his. “Aren’t you going to tell him what you feel?

 

“Huh?” Yunho talks too fast for his hurting head to understand. He didn’t followed what the question was about.

 

 

“Aren’t you going to tell Yoochun about your problem? You probably should” He needs to know what the boy is planning. He needs to straighten things up before it gets messy, For Junsu’s sake.

 

“No!” He shouted. He regretted it the second he did his head was splitting again. “No,” He repeated more softly. ” I want him to be happy on his wedding day I’m not going to tell him no yet. I don’t want him to worry about me.”

 

Yunho was surprised by the answer. He cried so much last night over it. He hurts so much but he wouldn’t speak to Yoochun about it. He must give it to this boy, he loves so graciously.

 

“Please, don’t tell him. Don’t tell anyone.” Jaejoong looked at the floor, suddenly finding something interesting in it. “He’s getting married. It would be wrong to tell him at such an important time of his life. Yoochun deserves to be happy. I don’t want to drag him in to my Problems because of Changmin.” He wishpher the name to lose Yunho didn’t here him.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Jae looked up, “ Hmmm,”

 

Was he trying to hide that he liked Yoochun.

 

“Weddings are one of the happiest days of any person’s life; Yoochun deserves to be that happy as well as Junsu. Those two are connected to be together.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You going to think I’m silly. I believe Yoochun and Junsu are connected to be together nothing will tear them apart. It’s why I was working so hard on the Wedding, Yoochun has done so much for me this is the only way I can repay him. “he smile The red string of fated connects them. Jae thought to himself He would rather jump on a cliff than ruin his brothers happiest moment.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell him?” Yunho asked.

 

“Yes.” He wondered why Yunho asks so much about that. Why does he care?

 

“Yunho is something wrong? Are you worried about Junsu” Jae wonder why was Yunho asking so many questions. “Yoochun will threat him with love and care. I’ve known Yoochun so long, I know his heart!”

 

“No nothing What-ever you say.” Yunho turned to the door Jae wasn’t going to tell him. He felt that Jae was a strange, but really caring person.

 

Jaejoong put a hand on his stomach and turned to the window it, waiting for Yunho to come back. Yunho came back with medicine. He’s still surprised about Jaejoong decision to keep quiet.

 

He saw Jae looking out in the window, leaning he’s head on the window; he was bent a bit forward. Yunho knew his stomach must be sore, Yunho notice that his pyjamawere really loose around Jae body hugging him perfectly. His attention was drawn on the curve of Jae back a red line visiable. What was that? Yunho couldn’t help his eye, he look as Jae body with lust. He shook his head wanting to forget this thought; Why did he picture him like this? Was it because he seen most of the boy’s body last night. He was more curious about the red libe going up did back. Was it’s wrong to imagine his body in any thought. He yelled at himself, Jung Yunho, he’s way too young for you. Plus Junsu say he’s off limits? Or did he, something he felt his brother was trying to set him up. He should be at least a bit nicer to Jae.He sighed and cleared his throat. “Here’s your medicine.” Jaejoong turned around and came forward. Jae jumped “Thank you.” Jaejoong shyly took the pill and the glass of water.

 

Yunho noticed that Jaejoong is uncomfortable about something, “What is it?”

 

“Ummm…” He contemplated about asking who took care of him last night and ask about where his clothes are but he doesn’t know how to bring is up without being too embarrassed. He looked down and said in an almost whisper, “Can I have my clothes back?”

 

Yunho’s laughed when he saw a glimpse of how red Jae cheeks were. How could someone be so cute when he embarrassed about asking for his clothes. You’re way to kind for your own good. “Your clothes are being washed. But Yoochun brought you change.” He saw how the boy’s face brightened at the second he said Yoochun brought him clothes. He’s really in love with him.. “Here.” He extended his hand and handed it over to Jaejoong.

 

“Thanks.” Jaejoong shyly took it from him.

 

“You can take a shower if you want fresh towel are in the bathroom to take a shower. Lunch will be ready soon if you feel up to it. Ok so that’s it, I’ll wait down stair.”He walked toward the door.

 

“Humm…… Yunho! ”

 

“Yea.” he turned back to face Jae, he nothice jae had takin the Shi of his name.

 

“Thank… You for looking after me last night and now!”

 

“It was nothing , just come down when you’re ready” With that he left Jae alone Going down stair to Yoochun and Junsu who were waiting in the kitchen. He was about to make soup for Jae when he notice it was already made.

 

Jae took a quick shower; he didn’t want to leave the other alone. He placed his cloths on forgetting to dry his hair and going straight down. He had to thank Chunnie the clothes. Yoochun had brought his favorite pants and a black V-neck shirt. The clothes were really loose. So they didn’t cling to his skin. His stomach felt horrible.

 

 

He went down the stair looking around for the direction of the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well another Update for You

Enjoy

 

 

 

Thank you all for surporrting my story


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

 

“Hi Junsu, Chunne Good afternoon” He bowed he wasn’t sure what time it was but from the light outside he knew it was probably the gather noon

“

MORNING JOONIGE, Junsu yelled. Jae bent down to the ground coving his ears, that voice was so painful in the morning. His head was killing him.

 

“Junsu, keep your voice down,” he said softly.

 

“Sorry, guess he has a hang over,” He smirked

 

“Junsu there are easier ways to find that out more than yelling across the table, Yoochun looked at him with amusement writhin all over his face, when he sat down, he wondered why.

 

“How’s your head?” Yoochun lightly asked him.

 

“It hurt’s But I’ll live.” He felt his head throbbed again. “ I’m never drinking again,” He winced as massages his head. He didn’t want to eat really he ate tiny bite of the food, but spent most of the time cutting the food in to small piece and spreading the food around the Plate Hoping to making it look like he ate a lot.

 

“Do you want something to drink Joongie coffee, tea?” Junsu asked softly but to Jae the high pitch tone was making his head ring.

 

“Yes. Please tea would be fine.” He tried to push the pain away to the back of his mind.. After just traveling a short distance his head wants to blow. Junsu called for their maid to serve some coffee. Jae felt Lkie Junsu should just give him dagger so he could put them in his head himself. He notice Yoochun laughing his head off. Jae Stamped on Yoochun foot under the table.

 

“Ouch, Jae that hurt!” he said lifting up his left and rubbing his foot.

 

“O was that your foot,” he asked in a shocked tone, when he say Yoochun Rubbing it he said, “ Good.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Junsu asked cluelessly when he handed Jae his cup, about what made his fiancé face look in so much pain.

 

“Nothing Chunnie Just hit his leg on the table , nothing big”. Answered Jae taking the cup.

 

“O,’

 

“ Su Please lower you voice ,” Jae pleaded. As he rubbed his head. Junsu didn’t seem to understand. Asking Junsu to speak lower was like asking a dolphin to live on land.

 

“Oh, why?” Junsu said softly.

 

“Su Honey, even lower I don’t think Jae head can take a lot of noise.” Yoochun informed his fiancée, he was starting to pity Jae. Watching him in pain.

 

“Huh?” Junsu still didn’t understand. He had hangovers before, he thought maybe those were not that bad compare with Jae.

 

“Junsu Your voice is very high pitched it tends to worsen hangover for people around you.” Yunho informed his dongsaeng.

 

“I’m god Jar, I’m so sorry, .” Junsu tried to lower his tone.

 

“It ok?.” Jaejoong answered, at least talking doesn’t hurt as much. But his stomach was still churning.

 

Well I guess it was a goodthink I didn’t wake you up this morning I had planned to wake you up by slamming to pots together.” Junsu smiled, “ Chunnie thought it was a good idea,”

 

Jae turned to Yoochun., “ Yoochun Hyung, I always knew you were pure evil, You’re really are the son of the devil afterall,” Jae amused the other. Jaejoong scrunched his face is disagreement. “You’re Pure EVIL.”

 

“We’ll serve you right. What made you drink so much anyway? You unsally don’t drink this much. You also promised not to drink past your limits. You also let Key and Jonghyun drink to much, which is really not like you either, What’s wrong Jae you’ve not been yourself sense you came back from Europe. I’m not the only one that’s notice Umma and Appa notice it too.” Yoochun pointed out he wanted to keep this to the two of them, but as he was saying it in front of Yunho and Junsu he went lighter with Jaejoong.

 

Jae finally snapped,

 

 

“WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM YOOCHUN, YOU DON’T KNOW ANTHING. SO WHAT, I HAD A FEW EXtRA DRINKs CAUSE I WAS REALLY HAVING A BAD DAY. YOU KNOW I CAN ONLY CONTROL KEY AND JONGHYUN FOR SO LONG, I SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE TO.” Yoochun watch Jae he’d never been like this before this was the first time he had yelled. “I’VE BEEN HELPING WITH YOU WEDDING SO I HAVN’T HAD TIME TO TIME FOR MY SELF…… IN CASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED I'M BREAKING PART!!!!!!! " crap he never met to say this but it was way to late know.

 

 

 

“Jae I……

 

“You don’t know anything….,” it was them he saw the tears failing from his eyes. Jae got up from the table and ran to the front door.

 

“Jae wait…… but it was too late he was already gone…

 

 

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

that it for tonight reader.

look forward to tomorrow up date.

so sleep well and good night...........

♥♡♥ ♥♡♥ ♥♡♥ ♥♡♥ ♥♡♥ ♥♡♥

 

Please leave you comment i love reading them.....................


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 

 

They all stood up and watched as Jae left.

 

“Yoochun was this the right time?” Yunho asked. Seeing Jae tearful look made him feel sorry for him as he flipped.

 

 

“I’m sorry. I was really worried. It just, before I and Changmin sent Jae on that trip around Europe, Jae got really badly hurt. Just because he went to pick up those fools, Jae was on his way in to the club to get the three, Jae didn’t even make it to the door a drunken man pulled in to an alley way, Jae tried hard to get away but it was no us the man through Jae against the wall, before slamming him on to the ground, Jae still tried to get away from the man,who nearly beat him to death, Jae was half conscious when he planned to rape him.”

 

He took a deep breath before continuing, “ they manage to stop him by one of the clubs security, but when I got the call, they were transporting him to Seoul Unsitverity Hosptial with a cracked skull and a severe concussion not to mention the beaten he had taken, took a really bad toll on him. I know I shouldn’t blame the others but, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt if he did volunteer to pick them up.”

 

 

“It’s was just an accident. You have to let it good.” Junsu advised Yoochun.

 

 

“I know Su, but Jaejoong became really scared of people more so than he was before. You saw him when you first met him... it took weeks before Jae even said his first word to you. He won’t even leave the apartment. I had to tell Umma and Appa about it, they thought it would have been better of Jae to stay with them in America for a will but Jae refused to go, he kept saying he was fine. But Anyone around him could see he wasn’t fine. He also stopped trusting his friends…… It took us long time to get him back to glimpse of his old.”

 

 

“It’ll be Ok.” Junsu reassured his fiancée.

 

Yunho just watched Junsu hug Yoochun There is no denying that the two have a deep connection. Junsu is a bit delicate with these things but he was doing he’s best for the fiancée. He wanted everyone stable for the wedding it wasn’t far away

 

 

“Maybe….. We should find him….,” they turned to look at Yunho, he was right they had to him.

 

Yoochun nodded, but something linger in his mind, what did Jae mean, “ You don’t know anything……..’ he became determined to find out.

 

.

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

tell us what you think

^_^


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

 

Jae ran and ran, He didn’t look back he just wanted to get away. He knew he was losing control on holding it back from Yoochun. As Yoochun always said, “It’s better out than in.” he stopped catching his breath as he leaned again a wall for susport. He knew Yoochun was only worried because he didn’t call to say he was going to stay out.

 

He saw a taxi coming up the road he put out his hand. The driver stopped allowing him to got in. He told the drive the address of his apartment. it only took a short time until He stopped in front Jae place; Jae looked aroind realizing he much have left it at the Jung Mansions, he didn’t even have his house keys. How could he pay the driver? He saw a car park in front of the taxi, he recognized it. He asked the driver to wait a minute, as he went up to the car in front.

 

Key was taking Taemin out of the car; while Jongyhun took the baby bag from the car they were opening up the restaurant today. He looked up when he say the figure approach. Jae talked to him for a second before Key he handed him his wallet, Jae went back to the taxi and bowed to the taxi driver…..

 

Key and Jonghyun wanted Jae confused, “ Thank Key I’ll pay you back later.” He hand him back his wallet. “Can I also ask another favour?” he waited for them to respond. They knew something was off with Jae. But they listened.

 

“Can I borrow your car? Yoochun has mine, I need to go somewhere. I’ll bring it back later!”

 

Key handed him his key’s, “Jae is everything all right?” he notice the redness in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, fine…. I’m sorry I really got to go.” He moved quick to the front of the car Jonghyun tried to stop him, “Jae stay for a while, you can talk to us? Would you like us to call Yoochun?”

 

“I’m fine Jonghyun, please don’t call him, He’s busy with the wedding and all, I’ll be back soon.’ With that he was off. Them watching as there car left.

 

“Jonghyun something wrong right!” he turned to key seeing him rocking Taemin.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to call Yoochun, to see if he knows anything at all?" He told Key.

 

 

“Do you have any idea where he’s go? “ Yunho asked siting in the passenger seat with Yoochun driving. He pulled over when he phone rang, “Jonghyun I’m a bit busy now could you call me……..

 

What? When…. Do you know where he went? Ok thanks, yeah I’ll call you when I know…. No it fine you say at the restaurant I’ll fine him…….” Yunho sat there listening to the one side conversation; he did know what the other person was saying. “I’ll call you when I know.

 

What? Yeah it really my fault, I got a bit worried last night when he didn’t come home….. So I yelled at him this morning…. He’s been keeping a lot from me lately. It’s really unlike him. I think it’s something to do with me getting married. I’m wondering is he holding a lot back because I’m so busy with the wedding and al…..”

 

Yunho felt he should say something but decided to keep quiet, it would only make matter’s worse he knew that Jae like him that way.

 

…………… What did Key say, Hyun Joong.., I’ll look into that later I got to fine him, I think I might know where he went. I call you later, talks for the information. I’ll call you later….. yeah Bye!”………….

 

“ That was Jonghyun, he said Jae stop by the apartment , said Jae didn’t have his keys or his wallet, so Key gave him money. He took their car……”

“They don’t know where he went?”

 

“They asked him but he wouldn’t answer” he conformed as he started the car up again. Jae did you go there; please say you did, Yoochun pleaded in his head. As he drove as fast as he could .

 

“Where are we going?” Yunho looked at Yoochun, he looked really sad……

 

 

“Jae …… Parent’s grave.

 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Well what do you think let me know and I’ll update the next chapter

^_^


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - chapter image

 

 

Chapter 36

 

 

Jae sat in front of his family grave, he ran his finger threw the outline of everyone name. he wouldn’t have now his sibling names if it wasn’t for the grave. He was to yiund when they died.

 

 

His Umma, Appa his two older Hyung and His Four Noona. He had tears in his eyes.

 

 

“Umma, Appa… how are you up there, I miss you a lot. Umma and Appa Park are taking really good care of me, “he smirk, “Yoochun Hyung, must have been really worried last night. I understand that, I really do. I know I shouldn’t keep secret from him, but I’ll tell him after the wedding no point him being unset as his big day appoched. O I forgot to tell you Yoochun Hyung is getting Married to Jung Junsu…. They really suit each other don’t they…….”

 

 

“I wonder will I fine love again. I’m sorry for disappointing use. I work my best. My restaurant is doing great. You’re probably watching me know, telling me not to cry……

 

 

I’m sorry I’ll stop soon. I need to tell you Changmin and I broke up, well he broke up with me…. Said their’d someone else. Well nothing I can do about that. I want to ask use’s not to be angry at him….. I’m not…. Forgive him, like I did.Do you like the flowers I got you, I thought as it near summer you’d like a bit of colour

 

 

I still remember that last trip we had, even though it ended badly. We were all together a happy family, I wish you were still here. Then you could come to Yoochun Wedding , I’m sure it be ok? Yoochun Hyung is really caring. I want him to be happy. I should apologized I didn’t mean to shout at him.” he talked to his family grave for hour, it only felt like minute. He didn’t see the two figures walking up to him.

 

 

He kept his head leaning on his hands. He was half in a daze. Yoochun Knelt down placing his arms around Jae, Jae didn’t move. Yoochun felt he was cold, “ Jae I’m sorry. I never met to hurt you…..

 

 

“Why are you sorry? Chunnie I should be the one saying sorry. I made you worry.”

 

 

“It’s ok? Yoochun said holding him even closer. Yunho watched the two not saying much. They really were close, he wonder would Jae tell him. He could see that he was breaking.

 

 

Yoochun looked at the grave apologizing for hurting Jae, he place his flower besides Jae. Before looking back at Jae, “Jae your cold, we should go,” he but his jacket on Jae shoulders. He helped him stand up, seeing Jae stumble he must have been sitting here for so long that his legs were numb.

 

 

 

Yunho move forward toward them he picked Jae up bride style and began walking down the hill back toward were they park their cars. Jae leaned into hem toward the warmed, he didn’t care that it was Yunho

 

Yunho placed him in the backseat of Yoochun car, placing the seatbelt on and closing the door, Yunho talked to Yoochun he told him he’s take key car back, Jae was not fit to drive. And that they’d met up at their apartment. Yoochun hopped back into the car, turning around to look and Jae who had his eyes closed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

 

Sense that day, Jae hadn’t said anything. Anything he did was about the wedding. So Yoochun didn’t say anything. The days passed quickly and the wedding day came closer. Everyone where set to travel to Jeju Island. They were all waiting at the airport.

 

 

“Umma were Jae?” said Yoochun looking around the people. He couldn’t see him anywhere.

 

 

“Umm he’s with Junsu I think dear; he dragged him away around 5 minutes again.” Yoochum nodded, sitting beside her. He was safe with Junsu. “I know your worried dear… but he’s trying to be strong, Your Appa and I are going to talk to him later!”

 

The wedding would be taking place tomorrow; Jae had planned an Outdoor Wedding. They will be staying for three nights and four days. Everyone dressed up in white summer clothes and dance the night away. A family meal was planned they wanted everyone to get a really night sleep, as tomorrow was a day to celebrate.

 

“Junsu…. Su you have to get up……” Jae whisper as low as he could when he saw Junsu stirred he went to the next room to wake Yoochun , “Chunnie you have to get up know shower and get you suit on the photographer will be here soon to talk some wedding. “ When he didn’t move Jae got the water from the side table and poured if over him. Yoochun jumped up he shook the water off, before he notice Jae stand there

 

“Jae!”

 

“Good you up, go talk a shower and change the photographer will be here soon.”

 

“Ja…..

 

 

Jae didn’t let him finish, “I have to help Su I’ll come back soon. He went back to Junsu room, to see him sitting on the bed. Key followed behind Jae.

 

He asked, “Was that Chunnie I heard scream,” Jae nodded. Jae help Junsu up and lead him to the bath with he had place rose petal. His headed back to the room and went to where the suits were hanging he Place them on the bed. When Junsu came back Key dragged him to a chair in front of the mirror and styled his hair and did his makeup, Jae left Junsu Suit on the on the bed taking two of the other with him. He knock on the door before walking in. He noticed both Yoouchun and Yunho were talking, he smiled at them and left there suits on the bed and left……

 

“I’m guessing he’s not talking to you yet!” said Yunho notice the strange behaviour

 

“He is talking to me, but only a few words, it not just me. He’s closed up to everyone around him.” he began putting on the suit suit, “ Appa and Umma as well. When everyone was ready was ready the went down stairs o where thee photo shoot were taken place. Every guested and everyone participated in the shoot and they had a lavish lunch after that. As Junsu was always hungry lately. The rest till around sunset as the wedding was taking place at 6:30 that night. Jae had though that it would be more romantic that way..

 

 

“Jaejoong,” hyun joong called out to him before he entered his hotel room. “Can we talk?” Jae nodded.

 

 

“Sure. Do you want to come in?” Jaejoong offered as he open his room door.

 

Yunho was coming back to his room to change in to his wedding suit when he noticed Jaejoong and his friend Hyun Joong entering his room. He wonder what the two were up to but though in was best not to be noosing in to other people’s business. he went back to his room which was the door opposite Jae’s.

 

“Tell me, what happening, you have talked to anyone in day. Jae this is not good for you. Don’t you see yourself you face as become a bit hollow? Why haven’t you talked in a while?” Hyun Joong sat on the son the bed beside Jae.

 

“Nothing much.” He lied.

 

“He did plan to talk to him the night they went out, but thing didn’t go as planned He didn’t have time to see him after that do he decided to shut up and keep everything to his self.

 

“I don’t believe you.” He knew jae was Lying, something had happened and Jaejoong isn’t telling him. He remembered how troubled he was when Changmin broke up with him. “Tell me, I’m your friend. If you still don’t want to tell Yoochun , tell me at least.”

 

Jaejoong took a deep breath before he spoke, “Changmin, he came to see m, holding back the tears. If there was a right moment to be truthful, that was now.

 

“What?!” He also knew Changmin, as much as he knows Jaejoong. How could Changmin broke Jae heart? It’s not like him. “Did he give you a reason?”

 

“He found someone else.” He looked down and let Hyun Joong held his hands tightly.

 

“What I didn’t think he was the type to cheat.” It’s such a surprise. He thought of Changmin as the loyal type. Now he has seen him as the jerk he was.

 

“Changmin has decided to break loose from me.” Jae scrunched put his hands on his lap.

 

“Is this what you’ve been holding back all this time?” Hyun Joong asked.

 

“Yeah.” Jaejoong honestly said.

 

“Do you want him back?”

 

“No. yes…. I don’t know, if we got back together I don’t think I would be able to trust him ever again” Jaejoong stopped crying he wiped his tears quickly hoping Hyun Joong wouldn’t see them. He changed the subject, “We better get ready, and the wedding will take place soon.”

 

“O, yeah” said Hyun Joong, “I’ll go, Jae Don’t hold back the tears let it out. Hyun Joong patted his Hands before he left.

 

 

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Hi reader just to let you know Chapters might be a bit slow tomorrow i have to go in to college to drop in an asigned. But i will update as soon as i can........

 

Thank you for supporting my story

COMMENT PLEASE ^)^


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 

 

The wedding approached, The piano was music was entertaining the guest waiting for the Lovely couple to come down the aisle. Everyone was amazed at how magical the place was. As Jae had stayed up all night making sure everything was done to the way he like. Yoochun stood at the top of the aisle waiting for his bride

 

 

“He’s very handsome in that suit, don’t you think deer.” Mrs Park said to her husband he smiled at his wife.

 

 

The music stopped making all the guest turn, waiting for the bride. The music began and Junsu appeared at the top of the aisle. There stood Junsu he looked beautiful Key had done his wonderful. Jaejoong walked down the outside of the aisle talking the seat next to Mrs Park, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she looked back and smile. She held him close. Junsu began his descend down aisle. Everyone smile as they watch the beautiful man walking down the aisle.

 

 

Yunho stood on the opposite side of the aisle he could see Jaejoong he looked so much more beautiful was he trying to make Yoochun jealous.

 

 

Jaejoong and Yunho glued on the happy couple at the top of the aisle. Yoochun held his hand out to Junsu, and Junsu took it. They stood side by side facing the priest.

 

 

“We are here today for the wedding of Jung Junsu and Park Yoochun” the priest began. After a few minutes of talk it was almost over.

 

 

“Now Park Yoochun will you take Jung Junsu as your beloved wife and promise to cherish, protect, and love him for the rest of your life?” the priest asked.

 

Yoochun looked into Junsu eyes he saw so much love.

 

 

“I do.” Yoochun said.

 

 

“Now Jung Junsu do you take Park Yoochun as a beloved husband and promise to cherish, protect, and love him for the rest of your life?” the priest asked.

 

 

Junsu looked in Yoochun eyes He could see that Yoochun would cherish him for the rest of his life.

 

 

“I do.” Junsu replied.

 

 

Yoochun held onto Junsu hand as he place the ring on Junsu ring finger and Junsu did the same.

 

 

“I now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The priest said.

 

 

Yoochun slowly leaned into Junsu, pulling his face closer. Junsu close his eyes waiting for Yoochun lips to land on his own. Just when their lips was about to touch Yoochun pull Junsu closer placing a soft kiss on his lips.Everyone sigh of the sweet couple. Jaejoong smile and cried watching the happy couple share a precious kiss together. He notices Yunho eyeing him from across the aisle. Jae question what was he staring at?

 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well another chapter for you my delightful readers

 

^)^

 

 

Love to read your comment


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 29

 

 

From the clothes, to the flowers, to the vows. Everyone is singing praises in the reception. This was a dream wedding. That’s what most people are saying.

 

Jaejoong decided to put more effort in the way he looked sense Hyun Joong said his cheek looked hollow he didn’t want people to misjudge Yoochun because of him. He covered the puffiness around his eyes fill in his cheek with a Light bb cream So Hyun Joong would believe that he was okay. Hyun Joong wasn’t the only one he want to please he want everyone to notice how Happy he was. Yunho end up sitting beside him notice that Jae was able to talk to people including him without stuttering. Unlike Hyun Joong who was more relieved that Jaejoong looked better, Yunho didn’t like how pretty Jae was. He thought that Jae wanted attention, and he’s was getting it off everyone not just the one he loved.

 

Jaejoong noticed how Yunho looked at him, he’s tried to keep focused on his friends who were having a happy moment. He feels so happy for Yoochun, there was a time t he would fine someone to love. Yoochun always stayed by Jae side. So this was like a stepping forward in to a relationship, but now his friend found the person he love for the rest of his life, Jae smiled. “You look so pretty joongie.” Junsu praised him. He sat down beside him

 

“Thanks you Su . You look amazing yourself, your really glowing.” Jaejoong honestly replied.

 

“Been Pregnant does some good thing for you.” Junsu smiled at him and looked at His Hyung sitting besides with a sour look on his face. “Hyung, are you okay? You look so sour.

 

Don’t scare are guest.” Junsu half joked.

 

“I am. Why?”

 

Junsu just laughed.

 

“You look so happy.” Yunho replied.

 

“I know!” Junsu smiled. “You guys should married!” With that he left and went to talk to other friends.

 

The reception ended around four in the morning… most of the guests went straight to the airport as there was a plane leaving at 6 in the morning.

 

The rest were scheduled for the next day at night 11 am flight while Yunho and Jae had to wrap up everything at the hotel so they opdid for the later flight at 12 midmight. Jaejoong had kept his bag packed the whole time at the hotel so he could relax.

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next day:

 

Jae lay in bed so tired after everything yesterday he need a break. So staying in his room was the best choose. He was reading a book when he heared loud knock on his door he got up and open there stood Yoochun.

 

 

He was surprised when he saw him, he should be with Junsu they only got married last night. “Geez, Hyung why are you banging so loud you scared me! I was sleeping.” Jae lied rubbing his eyes.

 

“Why Jae?”

 

"Why what?"

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before about CHANGMIN?!” Yoochun shouted at him and pushed him back inside his room closing the door behind him.

 

“O?” He didn’t want to talk about that.

 

Yunho came out of his room when he heard shouting in the hallway. He knew the shout came from Yoochun he open his door to see Yoochun pushed Jae into his room.

 

Yoochun closed the door “I don’t want to talk about it!” Jaejoong tried to reasoned with Yoochun he tried to leave the room , but Yoochun grab his wrist and shoved him on the bed.

 

“Chunnie you hurting me!” said Jae and yoochun let go of his wrist

 

“JaeJoong you should have told me about Changmin, Hyun Joong told me at the party last night, he was worried about you. And know I know why you’ve been going downhill You should have told me there was a problem!”

 

Jae sat up rubbing his wrist , and said “Chunnie there was nothing you can do, Changmin left me, so there was nothing you could do!” he repeated.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

ok reader that's it for tonight. know chapter will be late tomorrow as i hav to drop my asidnment in to college, so i wish you good night .

I hope you enjoy this chapter it going to get really interesenting

soon

 

 

Comment i love to read ......


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 

“How can you be so sure?” Yoochun put his hands on his best friend’s shoulders and shook him.

 

 

“Why did Hyun Joong tell you? “ Jae looked away from Yoochun.

 

 

“Jae….. Were you not going to tell me? Noticing that Jae looked away from him.

 

 

“I was, but after you go married.” Yoochun smirked.

 

 

“I am Married, Jae!’’

 

 

“Well after the honeymoon.”

 

 

“Jae stops dragging it out, tell me!” when Jae continued looking away Yoochun started.

“Fine, I overhead him last night he left his door open. I only stopped when I heard Changmin name. Sense I’ve hadn’t heard from him in a while. And you didn’t talk out him. Normally you don’t shut up.”

 

 

“Chunnie!!!”

 

 

“Hyung Joong, was yelling you two-time jerk, and do you have any idea what you did to Joongie?” That was when Yoochun walk in. Hyun Joong had turned around to face Yoochun.

 

 

He end up having to forced Hyun Joong to tell him Everything, he had told him about Jaejoong’s plan to be quiet about his break-up at least until his and Junsu’s honeymoon ended.

 

“Chunnie I’m fine, with it. Changmin had chosen to leave me for someone else. He has already chose who he wants.” He took Yoochun’s hand off his shoulders and moved to the couch.

 

“I can’t believe this?”. He always thought Changmin was a good man that he would be able to take care of Jae. But he was wrong Jae got hurt..

 

“Chunnie , don’t beat yourself up, that’s for Junsu to do!” he laughed. “I won’t fight for Changmin. It’s better this way. So let’s forget about it. Let’s not fuss about it anymore. Come on, Hyung you just got married you should be with Junsu not me!” Jae pointed out.

 

“ Let’s just hope you have better look with love, but from what I see you two will be fine both of us are unlucky with love.” He held his friends hand to assure him that there is nothing to be worried about. “You won’t do well in your honeymoon if you’re stressing about me. I’m a big boy now I can face my problems alone.” He smiled with a glint in his eye..

 

“Hey! When did you grow up?” said Yoochun with a shocked look on his face. Jae got up and slapped Yoochun on the arm. While Yoochun pulled him closer into a hug he whispered. “ I know your grow up, but you’ll always be my dongaeng, I’m always here for you.” He let Jae out of the hug but held his arm, “Just don’t lie to me again.

 

“If you already decided then I cannot do anything else. We choose our own paths right?” He repeated what Jaejoong had told him a long time ago, when his friend talked to him about wanting him to stop his routine of shallow relationships.

 

“You should go. Be with Junsu I’m sure he’s waiting for you waiting for you. You’ll need you rest for tomorrow.”

 

“Hmmm? Jae got up went over to his suit case and pull out an envelope, with Yoochun and Junsu Name written on it. He handed it to him. “What’s this?”

 

Jae smiled waiting for Yoochun to open up. He did.

 

“Jae…..

 

“It’s my gift to you and Junsu. Two weeks in Paris. I would have given you a week in Paris and a week it Switzerland sense you love skiing so much. But I though against it as Junsu been pregnant and all.” Jar shrugged his shoulders. “ You plane leaves tomorrow night at 11, so we could all go to the airport together as mine and Yunho leave at 12.

“I better tell Junsu to start pack thanks Jae?” Yoochun opened the door before pulling Jae towards him and gave him a tight embrace.

 

“Thanks of everything Hyung.” He softly replied and embraced Yoochun back. Jae loved Yoochun hugs the most it gave hin reassurance that love still loved himy. Maybe that’s why he hugged Yoochun a lot longer than what he intended, to think that they are in the hallway!

 

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

“I’ll be at home waiting.” They had promised not to say goodbye to each other, they promised that when Changmin told them he’s going to Japan to study. They said that goodbyes are not for them because they’re going back to see each other anyway. So wherever anyone is going and how long they just say see you and I’ll be waiting.

 

Yunho watched the two tightly embraced and share words,

 

‘How could he?’ He tightly held the bottle of wine in his hand until he dropped it. That Jaejoong, why could he not stop himself? Junsu and Yoochun are married for crying out loud! And Yoochun, what does he mean by they’ll work on this when he get back? He won’t leave Junsu behind won’t he? He wouldn’t do that would he? He promised to love Junsu until death do they part. He couldn’t leave Junsu for that scheming brat! That boy he admitted was a really good actor is such a great actor, even he was fooled. He believed when Jaejoong acted all kind and worried about the two, looking as innocent as a child through all of these.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Hi reader sorry for the delay, I lost a part of my assignment and went into hysteretic.. Looking my friend helpped me 

i'm working on the next juicy chapter

enjoy


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 

 

“Yunnie what are you doing?” girls voice came up behind him. “Ah you dropped the bottle she looked at the shatter glass on the floor she went back into the room with Yunho follow her didn’t want to go with her. She picked up and called for another bottle of wine. She lay on his bed, “ Yunho what wrong you were so much happier a minute, just then a knock was heard on the door. She got up opening it , taking the wine and glass she turned to Yunho telling him to pay the man a tip. While Yunho went to the door. When he came back she handed him a glass. He dramk it in one go and went to the bottle and pour it into his glass again.

 

“Yunho stop drinking like that you won’y enjoy it.” Jessica said as she took the glass out of his hand.

 

“Yah, give it back. I want to get him out of my head. I want him out. His face keeps popping up in my head and I think I might go crazy.” Yunho said and reach for his cup of liquor.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Jessica raises her voice getting jealous and pissed off.

 

“Him, Yoochun friend Jaejoong.” Yunho said and snatch the glass back for her hand and chug it down.

 

Jessica bit her lips, “Why are you thinking about him for lets enjoy are night. Tonight is the last night here in Jeju. I need to make my move before tomorrow come.” Jessica smirked.

 

“The way he is, he flirts his eyes and Yoochun comes running, he’s trying to take Yoochun away from Junsu.”

 

“What makes you think that, I think he’s sweet. And isn’t he Yoochun Dongsaeng anyway.” She poured Yunho another glass.

 

“Jessica are you trying to get me drunk?”

 

“Of…..of course not, you just sound like you need it more than I do.” Jessica let out a fake laugh. Yeah she was playing to get drunk, “And drinking more you’ll forget about him and think only about Me.” she said and handed him the glass.

 

Yunho gulped it down. Jessica thought Yunho was drunk enough, to make her plan work, but he told her he wasn’t interested in doing it tonight with her. He asked her to leave he wanted to be on him own, he couldn’t get Jae out of his head

 

Jessica angrily huffed as she left the room heading to the elevator after Yunho asked him to leave. That bastard! I’ll get back at him mark my word, he’ll see! After all she had put so much effort in seducing Yunho tonight. She wonders if the drugs she put in His wine glass was working yet she shrugged her shoulder say, “Might as well let him surfer tonight. She left going back to her own room.

 

Yunho ended up staying in his room thinking. What was he going to do? He got up crossed the hall and banged on Jae door again. Jaejoong got up slowly off the bed rubbing his eyes.

 

“Yes?” Jaejoong opened the door. The door was shoved in. Jae jumped back looking at the man at the door “Yunho!” he got surprised when Yunho came in and forcefully Pushed him hard to the floor. Yunho locked the door and dragged Jae by the hair further into the room. Jae whimpered at the pain. “Yunho your Hurting mean! Please let go” Jae pleaded

 

“You’re my problem!” Yunho shouted at him, irritated how Jaejoong sounds so fragile when he felt the pain from his grip. He was going to take Jae away from Yoochun, he’s just too dangerous to have around..

 

“What?” Jaejoong’s eyes widened by that statement, what could he have done to anger Yunho?

 

“Yunho-shi, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to free hisself from Yunho grip but it was now use. Yunho was a lot stronger than Jae. Yunho let go of Jae hair only to grab Jae arm. It really hurt; he’s sure that even if he can quickly free himself, Yunho’s fingers where already leaving marked on Jae soft skin. Yunho threw Jae against the wall. Earning a hard cry from Jae, as he hit the wall hard .

 

Yunho’s got angrier when he looked at the boy as he moved his hand to rub his head, Yunho hated Jae for trying to steal Yoochun away from junsu. He hated how Jae had those innocence eyes he looked so innocent that people probably didn’t think he was capable of all this.

 

“You know Jae what you’re such a good actor!” Yunho said as he looks down the boy, breathing heavily hand on his head there was bllod but Yunho didn’t notice it.Yunho continued. “I found you out. You really think I’ll let you ruin my Dongsaneg marriage?” Jae sat up and looked at Yunho scarily,

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He whispher as he tried to stand up, Jae smelled strong wine on Yunho. He thought went to, Was he drunk?” Yunho wasn’t acting himself,.

 

“Yunho-shi your drunk? “ Jae whispher, as he made his way to the door only to be pulled bad by Yunho." Stop don't do this, Please"

 

 

“I Don’t remember telling you, you could go.” Yunho pulled the boy’s arm. No one dares to turn their back on him when he’s talking.

 

“You’re drunk Yunho.” Said Jae trying desperately to free himself he had to get out of here.

 

“Am I?” he asked holding Jae tighter.

 

“You’re hurting me.” Jaejoong tried to take his hand off him.

 

“Good!” He hated how Jae body made him feels right now, it’s was way too warm. His anger was rising each moment. His blood was running fast al through id body. He “s pants getting tighter. Jaejoong tried to fight against Yunho even more; he didn't want this,it didn’t work Yunho was to strong, he was so weak,but it didn't stop him trying it gave Yunho a wicked idea. “I wonder if you’re as innocent as you make out to be.” Yunho gleamed at Jae.

 

 

**********************************************


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 

 

Jaejoong became really scared of Yunho, why was he doing this. His head was throbbing. He’s known Yunho was drunk but something must have really made him angry to take his angry out at Jae. Yunho isn’t just drunk, something else was wrong. He couldn’t think of anything that would make Yunho say those things. When Yunho slapped him across the face, he knew he had to get away. He waited for the right moment then yanked his arm back and turned and run away after Yunho he fumble with the lock door. Yunho caught him pulled him back and pinned him down on the floor. He couldn’t move, Yunho was sitting on top of his legs but it didn’t stop him trying. He pushed with everything he had making Yunho fell back. He twisted his body and tried to crawl away but Yunho caught him again and he fell on the floor face first. Yunho twisted his arm behind his back. Jaejoong cried in pain.

 

 

“Yunho please let me go!” He pleaded desperately, whatever it was that Yunho thought he did he didn’t care. He just wants to great away. He tried to wriggle his body out but Yunho put his weight on his legs and his arm painfully twisted more. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please let me go please….!” The tears ran down his face. Why was this happening again, he hope someone would save him like last time. He’s was scared and in pain.When yunho didn’t let go he scream hoping that someone would hear him “HELP…… He….lp!!!”

 

 

“No one can hear you.” Yunho laughed at Jae attempts to get away. “ you’re very seductive, I'm sure you cant draw anyone in.”

 

 

Jaejoong froze when he heard that, ‘No, he’s can’t be thinking of that’ Jae was breathing hard, he could fell his heart beating faster and faster.

 

 

“What? You want me? Don’t you” Yunho pulled a tie that was hanging on the side table and used it to tie Jae hands behind his back as tie as he could.

 

 

“Don’t worry you’ll get me instead of Yoochun, You know he’s Married now, so you should leave him alone. .” Yunho put his weight on top of Jae, he’s was getting tired from holding him down.

 

 

“No, please….” Jaejoong pleaded again, his hands were hurting Yunho was cutting of the circulation to them. Even his shoulders were in pain as they were pulled behind.

 

 

“No?You don’t want me “ he smirked, “ I’m probably a lot better than Yoochun, it’s was a first of Yunho someone saying no to him. He lowered his headcloser to Jae ear as he pulled him put by the hair,

 

 

“Unfortunately for you, you’re not the one who’ll decide in if you don’t want me, I’ll give you a freebie.” His hand traveled to where the buttons on Jaejoong’s shirt were and ripped in off.

 

 

“Stop! Somebody help me!” Jae screamed again.. Yunho pulled his hair tighter making him whimper in pain and desperation.

 

 

Yunho began to tug at Jae trousers. “Yunho-shi please… Just let me go… Please let me go!” He cried harder, he was losing hope that someone would hear him, in his head he pleaded of Yoochun, “Please….please… someone.

 

 

“Stop fighting.” Yunho said as he pulled Jae’s trousers off earning a scream for Jae. Yunho became more agitated because of his needs, Jaejoong wouldn’t stop fighting him he kept pullinh and fight he kick Yunho hard in the knee.

 

 

“OUCH I told you to stop fighting!” he pulled Jaejoong hard before slapped him hard across his face and hitting him in the stomach, “Pushing the air out of Jae. He leaned over coughing of air. It seemed to have work Jae stopped fighting leaning on his side as his arm trobbed. “See it better when you don’t move around so much.”

 

 

He look at the exposed body before his eyes. He couldn’t help but take in the view as he slid his hand between Jaejoong’s legs. Jaejoong whimpered and looked away as he spread the boy’s legs apart by putting pressure on his knees.

 

 

“Don’t fight.” He warned before proceeding in touching Jaejoong’s.

 

 

Jaejoong stopped fighting and silently wept. His head went blank when Yunho hit him. Memories of past suffering came back to him. He’d been through a similar situation over and over again when he was a child. The people he never want to remember, the people that locked him in a small room and beat him on a small duvet that he use to lay on his back. They agreed to take him in after his family died. But all they want was the money Jae parent left behind. They didn’t care about him. When they money didn’t come throw they beat him. Jae would only get the money when he turned 18 year old.

 

 

Whenever he’s aunt was angry she takes it out on. When he begs her to stop she’ll hurt him even more. If he fights back or cry she’ll be worse. He repeated to himself if I don’t cry and don’t Fight back he’ll stop. He bit back his tears and look away. Focusing on something else.

 

 

Yunho wandered why Jaejoong suddenly stopped fighting him. He whispered in Jae ear “See isn’t that better,” He didn’t want to have Jae all night and do nothing to him.. He slid a finger inside. His finger felt the heat inside as well as the tightness when Jaejoong’s muscles.

 

 

“Relax.” Yunho told him He ordered, he’s been there and done that, he had partners who’d wrap their muscles around his length to give the illusion of being tight, it’s like a fake virginity. He laughed at the boy

 

 

“You’re really good at faking been a virgin, Is that what people like about you?” “I said: relax.”He barked again but Jaejoong’s muscles tensed more around his fingers. “If that’s how you want it, fine with me.” “Don’t do it please” Jaejoong tried to close his legs. Yunho looked at Jaejoong crying face.“Don’t worried baby you’ll feel real Good”

 

Yunho released his dick it was already wet at the tip, without thinking he slammed his member straight into Jae's unprepared hole, earning him a sharp cry from the latter at the sudden penetration.

“Aaaahhh!....stop……please stop.” Jae cried,

Pausing only for the briefest moment to enjoy the intense, incredible feeling of being squeezed by Jae's dry, still tensed walls, Yunho started thrusting; and once he started, he couldn't stop he was enjoying it so much. He was drowning in pleasure, Before he knew it, Yunho had his fingers biting into Jae's almost unhealthily slim waist; But his mind wasn’t thinking of the pain he was causing Jae. Yunho thrusted deeper and deeper Jae body. Jae bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the pain.

 

‘Aren’t you enjoying it, it feel so good, ” Yunho panted.

Jae screamed and sobbed every time he was slammed into. In his heart he was acheing, he cried and again cried, He prayed for someone to help him, he would sink into a nightmare he was almost unable to free himself from, only to be jolted out of it by the pain that tore through his frame..

 

“so tight?” Yunho panted. He actually wonders how many Had slept with Jae, remembering how most people looked at him. He took one of Jae’s legs and put it on his shoulder. “Don’t kick, or you’re dead.”When Jae didn’t answer he slapped Jae across the face, “Do you hear me?” Jaejoong nodded not looking at Yunho, fearing Yunho rage. Yunho held Jae slim waist positioning himself better.He pushed his body filling the boy’s body.Jaejoong feels like his body is splitting in half, his body couldn’t take in the pain. He put pressure on his free leg to push himself away from Yunho but it was a wrong move.

Yunho held onto his waist tightly and forcefully slammed his length again and again. Yunho moved and slipped his length out and slams it back in with a steadily increasing speed. He didn’t have time to adjust to the pain.He wanted it to ended, he want to die. He just felt something dripping from his body and he knew that he’s was bleeding…. Jae knew he was drifting in and out of consciousness; to him it made no difference now, he was fully aware of himself being violated; he could feel Yunho with every thrust made, and he could feel himself being filled up by someone, he didn’t even want. When he closed his eyes, however, he found himself trapped underneath the strong hold,, his eyes blinded behind the flow of tears that could not be stopped.

 

he wanted to srcub his body clean, his warm tears fell drop by drop onto his his cheeks. he though if Yunho saw them he's stop. but he didn't. Jae cried out loud in agony.

He could Yunho breathing hard, this wasn't the Yunho Junsu had interduce him to it as a monster. He could feel Yunho member slamming inside him. He wanted it to end, everything to end, why do people want to hurt him so much. What did he do so wrong. He has already lost his virginity to Jung Yunho.Yunho finally stopped and pulled out, he had done what he came to do ruin Jae, when he heard Jae cried he turned. The drug was wearing off but slowly. he knew he could see Jae in pain.

When it finally stopped, Jae didn’t known whether he should feel relief, or fear for more to come.Yunho cried out at the sudden release, and whimpered when he fell back onto the bed, He did not even have the strength to raise his head,Yunho looked at Jae body redish thin’s radiated the body, he hadreally hurt him. Yunho looked at the Jae eyes were half, Jae innocest's was taken from him, and he had down that. But right now Yunho mind wouldn't think 

 

 

Yunho pulled up a pillow and placed it behind Jae head, before he pulled up the covers over them, falling asleep beside Jae. Jae stayed very still. The pain unbearable, he wanted to move from the bed but the chance of waking the monster played on his mind. He didn't want to wake him, would he hurt him again. Jae slide off the pillow Yunho placed behind his head. to the corner of the bed. And curdled himself up as small as he could. His arms wrapping about his body in a protective manner, as if they were protecting him from the world. Until he fell asleep into the nightmare that had just happened.

 

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	43. Chapter 43

hapter 43

 

 

Morning came bringing rays of sunlight into the room, Yunho hopping his eyes slowly and blinked his eyes painfully; cursing at himself for forgot to shut the blinds last night. He shifted his body up. He was surprised when he felt another person in with him in bed.

 

 

What the hell happen last night? He clearly remembered that he asked Jessica to leave last night so why was she still here; he took a look at the person beside him and jumped back, it wasn’t Jessica, what as Jae doing in his bed? He looked around the room noticing that it wasn’t his room; he was more surprised to notice that it was Jae room.

 

 

He hit his head trying to remember what happen last night, only his brain had the answers. He remembered hearing Yoochun shouting from the hallway and dragging this boy in his room. His room, this is Jae room! He felt a stinging pain in his head.

 

 

He remembered he felt the heat rising through his veins after he drank the wine that Jessica had poured for him and the anger he felt when he saw Yoochun hugging Jae promising that they would fix things when he gets back. What have I done? I hurt him. He felt the guilt eating up at him on the inside; everything was becoming a lot clearer. Why did he do it, he wasn’t like that, but this time he had physically hurt someone. He lifted the sheet off Jae seeing the damage that he had done. The sheet had blood all over them He grimaced when he saw the blood. He bled a lot. He hit his head on the headboard, not knowing how he could have done this. Yunho eyes widen when he saw the blood still flowing out from Jae.

 

 

“Jaejoong” Yunho voice cracked in shock. “He….he was a virgin?” Yunho asked himself. “Omo, what have I done?”

 

 

He didn’t even know how they got on the bed. He’s sure that they were on the floor last night, how he had dragged Jaejoong to bed after he had taken him in the carpet. I hurt him more than once? Pulling the sheets gently off him more then he noticing the bruise allow then he notice Jae wrists were still bond. God, how could I do this?! He tried to take it off but the knot was too tight he got off the bed putting on his pain and looking for something in Jae bag to get it off. He found a small nail scissor he took it going back to Jae, releasing his wrists. His hands started to fill with blood but the marks around his wrist wouldn’t be fading anything soon. Jaejoong’s body eased when his wrists got free. He wondered how did he sleep in this uncomfortable position. He thought I need to take him to the hospital. He needs reassurance that he was not severely injured.

 

 

He then thought he couldn’t bring him. He looked as Jae again there was sweat all over his body he got up and ran the bath. He lifted Jae up slowly hoping he would not wake him up. He place Jae on the side of the bath checking the water so it wasn’t too hot. He washed Jae body down noting every mark. The pain he must have suffered. When he lifted Jae wrist to wash it he notice a weird shape poking at the skin. He knew it was broken, “O Jae what have I done to you?” he knew he was going to pay for this.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 

 

Jae felt himself been moved, it was like a dream. He couldn’t move, not even open his eyes. He felt hot water on his skin. Was he in a bath he felt steamy water continuously hit his face. Everything hurts, His head throbbed, but it was his heart that hurts the most. In his mind he was crying. Why do people hurt him so? He felt disgusted with himself. It would be better if I died right? He wanted to forget everything, the pain.

 

 

Jae felt someone was washing his sensitive body, before everything went black.

 

 

He lifted Jae out of the bath dried him softly, before bring him back to the room the room was a mess but he wasn’t going to clean. He place Jae on a clean part of the bed, he had to do something about the sheets. He got it, the sheet in his room, he put on his clothes looked outside making sure no one was around, that would be all he need at this moment. He closed his door behind him He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. he raped someone, nothing would change that .He never had sex with an unwilling partner before, until last night. He pictured Jae and the state he had left him. Yunho knew he had to get Jae to hospital he was sure that wrist was broken. At least Jae hadn’t woken up yet and he’s hoped not anytime soon.

 

 

He was pulling off the sheet when there was a knock on the door. “Crap,” Yunho said looking over his shoulder. Should he answer, when the preson knock again he knew they weren’t going to go away, “One minute!” he called out. What was he going to do? He quickly changed his clothes.

 

 

He open the door slowly there stood Junsu, “Junsu what are you doing up so earlier where’s Yoochun.”

 

 

“ Well good morning to you to Hyung,” Junsu said.

 

 

“Fine, morning, what are you doing here so early?”

 

 

“Breakfast remember the most important meal of the day. You, me, Yoochun and of course Joongie.” But before that I want to talk to you about something saying.” He nodded allowing Junsu to come in. He hoped that Junsu didn’t take long he left Jae on the blood sheet.

 

 

“Hyung I really want to thank you for everything you did these past three weeks. I don’t think it would have being possible if it wasn’t for you and Jae. Did you know about Jae present?”

 

 

“What present?”

 

 

“O, Jae got me and Chunnie ticket’s to Paris of a Honeymoon, isn’t he sweet. “said Junsu who was sitting beside him.

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“He gave the tickets to Yoochun yesterday,” Yunho looked at the ground.

 

 

“Hyung can I ask something else?” he nodded. “Do you like Jae?”

 

 

“What do you mean?

 

 

“Do you like Jae? tell me?”

 

 

What is there to tell?” Yunho stalled, he doesn’t know if this is the time or place to talk about it. He knows that if everything about the rape blows out, Junsu should be on his side if he wants his remaining family to at least try to understand him. But how can he explain to Junsu that he was the reason for it? How can he explain that he thought he was doing it for Junsu’s good? And what

 

 

“I think I figured it out before you even met Jae.” Junsu said as he sat on the floor and rested his back on the wall. “That’s why I want to sincerely apologize, Hyung.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Yunho sharply asked, Junsu rarely apologize to him. Junsu only apologize when he knows that he did more damage due to his stubbornness. Thinking about it now, he doesn’t know what Junsu was apologizing to him for.

 

 

“Hyung, do you remember at the spa when I told you that sometimes it feels like Yoochun doesn’t love me completely?” Junsu looked up. His usually smiling face became unreadable with worry.

 

 

When Yunho nodded yes, “I lied to you, hyung.”

 

 

“I don’t understand Su what are you talking about.” What is the connection about him caring for Jaejoong and Junsu lying about Yoochun’s love? He also doesn’t understand why Junsu lied about it.

 

 

“For the past few years all you’ve done is take care of me. You always had my back and put me first before anything else; You didn’t have long relationship as you were always by my side, so that’s why I wanted to help youn.” Junsu quickly replied. “Although Umma and Appa were always worried about me they were worried about you never finding someone to love. I thought I found the perfect person for you. The only problem was in getting you to notice the goodness in him like I did. They want you to settle down with a good person but you refuse to meet any of the people they choose for you”

 

 

“Junsu” Yunho interrupted, Junsu’s explanation was getting very long and far away from the point. He had to get back to Jae.

 

 

“Jae and Yoochun’s relationship is only on a Hyung and Dongsaneg basis. Jae’s kind and caring and always very nice to me. He was very supportive of our relationship when we first strat going out Yoochun brought me to his apartment to meet him on are fourth date after we ate at Jae restaurant, he is one of the nicest persons I met in my life!” Junsu admitted. “To tell the truth he was scared of me at first, but when he got to know me. He was fine.” Junsu smiled remembering the memory.

 

 

“ So I choose to set you up with Jae! When I first met Jae my first thought was ‘pretty’ and as I got to know him more I want to set you up with him. That’s why I lied to you, it was to make you notice to and made you angry so you would notice him!” Junsu saw how Yunho’s face changed from confused to angry. Yunho suddenly remembered Junsu’s words. He remembered the words that made him angry at Jae from the start. He knew he was at fault, How much more can things go wrong today?

 

 

 

“I want to set you to up. I only found out last night that Jae had a boyfriend, well ex he broke up with Jae the day I told you and him about the engagement,” Know things were making sense the tears that night,

 

 

“Why were you setting me up if he already had a boyfriend?”

 

 

“I swear I did not know he has a boyfriend. I thought he was single until Yoochun told me last night that he had to confront Jae about Changmin I think his name was.” Junsu rubbed his still not showing baby belly, “I’m sorry Hyung. Please forget about Jae, Yoochun said that Changmin is already planning on marrying him.”

 

 

“You!” Yunho wants to strangle Junsu right now. Even if his dongsaneg was doing it for him with good intensions he had just made matters worse.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I know how protective you are of me, and well Chunnie is the same about Jae. So you two are very alike”

 

 

What was he going to do, he hurt an innocent person.

 

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry……I,” just then they hear someone shouting in the hall way, “ CALL AN AMBULALE NOW!” the both looked at the closed door.

 

 

“That Chunnie voice,” Junsu got up and ran to the door and open. He wake across the hall jae door was open, He slowly walk in. there he saw Yoochun holding Jae unconscious body closly crying. Junsu covered his mouth he walked closer. He noticed the blood stains and Jae limpness and vomit that cover one side of the bed.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 

 

The stood in a small clinic in Jeju they didn’t have hospital here, this was the best they had, they were working on getting a plane to talk Jae to a hospital Seoul. They just had to wait the clinic door didn’t say anything.

Junsu sat in an empty chair rubbing his hand over his belly he couldn’t forget what he seen or anyone else for that matter.

 

 

FLASHBACK:

A clinic doctor came into he told Yoochun to place Jae back down as he was still holding the frail body. They doctor ask a few question about Jae he putting him in a neck collar and a back brace. When Yoochun told him that Jae broke is back in the Car accident that killed his family. They doctor thought it would have been fine but when Yoochun said that there family doctor in Seoul said he needed spinal surgery again of a fracture of his spine. He also told him Jae said he wasn’t ready for it yet. He was scared he’d never walk again. He remember him been place on a spinal board his pale face. He was crying,

 

 

Yunho stood away at the door afraid to go in. This is not what he wants to happen. This was wrong!” how could he tell them what he did? Was Jae all right the vomit on the side of the bed? He knew this must have happen when he left to get clean sheet. He watch Junsu going closer he was scared. Yunho saw that in his eyes, when he held out his Phone. The hotel doctor ran to the room doing what he could before he was transported to the clinic. Yoochun held Jae hand as they pushed him into the ambulance.

 

 

Yunho held Junsu as they got into the taxi, following them to the hospital. Yunho didn’t open his mouth, he couldn’t think at all, he held Junsu close in the Taxi as he cried. When they got to the clinic it didn’t take long for them to Find Yoochun Pacing the hall. Junsu ran up to Yoochun and hugged him tightly.

 

 

“Su tell me he’ll be alright, please tell me!” Yoochun cried. Yunho watch from the side, he asked, “did the doctor say anything.”

 

 

Yoochun shook he’s head before telling them, “that Jae was Just wheeled in, and that no one had come out yet. They waited over 1 hour before and man in scrubs came out.

 

 

“Family of Kim JaeJoong!” they doctor looked at the three men. Yoochun leaped in front of the docter.

 

 

“I’m his Hyung……….

 

 

The doctor nodded before asking to speak to him in private. Yoochun follow the docter, telling yunho to taken care of Junsu.

 

 

“ I-Is he okay?” said yoochun as he walked into the docters office.

 

 

“Please, have a seat,” he took a seat infrom of the docters desk.

 

 

“Is he okay? I repeated myself... God, I just wanted an answer.

 

“I’m Dr. Leeteuk,” he began quietly, “Your name is?” said the doctor pulling out a file he had to fill out.

 

 

“Park Yoochun” he answered. Yoochun looked at the docter as he looked at his name then Jae’s. Knowing what the docter was going to ask Yoochun finish, “ He adopted, his reall parent died when he was six,”

 

 

The docter nodded. “ Well all I can tell you in that My job was to assess Mr Kim injuries and stabilize him,” concern fluttered over his face, “I afraid Mr Park it not good news.

 

 

“I treated him for multiple injuries, I suspect he has a fracture to his left cheek bone, as well as a skull fracture it seem he was hit hard into something causing the damage, I’m worry but with all the swelling that is present, a CAT scan has to be done to confirm, but we don’t have any of the equipment here. As soon as he’s stabilized we’ll be sending him on a plane back to Seoul,” just when I thought he was done, he continued, “he has server lacerations on his wrists consisting of them been bond and his right arm is broken at the shoulder and three places around his wrist. He had a number of marks on his body, abdomen and back, the worst of all is the fracture of the spinal cord he needs surgery straight away, we have place him is a back brace of now. So we can minimize the damage can be done and we have had to induced him in to a coma state. But we need to move quickly Mr Kim fever is rising there is possible because of infection, there’s a possibility that the infection has spread throughout his body.”

 

 

To our looks of horror, he explained in great length, “His high temperature showed a possible infection from that wound to his anus, deep laceration that are consistent with Rape victims.” When the doctor was finished he apologized that there was nothing he could do.

 

 

“Can I see him,” Yoochun asked.

 

 

The police are take evidence, I’m come get you when there finished” the doctor said leaving Yoochun to visit other patient

 

 

“He……Wa…….was……. raped?” Yoochun stutter this can’t be happing. No not now, Jae why did this happen to you? You must have been in do much pain! A tear dropped from his eyes.

 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry to tell you this…… but I need you to sign these documents so we can transport Mr Kim to Night, so He can get the attention he needs. Yoochun signed them an bowed to the doctor. He head back down the hall to Junsu.

 

 

It was Yunho who asked what the doctor said wishing he didn’t, “ He…he ….said …..Jae……our…. Jae…..was raped” he fell to the ground in floods of tears. He also told them about the injuries, the damage and that they were moving jae to Seoul as he needed treatment when he gets there.

 

 

“Su I’m sorry we have to cancel are trip I need to be with Jae, I;m so sorry Junsu.”

 

 

“Yooochun It fine I don’t think I’d be able to handle going to Paris know that Joongie in this state. We have to call Umma and Appa aswell. He turned to Yunho, “Hyung I need you to go back to the holiday and Pack all are stuff….. The police might be at the hotel, if they ask anything tell them we don’t have time for this right now and that we need to get him home” this was the first time Yunho had seen Junsu so strong….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 

 

“I did this! I hurt him. In fact, I raped him until he cried his eyes out and bled between his thighs!” Yunho confessed in his head when they were allowed to see Jae.

 

 

“Hyung!” he doesn’t know if Junsu heard this he’d be shocked or he’s about to have a breakdown too. Which wasn’t going to be good of the baby, Junsu was carrying. Yunho kept thinking, after were hidden under the sheet. seeing Jae, he was so pale, no colour at all apart from the black, blue purple bruise that lingered all over his body, they had hooked him up to many machine, IV’s going through his arm, a breathing mask covering his face. He knew Jae would probably never forgive him. Yeah like he’ll forgive you on the spot just like that. The voice in his head sarcastically answered him.

 

 

“I just want him to be ok.” Yunho whisper aloud when Junsu and Yoochun stood closer to the bed.

 

 

Of course he was not going to be ok! You hurt him! You raped him!” Yunho inner voice was yelling at him.

 

 

“Then, what can I do?

 

 

“Yeah, what What can you do? That only something you can answer.

 

 

Yunho walked closer to the bed when Jae stirred, he saw pain on his face, and he flinched as he moved a bit… What do I do to you? “Jaejoong-” He unconsciously whispered the boy’s name. He only wished he realized what he was doing to Jae before it was too late

 

 

Yoochun ran out of the room to get the doctor, when he saw the pain lace Jae face. Junsu stood closer to the bed, whisper sweet word to Jae telling him everything was going to be ok?” But was it?

 

 

Yoochun came back with the doctor. He checked Jar state before injecting something into his IV, probably something to control the pain. They doctor turned to them telling them they were moving Jae to the airport Know it was 6 in the after me, Yoochun told him he’d go with him in the ambulance he couldn’t leave him alone not now. Junsu under stood, he said he go back to the hotel with Yunho and help pack thing away and change their flight plans. Yoochun kissed him softly saying he’s see them at the airport. When the left he knew it was time to call his parents.

 

 

****************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^********************

 

 

“Hello Park residences,” a woman picked up the phone.

 

 

“Umma it me….. hmmmm

 

 

“Yoochun dear, how are you? Umma and Appa are sorry we had to leave you yesterday. But Your company doesn’t run it’s self while you’re on you Honeymoon. Appa said he take good care of it,” How could he tell her. She was so upbeat on the phone……..

 

 

“Yoochun.” She called when he didn’t say anything. “Did are Jae give you the ticket? You and Junsu must be so Happy, two week in Paris is a dream……”

 

 

“Umma…..,’’ Yoochun cried, he could old back the tears.

 

 

“Yoochun what wrong, are you crying?” she asked.

 

 

“It’s about Jae, Umma something happen to Jae. we’re at a clinic right know, There going to transport him to Seoul tonight,” he couldn’t tell her that he was Raped. Just then the phone was taken by his father,

 

 

“Yoochun, what did you say….. Your mother in shock….

 

 

“Appa, something bad happen to Jae, were at a clinic now, Jae ne….. Needs surgery,” he took a breath it was hard to tell them. “There transporting him to the airport soon, just doing final check.

 

 

“Yoochun how badly is he?” His father asked, he could hear panic in his voice.

 

 

“It’s hard to say, they said a fracture to his skull and his spine. And many other things… Appa I need someone to pick Junsu and Yunho up from the airport I’m going to stay with Jae on the plane, and to the hospital.”

 

“ Yoochun call use when you reach Seoul you Umma and I will meet you at the hospital, I’ll get a driver to meet them. Yoochun you ok?” his father asked he knew how much Yoochun worried about Jae, he did too.

 

 

“Hmmmm, I don’t know. I want him to be ok! But they say so many other things they just keep running over in my head. How could this happen to him, he must have been Crying Appa.”

 

 

“Tell me Yoochun, what happen?” Yoochun broke down

 

 

“He....he was Raped.” He headed his Father on the other line drop the phone.

 

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Well another chapter for you my delightful readers

 

enjoy

 

Love comments


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 

 

They all sat in a private room in the airport waiting for the plane to board. Jae lay on the stretcher breathing mask over his face, completely wrap up a nurse sat beside him she was going to accompany us in the plane. Yunho sat as far away as he could. He watched Jae from a distance. As for Jae to travel, they need someone with medical background just in case anything happen. They wait 30minute before the airport staff came to them. They took their luggage to place in the hole of the plane while they pushed Jae up to the boarding desk with, with the other people following they notice all the other passenger were still seated waiting to hear when the could board the plane. So looked up when they saw the stretcher been pushed off to the plane.

 

 

Yunho could hear a little kid talking to his mother, “Umma, Why they boarding Plane?’’ the kid asked.

 

 

“They have a sick person with them, they will board first, we’ll be boarding as soon as they are settled the plane.” The kid nodded... it wasn’t long till the plane was in the air, heading for Seoul Jae was strapped up on to of 3 seat close to the window, the front 9 seats were kept empty to make in easy on them.to attend to him. Yunho moved from Jae to Junsu who was in tears he called his parent, telling them what happen. They said they’d meet them at the airport when they arrive.

 

 

Yoochun had told him to go to his parent house and rest. Junsu didn’t want to he wanted to be with Yoochun. But he knew Yoochun was worried about him and the baby. Junsu needed rest. He agreed but said he’d be at the hospital first thing in the morning. A stewardess told them the ambulance was already waiting for them when they landed. The Nurse was hovering over Jae checking him every 10minute it was worrying when she said his temperature had risen higher.

 

All passengers exited the plane leaving them on the plane while the parametric attending to Jae before transporting him to the hospital.

 

 

Everything just happened too fast. Yunho could felt his body was pushed by Jaejoong and then he could hear the crying lingering in the back of his head. If only he could take it all back. Jaejoong. Yunho went back with Junsu…. Although he wanted to go to the hospital he couldn’t. His body trembled in fear. His head hurts. He held his head, the pain... It hurts! He felt his body weaken... what.. He did...he couldn’t change it. He needed to make things right... Jaejoong... I’m sorry, so sorry!!!

 

 

When he got to his room he curled up on his bed before a falling asleep. In his dream he was running to Jae, He ran as fast as he could, reached Jaejoong's body, he hugged him, his body still trembled, blood... blood everywhere. His tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

 

“Jaejoong! Jaejoong, open your eyes Jae!” He awoke holding out his hands he put his hand arounf his body holding himself tightly. He didn’t notice Junsu walking in.

 

 

“Junsu,” he called.

 

 

“I can’t sleep… looks like you can’t either. Jae going to be ok right?” Yunho didn’t know what Junsu wanted he didn’t know if he was going to be ok?

 

 

“I’m Sorry Su I can’t answer that,” he both Junsu closer they lay on his bed.

 

 

 

“Yunho, Yoochun called he said Jae was in surgery?” Junsu told him. He received phone call from Yoochun who cried and said Jae was in worse shape than they thought. He said the doctor won’t say anything they were still waiting, Yunho expression was blanked listening to Junsu works. But tears won't stop flowed down his eyes. Junsu approached him, touched his arm lightly.

 

 

“Yunho...”

 

 

“It's my fault! It's my fault... It's my entire fault!!!” Yunho broke down, saying it's all his fault.

 

 

“Yunho it’s not your fault ?” Junsu stated, he needs to know what exactly happened, and why was it Yunho's fault?

 

 

“Yunho?”

 

 

“He I... I could have stopped this...

 

 

“Yunho, You didn’t know it was going to happen...” Junsu tried to calm his Hyung down.

 

 

 

“Su, Jaejoong...” Yunho stutterered earning a hug from Junsu.

 

 

“Chun...” Junsu cried. “Said he’d call when he know anything” He hugged Yunho tighter, he's afraid.

 

 

“What if something happe...”

 

 

“Ssh Hyunh I know you’re worried, don't say that... Jae will be fine. We have to be strong for him.” Junsu said. He needed to believe that, Jae is strong. He won't leave them. He was strange. He had to be strong for someone else.

 

 

 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*

 

Another chapter

 

enjoy

 

tell me what you think.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 

 

Yunho touched his chest. It's hurt so much knowing he was at fault, he felt guilty, knowing it's was entirely his fault. And every memory about him hurting Jae was making him crazy. What had he done? How could he treated Jae like that? He was starting to ready see all the good he missed in Jae so much good he had taken his innocent, he can't see Jae cry but whenever he remember the way he acted... He made Jae cried countless time, he remembers his harsh words, hurting him... But Yunho can't remember why he had done this, he felt dizzy whenever he tried to recall everything. He almost couldn't breathe...

 

 

He had driven to the hospital with Junsu by his side it was only seven in the morning. But they couldn’t sleep the asked at the desk they were told to do to the fourth floor, they asked the nurse when they got there and she lead them to the waiting room were Yoochun, Mr and Mrs Park were waiting.

 

 

Yunho stood at the door as Junsu walked in and bowed to them. Yoochun got up and hugged him. He needed time, he needed to think... He wanted to walk away. But what good would that do? He seen Mrs and Mr Park holding each other, closely.

 

 

Just as Yunho was about to walk away a surgeon approached them, Yunho stood to the side. Yunho notice that Mrs Park was crying and Mr Park was trying to calm her down. Yoochun looked almost broken, he understood why.

 

 

“Kim Jaejoong's family?” A doctor came into the room.

 

 

“Yes” Yoochun said. “I am his Hyung and these are his parent.”

 

 

“The surgery on Mr Kim ended about 5 minutes ago. Fro, the file that was sent for Jeju. We have done all we can for the moment. We have his CAT scan,” he held out a scan and placed in on the light before he continued. “ If you look at the scan there is a slight frature at the back of the skull, there is swelling around the fracture we will have to monitor, his Brain activity, there might be a possibility of brain damage if it get worse.” Mrs park brust in to tear. That was not something she want to hear, We have repaired the damage to the broken shoulder and the broken wrist. His back injury we have place pins on his spine holding it together. I wish he got the surgery done before this. I have to inform you that he might not be able to walk again. But we will only find that about when he wakes up. “the doctor took a breath letting the information sink in to the family.

 

 

“ We have placed Mr Kim in an induced coma and olaced him on a ventilator for the moment, the Machine has taken over his breathing allowing for his body to heal, it will help with the healing process. We sat in silence as he continued.

 

 

“The lacerations have been clean, what I’m mostly concern is Mr Kim fight to live, the report that came said he was raped.”

 

 

“Ra…..Raped are Joongie was raped,” Mrs Park words hearing the words for the first time. Mr Park held his wife, while Yoochun did the same with Junsu tear pouring down, Yunho could hear him whisper, “Why?”

 

 

“He has also lost a large amount of blood prior to arriving at the hospital, If any on you Blood type O to donation some blood we have rang the blood banks and the blood is on the way but it won’t be here of at least 30minute.

 

 

“I can donation blood!” Yoochun said. The doctor nodded telling him follow before they get him to the ICU, as the Docter told you before hisI suspected a fractured left cheek bone so his face at this point is a bit swollen so please not be shooked when you see him,” he patiently explained.

 

 

“When will he wake up?” Yoochun asked in a hurry.

 

 

“We will keep him in a induced coma till the swelling goes down. When it has we will stop the medicine that has placed him in this stated. After that he could wake up at any time, tomorrow, next week... Or it could take longer, it’s just unclear at this point,” he answered calmly.

 

 

Yunho nearly fell over as he listened to everything the doctor had said about Jae he had done thisto him.

 

 

“The next twenty-four hours are going to be critical for him. A nurse will come get you when you can see him… It may be a couple hours until they get him settled in ICU.” he looked around at all of us and noticed the shock in our faces and smiled warmly.

 

 

“I know this is hard to hear but he’s in very good hands here? He asked. the doctor nodded tell Yoochun to follow them.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 

 

Two weeks later:

 

 

It had been to two weeks senses Jae was in hospital he was healing but slowly. The Ventilator was only taken of the day before. The Park family stayed around the clock to keep an eye of him. The police kept coming by. They were only doing their job but it was making everyone frustrated know that monster was out their still.

 

 

The police had told them, they needed an account of what the man looked like. The hotel didn’t have thinks like camera. Also when the doctor checked Jae for DNA they couldn’t find any they said that the man or Jae must have washed him down.

 

 

It had been a week sense Yunho was able to visit the hospital out of fear. On the second week he went twice with Junsu but kept his distance. But he came or over this week. He had to be reasonable for what he did he had to take care of him. He both flowers to even brighten up the white room.

 

 

He would apologise each and every day he came. He hadn’t told anyone. Everyone just though he felt guilty about, not been able to save him. He watched Jae breathing in slowly and out. Even though he looked so sick he still looked cute. He saw Jae skin had gotten pale of his time in the hosptal. Jae beautiful eyes where decorated with black bag his lips dry. Yunho usually got ice and rubbed it on his lips. He even got a lip balm as his lips were beginning to break. The black bruise was fading along with the other makes on his body. The doctor did say they were feeding him from the IV but Jae was losing weight a lot of weight. He wondered how much he weighed right now. Jae body look so fragile.

 

 

Each day he would slowly approach the room. He checked and seen if anyone had come to see him. Many of his friends had stopped by bringing flowers and card. They were shocked when they heard he was in hospital.

 

 

On the second day of visiting he gathered up his courage enough to touch his skin, he loved the feeling so soft. How he wished he didn’t hurt this beautiful person mind and soul.

 

 

He slowly placed his lips of Jae forehead, his heart beating fast. He stood over the sleeping Beauty and whisper so only he could hear. “Jae I promise to never hurt you again. Please forgive me. Yoochun everyone so worried and it all my fault. I….I think I’m falling in love with you.” He place one last kiss on his forehead before he left.

 

 

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

Short but tell me what you think.

 

 

enjoy


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

 

Jaejoong woke up feeling the pain creeping all over his body as memories of last night, well what he thought was last night came back to him. He was raped. Yunho have raped him He began to panic, he breathing became rapped and his heartbeat was making the monitor beeping fast His breath hitched when he felt like there are thousands of needles pricking him in his back. Tears dripped from his eye when he heard someone whisper his name, he panic he thought it was that person… Jung Yunho. He’s was still here? Why was he still here? He feared for the worst, what if he did it again? Wasn’t last night enough? Hasn’t he been hurt enough by this man’s actions?

 

 

He felt someone touch his face. He stayed really still until he heard a voice, “Hi Jae, you look a little better today. I’m sorry Jae I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t know why I did it. You got to wake up soon Yoochun and you Parent are so worrying,” Jae was scared, but Yunho voice wasn’t the same…. It was soft. He listened, “I’m so sorry, if I could take what I did back I would. Su said he visit after the baby check-up Yoochun with him,” He smiled. “Su just about 3 month pregnant he’s really happy. Your bruise are fading the doctor said that was good. Jae you ok there tears on your faces…… you probably dreaming about that night…. If I could take everything back I would.

 

 

“Yunho dear you’re here again, “he turned around to see the Parks bring a bag full of clean clothes for Jae.

 

 

“Yeah,” he stood up allowing Mrs Park take the sit beside Jae. She gave Jae a kiss.

 

 

“How is he today,” Mr Park asked.

 

 

“He doing a lot better today, the swelling gone down a lot they said he might wake up soon. I’m going for coffee would you like anything Mrs and Mr Park”

 

 

“No were fine dear,” he nodded and left the room.

 

 

“He really does look a lot better to day done you think. Maybe he’ll wake up soon” me Park said to his wife.

 

 

“I hope that so dear, I can’t tell until he opens his eyes. Jae sweety Appa and Umma are here. How are you today, o your lips are dry. Lucky Yunho has prepare for that,” Jae heard his Umma say. He felt her put something on his lips that smelled of strawberrys.

 

 

“He’s a nice boy don’t you think, dear he visit are Joongie everyday taking care of him?” Mr Park brushes his hand along Jae cheek. Yunho was coming every day, why? Think weren’t making sense. The Parks stayed with Jae for an hour before telling Jae they were going to check on his restaurant. Jae tried to open his eyes but it wasn’t working.

 

 

He heard the door open again the person came over and placed a kiss on his head. “Junsu and Yoochun are on their way up Jae. I wish you’d open your eyes for use two week is long Jae. But you needed the rest, your eyes are still black,” he stop and held Jae hand in his

 

 

“Jae I promise to never hurt you again. Please forgive me. Yoochun everyone so worried and it all my fault. I…I think I’m falling….. In love with you. I don’t deserve to love you.” He held his hand a little tired and felt a tear fall, “You not supposed to hurt the one you love”

 

 

What did he say? Jaejoong felt he should move but his body was stiff he wantd. Just what was going on, was this the hospital? He felt Yunho’s weight lifted off his hand and heard the man’s footsteps going away. He was relieved and sad at the same time, he didn’t want to be alone,when he heard the room’s door opened and closed again after Yunho left. He’s gone. 

 

 

He began to fall back asleep, dozing off to dreamland like a baby seeking to a peaceful place.

 

 

*********************************** **********************************

 

 

So how is it?


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 

 

The newly marry couple decided to spend time with Junsu’s family for a while as sense they came home for Jeju they either stayed at Yoochun’s and Jae apartment, Junsu had moved in. Yunho decided he had to face it that he needs to talk straight with Yoochun, talking to Jaejoong after what had happen. He wanted to fix things before Jaejoong could see him he backs away and left. He wasn’t ready to talk to him, he had watched Jae from a distance after they arrived form Jeju Island and now Jae was suffering. He remembers Jae always looks so lonely. He wasn’t also sure of himself, if he could look Jaejoong in the eye anymore after what he did.

 

 

“Yoochun, can I talk to you?” He took the chance that Yoochun was alone.

 

 

“Sure hyung, what is it about.”

 

 

“What is Jaejoong to you?” Things need to be done and he needs straight answers, what’s better than asking in a straightforward way?

 

 

“Eh?” Yoochun was taken aback by the question, “He’s my Dongsaeng and my best friend all in one.”

 

 

“Just that?” He was expecting that answer.

 

 

“He’s always been my little brother to me.” He’s not sure what Yunho wants him to say, “ Jae being with my family sense he was 7 year old. His family died when he was six, I was friends with his Hyung, Jae was the youngest of seven.” Yunho listen,

 

 

“Jae broke his back in the accident that kill them. Jae was in the hospital for a long time learning how to walk again when we got out he was on tiny crutches. He wasn’t walking great. After Jae came out of the hospital, he went to live with his aunt and his Uncle. They were awful people they want Jae money that his parent left him. My Appa was the Kim Family lawyer. He came home really worried he told my Umma what happen that day, when the found out Jae wouldn’t get the money until he turns 18. Jae had been living with them for three month, before we got a call from the police. They Found Jae locket in a room in the house he was staving, he was cover in bruise and Cuts the abused him. My parent couldn’t watch this happen to anyone so they foster Jae….. But there was a lot of problem he wouldn’t say a word when he got here. He was scared of us. I eventually got him to trust me. He stopped hiding from me. Once Umma told Jae lunch was ready he bowed and said Thank you, even thought he was afraid…. He sat on the chair eating. My Umma left Jae of only a few second she came back to see Jae trying to get up to the sink to wash the plate. When Umma came back he Jumped and dropped the plate……. I still remember that screaming. He screamed he was sorry backing away from my Umma who was telling him it was ok, he end up stepping on the glass cutting his feet before running to a corner and hugging himself into the wall, the words he said that day still haunted me, “ Don’t hurt, I’ll be good, I’ll be good . it took us Hour to get him to calm down. That was the night he got really close to my Appa. When Appa came home from work he should Jae a movie he got he said, it was Family Movie Night. Umma made Popcorn.” 

 

He smiled. “ Appa put the Dvd in the Player and turn in on we all sat on the couch while Jae stood in the corner it took Jae around ten minute to come out what surprised us all was that Jae climb on to my Appa Lap and lay there the Whole movie. It was also the first time he laugh with us”

 

 

“He had one, they were childhood sweethearts. They broke up almost 2 months ago. It was really bad; they broke up because of a third party and during our engagement party.” He’s still worried about Jaejoong. He wanted to fix things for him but Jaejoong sent him a message about letting him handle it alone

 

 

Yunho was shocked hearing the story the boy had an awful life. The Parks were a family that loved and cared about him as their own son. He was their son in their eyes. He had made everything worse. Yoochun was telling Yunho about another memory he had when his phone rang.

 

 

“Hi Umma,” Yoochun face change to a smiley face, “Really Jae is ……. I’m on my way.”

 

 

“Did something happen?”

 

 

“JAE WOKE UP! Su JAE WOKE UP” seeing his wife coming into the room. A smile building on his face.

 

 

 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Ok I know some of you think im going easy on Yunho………..

 

Don’t’ worry something good will be done……….

 

Enjoy

 

Comments please ^_^


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

 

 

They all went to the hospital, happy that Jae was awake, when they got there Mr and Mrs Park were waiting outside.

 

 

“Appa, is Jae all right? Umma said he woke up” Before his father could answer, Jae door swung open and the doctor came out.

 

 

“Doctor, How is our Jae, will he be ok?” Mr Park asked with pleading eyes.

 

 

“He’s resting at the moment, We gave him some pain relieve of any pain.” The doctor smiled. “But there does not seem to be any brain damage.”Yunho smiled in relief. Standing at the back of the group “He was really lucky the swelling subsided.

 

 

“Thank you.” Yoochun thanked the Doctor before steeping into Jae room with everyone fallowing. Yoochun went to the bed and reached out and held Jae hand.

 

 

There Umma follow behind, the news made her feel much better but she still feel guilty for thinking how Jae ended up heard in the first place. She smiled as she sat next to Jae bedside. “Joongie baby can you hear me?” Mrs Parks whisper as she brush his hair away from his face.

 

 

“Maybe, we should let him rest.” His father said.

 

 

Yoochun turned to look at his parent before turning to Junsu who was standing like a statue beside Yunho. “He’ll be alright Junsu.” Yoochun smiled and caress Junsu’s cheek.

 

 

RING RING RING

 

 

Yunho heard his phone ring he apologised to the group and stood outside has he took the call and took it out to see who was calling him.

 

 

“Yobosayo.”

 

 

“Yunho.”

 

 

“Umma?”

 

 

“How is the boy?.”

 

 

“He is resting?” Yunho said what else he could do.

 

 

Back in the room

“Who was that Yunho?” His dongsaeng asked.

 

 

“It’s Umma, she asked about Jae?.” Yunho said.

 

 

"Chunn ….. chunne!"a crackily voice called out to them. Jae’s mouth felt dry he opened his eyes slowly the light was interfering with them. He looked to both sides he knew he was in the hospital. His whole body was screaming in pain. He noticed an IV hooked up to his left arm.

 

 

"Agh," he let out in pain. He couldn’t move his body. "What happened to me?"he thought. not remembering past event.

 

 

Yunho turned to look at Jae over Junsu shoulders when their eyes met he could have sworn he saw Jae jumped he looked away quickly, small mumble was heard.

 

 

“Jae….Joongie.” Yoochn eyes widen and a smile creep up his face. “Joongie….you’re awake? Are you feeling ok? Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?” Yoochun asked.

 

 

Jaejoong half smiled weakly at Yoochun and nodded his head.

 

 

“Drink,” he nodded again. Yoochun poured some water in to a glass placing a straw in it bring it to Jae mouth. Jae took a gulp of the water causing him to cough. Easy Jae! He noticed Jae face changed colour before he turned and said, “CALL A DOCTOR NOW!” Nurses came into Jae room. Noticing the look they seen so often, they moved him in one go on to his side. The held him as they had to keep his back straight. Jae had just vomited over the side of the bed.

 

"It ok dear, get it all out," the nurse said as she rubbed his back.

 

 

^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Well last chapter to night hope you enjoyed.

 

 

Tell me what you think

 

Comments please ^-^


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

 

 

Yunho Slumped down in the chair beside Junsu that really scared him, He rested his head against the chair and stared at the ceiling. I felt like a lifetime waiting outside the room. The walls felt like they were closing in. Yunho brought his arm up and looked at my watch. 3o’clocks?! It was now going on 3 hours since the heard the news that he had awoken,. Yunho sat up and looked at the door; Yoochun had gone to see if he could find out any information, what seemed like hours ago… But had really been only twenty minutes.

 

 

God, I need to get out of this place! He jumped out of the chair, gaining attention from Junsu

 

 

“Hyung…..”

 

 

Sorry Su, I’m going to get something to drink.” he stood and faced Junsu. Before turning to Yoochun , “ Sorry Chunnie, I need to get something to drink, I need to clear my head,” He said, he bowed to the Park’s for his rudeness.

 

 

“It’s okay Yun... I understand how you feel,” he mumbled. If only you knew. When he came back they were still outside.

 

 

“Any news?” I quickly asked. I sat beside Junsu holding out a bottle of water for him,

 

 

“No, nothing.” said Su. “I’m scared Hyung,” he looked down in his lap.

 

 

“It’ will be ok.” Yunho said.

 

 

“What if it isn’t ok?” his voice was shaky.

 

 

“Jae’s strong, he’s made it this far,” I said with a reassuring pat to his knee. After everything Yunho did. How would Jae still be strong?

 

 

“Barely,” he said in a whisper. “What if that person killed him?" the thought had flash by Yunho before what would he have done if he had killed him.

 

 

“Su try to be positive? You don’t want Yoochun to see you like this. And the stress is not good for the baby. He had to stopped thinking about it.

 

 

They all stood outside the room when the nurse said they were going to clean him up. When they vacated the room, they told them, “That he was fine, just a panic attack, You can go back in now!”

 

 

When they walked back in, they had cleaned up the place one of the nurse was injecting something into his IV. She smiled and bow when she left. Mrs Park went over to Jae,

 

 

“J-Jae?” Feeling the coldness of his hand and seeing the bandages around his wrist, she quickly grabbed a blanket from the side placing in on top, “That better? Right sweety” she smiled looking down at him. Her husband appeared over her shoulder

 

 

“Jae do you want something, Appa will get it for you.” His father asked. Jae shook his head. He tries to say something but nothing came out. “What Jae,” he tried again but nothing.

 

 

“It’s ok Jae, You’re safe now, with Umma, Appa and Yoochun” he father said. Yunho listen to Mr Park he looked at Jae, he saw Jae’s eyes met his…..fear and panic lashed them.

 

 

The room was silent, Jae began to cry,

 

 

“Jae are you in pain!” Mr Park, fearing the tears Jae shook his head lightly. “Are you scared Jae because you safe here” he nodded his head.

 

 

“Shhsh…. Baby Umma here,” she said, brushing back his hair from his face comforting him till he fell back asleep. The other decided it was time to leave. Leaving Jae alone with Mrs Park she said she was going to stay the night with him she told her husband to go home. Junsu watch Mrs Park, she was an Umma that he wanted to be for his own child……….. Yunho looked back back to the figure in the bed. Jae eyes were Glassy it was like they were looking into his soul.

 

 

**********************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************************

 

 

Good morning my reader this is the first chapter for today.

 

 

What do you think?


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

 

 

 

It been a few days sense Jae woke up. At night he’s have the nightmare, they would not go away. He had awoken twice in panic. Mr Parks stayed with him most of the time. Yunho hadn’t gone back to the hospital he was scared to; he end up busying’s himself with work. He was also avoiding Junsu. He was the one responsible for all the damage.

 

 

Junsu had told him Jae was barley talking and that he refused to talk to the police and anything he did say way he wanted to forget. He told the Police he couldn’t remember what the man looked like. But it was like the man had a split personality. What did that man do to him that he feared for his life? Yunho cried that whole night.

 

 

He had to see Jae and apologize. He planned to do it today. He told everyone he was going out and went straight to the hospital. He look around making sure no one was there, before he enter Yunho shook his head as he stare at the beautiful unconscious man lying in front of him. He was still so pale and the lowing weight was bordering him how could be me losing so much weigh. He notice sweat building on his brow so Yunho took the wet cloth and started to wipe Jaejoong face. Yunho looked at Jaejoong feature; they were so beautiful his heart started to beat faster. “Stupid heart, what’s wrong with you?” Yunho ask himself as he continues to stare at Jaejoong beautiful face.

 

 

“Um…ah” Jaejoong moan and started to open his eyes.

 

 

“Jaejoong-ah” Yunho jumped in surprise. “You’re awake?” Yunho smile.

 

 

Jaejoong eyes widen in fear but his whisper was stern “What are you doing hers? Why are you in my room? Get out!” Jaejoong blurted as he began to panic.

 

 

“Jaejoong I want…….” Yunho move closer to him.

 

 

“No, don’t come any closer!” Jaejoong shouted. “get out!” he end up turning. To the side of the bed and throw up in to a bucket that was placed there.

 

 

“Jae,” he held out his hand to rub his back when Jae whisper, “Don’t touch me.” He took his hand back and waited till he lay back down , he noticed they moved his back brace, that right Junsu said that they were doing therapy

 

 

“Jaejoong please let me talk to you I have……”

 

 

“No! I don’t want to hear”

 

 

“You have to!” Yunho raise his voice a little wishing he didn’t. Jae face told all.

 

 

“Um….Jaejoong ….are…are you feeling better?” Yunho’s asked.

 

 

Jaejoong looked behind Yunho and around he was alone he tried to hide is fear but wasn’t doing a very good job. “Umma…where are here?” Jaejoong asked in his mind. Jae didn’t answer him. When Jae hear the sound of sobs he turns slowly to Yunho who had burst out in tears.

 

 

“Umma, was he crying?” Jaejoong ask himself.

 

 

“I’m sorry Jae.” Yunho said which seem to startled Jae. “I know it way too late to say this but I’m really sorry. Please forgive me. If I could go back to that night and that everything back I would in a heartbeat” He pleaded he went to whole Jae’s hand with really sent Jae into a Panic. He began to toss around the bed. Yunho freaked he’d hurt himself he tried to stop him, “ Jae Please calm down,” he held softly at first Jae down by shoulders but that just made it worse. Jae eyes became teary. He raised his hand pushing against Yunho. It was then Yunho notice the heart monitor was going crazy, he slapped at Yunho, “ Please Jae calm down I won’t hurt you” Yunho caught his hand when he tried to slap him again he pulled Jae closer to him as he pressed the button for a nurse to come." Jae please stop fighting me......I'm sorry!"

 

 

“Jaejoong” Yunho whisper the name softly. Yunho lean in closer to Jae face as he began to pant harder. Tears was starting to rolled down Jae cheeks. Mr Park ran in to the room with the nurses …. She looked at the scene… she noticed Jae labour breath and walked over. “ Jae Umma here, Your safe here, Jae baby?” he looked at her still in Yunho arms. The nurse injected something into IV making his eyes closed. Yunho placed him back slowly on the bed under Mrs Park watchful eye. He got up and bowed and walked away even though Mrs Park called him back………..

 

 

 

 

^_^

 

Tell me what you think


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 

 

“Um….. Umma,”Jae panic when she didn’t answer. “Umma!” he tried again. The doors opened slowly.

 

 

“Awh Jae your awake!” he saw a slight tear forming on his eyes. He took a tissue and dabbed his eyes, “Jae, Umma left to get something to eat with Appa. So it just me and you tonight. Junsu was here an hour ago but he got a little sleepy so I sent him home to rest. Umma told me you have a bad dream early But Yunho confirmed you.”

 

 

"Yunho came here a lot when you where in a coma. He was really worried and the rest of us too." Jae rememebered what yunho had said that day. He wonder what would happen if he told everyone what happen, should he forgive Yunho. what was done was done."

 

 

“Chunnie,…… Am….. I,” Jae sturttered.

 

 

“Am I what? Jae?” Yoochun tried to help him along.

 

 

“Am ….. I …….. a bad person,” he said, not taking his eye off Yoochun.

 

 

 

“What, No Jae you’re not, never thing that, You’re sweet, kind and caring, and I am one of a few who are lucky to know you.” He caressed the side of his face. “I know your , feeling depressed about everything that happen. But it wasn’t you fault.”

 

 

Jaejoong turn too looked at Yoochun and a smile creep up his face.

 

 

“That better, I prefer a smile on your face than a frown.”

 

 

“When can I go go home……

 

 

“Soon as soon as you can walk again, so you got to lot of hard work to do. Jae, I wanted to ask you when you get out of the hospital do you want to say with Umma and Appa…. Or go back to the apartment.” Jae didn’t answer for a few minute thinking about it.

 

 

“Chunnie, can I stay with you, I know your married…… but I don’t want to be alone…..”

 

 

Yoochun looked down at Jaejoong and he never feel more ashamed in his life. Here was Jae trying not to be a burden on people. When he needed people around him close people.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Jaejoong, I wasn’t able to protect you that day, and I’m a bad Hyung to you. Yes. Course you can stay with me I’m staying at the Jung house at the moment but when you get out I will be with you.

 

 

“Can Junsu move into you room at are apartment too.” Jae asked he wanted Su too.

 

 

“Jae!” Yoochun asked. “You want Su to move in?”

 

 

“You and Su come as one, can you ask him if I can stay with use for a while. Until I get back on me feet. His voice was as low as a whisper. Jaejoong smiled. “Umma wont’ want me staying there on my own. It really means a lot to me knowing you would be there. But Yoochun it ok if you can’t Su and the baby come first.

 

 

“Joongie you’re really too nice for you own good.” he said as he cupped Jaejoong’s face tears forming. “.Why are you crying”

 

 

“Because I don’t want you to leave me, everyone I care about leave me…….”

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere Jae, Umma and Appa to”

 

 

“Ne.” Jaejoong smiled weakly at them. Just then the door open reviving Junsu.

 

 

“I thought I spent you home.”

 

 

“I came back husband, Joongie how are you feeling?” He asked as he sat next to Jae bed

 

 

“I’m fine Junsu.” Jaejoong replied with a smile.” How are you and the baby?” I’m fine most of the time accepted the morning sickness is getting a lot worse. Other than that I’m always hungry that reminds me I brought dinner for use. Jae I stopped buy your restaurant, when I told them I was bring food in to have with you the made all your favour food and stuffed up my bag look,” he held up a bag full to the top with food. Jae smiled.

 

 

Yoochun help Jae sit up placing a few pillows behind his back for support. Junsu placed a Chicken sweet corn soup in front of him. Yoochun spoon feed him, was Jae hands felt so numb from the strong medicine that they were giving him to ease the pain.

 

 

Jaejoong smiled. “Junsu, I know you and Yoochun haven’t been married long I know this is a big ask. Can you move into are apartment”

 

 

“Hmm,

 

 

“I can’t go home alone, Can I stay with you and Chunnie until my back on my feet. It a really big ask……I need close people around me.…”

 

 

“Course I’ll move in, Chunnie needs to be with you too. And I want to be there for you to if you need any just ask me I’ll get it for you.”

 

 

He was speechless as he looked into Jaejoong’s eyes. “Jae.”

 

 

"Please Su before you maked such a decision, think about it.” Jae say with pleading eyes as he held onto his hand.

 

 

“I don’t need to think about it I’m moving in.”Junsu smiled at him.

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Long chapter for you.

 

Tell me that you thinks

 

Hope you enjoyed.


	56. Chapter 56

Beta

 

Chapter 56

 

 

It had been 2 months since the incident, Jae bad been back at home for a while now, But his family had starter to notice a big problem Jae refused to leave the comfort of his own home, Which made everyone worry dearly about their loved one. His parents wanted him to see a psychologist. They wanted him to be able to open up about his feeling, they thought since he couldn't talk to them about what happen that night, maybe a stranger was the best opinion. But the thought scared him even more. He end up telling his parents that as hard as it as he wanted to forget everthing that happen...

 

Yunho still worried about Jaejoong everyday all of Yunho didn't linger away for worrying about how Jaejoong was, But Yunho hadn’t seen his since that day Jae fear out in the hospital not that he blamed him. Junsu was his only inside source of information informing him about Jae condition.

 

 

But from what he heard, made his heart ache even more. He wanted to fix things Jaejoong. he had just learned Jae refused to talk to anyone.

 

 

Yunho wanted to help Jae deal with this, but before that he had to get someone else to get Jae to go to phychologist, he knew a great person for the job, he was sure he could help. but he needed to pay a visit to his friend. It was elary that morning Yunho headed straight to the hospital which he worked out.

 

Jae was throwing up again, he wiped his mouth and grimaced, this has been the eight day in a row he had thrown up, he was feeling very tired and sickly. what concerned him more was that he was only out of the hospital a month, he was worry there might have been something really wrong. He was suspose to take pills daily to help him sleep and pain, but when he got up in the morning he was always so weak and needed help to do the most daily tasks...three time this week he end up throwing up over the side of his bed as he couldn't get up quite enough. Yoochun end up cleaning it up... Jae felt bad allowing Yoochun to do it.. he end up aplogising in floods of tears. Yoochun was so worried, he was so worried he end up ringing the doctor about it, the doctor tolf him their ware a few side effect from taking the pills. The doctor tolf him to conitnue taking them but Jaejoong had other ieda...he stop taking them.

 

He still had to follow some of the doctor, like not over exsort himself, he wasn't allowed to walk than as hour for a day which he wasn’t doing. He’d spend hours in his greenhouse until his back ache or Yoochun or Junsu order him down, he was suspose to be resting after all. They were very concerned as his back was still healing from the surgery. They said it would take up to a year for it to heal fully. The cased on his right arm was removed, The bruise were also gone… but the memory would never faded.

 

 

When he first came home it was hard for him to adjust. Three times on the first week Jae had come in to Yoochun room and slept on the floor hoping not to wake the people sleeping in the bed. The second week Yoochun slepted with him in his bed. Over those weeks Jae had gotten even closer to Junsu. Even when Junsu talked about Yunho been a workaholic he smiled pretending to be ok with that person. It was strange he had not seen Yunho even though Junsu lived here now. Junsu was six month pregnant and very big he accompany Jae throughout the day. He felt a lot better having him around now most of all when he started feeling weird. What could this be? Could he have been infected by something when he… He didn’t want to go back to that night, ever again.

 

 

If there was a way to make the memories disappear for good Jae would have done it. His fractures wrist shoulder and back linger on his mind even thought they were healed now. he thought maybe it was the flu but the only way of finding out was taking his first stwp out side... which he was really scared to do and go to the hospital and get checked out. But that what made Jae shiver, He feared leaving the apartment. He had made Yoochun put more locks on the door for safey but Jae still didn’t feel safe…….


	57. Chapter 57

Beta

Chapter 57

 

Jae took a short nap after he had ran to the bathroom and through up. If was really starting to wreck his system,... his face looked hallow and the circle under his eyes never went away, He eventually got up his courage and called Key to come pick him up at his apartment when Yoochun as Junsu had went out...

 

When Jae heard a knock on the door...he slowly opened the door making sure it was Key before fully opening it. He did plan on asking Hyun Joong to bring him...but after what happen to Jaejoong...Hyun Joong felt deelpy ashamed at himself for not been there for Jaejoong when he needed someone the most, He couldn't face Jaejoong which main Jae feel very vulnerable. Everytime Jaejoong lied saying he was fine. it broke. to tell the truth Jaejoong was afraid to be alone with HyunJoong,as Hhyun Joong had a way for getting the truth out of him. He was afraid he might spill who did this to him and Hyun Joong would end up telling Yoochun. Which would put Yoochun caught in the middle between being his wife Hyung and his little brother/friend. And he hated the ieda of Junsu knowing what his hyung did to him. he also thought he had already ruin their honeymoon which he was trying to fix. He pushed the doors opened revealing Key.

 

 

“I hope you don’t mine,” he said moving Taemin to his other shoulder. “Jonghyun working down stairs and his sister in college to Tae has to come with us. Jae nodded his head. Before grabbing his keys, he held onto Key when they left the apartment building, it was only a short distance to the car…. But that didn’t stop the fear. Key drove slowly knowing that Jae back was still painful for him. When they reached the hospital Jaejoong told Key he didn’t really need him to come in. After ten minute Key told Jae to call him when he was finished. Jaejoong asked at the receptionist where he can get a check-up. She looked up noticing how pale he looked.

"I'll show you?" She escorted him to the exam room placing him on a seat outside room 4 before handing him a form to fill out...

 

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Yunho entered the hospital and walked past the receptionist to the elevators, he’s been here more than a few times knowing were his friend office was. He knew he probably had to wait a while as he’d be with patients. It was then that he saw a familiar person sitting on a chair filling something out ahead of him, ‘Jaejoong?’

 

 

He thought to himself. He wondered for a bit if it is really Jaejoong, if it was,where was Yoochun or Junsu? they never left his side. When he got closer he confirmed that it really is Kim Jaejoong. What is he doing here? Is he sick? He’s worried about Jaejoong, for the past few weeks he has been wondering about the boy’s condition. He watch Jaejoong from a distance noticing he was outside an exam room. A check-up? Maybe it’s not serious, just a simple regular check-up. It’s been more than a few months, it’s was highly likely to be related to the surgery he had. He thought to himself as he walked away and went to Siwon office. He shouldn’t let Jae see him it would probably stress Jae out. Jae hadn’t gone to the police about the rape? But Why? I had hurt him. A voice cried in his head, “Jaejoong is the type to keep things to himself, isn’t he? The thing with Yoochun is a proof of that.”

 

 

“Yunho! What’s up?” Heechul called out at him as soon as he opened the door to Siwon office, keeping him away from the inner troubles that stir in his mind. “Hey. Where’s Siwon?”

 

 

“Siwon is examining patients at the moment he should be back soon. Are you here for a check-up?”

 

 

“No, not a check-up.” He almost forgot why he’s was here. He wanted to ask Siwon to peruade Jae to see a physiologist Heechul in fact.

 

 

“Wow, Jung Yunho has free time? That’s a miracle for a workaholic!” Heechul eyes widen with shock.

 

 

“Yah! I took a day off!”

 

 

“That’s an even bigger miracle!” Heechul clapped like an idiotic boy and Yunho wanted to strangle him.

 

 

“Why are you here anyway?” Yunho asked.

 

 

“In case you forgot I work here,” Heechul slapped him on his back.

 

^_^


	58. Chapter 58

Beta

Chapter 58

 

 

A nurse came out from the room, “Kim Jaejoong. Jae tried to stand up but the pain in his back prevented him from doing so. He thought to himself maybe he should have allowed Key stay. She called his name again….

 

 

Jae held up his hand, “Hmmm I need help getting up. The nurse came over telling him to place his arms around her shoulders and she lifted him into a standing passion. He cried in pain a little. Making the nurse in question very concerned she held him as he brought him into the room.

 

 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Choi Siwon. I’ll be your doctor for today.” Siwon greeted his patient with a smile, noticing him leaning on the nurse.

 

 

“I’m Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong..” He shook the doctor’s hand. Before the nurse place him on the chair beside the doctor desk.

 

 

“Can you tell me what brought you hear to dat?” Siwon scanned through the patient form Jae had filled out.

 

 

“Umm, lately I’ve been feeling weak and really sick. I thought it was from the medicine I was taking so I stopped taking it. Recently I’ve been feeling terriable back pain and also I'm vomiting…a lot.”

 

Siwon looked at the patient’s form; Jaejoong had back surgery two months ago.“You had back surgery two months ago,” he looked up.

 

 

“Yeah,”

 

 

“Can’t you tell me why?

 

 

“I was in a car accident when was six, I broke my back, it be fine of years. Around a year ago I got slammed against a wall I fracture my back; I was told I needed surgery to fix the damage; I only got it done two month ago.

 

 

“Can you stand up, I’ll need to examine your back, and you abdomen. He helped Jaejoong to stand up. He felt around Jae spine, there was deep bruising around the area,it was tender. When he was done he wrote on Jae file he need and x-ray.

 

 

“Ok, Can you lie down on the bed? And lift up you shirt” he said. Jae did as told the Doctor felt around Jae stomach till he stop at one spot before going back to it a second time.” The doctor told him he could sit up, he helped Jae to sit up on the bed. It took the doctor a few minute to think about the symptoms. If Jaejoong has a boyfriend then it’s highly possible to be pregnant, he just needs to run a pregnancy test on him. “Do you have a partner?”

 

 

“No… we broke up a few months ago.” Jaejoong looked down at his hands nervously and wondered why he’s being asked about that.

 

 

“When was the last time you had sex with him?” Siwon asked cautiously, if what he suspects is true, he pitied the boy. He thought that Jaejoong was too young to go through a pregnancy alone.

 

 

“I haven’t!” Jaejoong stuttered remember Changmin. Then he remembers Yunho, How can he explain the situation without revealing what happened to him? “But I… it happen more than two month ago?” He reluctantly answered

 

 

“What happen?” Siwon asked.

 

 

“I…….., I……… was ………” he couldn’t say the word. The Doctor notice his distress, he had seen it before.He watch Jaejoong's eye dart to the door

 

 

“One minute Mr Kim, I just want to consulted you file with someone, is that ok?” he asked premission from Jae before doing so,Jae nodded. He tipped a few button on his phone…. “Heechul can you come done to exam room 4, I want to consult something about a patient with you. Ok see you soon.” he placed the phone back down before bowing to Mr Kim saying he’d be back in a minute. He left Jae alone in the room. He stood outside the room waiting for Heechul. before Heechul entered the room Siwon told him his concerns.

 

 

“Mr Kim, this in Dr Choi Heechul, he’s going to view you case with me." Jae nodded and shook the mans hand timidy. Heechul watched Jae for a minute before turning to Siwon and asking him to give them a few minute alone together.... Siwon left the room closing the door behind him.

 

Heechul sat on the bed beside Jae before he spoke, “Siwon discussed a concern with me, and he thought you may feel more comfortable talking to me. “ I’m going to asked you some of the same question Dr Siwon asked you. That may be soon you hide hard to answer... But i will wait pantiently until your ready. Remember anything you say to me is just between us....Ok?”

 

 

“Okay,’’ Jae answered, he felt scared a little.

 

 

“When was the last time you had sex?” Heechul asked cautiously, if what Siwon had suspected Heechul could get the answer.

 

 

“Two months ago,” Jae hiccupped.

 

 

“Was it with you partner?” he asked as he wrote down a few thinks. Jae shock his head, “Jaejoong-shi I need you to say it out late.”

 

 

“No, ….. I ….was ….. r…….” He reluctantly tried to answer.

 

 

“Where you raped?” Heechul finished it for him... it was alway hard for a victim to admit they were raped. He watched the tears forming in Jaejoong eyes. Before he answered.

 

 

“Y….yessss!” Heechul held out a box's of tissue for Jae to take.

 

 

“I see. Jaejong-shi I know it hard to face it, But you made a great step forward.... I know it was very diffcult for you to tell me. But feel free to tell me anything. I probably understand what you’re going through a lot more than others would. I’ll need to take a blood sample from you.” Heechul put down the file before placing his hand on Jae’s “Jaejoong-shi I know you feel that it’s you fault, but I want you to repeat after me,” Jae looked at the doctor, “It not my fault.’’ He waited for Jae to say it.

 

 

“It’s ….It’s not my fault,” said Jae shakily.

 

 

“Good, now every time you think back to what happen, repeat that. Now where you checked of STD, infections?”

 

 

“I can’t remember I was put into a coma, after what happen.” He surely hoped not, of all the things to have a sexually transmitted disease is one of the things he probably cannot live with, especially to have gotten it from being raped.

 

 

“Just to be sure, I want to run a few test?

 

 

“What wrong with me?” Jae asked. Just then Siwon came in and sat back at thetable.

 

 

“I’m not yet sure what it is just yet, but it could just be an infection of some sort. But the symptoms you presented to Dr Siwon, tell us that you could be pregnant.” Jae went into shock; this can’t be happening his face became really pale.

 

 

“P-pr-pregnant?” Jaejoong repeated. The word flashing through his head. It was just one night, how can that be?

 

 

“Because it’s been two month, the test will be accurate so I want you to prepare for anything that happens. And the back pain is from the bruising on your spine, you need to rest more. It’s still healing so don't move around to often, I’m writing you a new medicine for the pain." Siwon told him.

 

 

“How long will the test take?”

 

 

“It will take an hour or two at most. If you ever need to talk to Heechul he is here most days. He will also take a blood sample from you now.”

 

 

“Okay.” He pulled up his sleeve and let the doctor draw some of his blood. He watched as his blood fills the test tube making him feel sick. He hated seeing blood. it a;way brought back unwanted mermories...

 

 

“Your details are on the form, I’ll call you when the result are in.” Siwon told him

 

 

“Thank you.” Jaejoong stood up and left the Exam room followed by Heechul.

 

 

“ Mr Jaejoong-shi,” he turned around to face him, “ here is my mobile number and my home number, call me anytime you need to talk. I know what you going through. Don’t hesitate to call me, Day or night…. I’m their?”

 

 

“Thank you?” he looked at the doctor, he felt something. The Doctor knew what he was going through. The doctor eyes told he had experience the same. They told him, he was raped too.

 

 

“Remember to repeat what I said.” Jae nodded as the doctor as he left.. He felt he needs something sweet, to eat. He called key saying he was done. Key was waiting in the parking lot. He knees were still weak after he saw the blood, after his family’s accident he started being uncomfortable around hospitals, blood and wounds. After all these years he never got over it. Maybe something sweet would take his mind of thing and do him a world of good, and some tea to calm his nerves.Learning that he could be pregnancy brought fear into his hear. The word pregnant echoed in his head. He looked up at the sky and prayed to God that it’s wasn't true. He got into the car and they head back to the building. Key help Jae out of the car before jumping back into the car and take Jae medicine and baby Taemin out of the car. They went up to the restaurant where they sat at one of the table in the back of the resturanant, Key had talked him into having lunch with Him and Jonghyun.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

 

 

“Yunho! What are you doing here?” Siwon greeted as soon as he saw his friend’s face.

 

 

“What am I not allowed to come here?” Yunho sourly asked. “ Your just as shock as Heechul was that I was here.”

 

 

“Well what do you expect from us? You’re a workaholic,” said Heechul coming in behind Siwon.

 

 

“Of course not, it’s actually good to see you. It’s been a while.”

 

 

“Yunho is inviting us out for drinks, can you come out early? Are shift has nearly end” Heechul inquired.

 

 

“Yes, just let me deliver this blood sample to the lab and wait for the results. We can go in about two hour.” He showed them the vial and took some papers off his drawer.

 

 

Yunho looked at the vial and his eyes widened at the label, “Kim Jaejoong.” He looked up at Siwon and asked, “Your patient’s name is Kim Jaejoong?”

 

 

“Hmm? Yes, that’s my patient’s name.” Siwon finished signing the papers and headed to the door. Heechul looked from Yunho to Siwon then back to Yunho. He knew that person, the one Yunho asked him to check on.

 

 

“What’s wrong with him? Is he sick? Why does he need a blood test?” Yunho asked curiosity taking over. He wondered why Jaejoong went to a doctor.

 

 

“Sorry, I can’t tell you that patient confidentiality .”

 

 

“I know him, He’s Junsu brother-in-law”

 

 

“There is doctor-patient confidentiality Yunho, I can’t tell you even if you know him.” Although he’s curious why Yunho is so eager to know he still can’t break the law just to satisfy that curiosity.

 

 

“It’s nothing serious, is it?”

 

 

“I don’t know yet, that what the test are to find out.,”

 

 

“God Yunho stop being nosey.” Heechul butted in.

 

 

“He the person I want Heechul to talk to?” he said earning eyes off them.

 

 

“No, it’s not serious. That’s all I can tell you, I have to drop this off to the lab.” Siwon headed to the door and left.

 

 

“Why do you want to know what’s wrong with Jaejoong-shi anyway? Can’t you ask him yourself?” Heechul suspiciously asked his friend. Even thought it was the first time meeting. But he felt he needed to prefect him Jaejoong, “Has the boy caught your attention? Do you like him?”

 

 

“It’s not like that!” Well yes I do like him now, and wait I forgot I forced myself on him and raped him. “It just He’s close to Junsu, and Su worried about him that’s why I’m worried.”

 

 

“You know, you should stop that over protectiveness to your dongaseng. He’s married let his husband worry about him for heaven sake!” It’s been years since that incident with Junsu and Dongwok happened and he can’t understand why Yunho still holds the guilt he has for what happened. It wasn’t really his fault yet he blames himself too much.

 

 

“Heechul-”

 

 

“It’s blame yourself for ever,. How many times do we have to tell you that? Your obsession with protecting your dongsaeng it’s so unhealthy.” He wouldn’t be surprised if Yunho will sooner or later cross the line and cause more trouble to himself and others around him.

 

 

“I know.” It’s true that it’s unhealthy. From what he had already done to Jaejoong; he had hurt the boy just because he thought he would hurt Junsu.

 

 

“Eh?” He doesn’t know if Yunho meant he knows it wasn’t his fault or that his protectiveness quality was going to get him in trouble some say. Yunho didn’t answer; his attention is now at the chart that Siwon left in his desk. He stood up and opened the chart and read it. It’s Jaejoong’s files.

 

 

“Yunho, you’re not supposed to look at that!” said Heechul as he went to grab the file out of his hands. Yunho avoided him holding the file tightly as he read; his eyes are glued at the bottom part of the patient form. There reads the page testing of every STD possible, not that he needed. And the other word on the page pregnancy test. “Where did Siwon went?”

 

 

“The lab.” Heechul scratched his head at Yunho’s behaviour grabbing the file of him.

 

 

“ Where are you going,” he called after them.

 

 

Yunho quickly went out without warning and run after Siwon. He needs to know very thing., if Jaejoong was pregnant he had to do the right thing.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 

 

Yunho ran all over the hospital looking of the lab.

 

 

“Yunho, did something happen?” Siwon asked when he saw Yunho in the hallway looking around franticly.

 

 

“I need to talk to you.it about Jaejoong.”

 

 

“I told you, I can’t tell you anything.”

 

 

“If he’s pregnant, you have to tell me.” Yunho said in an ordering tone.

 

 

“Did you read his file?! Yunho you can’t do that it wrong and illegal people’s private files!”

 

 

“If he is, I have the right to know because I’m the father of that baby. I’ll give you anything you want just promises me you’ll tell me if he is!”

 

 

“Yunho” Siwon was shocked he wanted to hit him as hard as he could, if Heechul fines out about this , Yunho might as well find a tombstone but he was going to find out,

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” they turned about to see Heechul standing there. He went up to Yunho dragging him back to Siwon office. When they were in the office Heehcul turned around Punching Yunho hard in the face twice before Siwon stop him.

 

 

“You Monster?” he yelled. Tear forming at his eyes.

 

 

“Don’t you think I already know that?” he yelled back just as Heechul freed himself from

 

Siwon embrace slapping him hard. “Do you have any idea what it like to be raped? Do you have any idea what he’s going through? Do you know what it like when you Can’t stop the person doing those thing to you? DO YOU? Monster!!!!!!”

 

 

“Im sorry I didn’t know what I was doing at the time!” he said.

 

 

“You think that makes it any better, he was so scared to tell us. I hope he’s not pregnant he’s only suffer more because of you. What you did is unforgivable!!”

 

 

Yunho stopped in his tracks, Heechul was losing it but what he was saying was hitting Yunho hard. “I’m sorry. It’s just that… I want to make thing right. I’m sure it’s mine. If there is a child, I have no doubt that it’s mine.” He knew he looks desperate but how cares. He needs Siwon word that he will be informed of the results.

 

 

“Make thing right? You really think you can? Think about it. If you go after him again saying I’ll take care of you and the baby? What do you think he would do?’ he was really making him think.

 

 

“He would?” he didn’t know.

 

 

“Do you want him to do this?” Heechul showed him, his wrists. A white light scar crossed both.

 

 

“Heechul!!!!” Siwon pulled Heechul into a hug he was the only person that knew he tried to take his own life. The image of finding him that day filled his head. He placed his arm and hugged him while Yunho stood there.

 

 

“I don’t want him to do that, that’s why I have to face what I did; I swear I won’t cause you or him trouble. I love him.”

 

 

“Did you love him before you did that or after?” Siwon asking wiping the tear away from Heechul.

 

 

“After, I don’t know how it happen one minute I was drinking in my room with Jessica the next I was in Jae room. Everything I did that night came back in flashes. I wondered Why would I do that I wasn’t that kind of person.” He said sadly.

 

 

“You were drinking with Jessica?”

 

 

“Yeah, I asked her to leave.” He said looking up noticing Heechul red eyes. “Then I work up in Jae room.”

 

 

“Did she drug you?,” It was Heechul who asked.

 

 

“I don’t know,” he said taking a seat. “I don’t know.” He thought it would explain a lot. Why he did that to Jae. Something so out of character.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 

 

Jae was about to call a taxi he had gotten a call from the hospital saying that the result were in. But Yoochun called and said he and Su were coming home early as Junsu was having craving for some of Jae home cooked food. Yoochun had actually begged Jae to stay at the apartment saying that he was supposed to rest. How can he say he was going to the hospital? He didn’t want them to know Junsu had snatched the phone from Yoochun and begged Jae to make some of his Favoutite dishes.

 

 

Yunho paced around Siwon office making Heechul dizzy and Siwon a bit on edge. They all look at Siwon phone went off. He answered it

 

 

“It’s the lab. Results are out.” He walked out of the office and walked towards the lab. Yunho was about to follow when Heechul grabbed his clothes and told him to sit down and chill out he already cause enough damage.

 

 

Siwon held the file close. He’ll would let Yunho know the result even though he was against it f then send the results to Jaejoong later. “It’s here.” He announced at the two tensely sitting men. He held the folder close only until Yunho grabbed it.

 

 

Yunho took a deep breath before opening the folder. He opened the folder and read the results, as soon as he did he dropped the folder on his lap and run a hand through his hair.

 

 

“Is it a negative result?” Heechul asked curiously wishing it was for Jae sake.

 

 

“What does it say?” Siwon asked when he didn’t answer quickly.

 

 

“He’s… Pregnant, I’ll be a father.” He doesn’t know if he should be happy or not about this. A child of his own is a very much welcomed family member, but yet this also means that the the child was born out of raped. How would Jae cope with this, he was barely copping as it was The baby was form as a result of the violence and the sexual abuse he had given a person who did not do anything wrong

 

 

“You Basterd!” Heechul shouted it at him.he wanted to beat Yunhom up

 

 

“Heechul, I’m sorry I can’t change it. I already wished to wake up from this night mare.” Yunho looked up at the nervously smiled. “It’s good news, we should celebrate.”

 

 

“YUNHO JUNG, WAKE UP THIS IS REALITY IT MAYBE IT’S GOOD NEWS FOR YOU, BUT WHAT ABOUT JAEJOONG? Think of someone else instead of your self. Heechul scowled Yunho for hours taking Yunho down a peg.

 

 

Siwon rang Jaejoong phone about the results, he wants to personally talk to Jaejoong about it but he still fears that Jaejoong might wonder about his intentions. “What did he say? Is he coming?” Yunho asked him. “He said he can’t make it. That something came up. He asked me if I can just email him the results.”

 

 

“O?” Since that day Jae got out of the hospital Yunho had gotten used to following Jae around and watching him from afar. Somehow it gave him a kind of satisfaction, like for some reasons he felt like he should be doing it. He feels like he should be watching over him, protecting him. Making sure no one hurt him ever again.

 

 

It thought it was the right time to approach the younger man and apologized a few day ago but things didn’t go as planned, even if it’s was pointless Yunho had to try and fix it, since he already know that there is nothing he can do to change his past action. What would he say to him if he pretended to bump into him? How would Jae reacted

 

 

Junsu had want to invited his brother over for dinner one night, but had to cancel as Jae got a really bad fever….. Yunho was sure it was because he was not coping.

 

 

As Siwon packed his car he realized which build they were parked out ide.

 

 

“Maybe we should eat somewhere else?” Yunho said watching the other to get out of the car.

 

 

“Why? I like this place the food delicious. Siwon brought me here for are wedding anniversary last month. As he got out of the car he suddenly wonder how would Jae reacted if he seen him sitting in his restaurant, he remembered how scared Jaejoong looked that night. How much he cried as he forced himself on him. When Siwon walked in ahead of them he took the chance to ask Heechul a favour. “Can you check something for me?”

 

 

“Can you help Jae?”

 

 

“Define help I already gave him my card, I won’t be helping him of you if that what you’re asking. I ‘ll help him, I’ll help Him deal with the abused you forced on him”

 

 

“Can you?, he not the same person he used to be, he’s a shadow of his former self” he cringed thinking about it. “The light gone from his beautiful eyes.”

 

 

That was when Heechul put his hand on Yunho throat pushing him up against the wall.

 

"You listen to me Jung. Don’t you dare touch him again? Because I will make it the last thing you.I’ll do my best to help him but it not going to be easy. Bearing a child of a rapist is going to take a bad toll on him. He might even want to get rid of it.” Heechul assumed that because Jaejoong was carrying a rapist child, he remembers back to when he was raped. When he found out he was pregnant. How he thought ending his life would be the best for both him and the baby. But Siwon found him in time, saving both their lives. It turned out the baby wasn’t the rapist’s child he was Siwon his husband. Siwon did the test after the baby was born because Heechul couldn’t look at the child when he was born, fearing he would look the image of that man. Siwon didn’t care if the baby wasn’t his own. He would care for this child as his own, he even told Heechul he adopt him.

 

 

Days passed, Yunho lay awake in bed. He couldn’t sleep the last few night, he was thinking, “I’ll be a father soon. The thought stirred up all his emotions. When he closed his eyes he saw Jaejoong holding a child’s hand, a child that looks just like Jae. The child was waving and smiling at him, so he waved back and called out the child’s name. The child was about to run towards yunho. But Jae stopped him held the Child, Jae screaming at Yunho, “This is my child not yours, you’ll never see him again, you’re a monster you don’t deserve to be a father to this child or any. Blood formed around them.When he locked eyes with Jaejoong the younger man’s eyes welled up with tears and he looked down to his hands and held them up for Yunho to see. To red lashes across both wrists. “It’s you. It’s your fault. It’s all your fault I did this!”

 

 

“Jaejoong”

 

 

“I’m not supposed to have him, he’s not supposed to be here… You forced me! You did this to me!” The lights went off and when they turned back on they were back at the hotel at Jeju. He saw himself and Jaejoong in bed, the younger man was already bleeding yet he still did not stop himself from shoving his cock in and out of his body. “It hurts! Please stop! Stop-” Jaejoong cried out as he continuously bleed until the whole bed is stained with blood. His cries went weaker and weaker until there is none and he also stopped moving. He had killed, Jae, his body lay motionless on the bed not breathing.

 

 

He bolted up from bed, panic stricken and covered in sweat. His breath was laboured his heart beating so fast. No, Jaejoong… He’s not like that. He won’t hurt our child.

 

 

“Yunho?!” His Appa rushed in his room. “We heard you screaming, are you okay?”

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

“You’re covered in sweat! Did you have a nightmare?”

 

 

“Yes. sorry. Don’t worry about me I;m fine.”

 

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

 

“Yes, sorry I woke you.” He repeated to himself, It was just a nightmare. It wasn;t realTop of Form

Jae and the baby were safe…..


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

 

 

 

Jae woke up feeling a lot better apart from his back condition he didn’t feel he need to throw up like he did the last four days, he sighed in relief at that he hated throwing up. It was 5am in the morning. What if Chunnie or Su heard him, their bedroom was beside the bathroom. He lazily stood up holding his back; maybe a bath would ease it. He took the medicine the new doctor gave him, and walked towards the bathroom. He took of his clothes, it was then he saw a glimpse of his reflection when he walked past the bathroom mirror. He doubled back, and stared at his upper body, before focusing on his tummy area. No, I can’t be pregnant! It sent shivers up his spine. I’m feeling better now. The doctor was probably wrong about me being pregnant. He continued his morning routine and tried to temporarily forget about that problem.

 

 

When he finished he dressed up and went to the kitchen to have a cat raping around his legs, “Hi Jiji are you hungry? He rubbed the cats chin. It’s was Saturday, he want to make an appointment to talk to that Heechul person again. He felt he could talk to him but would he be in work today. He was really the first he told himself. He wondered should he tell Yoochun and Junsu about finding someone to talk to that knew what he was going through, and talk about his fears if he was pregnant.

 

 

He had just poured himself out some tea after feeding jiji. When Yoochun and Junsu came out from their room. His poor eyes have to endure seeing a half-naked Yoochun full of marks on his neck and a bare-legged Junsu who ran away pulling Yoochun’s shirt down to cover his privates. The two seemed to be enjoying an early morning exercise.

 

 

“Awh, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, OTHER PEOPLE LIVE HERE TO YOU KNOW?,” Jae yelled after them.

 

 

With the image of Yoochun’s neck on his mind, old memories flashed back on his mind, he suddenly touched his own neck and remembers how his own neck stung after that night. He dropped his cup, it smashed all over the floor He shook his head and focused on something else while he tried to clean it up. Yoochun came out of his room with a t-shirt on,

 

 

“Jae?”

 

 

“It’s ok I only dropped a cup.” He looked up to see Yoochun concerned eyes.

 

 

“Jae?” he help Jae stand back up. He had seen Jae whine in pain. Placing him on the couch and going back to the kitchen to pour Jae another cup.

 

 

“Thanks!” Jae said taking the cup.

 

 

“Did Su and I bring back unwanted memories?” he asked with concern.

 

 

“It fine, I…I have to get on with my life, Chunnie I…..I,” Should I tell him? Jae thought. “I went to the hospital yesterday. I got Key to bring me.

 

 

“O,” Yoochun was hurt he didn’t ask him. Reading Yoochun mind Jae continued.

 

 

“I didn’t ask you because; I’m taking up so much of your time lately. You and Su even had to move in where to be with me when you should, me moving into your own home with him and be preparing for you baby.”

 

 

“Jae we want to be with you,” said a voice behind them, Junsu placed his arms around Jaes shoulders.

 

 

“What did the hospital say yesterday?” Yoochun asked.

 

 

“They said I needed to rest more, and took a few blood samples” he wasn’t ready to deal with that he could be pregnant. “And I talked to someone…… about ……..been, he took a deep breath. “Raped.”

 

 

“O Jae, it good you talked to someone. You can’t hold it in. let it out, just remember were heard if you every need to talk or a shoulder to cry on.” Yoochun ans Su comfort him.

 

 

 

“Thanks,” Jae stood up, “I’m going to go of a walk to clear my head. I’ll be back soon,”

 

They nodded, “don’t strain your back,” Yoochun called as Jae placed his jacket on. He nodded his head. And open the front door, where looked up he saw a familiar figure of someone he thought he would never see again.

 

“Changmin?”


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

 

 

Was he dreaming, He doubted if he’s only seeing things for a moment until Changmin smiled at him and came closer?

 

 

“Are you surprised to see me?” Changmin tilted his head and smiled expectantly. Jae stood in shock he wasn’t dream. Changmin was really here, “Jae!,”

 

 

“Go away.” Jae said. Changmin moved closer.

 

 

“Jae please let me t………” he held out his arm to Jae.

 

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME,” He yelled at him. What was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be in America?” his memories were unclear and confusing but he’s was sure Changmin said he’s going back to America after that night they broke up.

 

 

“But I came to see you.” Changmin, pulled Jae hand leading him out of the building.“Where’s Yoochun?” fighting Jae weakly protest.

 

 

 

“Let me go, you’re hurting me,” Changmin let him go straight away, and look apologetic, when he seen Jae lean against the wall, while he used his left hand to rub up and down his back.

 

 

“What wrong with you back?” he asked concerned. He didn’t want to tell him anything what happen. “I had surgery to fix the fracture.” He breathed in and out. Massaging the pain from walking to fast.

 

 

“Do you want to call Yoochun,” he pulled put his phone.

 

 

“No, he’s with his wife. And as far as I can tell they’re very busy at the moment.” He blushed again at the thought that they might be doing it again. He walked side by side with Changmin and tried to forget the earlier image of Yoochun and Junsu.

 

 

Changmin whistled, “Yoochun sure knows his way to a married life, where’s he living now, in that new house he bought”

 

 

“No not yet, they are staying at the apartment with me!”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Hmmm something happen so their staying with me”

 

 

“What does that mean?” Changmin quickly sat at the wooden bench and patted the space beside him.he askked“Let’s sit here.” When Jaejoong simply stood still Changmin looked at him incredulously and asked, “What? We did this often.”

 

 

He sat beside Changmin and faced him. “Why are you here?”

 

 

“I came to see you.” Changmin looked at him endearingly.

 

 

“Why?” He can’t understand why, he can’t figure out why Changmin is here for him when he should be at the side of the person he chose over him.

 

 

“ I lied to you before, his name not Ren it’s Kibum he Korean and we came back to Korea three days , I want you to meet him, I know it Probably wired, But I still want you to be my friend. Changmin took his hand and looked him in the eye. “I know I was wrong but I still want to take my chances and beg you to forgive me. I want us to be the friend we use to be.”

 

 

“Changmin” He could not find the words to say, what should he do?, he wanted thing to go back the way they were. But how could he? Everything was so different. He wasn’t the same person he was before. He asked himself when the doctor’s words echoed in his head. What about the possibility of being pregnant? How can he explain that to Changmin? How can he say to this person who he loves the most that he was raped and the doctor suspects that he’s pregnant? “It’s wasn’t that easy…”

 

 

“Things are different know Changmin, I’m not the same person I use to be.” Jae signed remember the doctors words.

 

 

“I know thing are different but I want to give it a try. You’re not that different not that I can see anyway.” Changmin pleaded

 

 

“I’m not sure if we can still…do that.”

 

 

“Is there a reason why you doubt? I swear I won’t hurt are friendship ever again! I’m moving back to Korea.” Jae didn’t say anything. “Joongie” Changmin pleaded.

 

 

Jaejoong took back his hand and sighed. “At least give me some time to think about this.” He needs time to be sure of his condition. He needs time to think if he can lie to Changmin about what happened to his life during their separation or be honest with him and what he was facing.

 

 

“Jaejoong” Changmin stopped, he needs to understand Jaejoong’s situation. He knew it was not easy to trust him again after what he did to Jaejoong. At the time he was only thing of himself. “I understand. I’ll do everything you want just say it! Take all the time you need. I’ll wait for how long as it takes.”

 

 

“Take care of yourself Changmin. You know how much I care about you.”


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 

Yunho parked his car in front of Jae place he couldn’t run away anymore. He plans to talk to Jaejoong today, when he got out of the car he saw Jae walking just like an ordinary day. Jae looks radiant and there’s certain rosiness on his cheeks when he was pull out of the building. It seems that Jae did not notice him; Until a man waved and smiled at Jae. He saw how Jae acted towards the tall man, he knew him. He saw how the man touched Jae’s hand. It struck a nerve in him, ‘Why is he touching him?’ He watched as the two walked towards the park, he was about to follow when Yoochun called him and asked why he’s there so early in the morning.

 

 

“I’m just checking on you and Junsu.”

 

 

“Ah hyung! I’m making your Donsaeng happy! Don’t you trust me to take care of my wihe and my baby even just a little bit?” Yoochun complained in shock. Geez, when Junsu said Yunho is protective he did expect this, but he was kind of the same with Jae, so he tried not you judge too much

 

 

“I trust you. I just wanted to see how Junsu is copping carrying the extract weight he can’t be a big baby at times, Plus Junsu tends to buy bags of stuff I thought your apartment would be full to the brim with baby stuff…” Yunho rambled, frustrated at Yoochun’s timing and from what he saw with Jaejoong and that other man.

 

 

“Hyung I get it, Yes Junsu bought a lot but I don’t mind it making Jae smile again when he shows Jae the cute baby clothes and toys” Yoochun said. “Have you eaten breakfast yes? Jae made loads earlier.”

 

 

“I haven’t eaten yet. Thanks for the offer.” He actually had his breakfast at home but hearing that Jaejoong cooked that meal, he suddenly got hungry again.

 

 

Jaejoong came back from the walk in the park with Changmin by his side. When they reached the second floor they heard Junsu’s high pitched laughing and they wondered what Yoochun and Junsu can be doing now. “ I think I’ll knock first he looked to Changmin. Not wanting to walk in know what they were doing earlier.” Jaejoong suggested.

 

 

“Ok knocking first.” Changmin said as he curls his fingers and knocked loudly at the door.

 

 

“The door is open!” Yoochun shouted from inside.

 

 

Jaejoong poked his head in the door seeing was in ok to enter. He froze when he saw the person he didn’t want to see Yunho. He was sitting beside Junsu who was showing him the clothes he’d both for the baby.

 

 

“Joongie, look who stop by!” Junsu shouted happily and motioned him to come inside.

 

 

Changmin poked his head over Jae looking to the Yoochun wife, he had wonder who he had married from the description Jae had given him.

 

 

“Changmin!” Yoochun yelled in surprise. “What the hell are you doing here!?” Yoochun wanted to hit him, but stopped thinking it would bring unwanted memories for Jae.

 

 

Yunho’s head whirled when he heard the other man’s name. This was Jae ex . His face grimed at the sight of the two standing so close together.

 

 

Changmin opened the door wider seeing that it’s safe for them to come in without disturbing any private moment between the newlyweds couple. “It’s good to see you too Hyung. Thanks for welcoming me back.” Changmin smiled and said that in his usual sarcastic tone.

 

 

He went up to Changmin, grab his collar and said, “What do you expect, you broke my Dongaseng heart, you don’t even know what he’s been through these last few month!” Yoochun let go and Changmin turn to see ja hadn’t moved from the spot he stood, frozen like a statue.

 

 

“Joongie, Junsu said come in.” He put his hand on Jae shoulder pushed him slightly in.

 

 

“What did Yoochun mean last few months, had the break up been that hard on Jae.

 

 

“Yah you don’t want to see me?!” Changmin put his hands on Jae’s arms and pointed at Yoochun, “Joongie did you hear that? I’ve just got back here and he’s treating me like I’m unwelcomed~”

 

 

“Aish, not if you’re going to hurt Jae like you did last time!” Yoochun defended his self.

 

 

“Junsu this is Shim Changmin. Changmin that is Park Junsu Yoochun’s wife and… that’s….that’s Jung Yunho Junsu’s Hyung.” Jaejoong introduced everyone to on another changing the subject.

 

 

“Hello, nice to meet you. Please call me Junsu.” Junsu stood up and politely greeted Changmin. Changmin shook Junsu’s hand.

 

 

“Changmin.”

 

 

“I’m Yunho.” Yunho extended his hand and firmly shook Changmin’s hand as they exchanged sharp eye contact before looking to Jae who’s eyes were on the ground..

 

 

“Please to meet you, For some reason he felt like Yunho does not like him. He wondered why, this is the first time they met. The moment Yunho glanced toward Jaejoong’s direction and Jaejoong nervously looked back he felt that something is wrong.

 

 

“Can you tell me why you’re here?” Yoochun asked again.

 

 

“I came to ask for Jaes forgivness."

 

“ Aren’t you supposed to be in America?”

 

 

“I came to see Joongie,.” Changmin simply announced.

 

 

“You our?!” Yoochun said in a happily surprised manner, while Junsu said that in a more disappointed tone.

 

 

Jaejoong saw Yunho glaring at him so he looked away. Why is he glaring at me? Don’t I have the right to be with the person I want to be with?

 

 

“I’ll see you again, Kibum will be waiting for me,” he said as he waved good bye to everyone. “Joongie do you want to have lunch with use?” seeing that Jae didn’t like been in the same room as Yunho

 

 

“I’m busy at lunch time, can we have dinner instead? I’ll cook for you if you want.” Jaejoong offered, he had to get the result at the hospital, he couldn’t risk having the others fine out, not just yet.

 

 

“That’s one offer I can’t refuse.” Changmin kissed him on his temple. And left.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

 

 

Jae was waiting in the greenhouse fixing the table. He wanted to impression Changmin and his Boyfriend, even if it was hard on him. At this moment he thought life was different, he had to get past that.

 

“Joongie,” a voice called out.

 

 

“ I’m up here.”he called back.

 

 

“Should have known you’d be up here,” Changmin sweetly said as he entered the greenhouse. As expected when he did not see Jae down in the apartment. “Jae escape”

 

 

He flinched, “You’re early!” He did not expect him to arrive for another hour. He finished placing the table cloth on the table.

 

 

“I wanted to see you.” Changmin said with a smile and came closer, hugging Jae from behind. “You looked troubled, Is something bordering you?”

 

 

 

“No, I’m okay. It’s nothing” He answered in a tone more trying to convince himself than assuring the other man.

 

 

“It’s just… I haven’t finished with the table yet and you’re already here dinner is ruined.” He pouted and whined a bit. “That’s our Jae fusing over the table, are baby Jae."

 

 

“Changmin!” he pouted. " How fault is it that i'm a baby?"

 

"it our fault." he admitted. " But you are very trusting of people and caring for everyone around you that we love to baby you."

 

"Good don't forget that," Jae smiled, it felt good to smile again it been so long. " Is that why people hurt me?" Jae whispher the last part,"

 

"Jae?" he knew he had hurt Jae.

 

"It ok, i was talking to myself. that when jae thought Was it because I’m really close to Chunnie that he assumed I wanted to take him away from Junsu? Was it my fault I got hurt?

 

 

Hurt is not the word to describe what happened to him but even in his thoughts he finds it hard to admit that he was raped. It gave him chills down his spine and makes him uncomfortable about his own skin, his own body. He had scrubbed is skin raw, just to get the feeling off him. Whenever he remembered it, it felt like it was watching it happening to him again. As if he was only watching how things happened and were unable to stop him.

 

 

His thoughts came back to the present when he felt Changmin rubbing his hand, “Jae?”

 

 

He looked at Changmin. “Sorry my head went somewhere else.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.” He held Changmin’s hand. “You’re probably hungry. Let’s sit down and eat.”

 

 

“I missed you’re cooking so much!” in America.

 

 

“Wait where Kibum, you said you where bring him.”

 

 

“Sorry Jae, he wants to wait a little longer, before he meet you. He was scared to meet you.”

 

 

“O, tell him he doesn’t need to fear me. What happen has happen, the past is the past, it’s not good to dwell on the past.” A smiled crossed his face, my Changmin hasn’t changed. He was smiling until he realized where Changmin eas sittingt. In the same seat Yunho sat the day Junsu introduced them to eachother.

 

 

“Hey. What’s with you? Changmin asked in a worried tone, he was probably telling a joke when he spaced out.

 

 

“Ah.” He’s spaced out again. Why did Yunho have to plague his thoughts? Haven’t you done enough damage to me? I could be even pregnant? He mentally asked the image of Yunho sitting there having lunch, Not the strange dark Yunho that wasn’t himself that night the one who left him battered and bruised, flashed in his mind and left him unsettled. “I… I Just thought of something I didn’t want to remember” he shock the thought from his head. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he shooked his head no. “I just need to lie down for a while?” Changmin help him up and lead him down the stair before helping Jae to lay down on his bed. Changmin sat on the other side of the bed, patting Jae’s head.When morning came Jaejoong woke up with his head lying on Changmin’s lap.

 

 

“Hmmm? Yes?”

 

 

“Why didn’t go home?” He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep. Last he remembers was having dinner with Changmin.

 

 

“You were sleeping on my lap.” Changmin reasoned. He sound still half-asleep.

 

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” He looked at the clock, 10:30 am. “Kibum must be worried about you or your mom must be worried sick about you You didn’t go home last night.”

 

 

“It’s fine, I called them and let them know, Believe me she’s not worried. She may not trust me. But you she trust’s. She knows I’m here, my mom knows I’m in good hands.” Changmin laughed a bit before stretching his legs which are probably numb.

 

 

They had breakfast, after he convince Changmin to call home telling them he was on his way home and spend time with his family and Kibum. Changmin made a mental not to call Yoochun later to find out what happen to Jae. Something wasn't right.

 

 

He suddenly remembered he had to pick up the test results today. “Damn it” he ran to the bedroom to get changed.

 

 

“Something wrong Jae?” Jaejoong’s heart almost jumped off his ribs when Key did that. He feel back onto the floor.

 

 

“Yah! How did you get in?” Jae asked rubbing his back.

 

 

“Your door was open; I want to ask you something. I got a bit worried when I seen the door ajar. Key pouted with the apology.

 

 

“It fine, Changmin just left, what did you want to ask?”

 

 

He help Jae stand up, “ I was wondering could you make one of your Delicious cake for my anniversary.. Tomorrow, I have to tell Jonghyun, something really important....too.

 

 

“Sure Key no problem” Jae answered. " i'm make it as soon as i get back." he told Key as they head out of the apartment.

 

oOo

 

Yunho sat at Siwon office complaining about his frustrations about Jaejoong and Yoochun. He couldn't approach Jaejoong when he has the courage to walk up to him and Yoochun had rotten timing. Now a new frustration, Changmin. “Why did he have to come back?


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 

 

There was a knock on the door, Siwon and Yunho turned about to see Heechul come in with a little girl on his hip. “Siwon…. Are patient……” his eyes meet Yunho’s , “O look who’s here, Look sweety it the evil man.” Heechul smiled at the child. The kid looked at Yunho.

 

 

“Evil man, evil man,” the kid was clapping her hand, giggling. Yunho frowned.

 

 

“Heechul we’re at work, stop teaching are daughter bad things.” He looked up. “You have the day off today, why are you where?” asking his wife.

 

 

“Our Patient called me this morning, asking were his test result in. he's on his way into the hospital"

 

 

Siwon brain was in the middle of trying to understand why Heechul was been secretive until he looked at him, to see him giving Yunho the evil eye. He wanted to help Yunho, But Heechul didn’t, he wanted Yunho to pay for what he did., he knews if he didn’t help Yunho, he’s probably do something stupid again.

.

 

He was overly shocked when Yunho told them what happen.

 

 

“O, what time is he coming in for?”

 

 

“He’ll be here in 20minute.” Heechul felt sorry for Jae he wanted to help him. Talk to him; help him though this difficult time. Jae was a kid in Heechul eyes, too young to deal with this. “Yunho can you leave now, we’ve got patient’s coming in,”

 

 

“Fine I’ll talk to you later?” Yunho left the office .

 

 

“You worried Heechul,” asking his wife.

 

 

“Yeah really worried, what if he doesn’t take it well. I’m going to places this little one, in the nursery back in a few minute. He said leaving the office.

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Yunho walked toward the entrance when he saw a familiar figure walking up to the reception desk. He hid in the corner as he saw Jae thank the person and went in the direction of Siwon office. Yunho decided to follow only to see. Yunho saw Jae leaned against the wall close to Siwon office as began throwing up, all over the floor. He didn’t even have time to run to a toilet. Jae felt sick; he thought that it was from food poisoning from this morning breakfast. His stomach was cramming up, and it hurt, everything hurt. His world began to spin and then everything disappeared. Yunho saw Jae collapse.

 

 

Yunho panicked when he saw Jae throwing up and collapsing on to the floor. He ran over to him calling his name. He saw a red make on the side of his thigh, Blood .Ever since that day he had hurt the boy deeply, Yunho had begun to grow attached to the younger man, he didn’t want to harm him anymore then he had already done. But seeing Jae in pain like this made his scared.

 

 

He called out for help seeing the blood straining Jae pants; he heard footsteps running towards him it was Heechul.

 

 

“Call for doctor Siwon here immediately!” he told the nurse beside him who nodded and left. Yunho carry him to Exam room 5 come on follow me" Heechul ordered seeing Yunho with a caring look on his face. Yunho laid Jae on the bed. Siwon came into examine Jae, he told Yunho to leave the room while they did the examination, Yunho only left when Siwon would tell him he’s findings. He also told Yunho to call his family. He rang Junsu phone who didn’t pick up the phone until the 6 time he rang it.

 

 

“AWH, what do you want Hyung?,” Junsu cursed down the phone.

 

 

“Tell Yoochun to get his dick out of your ass, and get to the Hospital now!” he yelled down the phone at him.

 

 

“Why, something wrong?” Junsu asked more concern this time.

 

 

“Jae Collapse!”

 

 

“WHAT WE’RE COMING NOW, WELL BE THERE SOON,’’ the next thing Yunho knew his phone went dead. The Door open a nurse was wheeling Jae to a private room and IV was already attached to his arm. Heechul stayed by Jae side while Siwon called Yunho into his office.

 

 

"It seems to be stress relate he’s extremely fatigued. He need to rest so I’m keeping him in for a few days. Just to be sure. "

 

 

"I see, so he will be alright with rest?" Yunho asked. His eye picturing Jae's sleeping form.

 

 

"I believe so…But I’m not sure I’ll have to run more test to be sure. The blood on his thigh could be related to a miscarriage or his body not copping with the pregnancy"

 

 

Siwon lead Yunho down to the room he notice Heechul pulling the blanket up over him. When he turned around he saw them. Heechul went over to them asking to have a word with Siwon. They left the room leaving Yunho alone with Jae. He sat on the chair beside the bed, Jae face looked green. He brushed Jae hair out of his face when he heard a moan. Yunho, looked over at the bed to see Jae waking up, Yunho stroked Jae's hair gently.

 

 

"Jae, you'll be fine, you're just over exhausted." Yunho explained to the half-awake boy.

 

 

"My stomach hurts? is it food poisoning?" Jae asked not realizing who he talking to. everything ways blurry.

 

 

"What?" Yunho looked at him confusingly, "You are fine Jae, you just need to rest."

 

 

"But my stomach hurts so bad, it's been cramping up constantly lately." Jae explained. Yunho concerned face showed again and he got up and walked over to the doctor where Siwon and Heechul were talking.

 

 

Siwon walked over to Jae once more and lean over pulling down the blanket. "Jae I’m just going to check your stomach ok? Excuse me" he said. He lifted up Jae's shirt and began to press the stomach region, noticing the areas that made Jae flinch.

 

 

"How is your urine latley?" the doctor asked.

 

 

Jae felt a bit shy answering that question, but never less, doctor's orders. "There's been some bleeding, just a little though. And sometimes there's this white milky thing with it…" Jae answered quietly.

 

 

After hearing the explanation, he doctor said something to Heechul and Yunho turned back to Jae. "Jae, the doctor will take some blood and urine samples to test, it is possible you have a bacterial infection"

 

 

"Alright." Jae nodded with his eyes closed.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Next chapter up soon if i get some comment


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

 

 

Yunho stood over the side of the bed something was wrong Jae face was really green.it didn’t look right Heechul was getting a needle ready to take blood

 

 

"Jaejoong," I called softly, "Hey, open your eyes Jae," I patted his cheek lightly it was hot, his breathing was shallow, and that alarmed me. “Siwon,” he called out.

Jae began to twitched.

 

 

"Jaejoo...?"

Jae stiffened. a foamy substance was forming at his mouth.

 

 

 

"SHIT! Yunho, hold his head..." Siwon yelled pressing the emergency button and running to the side of the bed to help

 

 

 

I held his head tighter while he trembled and jerked around Siwon and Heechul were trying to hold his body still; they were trying to prevent more damage.

 

 

 

"Yunho hold his mouth shut, if he bit is tongue he’ll be in serious trouble" Heechul shouted holding his leg down tightly.

 

 

 

"F**k, what wrong it him?" he yelled. Jae’s stiff body continued to jerk around on the bed the fit wasn’t stopping, they were struggling to hold him. Finally after 10minute his body went limp.

 

 

 

“Jae……JAE…..”Yunho yelled

 

 

Siwon place his stethoscope on Jae chest listening "Damnit! His breathing's shallow, Heechul the oxygen mask,” Heechul placed in on Jae face, “We need to get him upstairs he needs a CT scan, We have to do it quickly he could have another seizure. They slid the bed passed Yunho just as the door open.

 

 

 

Yoochun and Junsu stood back as Jae was wheel passed them quickly, Yoochun tried to catch up finding out what was wrong when he didn’t get any he look to Yunho,

 

 

 

 

“What Happened?” Yoochun asked.

 

 

 

 

Yunho slid his hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to say he staggered to my feet, clutching hands tightly.

 

 

 

“Maybe I can help. A voice came from the other man self in the room,”

 

 

 

“Heechul Hyung, what are you doing here?” said Junsu shocked to see him.

 

 

 

 

“I work here, we’ll I’m supposed to be off today, but one of my patient needed me so I came in. Are you Kim Jaejoong relative?” he looked to Yoochun how was looking in the direction Jae was taken.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m his Hyung Park Yoochun. What wrong with him?”

 

 

 

“Mr Kim came into the hospital a few days ago to get some test done; he also had a lot of back pain. Today he came to get the result, but Mr Kim collapsed in the hallway, so we will be running more test.” He took a breath before he continue, “We have taken Mr Kim for a CT scan.”

 

 

“A CT scan, why?” Yoochun asked.

 

 

 

“Jae just had a seizure?” Yunho said, “ He…he was foaming at the mouth.

 

 

 

They turned to the voice. Yunho had answer.

 

 

 

“I can’t tell you anymore until we figure out was going on in his body, I’ll go see if I can find out anything.,” with that he bowed to them and left.

 

 

 

Yoochun collapsed into one of the chair in the hallway, Why was this happening again?

 

 

 

“Chunnie Jae will be fine it’s probably nothing.” Junsu turned to look at Yunho, “ Hyung what are you doing here anyway? I thought you said you had work.”

 

 

 

“I came to see Siwon, I wanted his to ask Heechul to talk to Jae, about what happen to him on Jeju.”signed Yunho he had to think quick.

 

 

“O……. Junsu said.

 

 

 

“Who? Heechul?” asked confused.

 

 

 

“Heechul the doctor we were just talking too, He’s a psychologist.” Said Junsu answered Yoochun question. Yoochun thought about it. Maybe he could help Jae, but there was a different problem to deal with now.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 

 

They waited over an hour for Jae to come back, to see a bed being pushed in their direction the jump up when they saw it was Jae. They wheeled him back into the room.

 

 

“How is he Doctor?”Yoochun asked.

 

 

"Good afternoon, you must be his brother,” the doctor greeted. “Junsu, good to see you again.

 

 

Junsu nodded. “Siwon”

 

 

" What is wrong with Jae?]" Yoochun asked. He did not appreciate waiting for the news He had to find out now. He wanted to know Jae was fine.

 

 

"My apologies, Please brace yourselves when I tell you this…I'm afraid Jae has Septicmia, were doing are best to treat it,” after saying this, the doctor shrunk back.

 

 

“Septicmia! What that?”

 

 

“Sepsis is a bacterial infection Mr Kim body is trying to contain the infection by overwhelming his immune response to the bacterial infection.

 

 

“What’s cause it?,” Junsu asked noticing Yoochun head in his hands.

 

 

“The baby Mr Kim is carrying does not have the same blood type as Mrs Kim, the baby blood is leaking in to Mr Kim blood stream causing the Bacterial Infection. We are giving him some anti-biotic to try and control it.”

 

 

“He’s …he’s pregnant?” before the doctor could answer. Yoochun interrupt.

 

 

“How long? Does he know?”

 

 

Siwon couldn’t answer he watched Yunho in the corner just staring at Jae, he was the cause of all this. “Around two month and a week, he doesn’t know yet he came to get the result to day. The seizure he had earlier was his body way of fighting the infection.

 

 

“Is this a joke doctor? If you plan on making a fool out of me, you will pay dearly." Yooochun was hoping it was all a joke he couldn’t face. Jae pregnant.

 

 

"No I’m not joking I know it hard to face but you have to be strong for Mr Kim" The doctor said quickly.

 

 

" What's …..going …..on? What's wrong with me?!" Jae sleepy voice asked.

 

 

“Jae,” the all faced him Jae’s eyes were on them he pulled the mask down from his face. He didn’t like to be left out in the dark, especially if the topic concerns his health. Yunho looked over at Jae, with softness in eyes that scared Jae even more.

 

 

"Jae, How are you feeling?” the doctor asked him, Checking his eyes.

 

 

“It still hurt a bit, but bearable,” he said in a low voice. “What wrong with me? What happen? I’m at the hospital right?”

 

 

“You had a seizure, caused by a bacterial infection. We’re giving you anti-biotic to help stop the infection from spreading.” Siwon said. “The results also showed that you are pregnant…"

 

 

Jae just blinked, and then he choked out a small laugh. "Seizure? ha…excuse me?" he asked taking in the last word the doctor said..

 

 

"This isn't a joke. I find it hard to believe as while, but the results are all positive." Siwon tried explaining it again.

 

 

"But …. I …." It hit Jae; I’m pregnant with Yunho baby.

 

 

“Jae I’ll have to do a ultra-sound on your stomach to check the baby,” Siwon said. Jae scanned everyone faces, his eyes begun to widen with disbelief.

 

 

"No…fucking…way…!" He said.

 

“Mr Kim you got to calm down, you need to rest.” Siwon said, seeing Jae discomfort. toget Jae to lie back down.

 

 

“Chu….nnie." Jae began to cry. “Why is this happening to me?” it was then he notice Yunho in the corner standing away from everyone around the bed.

 

 

“NO FUCKING WAY! GET OUT, YOU’RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS.” Everyone turn to were Jae eye were, “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jae screamed in pain.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 

 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Jae screamed in pain. All their eyes turned back to Jae. Jae rolled over on his side clutching his stomach.

 

 

“Mr Kim, I need you to calm down, take slow deep breaks,” Siwon placed the oxygen mask back on his face.

 

 

"Oh my god, is he ok?" Junsu gasped in horror from the chair, when he saw Jaejoong hanging limp on the bed." Yoochun?" he asked looking around for him quickly as we could.

 

 

"I'm here," Yoochun shouted, hugging. Yunho was still at the corner, why wasn’t anyone saying anything to him, Jae just said I raped him, the truth out now he thought, Yoochun probably wants to kill me. He was taken out of his thought's Siwon voice.

 

 

 

"Shit! Jae it’s ok, we got you! "Siwon said struggling to hold him through the fit. Yoochun Ran to the side to hold his head still and his mouth closed while Siwon kept a tight hold around his arms and chest. Yoochun could feel every muscle in Jae body protesting in his hold, he cursed at himself for not getting to him sooner. Why was jae going though so much, he's only 22 year old.

 

 

 

"What's happening to him?" Junsu asked with a panicked sob as he hovered over the end of the bed. Feeling Jaejoong's body relax, they relaxed there hold of him. Jae eyes were hallow no one was home.

 

 

“Jae,”

 

 

"He need's a stronger anti-biotic," Siown said as he place the syringe into the IV? he looked to the door when Heechul came into the room he had heard Jae cry from the hall.

 

 

“Everyone leave the room!,” he said.

 

 

 

“But….?,”

 

 

“I’ll stay with him, He need treatment please wait outside.” He looked to Siwon who was placing Jae back on his back, carefully, making sure that he was securely positioned on the bed, so that if another fit happen he would not allow him to fall on the floor.

 

 

Yunho, Mr Park I need to talk to him outside.” He said. “Heechul you stay here, call me if he has another seizure,”

 

 

 

Junsu was about to stand it when he feel back into the chair. Yunho went over to him. “Su?”

 

 

Junsu look up with his hand on his belly,tear forming at his eyes. “Is what Jae said true, Hyung? Before he could answer Siwon dragged Yunho out of the room. Along with Yoochun.

 

 

Heechul turned to Junsu and told him to stay seated, while he pulled the blanket up over Jae. and began whipping his face.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

 

 

When the door closed Junsu stood up and went straight over to Heechul and Jae. Junsu went toward the bed to where the sleeping Jae was, he saw that he had an oxygen mask and some IV aches to his other hand. He went toward and grabbed Jae's hand and held it close. Looking at how pale his was,pale enough to in danger his life and they baby, “Was he really pregnant? He said Yunho raped him; Yunho Baby? the child’s life was in the balance.

 

 

“What has my hyung done to you? Junsu whispered to Jae.

 

 

Just then Jae stir in his sleep as Junsu looked up as Jae began to wake up, blinking his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light around him, he heard Jae groaned and tried to move in his sleeping position only to hissed in pain.

 

 

"Careful..." Heechul said. Jae blinked and tilted his head to the left and to the right and saw Junsu smiling at him. “Mr Kim you need to rest, I know it a bit painful but please bear it while I get you something stronger for the pain. Junsu watch him for a minute,” Heechul said as he left the room.

 

 

“Jae…..,” Junsu didn’t know what to say .

 

 

“"W-What happen?” Jae voiced out not above a whisper looking to Junsu.

 

 

“You had another seizure; they are giving you stronger anti-biotic, you really scared me that time!” Junsu told him. Junsu wanted to ask him, was it true what he said Yunho raped him.

 

 

“Where Chunnie? He choked out; Junsu poured a glass for water and held the glass to his lips, just as Heechul came back into the room. With nurse following behind. “Were moving him to the ICU, Junsu you can come to.” Junsu nodded following him as they began to push Jae bed out of the room.

 

 

The place Jae against the wall and hocked Jae up to the machine that were all around the dimly-lit room.

 

 

Jae looked very small and very young in the middle of the hospital bed with the metal sides raised up to keep him safe and contained in the bed. Heechul had taken away the oxygen mask and replaced it with a breath tubes going into his nose, as well as attaching a new I.V that was slowly dripping fluids into his body, giving him an even greater chance of recovery faster. Junsu waited until they were finished. Before going back over to him.

 

 

He brush his hand against Jae pale skin confirming that Jae looked hot as the fever ravaged through his frail body. He looked much thinner than Junsu remembered he felt as if Jae was a shadowed of his former self.

 

 

A wave of unexpected light-headedness forced his hands to the railing of the bed, Heechul came up behind him and placed him In the seat, “Junsu, don’t stress yourself out, your pregnant too.” Junsu looked to Jae who had tears running down his face.

 

 

“Jae don’t cried, everything will work out,” Junsu reached out to touch his hand, Jae didn’t say a word, the room was quiet apart from the sound of the machines hummed quietly with Heechul noting down what they said. He turned when he heard Jae whisper something.

 

“What was that Mr Kim?” He asked softly.

 

“Am I really ……Preg…..nant?” he asked not really ready for the truth.

 

“Yes, but everything going to be fine, we’ll take care of you. You remember when I gave you my card, If you ever want to talk …….” Jae nodded his head unable to speak. He was Pregnant with Yunho baby.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

 

 

Siwon stood beside Yoochun who was staring at Yunho with a carefully blank expressions. His heart speeding up along with his angry.

 

"Did you do it?" Yunho eyes watched Yoochun wanting for a reaction, but the man appeared to be fine calm and collect. He breathed a little easier, and moved closer. "Yoochun?"

 

"Did you do it?” He repeated

 

"I….?" Yunho frowned saying that he wished it wasn’t true himself,. "I hurt Jaejoong, I didn’t know why I did it? I never meant it to happen."Yoochun looked at him coldly

 

"I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me..." Yunho cocked his head, looking at Yoochun oddly. "I know what I did was wrong, I want to fix it."

 

As they turned the corner, A pained grunt escaped him as Yoochun shoved Yunho against the wall. He'd movement was so fast, Yunho was too shocked to react, even though he knew he deserve it.

 

"Yoochun!!"

 

His eyes went wide as Yoochun reached for his throat, not squeezing, but holding him there firmly.

 

"I'll make it cleaner did you raped him ?" His cold gaze pinned Yunho in place.

 

His heart was going wild now, beating against his rib cage with painful intensity. "Yes!" Immediately, the fingers around his neck tightened a fraction. He looked back up at Yoochun.

 

Yunho was on the floor cupping his bruised cheek before he even knew what happened. Stunned, he looked up. Even Siwon looked almost shaken at what he had seen. Yoochun hand was still raised, knuckles red from the force of the backhand he'd dealt. His face was utterly blank, though his eyes seemed to shimmer with some turbulent emotion.

 

“Yah, don’t do this in the hallway, can we at least go to my office and talk,” Siwon tried to persuade the two to follow him. It was silent for several long seconds, until Yoochun turned away, the hand going into the pocket of his slacks. Walking toward the exit he needed air. Yunho and Siwon followed behind, they had to sort this out.

 

Yoochun walked away from the hospital he didn’t want to make a sense. He turned up an alley waiting for Yunho. He turned to face Yunho and tried to be calm. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Yunho listen to him. “Jae’s already a shadow of his former self. Why did you do it?”

 

“I know?”

 

“Do you?” said Yoochun not allowing Yunho to finish, before punching him hard against the wall. Yunho held his jaw.”

 

 

“I know what I did was wrong, But nothing I do, can change what already happen.” Yoochun want to kill him but he was holding back. “I want to make think right. I will do anything. I care about him and the baby.” That was it; Yoochun flipped, punching Yunho as hard as he could. Yunho whipped the blood from his lip.

 

 

“What makes you think he wants anything to do with you, Jae in hospital again and it’s your entire fault.” Yoochun shouted, “If anything,” happen to him now, I’ll never forgive you.”

 

 

“I’ll do anything to make it right,” he couldn’t say he was in love with Jae now. Yoochun looked at him. He could see Yunho meant it, but it was too late.

 

“Why did you do it?” Yoochun askes calmly he had to ask.

 

“I don’t know either I don’t really remember, what I do, only come back in flash, the images are haunting, It was like I was at the back watching a different person doing that, I care about Jae, I…..love him,” he said it. “But I don’t deserve forgives for what I did.”

 

Yoochun shock his head, and looked at Siwon when he spoke catching both their attention, “ Yunho was drugged, now I’m not saying what he did wasn’t wrong. But the drugged probably didn’t help either.” Yoochun was confused.

 

“What do you mean?” Yoochun asked.

 

“I only think Yunho can answer that?” Siwon said. Yoochun turned to Yunho waiting for the answer.

 

“I thought Jae was trying to take you away from Junsu,” he waited for Yoochun reaction.

 

“What? Jae my little brother, he wouldn’t do that, He loves Junsu and me too much, why would you think that?

 

Yunho didn’t want to tell Yunho , that Junsu was trying to get him together with Jae, “ Us always looks so close. “

 

“What does that mean you and Junsu are also close.”

 

 

 

“I know I made a hugh mistake, “ Yunho said sadly. Yoochun could n’y forgive him even if he was Junsu Hyung. Jae was his Dongsaneg the person he was supposed to protect and he failed to protect him.

 

 

Just as he was about to say something Siwon phone rang, “Hello Heechul, OK we’re on our way back, …………..Yeah I’m be there in a bit. He turned to face Yunho and Yoochun . Heechul moved Jae to the ICU, He’s looking for you Mr Park.”


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

 

 

By the time Yoochun got back Jae was asleep, he sat in the vacant sit that was left vacant by Su he sat in the hallway with Yunho. Giving Yoochun some alone time with Jae. He watched Jae tossed restlessly in his sleep, his fever rising again, Jae mutter words in his delirious state occasionally spilling words. His cheeks were flushed and Yoochun could see dark circles under his eyes made his face look frail and bruised.

 

 

It was important to bring his temperature down. Yoochun remembered Siwon saying that they were already giving him the strongest medicine they had, but it wasn't doing much control over Jae, the fever favaged his body,Heechul came to check on him around the clock he told them, he would stay at the hospital just to keep an eye on Jae. Yoochun thank him and the other Doctor which he found out was his husband.

 

 

Yoochun brushed Jae's cheek, but he quickly pulled it back in shock. Jae was more than feverish; his skin felt as if it were almost ready to ignite. Another shock rocked him as Jae's eyes flew open. They stared up at Yooochun taking up his whole face. Jae ‘s Eyes-those eyes-were empty, void, empty, everything was gone.

 

 

"Yooo..Chunnie..." The thin ghost of a voice paralyzed him. "I-I'm cold."Cold? How could he possibly be cold? He was burning up; his skin was dry and plastid.. At his sides, his fingers clenched futilely.

 

 

"Please..." Weak fingers wrapped around his wrist, and when Yoochun looked from the offending hand and back to Jae's face, he saw that colour had fled from his face. Whiteness had swept over him, leaving only a faint blue tint to that fragile, translucent skin. The small body jerked with uncontrollable shivers. A moan escaped the boy mouth and his fingers fell limply away from Yoochun touch.

 

 

From a distance, Yoochun watched as the boy began to convulse, great racking heaves doubling his knees to his chest as he continued to cough, a stream of vomit trickling from his mouth on to the pillow. His skin grow paler turning blue, and Yoochun could only stand there, unable to move from where he stood and observed. Before reaching out and pressing the emergency button.

 

 

"Chunnie...please, Chunnie..." Jae faint voice called him, calling him, pleading.

 

 

“Jae I’m right here, right but your side!” Yoochun tried to reassure him. And the machine had gone mad; beeping louder and faster, zigzags making frenetic patterns across the screen. And then, as quick as it appeared, it stopped. Yoochun stood back as Heechul and the nurse held Jae down until his body went limp.

 

 

“Mr Park, I have to tell you this, if the seizures keep happening we could lose him.”

 

 

Yoochun was taking the words in, “God no Jae, we need you,” The thought of losing him was to great. He watched the limp body on a bed. He remember what Junsu had told him,what Jae said before he went to sleep, "Don't tell Umma and Appa." Yoochun wanted to tell them, he was going to, but not yet. He hated the Jae was still more concerned about other people more than himself. Even though he need people around him. Heechul move Jae slightly to the side as he began changing the sheet and the pillowcase. It was only then that Yoochun found himself unable to move, Until Heechul asked him to hold Jae up. He ended up holding him arms, cradled him like a baby, rocking him, tears ran down his face. When Heechul was done Yoochun placed him back down. Yoochun pulled the covers up, while Heechul replaced the oxygen mask over his face, over the nose tubes.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

 

Two Months Later:

It been two month, sense Jae was in the hospital. The last seizure had taken a bad toll of Jae’s body. Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu visited him every day. They couldn’t stay away. Two days after the last seizure they were told to expect the worse. But Jae was fighting through it.

 

Yoochun and Junsu were rushing to the hospital this morning, after reserving a call from Heechul saying "It's Jae, He's awake." He ran as fast as he could, leaving Junsu behind, who was eight month pregnant, he told Yoochun to go on ahead.Yoochun told himself, that everything would be fine. He opened the door slowly walking up to the edge of the bed and reach out his hand up to touch Jae's face.

 

Jae huge dovey eyes followed his every move, never flinched as his fingers brushed aside the long hair that fell over Jae's forehead. In the soft, dim light of the lamp on the bedside table, every moment of the last few months seemed etched into the boy's hollowed features. Even his limp black hair was evidence of how long had passed. The I.V. slowly dripped into his arm. The wire taped to his finger led to the monitoring machine, the sound turned so low as to be barely audible.Pale lips parted, a soft exhale, and the tip of a pink tongue appeared and disappeared, leaving a faint shine behind that mesmerized Yoochun as his fingers stroked fine skin. Jae was warm, not feverish. "Chun…Chunnie?"

 

The word was hardly more than a rasp, the barest whisper, and he had to bend his head to hear it. He reached for the drink on the table, putting the straw to Jae's lips while his hand cupped the base of his skull, lifting his head as he took a short sip of the water.It seemed to exhaust Jae. His eyes fluttered closed and then opened again, wide and fixated on Yoochun.

"How long have I been here?" The darkness grew in his pupils. "Am I really sick?" Gently, he allowed Jae's head to rest against the pillow again. The drink went on the table. Yoochun hands held the side rail.

 

"Two month, but you on the mend now, don’t scare us like that again. We’ve been so worried. Appa took Umma away for a while she wasn’t copping very well seen you like this.” He took a breath looked at Jae’s eyes as tears began to leak from the corners of Jae's eyes. Jae's body hitched under a sudden heaving sob. It took a lot of effort for Jae just to move his hand he placed it on his stomach he felt something.

"What" He choked out the words. "What is this?" His long eyes lashes were clumped together.

Yoochun bent down to him. "You don't remember anything?"

"I..." A frown creased Jae's brow, confusion and uncertainty making him hesitant. "I was sick? " His eyes flickered away nervously, as if he didn't want to remember what was going on. "Is that why I'm hooked up to this stuff?" The arm connected to the I.V. and machine twitched weakly.

"You were very ill with a high fever and other complications," Yoochun acknowledged, his face showing nothing, but he drank in the slightest change of shade in Jae's expression.

"What do you mean?" Jae's eyes got even wider, but then he winced, sucking in a sharp breath and turning his head into the pillow until whatever was paining him faded away. A headache Yoochun pressed his hand against Jae's temple.

Yoochun reached out massage Jae temples in slow, circular strokes. Jae look stunned and wary, frozen against the bed.

"Do you remember you’re pregnant?"

"I’m what?" His voice cracked, and the exclamation made Jae wince again.

"Yunho told us everything Jae. What he did to you. He’s been coming here every day taking care for you. He said he never meant it to happen. Apparently, He love you, he sent all these flowers. He said he want you to look at something beautiful when you woke up,” Yoochun's voice was neutral; merely reciting facts he had been told.

But there was fear in Jae's eyes now, along with confusion as Yoochun continued to soothe the pain out of his temples. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.”

“Jae you did nothing wrong,” he felt bad why did Jae always blame himself for everything that happen.

"Yoochun," Jae whispered brokenly, his eyes finally closing against the confusing conversation they were having.

"Do you remember what happen, before you collapsed Jae?" Yoochun's hands slid away, tracing softly over the curve of Jae's cheeks before drawing away completely. Again the flash came: Jae's image looping again and again. That rape, the boy hunched over vomiting...He really was

"You remember? Take it slow Jae, You’ve been so sick Jae you still need to rest. Think carefully." Yoochun's face hovered bare inches above Jae's. "Everything will be ok now!” Jae gaped up at him, eyes filling with tears again, and then his face crumpled. He took great gasping breaths of air, unable to look away from Yoochun's gaze.

 

Junsu burst into the room with Heechul by his side, and rushed to the side of the bed. "Yoochun, his heart rate, it's-"

Yoochun looked up at the monitor, before returning to Jae’s.

"But I-"

"Jae Please calm down, everything will work out I promise, Look Junsu came to see you too!"

Jae look over to the door as Junsu walked in, but it was the man behind him that scared him, Yunho had appeared, he reached out his fingers creeping toward Yoochun's sleeve, clutching onto the fabric of his clothing. "I’m….. I’m scared."

"It’s ok," Yoochun said, “I’m here so Su and Yunho want to say sorry to you, He’s been so worried.”

"I’m scared," Jae cried. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his quick, sharp gasps for breath. And now Yoochun did notice the machine in his peripheral vision the movement, the light, the low click and hum that had gotten noticeably stronger. He look over to Yunho he look different sad, he face looked terrible, It wasn’t the same person that did that to him.

"Jae, I’m sorry I never meant to hurt you!" Yunho said with a deadly calm voice trying not to scare Jae even more. “Please forgive me, I promise I’ll do anything for you and our baby.”

Jae looked in to Yunho eyes, he saw love, but did Jae love him back? Could he love him Back? finally, Jae broke. "What if I did?" he cried.

"I love you Jae, I know it will probably take a lot of time for you to trust me but I’ll do anything. Yunho cried. He came over to the bed his hand brushing the vacant spot Yoochun had left with tenderness. "But I'll promise you this. I will never hurt you again I won't neglect you or are baby I’ll will love and cherish you both.”

 

“I…..,” Jae stuttered, “I forgive you” The boy's intense emotional storm soon forced his weakened body into another deep sleep. Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu watched him sleep, eyes locked on Jae's white face. Yunho taking in the words, “I forgive you.”


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

 

They stay with Jae most days just waiting for him to wake up again, he had being going in and out of unconscious for days now it was a bit fustrateing. But it just meant Jae was healing...Slowly bit still healing, He was recovering. They had arrived at the hopsital around 12 they wanted to have lunch with Jae.

 

“Can I eat yet ?” Junsu asked the two as they were putting out the food onto the table, he was starving.Yunho and Yoochun smirked what did they except. Being eight months and a week made Junsu really hungry.

 

“Yes here.” Said Yoochun handing him a plate of food

 

“Good thanks.” Junsu smiled as he tucked into the food.

 

“Junsu.” Yunho blurted from the seat beside him. “Slow down, You’ll choke?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m fine,it's the baby that is so hungry.” Junsu smiled.

 

“Pabo.” Yoochun chuckled.

 

“I wish he’d wake up.” Yunho said looking behind to the bed.

“Yeah, Heechul said he’s sleeping so his body can recover?” Junsu smiled as he walked over to Jae, took the cloth off the side table and patted his face.

 

“Junsu!” Siwon called as he walked into the room holding his little girl in his hands. “Junsu you look great for eight month. Is the baby kicking a lot? Heechul hate this little one when she kicks him in the kidneys.” He laughed. “I think she just want to hear he Umma shout at me, didn’t you sweety? The little one laughed.

 

“Ne.” Junsu smiled putting the cloth back on the table, walking back over to the food. “It not so bad, the back pain bothers me a lot more.” They chuckled.

“Aaaahhhhhhh.” Junsu winced as he felt a small pain in his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Yunho asked.

“Ne, Baby just kicked hard that time.” Junsu said taking deep breaths. Yoochun lean into Junsu and rubbed his belly. He whispers to the baby.

 

“Don’t hurt your Umma, Baby”

 

Siwon leaned on the chair sitting his baby on his lap. “Do you know what you having yet?” Siwon asked.

 

Junsu shook his head. “No we want it to be a surprise.” Junsu said. Yoochun notice Junsu cringe his face again. He smiled and kept rubbing Junsu’s belly. “Maybe, Baby wants to come out.”

 

“I hope not baby not due for three more weeks, It too soon.”

“You never know.” Siwon said. Junsu pouted his lips. “Baby will decided when they want to come out and join the rest of the world.”

 

“Are you scare about the baby been born Su?” Yunho asked.

 

Junsu shook his head. “No, not as long as the baby stay’s healthy I don’t care. But I want Joongie to be there when I give birth.” Yoochun pecked Junsu’s on the lips.

“Aaaahhhhhhh.” Junsu winced again.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Maybe it's just hic’s and bricks.” Junsu said.

 

“Hi, there.” A voice blurted walk in catching there attention.

 

“Heechul.” Yunho smiled as he saw him walk over to his husband taking the baby.

 

“How’s are patient today he looked behind to Jae.” Heechul said.

 

“No change.” Yunho pouted.

 

.“Aaaaahhhh.” Junsu winced again. They all turned to him. “Aaahhhhhhh.” Junsu panted.

“ Junsu Are you sure your alright?” Yunho asked looked at his watch counting how many minute until Junsu scereamed in pain again.

 

Junsu shook his head. “Ne.”

Yoochun smiled and grabbed Junsu’s hand. “I’m right here with you.”

 

Junsu nodded his head. It wasn’t the baby kicking it was contraction and they were very close together.

 

“Junsu I’m just going to check your stomach ok?” Siwon said placing his hands on Junsu stomach. Junsu was panting with the pain getting worse.

 

“Su….”

 

“It…….it hurt.” Junsu panted.

 

“Eh? What’s wrong?” everyone asked as they turn to look at Siwon.

“It…..hurt!.” Junsu winced, his face turning redder. “Aaahhhhh.”

 

“He’s gone into labour, we have to get him to the delivery room,” he said standing up he help Junsu to stand up, as he began to walk, water ran down his legs…..

 

“His water just broke!” Yunho said bluntly. Heechul handed his baby to Yunho before leaving the room and bringing in a wheelchair they placed Junsu in and wheeled him down the hall.

 

“Su…..Junsu hold on.” Yoochun said as he turned to Yunho and told him to stay with Jae. Yunho nodded. He watch as Junsu was wheel down the hall to the labour ward.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

 

Yunho sat beside Jae bed, whispering sweet words to him. Telling him about Junsu and the baby that would be born soon. He endeds up nodding off after a nurse took Heechul baby from him.

Jae woke up confused he knew he was still in the hospital, He was still troubled about been pregnant, that thoughts were draining him. His tried to move his wrists that was bandaged as the IV had been moved, He realized it hurt a bit. He still felt a bit dizzy, He sat up slowly, careful not to force himself. That's when he noted a presence beside him, sitting on a chair, arms and head lay on the bed. He knew it was Yunho. He was still a bit jumpy about Yunho being around him, afraid that something would happen. But he tried to overcome his fear, this Yunho was different than the other and hateful Yunho Silently, he reached out a bandaged arm and tipped his Yunho purred, subconsciously relaxing in the touch. Then slowly opened his eyes. "Jae…"

"Yunho." He smiled.

Yunho straightened up stretching his back and waist muscles. "How are you feeling? Are you dizziness?"

Jae nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling dizzy now. My wrists sting a bit from the IV but I’m… fine. Where is everyone?” Jae looked around the room which was full of beautiful flowers

"O… yeah Junsu gone into labour he’s going to have his baby anytime now. It's been 2 hours since they left the room, Yoochun asked me to wait with you. Do you want me to fine out?” Yunho stood up, “I'll go check up on him. You should rest, I will be right back." Just as he was about to leave, he heard Jae call him back.

"I'll go with you." Jae said softly moving the cover off his legs. Yunho was about to refuse. "Please Yunho.. I can't rest until I know Junsu had the baby safely." Yunho sighed and shook his head but held out his hand to help Jae on his feet. "Okay then. But when you feel tired, I’ll bring you back to rest. Got it?" Jae nodded. As they were walking down the hallway Yunho pulled Jae IV behind them Yunho shifted on his side so he can support Jae better. "Are you sure you up to still, You’ve been in bed for a long time? Jae nodded he was a bit weak, his legs felt like jelly.

The brunette stopped walking and faced Yunho. "I’m fine" Jae mumbled when they resumed walking, Yunho still on his side holding his waist firmly, offering support.

They resumed walking and in no time, reached the waiting area outside the operating room where they saw Yoochun sitting on a bench, head in his hands.

“Chunnie what are you doing out here?” Jae asked making Yoochun jump out of his seat.

“Jae…. you’re awake,” Yoochun smile at him. he was about to get up when jae asked him the same question again.

“Chunnie what are you doing out here?”

“I fainted they told he to wait here.” He said sadly.

"Any news yet?" Yunho inquired as he helped Jae sit comfortably on one of the bench near Yoochun.

Yoochun shook his head. "Not yet. There were just a few nurses who went in carrying supplies they needed. We have to wait for Siwon to come out."

“It was another 15minute before Siwon came out brushing sweat off his head. Yoochun jumped up, along with a shaking Jae“How are they doing?”

“Junsu sleeping at the moment the labour took a lot out of him, and the ….., “he took a breath and then continued, “The baby are three week premature but they are strong, the NICU are just checking over them.”

“Tw….Twin?” Yoochun stuttered.

“Yes it seem one was hiding behind the other the whole time. I think he wanted to surprise his parents,” Siwon smiled. “Congratulation Yoochun, you are the father of two beautiful baby.

Jae nearly went limp with joy but Yunho managed to catch him and held him up closely, supporting his weight he felt the small bump under Jae clothes. Yoochun shook hands with the surgeon. "Thank you so much, Siwon. Can I see them?"

"Junsu still unconscious, But you can come in” he turn to Jae and Yunho and told Yunho to bring Jae back to his room to rest, he bring Su and the baby’s up later to see them." With a last reassurance, he left with Yoochun. Jae nodded and allow Yunho to lead him back to his room.

 

****************************** ^_^ *****************************

 

Yoochun walked into the large room, He saw a nurse looking over at the incubator. She turn to him when he walked in and said, “ Would you like to meet your babies” Yoochun nodded and walked over to the nurse.

“Chunnie” Junsu smiles sleepily. “What should we name them?”

Yoochun smile and picked up one of the baby while the nurse wheel the incubator closer to the bed for Junsu to see, he approached Junsun, he felt his heart pound he couldn’t be more proud or happy. He held him carefully as he looked at his child. “What should we name you little one” Yoochun looked to his wife.

“Where a perfect family now.” Junsu whispered as Yoochun place the baby beside Junsu who gave the baby a kiss and he turn to pick up the smaller of the baby. Yoochun knelt by the bed and looked at Junsu. “You made me the happiest person in the world. I love you so much Su.” He kissed Junsu and combed his hair out of his eyes. “The doctors said as soon as you feel up to it they will bring you down to see Jae and Yunho, Joongie woke up.” 

“Really?” he said excitedly.

It was later that night when Siwon told them he’s give them 10minute he pushed Junsu into Jae room with the baby in his arms. Junsu looked up at Yunho who was sitting beside Jae bed and told them to meet theirNephews. Jae was so happy he tried to get up but was stopped when he nearly feel over. Yunho caught him and placed him back on the bed. “Be careful Jae,” he went over to Su and took one of the babies and brought it over to Jae. Junsu looked to Jae he was happy a smile appeared on his face.

“Do you have names yet?” Jae asked and the baby held onto his finger.

“The one your hold in YooSu and this one here is Junichi, are little one we were not excepting.” He held the baby closer. Yoochun held out a camera taking picture of Junsu with the little ones and Jae smiling.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

 

 

Yunho enter Jae apartment, Yoochun had giving him a key after some time of thinking,he worried would Jae be able to cope with Yunho around. Jae kept telling him he was fine, but Yoochun.... could see it was going to take a long time for thing to heal, But he couldn't be in the apartment allday, he had a family to take care of, so Yunho could help out with Jae and Junsu with the babies while he had to work. He entered quietly hoping not to wake anyone up it was only seven in the morning, most of all not wanting to wake Jae it been a week since he was able to come home, but he still had to rest and not over work himself. Yunho placed Jae medicine Tablets on the table and had the Needle shot ready for Jae to take when he did get up on the table so he would take it as soon as he got up. Heechul had said Jae was able to go home, but only if he agree to some counselling session with him. Yunho and Junsu,Yoochun all agree that Jae needed someone to talk too, as he was fining it hard to talk to them. Recovering from the infection was probably the most easy part, the rest not so much. Yunho was looking forward to the seeing Jae it was good that he was home, but Jae he was still so drawn and pale from so much time without direct sunlight and exercise. His eyes, already large to begin with, seemed to take up half his face these days.

 

Yunho moved around the kitchen, he set out some food, he had asked his umma to make, full of nutrients to help Jae on the road to recovery.

 

"Yunho?"

 

Jae's voice surprised him and he turned abruptly. "Jae."

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Jae had his arms crossed across his middle he was still scared but he was working on overcoming the fear. He cupped his elbows, shoulder hunching slightly, and peered up apprehensively through his long hair, it really had grown since he was in the hospital.

 

"It's fine Jae," Yunho reassured him. He turned to the fill the kettle and place it on the stove; before gazing at Jae, “

"I just wanted to get some juice, if that's okay."

Again, the tentative, halting voice made Yunho's stomach churn, He forced himself to turn. Jae hadn't moved or changed position. "Sit down Jae I’ll get it for you. It’s your place, you don’t have to ask."

 

Jae shook his head quickly. "Oh, no! That's okay, I’ll get it myself."

 

Yunho had already opened the refrigerator and retrieved the bottle of orange juice. He filled the glass with juice before placing it in front of Jae beside his Medicine. Jae began to take them.

 

"Here." He set it at one of the high stools that bordered the centre island of the kitchen. Jae perched on it uncomfortably, spine straight and tight as his hands wrapped about the glass.

 

"Thank you." He took a sip, licked his lips slowly, and then took a longer one, staring into the depths of the glass like a small child. Yunho pushed the tablets in front of him. he looked at them brfore reaching out and taking them

 

"Would you like some breakfast? Siwon said we should try to introduce more solids into you. I have every type of soup here,” he point to all the container and then said, “Or I can make you some scrabble eggs, or porridge." He glanced at Jae, seeing that his eyes had grown wide. "If you feel that's too much...for you i could......"

 

"N..no." Jae's confusion and anxiety was palpable. "You don’t have to go through all that trouble"

 

"It fine, I’ll make you something, what would you like?"

 

“Hyung make scrabble egg, I want some!” Jae jumped hearing Junsu coming out of his room with one of the baby’s

 

Jae's Jumped so sharply it make him nearly fall off his seat, Yoochun stepped closer to steady him until he regained his balance. “Morning Joongie.”

 

“Mor..ning Chu..nnie, Jun...su,” he stuttered. Yoochun hands moved away from the Jae's shoulders, and he frowned, why was Jae stuttering again, after he'd gotten out of hospital he was very jumping it worried Yoochun. Maybe it was to soon to be out of hospital.

 

 

"Make enough for all of us will you Hyung. so Chunnie and I can feed the little one's their bottles" Yunho nodded his head. He noticed how tired they looked; the twins must have kept them up all night. They wouldn’t let Jae help not that Yunho blamed them. They said he was still too sick. But that didn’t stop him trying, they only alloud him to feed them but he had to be sitting down.

 

Jae hunched over the counter, Yunho could see the painfully thin ribs through the fabric of his sleeveless T shirt. For someone who was four month pregnant he was way too skinny. He had to get Jae to put on weight. He cut up some fresh fruit think he make some scramble eggs and blue berry pancake as well as a fruit salad. All sort of food that would be easy on Jae stomach.

 

Just as Yoochun was about to sit down his phone rang, Jae reach out for the baby but Yoochun said it was ok, he took the baby with him back into his bedroom with his phone at his ear, while Yunho busied himself with the food . He watched Jae out of the corner of his eye, noticing how depressed he was, that Yoochun wouldn’t give him the baby, Yoochun wouldn’t even allow Jae to go up to the Green house. The silence around him felt heavy even thought Junsu was making a lot of noise, making up the bottles. He tried to come up with something to say.

 

He place all the food on the dining table which Jae had moved to sit at, he was still so quiet he was clutching his juice tightly. They both heard Yoochun voice coming closer again, then his clipped end to the phone conversation before he entered the kitchen. He held out a jumper for Jae to put on, it wasn’t until then that Yunho notice Goose bumps going up his arms. He was cold.

 

"Put it on your cold." When Jae seemed frozen in thought, his eyes flickering with uncertainty, Yoochun jerked his chin. "Put it on Jae." he said it softly bounding the baby in his other arm before saying, “that was Umma on the phone there coming back next week to see the babies and Jae of course.

 

“Do they know….. I’m pregnant,” Jae said as he slid his hands into the opposite sleeves, using them like a muff, as he glance up at Yoochun. "Do they?" Yunho and Yoochun stared at eachother. They knew he was pregnant but they didn’t know Yunho was the father. Yoochun didn’t have the heart to tell them with Jae been so sick.

 

 

"Yes they know you’re pregnant." Yoochun reached out of the bottle Junsu held out to him.

 

.

"Oh." Jae's face dropped, his hair falling forward hiding his face, though he seemed to sense Yoochun stare as his shoulders hunched further. “Jae please don’t worry, everything will be all right I promise,”

 

Yoochun sat done at the table with the rest, feeding the bottle to the baby and eating at the same time before putting the bottle down and patting Yoosu back. Yunho began eating too but out of the corner of his eye noticing that Jae was staring at his food, Yoochun seen to notice it too.

 

“Jae!” Yoochun eyes flicked in his direction, Jae bent down over his food slowly, chewing bites slowly and swallowing it with something like an effort.

 

After a moment, he gave Yunho the brief glance before returning his eyes back to his food, he said softly, "Thank you for the food." Yunho gave a smile to Jae noticing Jae hands drop his chopsticks, and raise them to his head. His head began to throb, a light pressure at the base of his skull.

 

“Does your head hurt?” Junsu asked. Jae nodded not saying a word. “why don’t you go rest, I’ll wake you when Heechul get here”

Yoochun looked at him. "Get some rest."

 

"Jae." The boy's hand stilled, curling tighter on his head. Jae looked up at Yoochun and nodded his eyes wide and unblinking he stood up an asked. "Are you going out Chunnie?"

 

"I'm only going to be down stair in the store taking care of some business, Jae. Junsu and Yunho will be here if you need anything." Yoochun calmly said. "I'll be back soon." 

 

Jae nodded waving to them as he went back to his room to sleep he pick up Jiji on his way and lay her on the bed beside him. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep he placed his hand on his stomach; a baby was growing in there. It felt weird a baby was growing in there, for over four mouths. And he had spent all thought’s months sleeping, he wondered was the baby ok.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

 

The day passed slowly for Jae, even though he slept the most of it, he couldn't settle down at all he paced from room to room. The television didn't interest him. He felt so strange, when he looked out the window, he end up backing away from the wide world outside, it felt like the world was agented him. He tried to read, but he couldn't concentrate enough to get past more than a few pages with out dropping the book. He wasn’t allowed into the kitchen to cook..... so wanted to cook so badly.... it was like missing a part of him self, he was even forbidden by Yoochun about going to the restaurant down stairs. He felt like he was being punished for something he didn't even do

 

After he woke up he looked at his clock realizing he’d only been a sleep for 30minute. Decided to get up and have a bath. As he past Junsu room he heard him and Yunho cooing over the babies. Jae looked down at his stomach, rubbing it up and down. Is there really a baby in here? He thought to himself. The bump was so small. Jae wasn't thrilled about the baby when he first heard about it, but now that he had a few days to think about it, the fact that he was pregnant didn't seem bad at all. He was carrying a child, his child. He was reasonable for someone else’s life. He didn’t know what to do about Yunho, Was Yunho willing to raise the baby with him? Was he going to take his child away from him? No, no one was going to take his child away from him. It was the thought of the baby that was keeping him going.

 

Yunho had been surprisingly kind to Jae. The man came over most days, but he said it was to help with the babies. But spented most of his time watching Jae, he even stay over at night, he’d open Jae door quietly and see if he was sleeping. Yunho really had turned over a new leaf…for him. Nothing could change the past..... but he want to make Jae future bright.

 

Jae went to the bathroom, he hadn’t see much of Junsu pregnancy, but he had seen Key when he was pregnant he had always wondered just how they were able to walk carrying that heavy load in front of them. Jae pulled up his shirt, looking in the mirror at his small bump imaging what it would be like when it gets bigger.

 

He got into the bath, leaning back it the hot water, which probably hadn't been the best idea since a wave of light headedness had swept over him when he try to stood up. He rested on the side of the bath until he heard a knock on the door.

“Jae it Yunho, Heechul here?” he tried to stand up again but fell back into the water, Yunho stood by the door listening he heard Jae say ouch, “he tried opening the door, but it was locked Jae. “ Jae are you ok? Jae?” when he didn’t hear anything he bashed into the door, it didn’t spring open until the third try. “Jae”

Jae jumped to the other side of the bath holding himself really close to the wall. “Jae… he called again. But stopped when he saw the frighten look and tears in his eye, Yunho stood watching him, until Heechul pushed him out of the room closed the door. Yunho knew the loud banging must have reminder Jae about that night. How ruff he was with him.

 

Heechul pulled Jae close, telling him everything was alright. He helped Jae out of the bath and dried him off. He asked Junsu for clothes, who brought them to him. He dressed Jae and lead him back to his room placing him on the bed. “Jae I’m ready to listen, when you want to talk,” Heechul said sitting beside.

 

Yunho watched Jae bedroom door while he moved around the kitchen making lunch, he had scared Jae again. He was taken out of his thoughts when Junsu placed a hand on his shoulder, “It will be ok, Heechul will help.”

 

“It’s ….. My entire fault!” Jae said with tears in his eyes

“What is?”

“My fault everything happen to me. People around me cared about me so much they end up getting hurt,”

“Nothing you fault, people worried and care for people they care for,”

“But do they kill you own family,” Jae said he was surprise Jae pain went a lot deeper. He waited, “My family died because they brought me to a beach for my birthday. Yoochun in pain cause he can’t help me deal with anything not even when I was attacked in the street. Yu……Yunho in pain cause he never meant to do those things. But I draw people in to hurt me. Everything my fault!”

 

“It’s not your fault, I know that you felt everything in your fault but it’s not, I felt the same,” he seen Jae listening, “ I blame everything on myself, when I was raped I thought bad about everything, I push Siwon away I wouldn’t left him even touch me. I even blame myself for my parent breaking up when I was ten, silly right. When I found out I was pregnant I didn’t know to be happy or sad. I didn’t even tell Siwon. I thought how could he love a rapist child even if it was a part of me.

“You felt the same,” Jae asked in a whisper

“Yeah I tried even ending it all,” he laughed at that, “I don’t want to see you going down that same path I did.”

“I…..

“It ok to be scared, as long as you don’t let it eat you up inside and dwell on it. Nothing good comes out of it. Are you scared of Yunho?” Jae thought of a minute.

 

“No not really, but sometimes when I see him I see that, same monster that attack me that night,’ the tears were falling faster than Jae could rub them away. “ It wasn’t the first time someone attacked me.” he took a deep breath. “around a year ago, I went out to pick up my friends at a bar,they were drunk when I was attacked. I was told when I woke up he didn’t do anything to me. But the fear stayed. And when I was in High school people I thought were my friends. Kept calling me a girl, they striped me….. Down until i wasn't wearing anything. and through girls clothes at me. Changmin saved me that day. Yoochun doesn’t know. I made Changmin promise not to tell anyone. Umma and Appa would be so upset I couldn’t allow that. They were already doing so much for me, even though I wasn’t their real son.”

 

“Life is the hardest thing to live. But to live we have to let things go, or share the burden with someone else, I lost sight of that once, and did this,” he showed Jae the line on his wrist, “

 

After I did it I knew it was a mistake I called my husband who got to me on time, if it wasn’t for him, my Daughter and I would not be alive. He didn’t judge me at all. He told me he was family, that I shouldn’t hid things from him”

“That what family do!” Jae whispered.

 

“Yeah, and the people around you want you to do the same, talk get it out, they will be there when you’re ready to talk and let it all out,” Jae and Heechul talked until the food was ready, he said he’s stay and eat with them. Jae ate slowly with difficulty, but remembering he had to eat for the baby sake. It was actually very good, and if his appetite had been what it used to be, he would have wolfed the entire thing down. As it was, he stayed at the table while the other had finished trying just too finished a small plate. After an hour of trying it was no use, we got up and went over to the windows looking at the view he had been avoiding since he got out of the hospital. He'd always loved the view from his apartment window, and he couldn't get enough of it now.

 

Eventually, he returned to his room lying on the bed after saying goodbye to Heechul. Yunho knocked on his door before opening it, “ Jae I’m sorry I bashed down the door…… I was……”

 

Jae didn’t let him finish “Worried I know, I’m glad you did. I fell into the bath I couldn’t get out.” Jae opened up to him. Jae saw, Yunho full of regret and sorrow, but not crying because

 

Yunho couldn’t cry he had to be strong. At least that what Jae though. But Yunho came nevertheless and begged Jae to forgive him every day in the hospital and he was here trying to take care of him.

 

More than anything, Jae just wanted this nightmare to be over so he could move on with his life. He desperately wanted things back the way they were before but with a baby now. His chin drifted down to rest on his hand.

 

Jae exhaled, his brief flash of rebellion draining him. He would, he promised himself. He would change things for both of them. But first, he was going to start eating better and more so the baby could grow.

 

“Ok, ….. I’ll check in on you in a while,” just as he was about to close the door Jae called out to him.

 

“Yunho can….can you stay with me until I fall asleep,” Yunho was shocked that was a big step.

 

“Jae!”

 

“I don’t want to be alone…..” Yunho nodded. He closed Jae door and was pulling up a chair beside the bed. When Jae reached out his hand to Yunho and pulled him softly on to the bed beside him as he lay down and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

********************************************** * ********************************************** * ******************************************** * *************************

 

 

Comment for the next chapter :P  
Thank you for the comments aenxsuffersoul & pika_chu

 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

 

Yunho couldn't sleep any longer he look at his watch three in the morning. He had stayed beside the sleeping beauty sense he asked him to stay ; he closed his eyes remembering when Jae asked him to stay, he opened his eyes to see Jae literally clawing at his own face ignoring the pain that was shooting through his figure spreading like wild fire. Panic instantly settled in on Yunho's face as he had sprung to his feet.

 

"Jaejoong!"

 

His hands were instantly on Jae shoulders trying to wake him up from his terrible nightmares.

 

“Umma…Appa…..why did,” Yunho listened to Jae, “You all left me! I’m alone” Yunho was gently shaking him trying his hardest to use the motion to bring the man out of his own little world and into reality. He wanted Jae to know that he wasn’t alone.

 

"Jae! Open your eyes!!"

 

Yunho was really beginning to rack his brain with what he could do to wake Jae up, from this horrible nightmare he was having. Suddenly, the idea just popped into his head.

 

"Jae! It's me Yunho. Wake up!" Yunho held him close, when he started to struggle.

 

“Please stop…. You’re …..Hurting me,” Had Jae entered another nightmare, Yunho panic.

 

“Jae please wake up, your safe, I won’t hurt you!” Yunho pleaded. Jae struggled at first. He could feel the sudden warmth of Yunho arm rapped around him.

 

"Ummm?!"

 

He was taken aback by the sudden gesture and immediately moved his hands shoving hard against his Yunho chest. Of course, he was still getting over what happen. Jae wasn't at all very strong but the move alone was enough to at least gain Yunho attention. He could tell that Jae was awake now. A small smile worked across his lips before he pulled back and looked down into those familiar dovey eye that were looking up at him.

 

“Yunho…..”

 

“You were having a nightmare, are you okay?”

 

 

But Jae could only stare in awe at Yunho. He must have fallen asleep with Yunho beside him yesterday. He hazy remember asking Yunho to stay he brushed his fingers through his long hair taking it out if his face. Slowly, he pushed up from the bed, his knees curling beneath him, and he gasped softly when his eyes fell on Yunho sitting beside him.

 

His pulse immediately began to race, but Yunho did nothing but watch him with the typical impassive expression he presented most often to the world.When Yunho didn't say anything after him looking up, Jae found himself uncertain what to do. Now that he took a closer look, he could see that Yunho looked tired, more than tired even; a subtle tightness to his eyes and mouth giving away his fatigue. Jae thought it must have been a long day for Yunho having to take care of him.

 

It was Yunho who broke the silence first. "How do you feel? You were clawing at your face"

 

Jae had no idea how to even answer it, but he had to say something. "I...I don't know." A line grew between Yunho's eyes, but Jae pressed on. "How should I feel after...after all this? Is that something you would normally ask of...of whatever I am to you now?"

 

“Jae, I’m sorry. I know it hard. But…..”

 

“But what, Yunho I’m trying to cope here. I’m pregnant with you child. What should I be thinking?” he placed his hand on his stomach.

 

A moment passed, Yunho's eyes never leaving his. Jae heart leapt into his throat when Yunho stood. He bent down, pulling Jae's face to his with urgent, but gentle hands. He kissed Jae forehead; which left Jae a bit shaken, tremulous, his heart beating faster and faster.

 

"I can't let you go Jae. I love you and the baby" Yunho's said when he finally drew back just enough to meet Jae's uncomprehending eyes didn't make any sense.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"I love you."

 

Jae's eyes flew wide. He stared at Yunho as if trying to make sense of the words. "You love me? but why, don’t you hate me?”

 

Yunho's hands dropped, and he sat next to Jae on the bed. "Yes love you. You are all I ever thing about. I never hated you; I didn’t really understand you at first but now it different, as I got to know you. I feel in love for the first time, I never knew that it could hurt like this. Knowing that I already hurt the person I love so much,” he watched Jae, who had a confused look on his face, “You don't believe me?"

 

"Don't believe?" Jae's shock his face. "Yunho, I don't understand. How could you love me?"

 

 

Never taking his eyes off Jae, Yunho slipped his hand into his jacket. Pulling out a box and held it out for Jae to take. “The day I found out you were pregnant, I knew there was nothing I could do to change the past. But I knew I wanted to be with you. Jae took the box and opened it.

 

“Yunho!”

 

Jae stared at Yunho all the while with bewildered anxiety. "Yunho, you got this for me and the baby?"

 

“Yeah the chain and earring are for you, and the baby bracelet of the little one when it’s born.”

 

Yunho drew out his hand for the box, Jae gave it back to him Yunho fiddled with the box and began placing the earring it Jae ear. "they look beautiful on you,” He was surprized Jae allowed him to do it.

 

A shiver raised the hairs on Jae's body when Yunho's eyes narrowed. The muscle in his jaw jumped and Jae swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat, "You don't need to bother with me Jae. What I did was wrong, I know that…. but I hope you learn to trust me a little. So I can help take care of you and your baby."

 

“Our baby,” Jae corrected him I’ want you in the baby’s life. I don’t want the baby growing up without a father. I couldn’t do that!" Jae cried.

 

He didn't realize he was crying until Yunho's hand wiped away the tears. Jae placed his arms around Yunho neck pulling him closer. Yunho arms held him securely, as Jae sobbed out four months of repressed pain, fear and desperation into Yunho's chest. The front of Yunho's shirt grew wet, and Jae's sobs eventually reduced to great, hitching breaths that made his chest heave. When he pushed away this time, Yunho let him go, and he stared up with Yunho weary face. Jae laughed hollowly, wiping at his red, blotchy eyes. "You promise you won’t hurt me again." Yunho's expression tightened,

 

Yunho stared at the beautiful face before him, Jae eyes were becoming less hollow "I promise with all my heart." Jae's heart ached, why did it act? Was his heart answering to Yunho was he falling for him, Yunho moved closer. "I love you."

 

 

Yunho certainly wasn't used to this. He turned his eyes glancing down towards Jae's face. He really wasn't used to Jae being this affectionate with him of all people. But Jae had really been through a lot. His arms moved wrapping tightly around his guy and just held onto him. He allowed Jaejoong to cry openly and freely into his chest.

 

"It's okay Jae. I promise."

 

He was just trying to do whatever he possibly could within his powers to make Jae feel even a small fraction better than what he was currently at. Yunho wanted him to smile. He wanted to see that old Jae more than.

 

"I'm going to make this right. I swear it."

 

Yunho could only watch and listen as Jae sobs grew harder and harder against the warmth of his chest. His arms stayed wrapped tightly around his trembling figure. He let go when he noticed Jae had fallen back asleep he lay him back on the bed, placed the cover over him smiling at how cute Jae was. Just as he left the room he heard a baby crying in the hall, he knew in a few months’ time he’d have his own baby to take care. He walked into Junsu bedroom seeing him with one of the baby, Yoochun didn’t seem to wake up. He went over to the crib and took the little boy out of the crib, “Umma busy with you Dongsaeng Yoosu so Uncle will take care of you” Junsu smile at Yunho, As they took the boys out of the room.

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Commnet for the next chapter , did you like it

 

******* ****** ****** *****


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

 

Morning:

 

Jaejoong opened his eyes and saw Yunho face only a few inch away from his own, did you stay the whole night? Just as Jae was about to say something to Yunho he covered his mouth trying to climb over Yunho waking Yunho up.

 

“Jae?” Yunho asked.

 

Jaejoong eyes widen. “Yun…Yunho ..”

 

Yunho quickly pushed himself up to stare at Jae. “Jaejoong?

 

“Yun…ho I…” Jaejoong covered his mouth. “Yunho please…move I have …to” Jaejoong pleaded for Yunho to move in time.

 

“Jae….what’s …..!”

 

“Yunho I…please move.......I'm.” Jaejoong was cut off when he felt his stomach turn again. “I’m……I’m gonna…”

 

“Eh?” Yunho watched Jae reaction. trying to understand.

 

“Aaarrrgggghhhhaaaa.” Jaejoong puked on Yunho.

 

“Omo!” Yunho froze. Just as Jae retched again. Jaejoong continue to puke more on Yunho. Minutes later.

 

Yunho stood in the bathroom cleaning himself off in the shower.“Aish…” Yunho gagged as he cleaned himself. As he changed into clean clothes he left the bathroom to see Jae sitting on the couch with Junsu. He turned when he saw Yunho enter. Jae couldn’t control his laughter. Jaejoong leaned back on the chair.

 

“Yah, is this funny?” Yunho said in amusement, listening to Jae laugh it was nice to hear. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be sick?”

 

“I was trying too, but I was trying to hold it back. You were in my way I could get to the bathroom in time. It’s your fault for being in the way. I’m pregnant remember. Pregnant people throw up a lot, right Su?” Jaejoong giggled loudly with Junsu.

 

“Ok fine, I was in the way,” Yunho replied.

 

Jaejoong giggled. “Sorry ne?”

 

Yunho made his way into the kitchen making breakfast and Jae lay on the couch. Junsu making the twins bottle as Yoochun got ready for work. Yunho made his way to the dining table place the last dish on the table and saw Jaejoong already eating slowly.

 

“Jae take bigger bite’s …you need to eat well for the baby.” Yunho blurted out before sitting down to eat too.

 

“Um.” Jaejoong nodded without looking at Yunho and continue to eat.

 

Junsu helped himself to the food, when he noticed something, “Jae your wearing earring, they are very pretty.”

 

“Thank Su. Jae forgot about them. Placing his hand on his ears. ‘They were a present”

 

Yunho smirked and sat down and ate is breakfast. Yunho looked up at Jaejoong and notice Jaejoong had already stop eating he didn’t eat alot. It worried Yunho. Jae noticed Yunho looking at him, so he tried taking another bit, but drop his chopstick and ran towards the bathroom bumping in to Yoochun who was drying himself after his shower. Jae pushed past him vomiting into the toilet. Yoochun rubbed his back.

 

“Um….Jae?” Yunho blurted.

 

“Eh?” Jae looked behind Yoochun to see Yunho at the door.

 

“Do… you want so water?” Yunho asked.

 

“Bwoh? Green tea? ” Jaejoong said as he flushed the toliet.

 

Jaejoong blushed harder at Yunho who nodded.

 

“Jae, you okay?” Yoochun said helping him off the ground. Jae nodded his head.

 

"Yoochun can I ask you something?"

 

“What?”

 

“Can I go back to working in my restaurant now? I'm a lot better now. And i really want to get my life back on track.”

 

“No!”

 

“Why not?”

 

 

“Jae it’s not up for discussion, the answer is still no?” Jae pouted,

 

“But I’m bored. Why can’t I?”

 

“Jae……..

 

“I’m going back to work, and you can’t stop me?” Jae said just as he left the bathroom. Yoochun followed behind him.

 

“No you’re not, you haven’t been out of the hospital that long, and you need time to recover. Stay home with Junsu!” Yoochun was trying to get Jae to see sense. Yunho and Junsu watched the two bicker.

 

“No I’m going crazy in here. I’m not allowed to do anything, You won't even let me help with Yoosu and Junichi” Jae said back as he began changing his clothes. He was heading towards the door, when Yoochun grabbed his wrist.

 

“Ouch Yoochun….” Jae struggle to get out of the hold. Yoochun glared at Jae.

 

“NO! what the hell Jaejoong you don’t usually act like this. Stop it now?” Yoochun hated himself but he didn’t want Jae out of his sight even if it was only to the restaurant below. he was still dealing with a lot of things.

 

Jae just stared at the floor, and whispered, “No… I need to get out of here!” he pulled out of Yoochun hold.

 

“Huh?? “ He fliped he slapped Jae. Yunho and Junsu stood in shock, Thought’s were running through Jae mind, Yoochun hit me! He hit me! It hurt; the pain, What he was feeling physically was nowhere near to what he felt in my heart.

 

It’s not like he was never hit before, He was used to it. But been hit be Yoochun was different. The tears rolled down Jae cheeks and they would’nt stop. Jae remembered many horrible events in my life. So many memories, he did not want to ever reminder.

 

“Jae….I’m sorry,”Yoochun couldn’t believe what he just did he reach out to Jae. Who had ran into the corner crouching down on the floor. Yoochun went over to him, “Jae….I didn’t mean……

 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” his loud voice shocked everyone. After the Park’s had taken him in, he thought he was safe with these people. I had tried my best to forget everything that had happened to me before, and up to a certain extent he had forgotten. It was painful, He wanted it to stop.

 

Yunho walked over to Jae, reaching out just like Yoochun did, but Jae flinted slapping the hand away. They all stood back watching tears run down Jae face.

 

“Jae,” Yoochun tried to get closer, Jae sobbed in the corner. “Jae, please?i’m sorry I never meant to hit you” he crouched down, to Jae level.

 

“Go ……away,” he hiccupped, crying harder. “Yo…You hit me. You promised you’d never hurt me. You hated me! You don’t care about me.,” he sobbed as Yoochun tried to touch him again as Jae began to rock. “I hate it here hyung.”

 

They didn’t know what to say to Jae. Junsu whispered to Yoochun, “I’m going to call Heechul,” Yoochun nodded his head.

 

“Jae please listens to me?”

 

“I can’t stand being me. Weak stupid Jae, can’t do anything I’m so unhappy.... I’m so unhappy that I can’t even try to make myself happy. I tried being normal but it doesn’t work. I don’t know who I am anymore. I want my family... They loved me. They were the only ones who could love me, and had to love me. But now they’re gone, and no one love me anymore. I’m just… ,” he couldn’t think of anything for saying before saying. “I should have died in that accident with them..”

 

“No Jae I love you, don’t say words you don’t mean,” Yoochun whispered, rubbing his back.

 

“I hate being me. I hate me. I can’t stand myself.Stupid Jae, Weak Jae No wonder everyone hurt’s me.I don't desevre to be loved.” Jae started crying loudly and Yoochun knew he’d really hurt Jae this time, He tried to hold Jae in a tight hug, “I don’t want to be here anymore!”

 

Yoochun was surprised when Jae jump out of his hold and ran into his room slamming the door. Yoochun knew he couldn't leave Jae alone not now. Yunho reached the door first he was frozen in shock before running to Jae trying to stop him banging his head against his wall.

 

“Stop it!” Yunho screamed, grabbing Jae by the arms and dragging him back. Yoochun watched in horror blood dripping from Jae's head. “Let me go!” He screamed, “Let me go! You rapist!” he struggled out of Yunho hold."Rapist....Rapist........"

 

“Jae please, don’t hurt yourself,” Yoochun tried to pleaded with Jae. Jae began to scream.

 

“Jae pleases” he tried to hold him. He shock him off, still screaming and putting his hands over his ears. He couldn’t deal with this. It was all too much. He felt someone trying to pry his hands off his ears but he clamped them down harder.

 

He felt someone pull him into a hug as he fell to the floor. “Calm down, please calm down Jae,” the voice repeated as they held him close. After a few minute of listening to the calming voice he opened his teary eyes to see who was holding him. “Umma!...Umma” He cried again.

 

“It’s ok sweety Umma here, Umma here,” she turned to the other’s in the room, mouthing for them to leave them be, along with telling her husband to get something for the cut o his head.

 

“Jae baby, you’re ok now,” he heard Mrs Park say, and felt her familiar arms around him and hold him close to her. He felt her kiss his forehead.

 

“Umma….Umma you came back!” he hiccupped.

 

“Course I came back, Joongie, Umma and Appa were worried about you," she said as she wiped some of his tears away. “You’re part of my family Joongie don’t forget that. Appa and I love you.” He cried into her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Joongie, I wish I came sooner, you were trying so hard to hold it together.” he kissed his head again, “My baby.” he cried listening to her words.

 

“I’m bad Umma,” he hiccupped. “I’m bad that’s why Yoochun hit me, it’s my entire fault.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” he rubbed his back, she was going to have words with her other son. Jae wriggled out of Mrs Park hug, he reached for something on the table and went back to Mrs Park hug “I’m sorry Umma,” he sniffed quietly. “Please stay with me tonight. I need you Umma.”

 

“It’s okay Jae. Umma and Appa will stay with you as long as you need use Jae, were not going anywhere,” just as Mrs Park said that. The door opened as Mr Park came in holding up a glass for Jae to drink and a cloth to press against the cut on his head. Jae moved to Mr Park hug who was sitting on Jae bed. Mr Park held him just as close as his wife. He tilted the glass to Jae lips letting him sip the content of the glass slowly while Mrs Park cleaned the cut. Jae leaned against Mr Park holding a very old stuffed elephant in his hand, while Mrs Park brushed his hair out of his face. He didn’t know how long he lay their until he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

Comment of the next chapter

 

now you may have noticed i haven't being uploading many chapter. but i have been uploading long chapters.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

 

 

Yoochun sat in the living room, beside Junsu who had his arms around him. “

 

“It will be okay Chunnie,” Junsu tried to confort him.

 

“I hit him Junsu. I hurt him; I’ve never raised my hand to him. He thinks I hate him. Why didn’t I just walk away?” Yoochun cried. He felt so guilty? He knew if he went back into Jae room his mother would kick him out.

 

“Please Chunnie?” just as Junsu tried to comfort him, Mr and Mrs Park came back into the room. Yoochun jumped up, “How’s is he?”

 

“He's sleeping. I wish I could say he doing fine, great ,even better, but I can’t Yoochun. What’s been going on, for him to reach this point?” his mother asked.

 

“I don’t really know to tell the true, I just got really over protective of him. I didn’t want him to leave the apartment. I wanted him to stay here were it's safe.” Yoochun signed.

 

“Chunnie, I know you worry about him. But hitting him wasn’t the answer, I say thing got a lot worse after that right, Jae panic. You know how delegate Jae is. You of all people know Jae past.”

 

“You hit him?” Mr Park asked a bit angry, it was the first time hearing that. Yoochun nodded his head; he was on the brink on tears.

 

“Yoochun I thought I raised you up better than this. Your 26 nearly 27 years old. “

 

“I’m sorry I never meant to go that far. He hasn’t been acting himself lately it’s been really bordering me I don’t know what to do anyone.“

 

“He was raped Yoochun, not to mention he just found out he was pregnant, how is he supposed to act? You’re his Hyung Yoochun, you should be there and listen to him, when he’s ready to talk.” He father said, “But we can’t put all the blame on you, You Umma and I should have been here when he woke up. When he wakes up we will be taking him to the hospital just to get checked. Looking at his weight it worrying us. Where going to take him home with us he needs stability right know, and Yoochun you can’t be there for him 24 hours a day, you and Junsu have your own family to take care.” Yoochun looked at Junsu placing his arm around his waist.

 

Yunho stood in Junsu room watching the twin sleep. Jae was breaking apart could he ever fix it. He had to tell the Park the truth, “he little one, I’m your bad Uncle, I hurt your Appa Dongsaeng. All because I was stupid,”he thought to all the things he said to him that night, taking away something so pure.

 

 

Jae slowly woke up, he felt the light hitting my eyes. He blinked a few times, looking around his room. He jumped up panicking.he felt a sting of pain coming from his head. He felt the bandage that was placed of the cut. I hurt myself again.

 

Yoochun much hate me now too? Just like everyone else? The tears were back. They were overflowing, dripping down my cheeks. He heard the door click, and realized that the figure approached him. he panicked. But relaxed as soon as I saw his Umma coming close.

 

“Jae! You awake! Do you fell up to going to the hospital, your Appa and I just want to get you checked out”, she noticed the tears staining down Jae face clearly.

 

“Jae! sweety it okay, Whats wrong? Do you want to tell Umma about it? Tell Umma!” she was worried.

 

“I’m fine… Umma, you don’t hate me just like everyone else?” I asked….

 

“Of course I don’t hate you! No one hated you. no one could hate are beautiful Joongie” she hugged him, jae felt a bit relieved happy she was holding him.

 

“Jae, you hungry Umma make your favourite. It just you and me, Appa took your hyung and everyone out for a while, they thought you would sleep a bit longer. Come on you have to eat something, your just skin and bones.” Jae followed behind her looking around his apartment he was a bit embarrassed what had happen. Mrs Park forced him to eat. What felt like a lot to Jae but it was very small. He decided to try getting him to take a few bit every 30minute. After two hour of watching Jae lying on the couch, Mrs park suggested, “Jae, you should rest now?” He nodded before asking.

 

“Umma can you sit here with me for a while?” he asked looking down at the floor, he want to wait till the other got back so he could apologize.

 

“of course dear, “ she move into the sit, before pulling Jae head to lay in on her lap she pulled him along gently. Mrs Park caressed his back trying to calm and relax Jae.

 

“Sweety what’s on your mind?” she asked.

 

Jae didn’t know what to say, “ Umma that day I was so scared, I called and called for Yoochun but no one came, that person was a monster that day. The day…I didn’t know what to do, I try to get away but he was so strong.…….?” She nodded and let him continued she hard to know everything.

 

“That day, was the first time in a long time, I wanted everything to end. I thought I didn’t deserve to be around people I love, I lied to you and everyone before the wedding, remember when I got sick. The doctor told you I was stress. Changmin broke up with me two week before I was trying to be strong for Yoochun sake. I’ve been breaking apart since then, not just because of what Yunho did?” he cut off he had said his name he never meant two.

 

“Yuhno, Junsu Hyung? What did he do?” she urged Jae to continue.

 

“Nothing... I think I’m go lie down now” he finished getting up from the couch but she pulled him back down.

 

“hm…..” was all he said.“Please don’t hate Him. He didn’t mean to do it” Jae couldn’t say the words, he couldn’t think anymore, what if more people hated him for telling the truth about Yunho. The Jung family would hate him, Junsu would hate him too.

 

“Jaejoong tell me?” she he’d to hear his words.

 

 

“I don’t, I never meant to……….” He tried to get away from Mrs Park. She watched him coming up with her own answers; It was breaking he heart to know that he was going through so much. Yunho, Junsu brother did this to him. How could you do this? How could he hurt her innocent son? He didn’t even notice get out of her grasp, until she heard the door open he looked at the other as they entered the apartment frozen on the couch.

 

“Umma how’s Jae? Yoochun asked. that’s when she jumped up looking around in panic, he was right there a few seconds ago. Suddenly she rushed towards the kitchen something told her to go there, Yoochun and everyone followed her. Looking at her in shock, he was about to ask what was wrong, but he got his answers as soon as I saw Jae sitting in the corner with…blood. He froze just like his mother.

 

Yunho eyes widened when he saw what happening in front of me. Jae, was holding a knife against his already bleeding wrist. 

 

Without a word Yunho pushed past Yoochun and Mr parks ran towards Jaejoong and grabbed onto his wrist before he could cut himself again.

 

“Yah! let me go!” Jaejoong screamed with tears running down from his eyes.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!”

 

 

“What am I doing? I’m ending this!” Jaejoong shouted.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Yunho shouted. ‘ Don’t do this Jae?”

 

With all his energy Jaejoong push Yunho away from him. Before Yunho could even pull the knife out of Jaejoong’s hand he saw Jaejoong pointed the knife at him.

 

 

“Don’t…….don’t touch me.” Jaejoong said through trembling lips. “I……I’ll kill you.” Jaejoong stuttered as he held the knife at them all. Yunho didn’t care he ran toward Jae again.

 

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER.” Jaejoong said. Yunho raised his hand up grabbing the blade end of the knife. Everyone say the blood running down Yunho clenched hand.

 

 

“Yunho, “ Junsu called. the babies were screaming to. Yunho tightened his grip on the knife more blood ran down his arm. Jae eyes widened at him and his own body became weak,he dropped his hold on the knife. Yunho winced as he pulled the knife out of Jaejoong’s grasp. Yunho clenched the knife in his hand, before turning to Jae, “Don’t do this Jae. look your family need, look your parent, your Hyung and me, I need you too.” He stopped watching Jae eyes look around. “I love you.” Yunho blurted. Jaejoong eyes widened, as he heard Yunho’s soft voice. Please stay with us Jae, we all care and love you. We wish you would only see it too Jae,…….. I love You,….. I love you so much.” Yunho shouted aloud to Jaejoong’s and letting everyone hear.

 

“Give me your hand Jaejoong, let me see…” Mr Park came close Jae slowly gave his hand to his father and looked away…from them

 

“we need to get him to a hospital now” Mr Park said and Mrs Park walked close to.

 

“Hold his hand tightly dear? I need something to rap around this” she held it tight Yunho turned to Junsu, “ Call Siwon and Heechul tell them were on are way to the hospital know, Jae look at me, please” Yunho said, jae lifted his head.

 

“You don’t hate me??” He asked and the tears were still there…

 

“No I don’t hate you! I love you ,it should be you hating me? but you forgave me, I am sorry Jae, I didn’t mean to…I wasn’t thinking straight, I’m so sorry” Yunho cried. Mr Park Came back with the first aid kit, rapped a bandage around Jae wrist. While Mrs Park took care of Yunho, the tears streaming down her face. After Mr Park finished he looked to his other son, “we can go know!” Yoochun lifted up Jae and ran out of the apartment building toward there care, along with his parents and Yunho who needed to get his hand checked out too. Junsu said he’s stay at home with the babies………

 

 

************** ************* ************* **************

 

 

Writing this chapter was really hard, i felt like a bad person for making Jae suffer time and time again , and I myself hate for it, I have to write more about yunho's

 

Ok....so...dont hate me.

 

I swear things are going to get better, little by little.

 

 

Comment for the next chaper.

 

God this chapter took a lot out of me I’ve be reading and writing it since 6 am this morning it 2 in the afternoon


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

 

 

Jae could hear the voices around him in panic. His eyes were hazy, he tried to listen but nothing was many sense. He felt himself being pick up. And the person was running. And someone was holding his wrist tightly.

 

Heechul and Siwon were waiting outside the hospital entrance, when the saw the car pull up they ran toward it with a trolley. “What happened?” Siwon asked. as Yoochun placed him down.

 

“He cut himself…”

 

“WHAT?” Heechul gasped in horror this was what he didn’t want to happen he thought he was making progress. He guessed things got too much.

 

“We’ ll explain later, just look after him now, he starting going in and out of unconscious about 10minute ago.” The hurry into the hospital

 

Siwon examine the Jae out stretch had. It was bleeding quiet badly. Mrs Park refused to leave her son. So Siwon told her she could stay as long as she stayed back. She nodded not wanting to left. Heechul lead the others out. Before turning to Yunho noticing his bleeding his, “Yunho follow me I’ll take care of you hand.”

 

“But I want………

 

“YUNHO JUNG YOU FOLLOW ME RIGHT NOW!” Yelled Heechul, patients and staff all looked down the wall hearing Heechul voice. Yunho nodded not want to angry Heechul anymore. He could see the angry in his face. He looked behind him to see Yoochun and his Appa sit down on the chair, all they could do was wait.

 

Siwon examine the wound it wasn’t that deep, but blood was pouring out he told the nurse to get a blood transfusion ready type O blood. He began stitching up the wound cleaning it as he mover along.

 

Mrs Park was praying at the back, praying that everything was going to be okay.

 

Siwon watch Jae as he began wrapping his wrist. He was sleeping as if nothing happen. The nurse had come back in with the blood and began attaching it to Jae.

**** **** **** **** ****

 

 

“So you going to tell me what happen?” Heechul asked as he stuck a needle in to Yunho had so he could numb the area that he was going to stitch up. When looked up at Yunho when he didn’t answer. “YUNHO!”

 

“Sorry what?”

 

“What happened? ” he asked. “I only know what happened yesterday when Junsu called me. Care to explain in detail?”

 

 

“I don’t really know he was fine yesterday after you left, and when he woke up. But he was in the bathroom with Yoochun, Junsu and I heard shouting shouting Yoochun and ae were fighting. It got worse when Yochun slapped Jae, the words coming out of Jae mouth were scary. He started calling himself stupid and weak, and he began hitting his head on the wall. I managed to stop him hurting himself, and then the Park’s came and calmed him down.

 

 

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised, I did a lot for stupid thing to. If I didn’t have Siwon, probably wouldn’t be here, or even give birth to my daughter.” He smiled picturing her cute face.

 

“We left Jae with Mrs Park of a while, when we came back Jae was in the knife, cutting himself,”

 

“I’m guessing he did this” he said as he started stitching it up.

“Yeah, he did but he wasn’t in his right mind when he did it, I was trying to get the knife away from him. Jae was more scared that we hated him. He asked me, if I hate him, Me hate him of all think, he should hate me.

 

“I don’t think that question was directed just at you, but all the people around, parents, family anyone he know, he’ll think we’ll all hate him, he’s shutting himself of from the world.

 

“Did you do the same?” Yunho asked nothing Heechul eyes as he remembered the painful times.

 

“Yeah…..

 

“Will Jae get over it?” he had to know.

 

“I can’t answer that, I live with my mistake every day, they never go away. What I’m trying to do with him is get him to deal with it. But Jae has a lot of pain. More than what a normal person should deal with.” He wrapped Yunho had. I’m prescribe you some pain killers for that. After Heechul gave him the script. They went back toward where the Park’s and Jae were. Arriving at the hall way. Noticing Siwon standing outside the door.

 

How did it go?” Heechul asked his husband , before either of the others could voice the same question.

 

“It is going to be some healing time for Jaejoong, but on the whole, he is doing well. The stitches can come out in about two weeks were giving him blood to replace the blood he lost, all we can do is wait.”

 

“What about the Baby? “ Yunho had to know.

 

“I can’t check on the baby until he wakes up.”

 

“When will he be awake?” Mrs Park returned to the outside listening to Siwon.

 

“He should wake up within the next hour,” the doctor answered. “He’ll be disoriented for some time with the blood lost, and the anesthetic we have to wait until it wears off, but you can see him as soon as I move him to a room. We may have to limit the number of visitors that see him, I don’t wait him stressing out much when he wakes up.”

 

Heechul until Jae feels…more secure, it seems best for you to been with him when he wakes up.” She shifted a little in her seat.

 

“The wound wasn’t that deep,” he signed “Jae’s wrist wasn’t badly injured, but the blood loss was much worse. His wrists will be a bit raw from the time been, but we did what we could for the moment.”.

 

Siwon looked awkward, but shrugged, "The cut will scar I tried to make it as small as possible to minimalizes it, but scaring could not be unavoidable. We have also attached to IVs in regards to treating his dehydration. He’s very dehydrated.”Yoochun frowned; obviously, he didn’t like what he was hearing. He knew Jae wasn’t eating or drinking for that matter

 

“I wanted to see him,” Yoochun began again, and directed Siwon attention towards him.

 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****

 

I really hate myself right now, what i did do jae, is so unforgivable. Bad springmiya

 

Comment fo the next chapter

tell me what you think ^_^


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

 

Jae over the past few weeks seem to wake as the slight’s movement. But this seemed to be a minor exception. Yoochun stood beside Jae head, with Heechul who spoke softly trying to coax Jae out of his dream world. 

 

Jae’s face scrunched up at the sound of his name being called, and he rolled a bit in place, as though trying to make himself more comfortable on the bed. He rested his head back on the pillow; Yoochun smiled, Jae looked like a baby not ready to wake up. He looked so innocent, so much like the old Jae that he remembered before everything went wrong. He did not seem uneasy or afraid just himself. Until he flickered his eye open, and he reeled violently back away from where Yoochun and Heechul stood. 

 

Yoochun reacted first. “Jae, it’s Yoochun,” he said, as he crouched down, so that he was at eye level with the Dongsaeng. “It’s okay.”

 

For a moment, Jae’s expression was defensive, and he opened his mouth, like he was going to argue the point, before his mouth closed, jaws clicking. His expression softened some as his gaze met Yoochun’s, and he began to look more curious than agitated. “Yoochun?” he asked hoarsely. 

 

“It’s me, Jae, you’re ok now,” he said soothingly.

 

“I’m ok now, what happen? Am I in the hospital now? he asked, Yoochun noticed Jae pale face. “ where U-umma? Chunnie”

 

“Umma with Appa and Yunho there talking outside,” Yoochun continued, “Jae don’t you remember why you here?”

 

“Is it cause of the infection again?” he asked. Yoochun looked to Heechul.

 

“Jae what’s the last thing you remember? Heechul asked.

 

“Hmmm, Umma and Appa hugging me, they came back to see me, and Chunnie babies.” Jae answered back sadly.

 

“What wrong?”

 

“Chunnie, won’t let me help with the babies. Or go back to work. I’m so bored.” Thing were starting to make since, but Heechul seem to know what he was doing.

 

“Jae do you know why he won’t let you help?”

 

“Yeah, Chunnie worried I’ll get sick again, that the sepsis will come back if I don’t rest.”

 

“Are you afraid of anything?”

 

“Hmm no? Why would I be afraid?”

 

“Are you scared of anyone, like Yunho?”

 

“No, why would I be? Yunho been taking care of me and the baby, he loves me he gave me these earring he lifted up his hands to remove the hair around his ears whining. He held his wrist up to look at it; it was bandage he looked at it confusedly. “What’s this, did I faint and get hurt, and wait is the baby ok?” Jae asked in panic.

 

“Jae were going to check the baby, as soon as Siwon come back with the ultra sound machine, you got to relax.” 

 

“Ok,” Jae said softly, and he looked down over himself placing his hand on his stomach. “It’s Ok baby. Umma sorry” He sounded confused, and was staring down, looking at his Bandage wrist.

 

“O Jae your awake how do you feel, does your wrist hurt?” Siwon said gently, as he came into the room with pushing a machine and his parent follow behind with Yunho who was white as a sheet. Jae blinked a moment, startled; he glanced down to his wrist. Bound thoroughly in thick bandage and he gently touched his left wrist with his fingertips, confused.

 

“It doesn’t hurt,” he said carefully, and he swallowed. “Are you going to check my baby?”

 

“Yeah…. I’m going to check the baby, “he looked to Heechul who was mouthing something to him. Siwon looked at him shock. Heechul took the lead pulled Yoochun and asked Mr and Mrs Park to step back outside, while his Husband did the checks. Yunho was about to follow when he heard Jae,

 

“Yunho?” he turned to face Jae, “Don’t you want to see our baby?

 

“What?” Yunho was shocked he nodded his head. Siwon couldn’t blame him after everything that happened.

 

“Yunho stand on that side of the bed.” Yunho did what he was told, while Siwon place the gel on Jae stomach, Jae reach out for Yunho hand for reassurance. This shock Yunho more but he held Jae hand tight.

Jae leaned his head up, his eyes wide looking at the screen frightened, hoping everything was alright.

 

It was an awkward moment in the hall as Heechul explain to Jae parent, what he had said, Mrs Park was in tears, was it for the better that be block it all out? Yoochun wanted to reach out to hold Su but he was at home, he had to call Su and tell him everything, He knew Junsu was probably in tears. 

 

Jae watched the screen “Is everything ok?

 

“Yeah one minute, ok here.” He pressed a button; the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. A smile lased Jae face.

 

“Jae,” Siwon said, breaking the silence. “The baby is strong, it a little underweight for a 4monther, but looks healthy none the least” Jae paled a little, and he gently shook his head, His baby was fine.

 

Jae looked to Yunho and smiled, “it’s our baby!” But his eyes were drawn to something.

“Yeah,” Yunho heart beat fast.

“Yunho what happened to you hand? It wrapped just like mine, but yours is wrap different is it painful?” this prove it something was wrong he looked to Siwon how shook his head telling him not to do anything. “I cut it by accident it nothing big,” he said.

 

Jae looked at it, “ Looks big to me.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Yunho pressed the sudject “Just a few stitches, it’s okay?”

 

Here, he finally nodded

 

“Ok how about I print you out a picture of the little one.” Jae nodded happily. Siwon printed out the pictures, and wiped the gel off and pulled the covers up. “Jae are you at all hungry or thirsty?.”

 

“thirsty and a little Hungry, the little one want food,” Jae answered carefully. “My throat is really dry.”

 

Without a pause, Yoochun placed his hand under Jae head lifting it up, placing a straw to his lips. The water, was cooling his dry mouth, and he swallowed several mouthfuls eagerly. The cup finally pulled away, and he flushed as he felt Yoochun’s thumb brush at the corner of his lips, where a few droplets had escaped.

 

“I’ll let your family back in?” Siwon continued, and get you something to eat.” 

 

He flinched when he heard his heart monitor beeping suddenly as his pulse increased. He felt, more than saw, Yunho shift worriedly.

 

“You sure you okay?” Jae swallowed the knot in his throat as he moved suddenly trying to sit up: his wrist didn’t hurt, though he could feel slight pressure. Tears burned in his eyes as Yunho hands caught tenderly around his. “Jae,” he said, his voice was soft 

 

“It’s okay, I’m just happy the baby okay?” he smiled as his parent came in. Mrs Parks kissing him on the head. He allowed himself to be reassured by his Mother his heart slowing down which he could hear from the heart monitor, and Jae’s breathing slowing to a more normal rate. “Umma… look it’s the baby,” he held out the picture to her. She took it and smiled she had to be strong even thought she was is pain. She had to be strong for Jae sake. Yunho and Yoochun stayed till visiting hours were over, Telling Jae to get a good night sleep.

 

Jae yawned, feeling sleepy, he wanted to spend more time with his family and Yunho but he knew they had to go. Yunho looked tired and Yoochun had to get back to Su and he would like to spend as much time with the others as he could. In a way, he was happy speeding time with just his parents.

 

 

**** *** **** *** ****

 

 

 

hope you enjoyed

comment for the next chapter ^_^


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

 

 

Mrs. Park kept close to Jae she felt his forehead every other minute. And asked him if he was okay, But Jae slept.

 

"Let him sleep dear it being a very long day," said her Husband. She listened to her husband as she pulled the blanket over Jae when he stirred in his sleep facing away from them.

 

"What are we going to do?" she asked he husband.

 

"We'll have to wait and see. From what that doctor said, are Jae fine, but he’s block out a few things he did want to remember. Maybe it’s for the best.

 

“You think?”

 

“I think we should take Jae home with us as soon as he allowed to leave the hospital, been here is too much for him I suggest we move back to America with him. We can always come back to see Yoochun and are Grandchildren, but right now. Joongie has to be are top priory.” Her husband add, “It will be the best for now.”

 

“What about Yunho?”

 

“I don’t think he should be around Jae for the time been, even if he is the baby father. I don’t want him near Jae. In all this I can’t help worried. About Yoochun and Junsu in all this, Today when I brought the kids out Junsu seem pale not himself, watching what happen to Jae is painful. It not good for a person who gave birth.”

 

“Are baby pregnant, will he be able to cope?”

 

“I wonder that myself, I wonder should talk to him about abort it, if he dicided to give birth, adoption is opinion.

 

“Do you think he would be able to give it up?” she asked as she brushed her hand along Jae cheek.

 

“I know you worried dear, but I don’t think are Joongie will be able to raise a child, let alone a child conceived by rape.

 

“Maybe you right?” her husband hugged her.

 

“I head to the apartment know and get a few of Jae thing we’ll leave for home, and soon as he’s discharge. I tell Yoochun we think it for the best.

 

"There, their Jae sleep snuggly. Your coming home with us, So cute," she whispered to the baby son.

 

Unkown to his parent Jae kept his eyes closed,But he here everything. He waited a while until he heard the rhythm of his mother sleeping in his chair. He turned getting out of the bed.

 

“I love you Umma,” Jae whispered softly not to wake he up. He turned to the IV stand and pulled it out of his hand, he held in the pain. He went to grab his cloths and walked toward the door. He turn on his way he look to his Umma and to the not he left on the bed, “Umma I’m Sorry I have to go now. I’ll come back one day. When I’m ready to face everyone, Me and my Baby.” He wiped his tears that started running down his cheeks. He change and head to the entrance exiting the hospital he had to figure out what he was going to do. He hopped into a taxi. And gave him an address hoping that the person he was going to see would help him.

 

*** *** ***** *** *** ***** *** ***

 

Comment for the next chapter


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

 

“WHO would be calling this late, “ the person said as the noise of the front door rang through the home. He though that they would go away,But it rang every five minutes. He pushed the pillow over his ears. “YAH… Get the door.” He kicked the person beside him.

 

“Hummmmm….. I’m sleeping you get it,” the voice said as the person turned over.

 

“Your such a pain, in my ass!”he yelled back and the other, throwing his people at him before get up.

 

“Isn’t that why you like me!” he through the pillow back, he end up sitting up and look at the clock. It was 3:15 in the morning." Who would be calling this late...or this elary, which ever you prefare"

 

“ I don’t know, but I’ll get it!” he said. He looked to the bed, grabbing his jumper. And went down stair, he unlocked the door and what he say was shocking.

 

Jaejoong was startled by the person, he tightens his grip around himself he was soaked to the skin from the rain. He was only wearing a really long sleeved shirt,. Not even a Jacket

 

“Can I help you?” Fear began to surround him. He slowly tilted his head up to see the owner of that voice. The man was tall and well builds. He was too afraid to answer as he quickly stood still; Seeing how tense the boys was, “Don’t be afraid are you looking for someone.” He soften his tone.

 

Jaejoong looked at the person and nodded a little, without any single word come out from his mouth. The terrifying feeling he had earlier almost vanished. “Chan…..Changnim.” When he noticed that the boy trembled.

 

“Come in you look frozen, “he open the door wider for the bot to come in but he just stood still. “Come on” the man said, taking hold of the boy wrist and pulled him into the house.

 

I didn’t look back as he dragged the boy into the living room. When he did turn he found himself face the boy in tears.

 

“Why are you crying? I’ll get Changnim you ” the boy pulled his hand back. it was then he noticed his sleeve, was…red…bright red..Blood?

 

He pulled the boys hand back to him rolling up the sleeve. His wrist was bandaged up. It was then he panic, “ CHANGNIM YOU GET YOU ASS OUT OF BED NOW AND BRING THE FIRST AID KIT.” The man yelled at the top of his lung. He looked at the boy who was trembling even more now. “It ok, I’m just going to put some pressure on you wrist ok?” he could see it was bleeding badly. Crap.

 

“CHANGNIM HURRY UP!,”

 

“I’m coming what’s… wrong anyway……..Joongie,” he gasped, “What wrong? Sit down Jae” Changnim I said. He had the aid kit to Kibum. He saw Jae wrist, “O MY GOD, we need to get you to a hospital. It was then Jae started to panic.

 

 

“No….No hospital, Please Changmin I can’t go back,” Changnim was shock.

 

“He need to go Minnie, this doesn’t look good,” he looked to Kibum who was using cotton bubs to clean hid wrists as much as I could. He looked to the boy how was still sobbing.

 

“I am sorry I grab you, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He didn’t stop.

 

“Jae you have to go to the hospital, I’ll take you!” he said.

 

“No…Please no. I’m…sor..ry..” He was apologizing? For what? Changnim was finding it hard to understand.“For….causin..g.. you..trouble….I can’t go back” he finished. Jae cried harder, Kibum looked to Changmin.

 

“What do we do?” Kibum asked. Changnim took the phone of the table he was ready to dail a umber when Jae grabbed the phone from him,

 

“Jae!”

 

“Don’t call him, Don’t call Yoochun, Changmin.”

 

“Jae what going on, I haven’t been able to see you in weeks,Every thime I rang you House Yoochun said you were busy, I thought you did want to see me again, I thought you were angry at me. And didn’t want to meet Kibum and out of the blue you turn up like this. That wound need to be looked at.”

 

“I’m sorry, Yoochun was been over protective. Since I saw you last I’ve been in the hospital I got Septicaemia, I had a seizure.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“More than one!”

 

“What? What cause it, my blood was infected. I only came home last week” he cried.

 

“Chunnie never told me you called. Changnim was frozen in shock.

 

“He needs a doctor Changmin?” Kibum was trying to stop the blood.

 

“Jae?”

 

“Can I call …. One instead, I don’t want people knowing where I am, Please Changmin” Jae pleaded. Changmin nodded Jae hand the phone back to him with a Card. Changmin Rang the number it only took a few ring.

 

“Hello,…. Doctor Heechul speaking can I help you?’

 

“Mmmm, Hi I have a person that need to see you, he’s Bleeding please come to this address XXXXXX and hurry.

 

“How is this?

 

Jae reached for the Phone, Changmin gave it to him, “Heechul it Jae please don’t tell anyone I called, not even Siwon. I need you, my wrist is bleeding, I ran away from the hospital, don’t call my family, Just you please.?

 

“I’m on my way?” Jae hand the phone back to Changmin, Jae closed his eye resting on the Couch he didn’t see the other with the concerened looks.

 

It wasn’t long till, someone knocked on the door, and Changmin opened the door.

 

“Are you the doctor?” Changmin saw a man holding a sleeping Baby in his hands. Heechul nodded. Jae and Kibum notice the beautiful person walked inside with the little girl, and he gasped as soon as he saw me.

 

“Jaejoong!!” He said in a rather high pitch. He placed his Daughter on the Couch sit asleep.

 

“You didn’t tell Siwon?” Jae asked.

 

“No he’s on night shift at the hospital hens I had to bring her along …” The pretty person answered. He walked closer to Jae putting glove on and sat down right next to him, and asked,” what happened?”

 

“I’m sorry; I pulled him in out of the rain I didn’t know? Kibum said sadly.

 

“Let me see Jae” He pulled out Jae wrist.

 

“I’ ll fix it up in no time” he continued and smiled. He looked behind to the other two who looked really concern. “It not that bad,” Heechul fixed it up adding a stitch in. before wrapping it. When he packed away his stuff.

 

“Jae, why did you run away from the hospital? He asked hoping Jae would tell him. It took a minute for Jae to answer. Changmin sat opposite the two listening while Kibum was making tea.

 

“Umma and Appa want to take me back to America, they want me to Abort the baby or give it up for adoption. I don’t want that, So I ran away.

 

“O Jae, I’m sure they didn’t mean it like that,” Heechul answered.

 

“They did, Appa said I could raise a baby, let alone a baby by Ra….,” he turn to Changmin. Who had tears forming at his eyes? “ Raped!”

 

“Jae your Pregnant?”

 

Changmin Jumped up, “You were raped? You were raped?” thing were starting to click, Jae strange behaviour. Jae nodded.

 

“When?”

 

Jae was crying he didn’t want to answer the questions.

 

“Jae do you want me to tell him?” Jae looked to Heechul and nodded.

 

“It happened around 4month ago at Yoochun and Junsu wedding.

 

“Their wedding?”

 

“I’m going to kill that Guy, Joongie tell me what he looks like, did you make a police report?”

 

Jae shook his head.

 

“Why not Jae, you have to!”

 

Jae whisphered, “ he…. He didn’t mean to do it?”

 

“YOU KNOW THE PRESON!” Changmin yelling scared Jae and woke the baby.Heechul picked her up and started rocking her.

 

“What do you mean he didn’r mean to do it? Jae he did do it?”

 

“He was drugged?”

 

“Did he say that? How do you know he wasn’t lying to you? Changmin asked quieter.

 

“Because, he cares about me now. He loves me!”

 

“Jae?”

 

“He does, he promised me he wouldn’t hurt me again, I trust him.”

 

“Jae you shouldn’t trust him. Did you run away to be with him Jae? because I won’t allow it. I’ll call Yoochun right now?”

 

“Don’t, NOOoooo!

 

“Changmin stop threating the boy he’s scared enough as it is,” Kibum came back with a tray..

 

“He knelt down in front of Jae, “Hi Jae, I thought I should introduce myself, I’m Kibum,” he hand Jae the tea.

 

“Kim Jaejoong.”

 

“Nice to meet you Kim Jaejoong, I’ve heard many wonderful things about you, I heard you’re an amazing cook, Maybe you could teach me.”

 

“Jae Nodded. Kibum turn to Heechul handing him tea.

 

“So what are you going to do?” Changmin had to ask.

 

“I was wondering if I could stay in your Holiday house down in XXX away from Seoul until I’m ready to come back.”

 

“Jae is this wises choice, You 4months and a week pregnant. You need prenatal care. What if the infection get worse. And your all alone.” Heechul pointed out a few facts.

 

“I’ll go to the hospital down their?”

 

“Jae it too far away. No” Changmin said.

 

“Fine it was a mistake coming here. I’ll fine someone else to help me……” he got up from the seat.

 

“Jae………

 

“What if he stays at my place?” Jae turned to the voice. “I can see Jaejoong needs time to himself. My Home is not that far from Seoul. Just about outside. He can recover there. The house is empty and at least we’ll all be close if he needs anything.

 

“Kibum you not helping,”Changmin said.

 

“I think it a good idea? “ Changmin turned to Heechul.

 

“You got to be joking?”

 

“No listen, Jae to stress to stay at home. After the last attack I think it would help. I can event drive down to check on him. But one thing Jae I’ll have to tell Siwon, he’s your doctor too and I can promise he won’t say a word. We have vaction time in about a month. We could even stay with you . But I also have a list of medicine for you to take and I want you to start a diary aswell”.

 

“A Diary?”

 

“Yes, it will help; Write down everything you feel, pain, thought. I did it”

 

“Changmin please?” Jae pleaded.

 

I can’t believe I’m doing this? Fine I’ll help?”

 

“Thank You everyone, “Jae smiled.

 

“But tonight and tomorrow you are staying here,” Jae nodded. Heechul gave Jae his phone in case he needs anything and bid goodbye to everyone he had to get home before Siwon did.

 

Kibum lead Jae to the spare bedroom handing him clothes to change into, when he changed Jae sat on the bed. When Changmin knock he found Jae still sitting “Lie down..” Changmin said, when he didn’t move. “Lie down and rest.” Changmin said again, and this time, he arranged the pillow, so that he can sleep comfortable, Jae lay down. He noticed that Jae was shivering. He pulled up the blanket and went to the press and grabbed another and placed it over Jae. He stayed with Jae till he fell asleep.

 

 

 

Comment please of the next chapter.

Only one person was right, were Jaejoong was going ,tell me what you think ^_^

 

I'm painting at the moment i' will hopefully update another chapter soon.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

 

It had been 28 hours since Jae went missing; Mrs Park was at the apartment with Junsu, while Yoochun and his Appa were at the police station making a report, that was all they could do.

 

Mrs Park and read the same letter that Jae had left behind.

 

 

Umma, Appa, Chunnie, Su, and Yunho.

 

 

I’m sorry, I lied to you again today, I remember everything I thought it would be easyier if you thought I didn’t remember. But I’ve lie so much over the last few months I’ve be losing my true self. I have to be true to my heart. I’m Sorry I put you all through that. It wasn’t, my Intentions. I’m leaving to get my head together. I can’t be there for the moment. I’ll come back one day when I’m ready to face you until then I hope you can wait.

 

Umma , Appa .

 

I heard you talking; I can’t give up my baby. The Baby is innocent in all this; I could never abort the baby or give it up. I want to stay in Korea, close to everyone I love. I will become a strong Umma for my baby, I’m Hoping that you will accept me, and the baby. When I get back. I want my Baby to have its grandparent.

Please forgive Yunho, he know’s he made a mistake. And promise never to hurt me again. And I trust him.

 

Junsu and Yoochun.

Since your wedding I’ve put you true so much, You had to cancel Your honeymoon, all because of me. I hope you can forgive me. Look after my nephew I can see into their eyes and can tell they will be a little trouble some. Yoochun you should move into the New house you bought of Junsu. And start you family life. If you don’t want to leave the apartment vacancy, ask Key and Jonghyun to move in I’m sure they want there own place to call home, I’m hoping they take care of my restaurant while I’m away. Junsu please give Yoosu and Juichi a kiss from their Uncle.

Ps look after Jiji

Yunho,

I’m sorry, you have been taking care of me and the baby, I’ve open my heart to you, Promise me when I get back you’ll keep your word, and look after us.

 

Please don’t look for me. I’m truly sorry. I won’t do anything stupid.

 

I love You all

 

Jaejoong.

 

 

Mrs Park cried, she felt like she had just lost her son. Jae had heard them, that was why he left. She didn’t know what to do. They had to fine him he was really unstable. She want him safe and by her side.

 

“Jae where are you?”

 

 

***********************************************************

 

 

Short chapter,

 

Comment please

I love to know what you think.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

 

Three Months Later .

 

Since the day he found out Jae ran away he never stopped looking, “Where are you Jae?” He couldn't help but blame himself. Su and Yoochun never stopped worrying about him. Each two week they got a letter, saying he was fine and that he was doing well. He also told them to tell Yunho that the baby was growing day by day. A week after Jae went missing Changmin fast Yoochun. Getting very detail of what the hell was going on. Jae wouldn’t tell him anymore. He wanted to find the person that hurt Jae, the Father of Jae Unborn Child. He didn’t let them know he knew where Jae was he had promised not to.

 

Yunho felt bad, remembering what he did to Jaejoong, One day Yunho should up at Yoochun place. He end up getting punched in the face by Changmin and kick a few times Changmin, “Told him what he thought of him, and when Jae came back and wanted to be with him. He promised if Yunho hurt Jae ever again. Yunho might as well fined a burial ground had a little conversation with me. Yunho also told his Parent the truth why Jae left, Su had told them he went missing .

 

Everyone hates him, his parent, Jae parents, even Junsu, not to mention everyone that work at Jae restaurant. The day he was helping Junsu and Yoochun move into their new place following Jae wishes, He had met Key and Jonghyun who were moving in. Key had a fear’s look on his face, Jonhyun how was holding the baby look angry. Key shoved Yunho into the wall walking pass.

 

Yunho had woken up every day, reminded of the pain he cause. Ever since Jaejoong left he stopped caring about anything. All he cared about was finding him and he had no look.

 

Yunho felt sorry for Jae’s Umma and Appa, they missed Jae terribly, they blame him and themselves of what Jae over heard. They knew how caring Jae was, what made them think he be able to give a baby up? That would probably push Jae over the edge that he had to deal with this when I was the cause of everything. They were angry with him refused to talk to him for weeks, but they didn’t want to lose their son. Yunho made a report to the police told them everything about what happen that night, the Police had even question Jessica, about that night. She lie of a while saying she did nothing. But in the end they found out she did it to another person she was charge, but Yunho they said they couldn’t do anything until Jae made a statement.

 

His parent we’re proud that he told the truth, but they told him that he had changed. And if Jae ever came back, that if Jae didn’t want the child to be in Yunho life he had to except it. Or except Jae choice in the matter if he decided to give it up. He knew his parents loved him, and he pity them having a son that was a rapist.

 

Yunho got out of his car, reaching in the back for the biggest bunch of flowers; he looked to the car that he parked beside. Noticing a man talking on his phone. He left walking up a long Pathway towards the back of the graveyard. He count the rows of grave’s he’d come here every weekend asking for forgiveness since Jae went missing. When he reach the row. He stopped dead.

 

He looked at the person he desperately wanted to see, the one person he was sorting for, he was knelt on the ground. It had been three months sense he had seen the beauty.

 

Yunho couldn’t believe it, that he was actually here he had found him. He was the image he thought he would be beautiful. But his belly was still so small.

 

“Jae,” he wanted to call out. But just as he was about to the same man he seen from sitting in his Car came up behind Jae, placing his hand on Jae shoulder, Jae looked up at him and smiled. It was so nice to see that the wait on Jae shoulders seem to be lifted, His face was bright. Just as the guy helped Jae to stand up. Yunho noticed the small baby belly, it made him smile. Yunho quickly turned around, hoping not to let him see him. He noticed the guy placed his hand around Jae waist and lead him back to the parking lot. He followed behind but at a distain’s. He wondered who was this guy? That Jae seemed to be close with? He watched the car pull out. Jumping in to hisown car following them. He wasn’t going to lose Jae again.

 

 

.

Comment please for the next update. ^_^


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

 

 

Yunho stopped his car distance away from them. He watched the guy go around to the passage side. Opening the passage side door and holding out his hand for Jae to take which he did. Yunho stepped out of his car and leaned against his car, he took a deep breath. As Jae step out, he tried to hold his anger back from hit the man that was helping the one he love so must. he felt It should have been him helping Jae.

 

He watched as a nurse came out of the clinic with a wheelchair and Jae was placed in the chair and wheel back into the clinic alone, with out the guy that had brought him. the Guy waved goodbye, Yunho waited until the car was out of site. Before he crossed the road. He stood outside wondering should he go in or not he was worried seeing Jae in the wheelchair. He couldn’t be giving birth it was way to earlier for that. If he was he would demand Jae to be moved to a bigger hospital. He walked up to the door looking through the glass; he was shocked to see Siwon kneeling down in front of Jae. He knew where Jae was his whole time. He walked back to his car contemplating what he just saw, he hoped back into his car wondering should he call Yoochun, or Jae parents they had a right to know where Jae was. They would be so happy to see him. He didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t long until his eyes were drawn back to the clinic, Jae was been wheel out to stop in front of Siwon car which he just notice was there, he watch Siwon lift Jae up noticing now Jae was wearing a back brace.

 

Questions ran through Yunho mine, why was he wearing that? Was he ok? He watched Siwon open the boot and place the wheelchair inside it before hoping back in the car and driving. Unkown to them Yunho followed closly behind them to the house Jae had been living in for the last few months. Siwon just dropped Jae off inside before he left. Yunho stayed in the car wondering if it was a good idea to speak to Jae. He had to, he got up the courage walked up to the house, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

The door open revealing Jae who looked in shock.

 

“Jae!’’

 

 

0o0

 

 

Jae stood froze in his spot hearing a voice that hadn’t heard in three month. He didn’t know what to say. His body shivers, looking at the person in front of him hoping that it all just his imagination, but he was surprised it wasn’t Yunho was there.

 

Yunho stood still in his spotted he watched the beautiful person he loved, tears filling his eyes he could see he was trying to hold them back which was failing. Yunho want to laugh. Jae leg became weak, he held tightly to the door frame hoping not to fall.

 

Jae had missed Yunho and everyone so much but what he did was for the best? Soon after Jae managed to control my tears he tried to speak to Yunho again the tears fill his eyes and his breathing became heavey.

 

Yunho looked at Jae from top and bottom , eyes drawn to the baby bump, though small it was visable now. He reached out for Jae pulling him into a hug.

 

“Yu….Yunho,” he said, Yunho held him tighter. “Yunn..”

 

“Stay quiet Jae, You have no idea how worried I was about you,” he held him, “God how much I missed you, I love you so much.”

 

“Yun…Yunho, I…I need to sit down come inside!” Jae said in a whisper. Yunho let go but held Jae hand as the walked into the house closing the door behind them. He watch as Jae winced as he sat down placing a custain behind him.

 

“Are you ok?” Yunho asked.

 

“Yeah just a bit of back trouble that's all, but I’m fine.” Jae answered. Yunho wiped the tears from Jae eyes, and brush the hair out of his face, his hair was really long now he really looked like a most beatiful girl he had ever sence. Yunho kissed his forehead before pulling him back into another tight hug, and how he missed those beautiful doe eyes. His smelled Jae hair remember every last detail about Jae even the vanilla smell that surround him, he smiled. he didn’t want to ever let him go, it was like a dream. Jae wasn’t even pushing to get away. He allowed Yunho to hold him.He let Jae out of his gasp.

 

“Yunho what are you doing here? How did you fine me? Jae voice was soft no fear laced the beautiful voice like it did before.

 

“I saw you at the graveyard earlier, I’ve been looking for you for such a long time. Yoochun you parents, Junsu, your friends are all so worried. Why did you leave?"

 

“I needed time. To think, get myself back on track. I’ve done that,” he smiled.

 

“You do look a lot better, you’re glowing!” Jae brushed hearing those words.

 

“How….How is everyone? Jae asked.

 

“They’d be a lot happier if you came back, everyone miss’s you so much. Yoochun and Junsu have moved into there new place, just like you requested. Junsu keep taking pictures of the twin, so you don’t miss on them growing up. He reached into his wallet pulling out a photo and handing it to Jae. Jae smiled looking at the picture.

 

“They are so cute; Junichi looks so much like Junsu and YooSu looks like Yoochun. So not identical then.” He look and Yunho who nodded his head.

 

“You know you probably the only person that can tell the different between them apart from their parent. My parent get so confused.” He wondered if now was a good time to tell him, “ Jae!.......

 

“What?,” Jae looked up from the photo.

 

“I went to the police…..

 

“About what?” Yunho looked at him in shock.

 

“What I did to you, everything that happened that day”

 

“Ohhhh,” Jae face whiten.

 

“You ok?” Yunho asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine….. why did you do that?” he asked.

 

“Why?... You should know best of all why, what I did was wrong. I have to own up to what I did to you. So I can show you that I…..That I,” he took a deep breath, “ That I Love You.

 

“Hmmm, I love you to…..

 

“Jae?” he was shock hearing those word.

 

“I think I start falling in love with you ,”He looked at Yunho shocked face and smiled, “ I have to show you something.” He point to a shelf and told Yunho to get the box, it was too hard on him to get up. Yunho nodded getting up and bring the box back to Jae. Hand Yunho a dvd. Yunho looked at it till Jae told him to put it In the DVD player which he did.

 

He was shook at what he saw….he sat down beside jae when Jae said. “Yunho I’d like you to meet your babies. Yunho watch the screen and two place were circle on with A and the B, two babies…….

 

 

“Babies?” Yunho said. Turning to Jae and slowly he nodded, Yunho pulled him into a hug as he pull away Jae held him, Yunho looked and Jae and moved closer placing a soft kiss on his lips.Jae returned the kiss. It was the first kiss they shared willing. Jae Pulled back and smile. Yunho knew he want to spend the rest of his life with Jae. he would never hurt or leave Kim Jaejoong again. He would love and cherish this person and they babies

 

“Yeah Babies and they are very healthy. Although I’m very underweight for 7months. But Siwon and Heechul said it was fine for the moment."

 

“Jae, moment?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m backs acting up a lot because of the extra weight. I can’t walk around a lot. Heechul comes by daily to check on me or Changmin and Kibum.

 

“Changmin, What he know’s you here too?” Yunho shouted a bit louder than except he looked at Jae and said, “Sorry.”

 

“It‘s ok?, Yeah this is his Boyfriend house, Kibum. They said I could stay here while I recover.”

 

“Was that the guy I seen you with today at the graveyard.”

 

“Yeah. You can met his soon. Changmin and Kibum should be here soon they are bringing dinner over.”

 

“They are?” Yunho stood up and looked around, “maybe I should go.”

 

“No stay,” Jae reached out of Yunho hand. “It’s fine I’m sure they won’t min…..

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT! GET OUT KNOW.” Changmin didn’t let Jae finish. He had sent a punch flying at Yunho face. He was hit to the ground. He was about to do It again when Jae reached out to stop him. only falling to the ground in pain.

 

“Jae!”

 

The all reached of Jae, Jae brushed there hand away. Taking deep breath. Kibum ran over. “WHAT THE HELL, CHANGMIN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?”

 

Changmin look to Kibum who was kneeling behind Jae and messaging Jae lower back, “Jae is it you back?

 

Jae nodded, still taking deep breaths. Kimbum looked to the two men, “YAH, BOTH OF YOU PLATEUP THE FOOD ON THE TABLE.”when they didn’t move he reached out and slapped them both “ YAH NOW!” as they got up looking at Jae is eyes which were tightly, while he winched in pain. “CHANGMIN TAKE CARE OF YUNHO LIP.”

Changmin turned, “ why? How did you know his name?”

 

“YAH, YOU DID IT, YOU FIX IT, BY THE WAY DON’T ASK STUPID QUESTION IT DOESN’T TAKE A GENUIS TO WORK OUT WHO HE IS, NOT LIKE YOU GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE EVERYDAY.” Changmin got Kibum point, telling yunho to fallow him as they went to the kitchen.

 

OoO

 

Kibum turned to Jae, “Is it going away?”

 

Jae shook his head. “Slow….ly,” he wishepered.

 

“Do you want me to get you a pain killer or call the doctor?”

 

“I’m ok,” he said wincing.

“No you’re not.” Kibum could see through Jae.

 

“Siwon and Heechul are going out to dinner tonight, I couldn’t do that and the tablet makes me really sleepily.” He pouted.

 

“Pain killer it is then,” he called to Changmin asking off the pain killers. Jae knew he couldn’t argue with Kibum he would lose.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

 

Changmin came back to the living room, with a glass of Water and the tablets. “Here Jae!” Changmin bent down putting the tablet in his mouth amd tipping the glass at his lip. “It will kick in soon,” Kibum lean Jae back on to him it relaxed the pain a bit.

 

“Jae we’re going to move you back on to the couch, so are you able to bear the pain a little bit? Jae nodded biting his lip. “OK on three, Three!” Kibum pulled Jae back up.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Jae screamed Yunho came running.

 

“Jae!”

 

Kibum rubbed his back,while Changmin wiped away so of the tears.

 

“I….I’m…….. Ok…….Yun… Yunho,” Jae panted hard.

 

“Bring the food in here, I think it would be better now to move Jae again for the moment” Km said. The other nodded. Walking back to the kitchen, Yunho turn to Changmin after nothing a shelf full of medicine. “What’s all that ?” Changmin looked to where he was pointing.

 

“Jae, medcine’s.” he sighed.

 

“All of them?”

 

“Yeah, pain killer, depression tablets, pre-natal medicine. The lot!” he noticed Yunho shocked face, “ it was hard enough to get him to even take them, he thought that they would harm the baby.

 

“Depression tablet? Is he?” Yunho hated asking that question. Changmin took the food out of the boxes placing them on the plates.

 

“He was at the start? You should know that!” he looked back at Yunho, “He was ashamed of what he did, Heechul though it was best for him to take them. But the doze is coming down but slowing. He’s more relaxed now. But the doctor Siwon is worried. Jae back hasn’t really had time to heal, and being pregnant isn’t helping.” Yunho remember the last time he seen Jae he cut himself. Maybe it was better he was taking them.

 

“YAH HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD WILL YOU, SOME OF US ARE GOING TO BE ASLEEP BY THE TIME THE FOOD GET IN HERE!” Changmin winced at the sound of the voice. He looked to Yunho, “We’ll talk later.” Changmin grabbed a few of the plates, and Yunho took the other.

 

Yunho looked at Jae who was leaning back on the couch now. He didn’t look in much pain anymore. Kibum took a plate and gave it to Jae, Jae thanked him. They at in silent no one willing to talk. Kibum looked around, “What a lively brunch we have here,” he looked to Jae noticing his sluggish behaviour. He took the plate before he down it, he looked to the plate seeing how much he had eaten. “Jae you did well today?” he took a blanket of the side of the couch placing it over Jae. he looked to Yunho. “Why don’t you sit up here and let Jae lean on you.”

 

“I don’t think that a good idea?” Changmin chip in seeing Yunho get up.

 

“Nothing a good idea to you,” Said Kibum. “ Yunho over,” he held Jae up a bit and Yunho slid in. Jae smiled as he leaned back on to Yunho. He reach out of Yunho hand and placed it on his stomach. Yunho felt a small kick.

 

“Babies, like to kick.” Jae said sleepily.

 

“Yeah……..Yunho smiled it was the first time he leaned down placing a kiss in his lips.

 

Kibum looked around to Changmin knelt down in front of him and moved into his arm giving him a kiss. He leaned back into Changmin. Playing with the remote-controls while flicking through channels. Jae watched the tv sleepily enjoying leaning on Yunho, As he fell asleep. Kibum and Yunho started the conversation.

 

 

“So Yunho how did you fine him?” Kibum asked as Yunho sat on the couch in the living room.

 

Instead of giving him answer, Jung Yunho sighed. It made Kibum worry more especially with that stress look on him. He wasn’t here to hurt Jae was he? Just as Yunho was about to answer the door bell rang, Kibum looked to Changmin who got up to get the door, Yunho was surprised by who walked in.

 

“Yunho?” Siwon shoot the question as he enter the house and straight over to where Jae lay,. Heechul came in behind him.

 

“What are you doing here?’’ noticing Jae leaning on him.

 

“I came to see Jae I saw him at the graveyard…..”

 

“Well that’s an understatement.” Heechul mouthed in.

 

“I’ll do anything for him. I promise I will never hurt him Heechul.” Changmin choke on whatever food his eating while.

 

Kibum slapped his back. Yunho faced Siwon, “ Thanks for taking care of him. Siwon was checking Jae pulse.

 

“It’s fine, How was the back pain? He turned looking at all of them.

 

“Bad not that he would say anything, is that back brace helping at all?” Kibum asked

 

“Omly a little the longer he’s pregnant the worse it will become,” he told them.

 

“Was this you fault,” Heechul looked to Yunho with dagger’s in eyes. he was going to hit Yunho if it was truth.

 

“NO it’s Minnie fault, Kibum mouthed in. Heechul turned to Changmin while he turned to Kibum.

 

“How is it my fault?”

 

“well if you didn’t come in here angry and punch Yunho, Jae wouldn’t have interfeared. Changmin pouted

 

“So Yunho what your plan now?” Siwon ask Yunho who was lost in his thought. “ Are you going to tell his family.

 

“I’m not so sure yet, but first I want to take care of him. soon, Jaejoong will deliver our baby I’m hoping he’ll come back, Even move in with me?” Yunho.

 

“Well, are you regretting what you done?” Heechul ask suddenly when he heard Yunho sighed.

 

“I’ll alway regret hurting him, that will never change “But I love him , I can’t let him go I want to make him happy.” Yunho blurt outAll of them a bit surprised with Yunho decision, but to think what have happened, maybe it’s would be good. “Can I stay here , with Jae?”

 

They all looked to him, “That up to Jae, but for tonight yes.” Changmin answer. It wasn’t long till Siwon and Heechul went home they only came to check on Jae, because Kibum texted them. Yunho slowly picked up Jae and brought him down to the room Changmin said was his room.. Jung Yunho slowly make his way to Kim Jaejoong room, he cant help from smiling as he say Jae sleeping face, he was sleeping soundly and safe on the bed.

 

He lay next to Jae. Hoping that he would except his proposal to be come his wife. Right now all he wanted to do was picture Jae been his wife. But saws it to soon to ask. He pull Jae into his embrace. For 3 months he lost the warmth, the smell and the person. He look deeply in to Jae, and deep inside his heart he feel it’s right for him, , he can’t leave without him. He love Jaejoong too much. He pull the cover up over Jae and lay on the bed beside him his hand reaching out to Jae stomach, he feel so proud, and happy that they are lucky enough to have the chances to have own baby not one but two. He rub the bulge slowly, full of love. He whisper to the belly, “ Appa will take care of you.”Yunho pecked Jae on the forehead and whisper to him

 

“I will always love you.” Soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside him. the first time he’d slept in weeks.

When i ask you to marry me please say yes"

 

 

^+^


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

 

Yunho had stayed with Jae for a week. He hadn’t called Su or his family at all. He just wanted to be with Jae. Yunho opened Jae bedroom door slowly. He found Jaejoong were he had left him sleeping soundly on the bed. Yunho found it cute.

 

“How can you be so beautiful Jae?” he said whispery to himself while walking closer to his sleeping beauty. He leaned beside Jaejoong’s on the bed, leaning down and kissing his lips.

 

“Wakey wakey Boo,” he giggled.

 

Slowly Jaejoong opened his eyes and noticed Yunho.

 

“Yunnie, When did you started calling me Boo, let me sleep a little longer? I’m tired,” he yawned and turned over closing his eyes back.

 

“Hey boo. Time to get up? Breakfast ready we have a long day to get through.” he still in his position.

 

“No, just a little long..er” Jaejoong whisphered with the closing eyes. When Yunho didn’t say anything Jaejoong opened his eyes back and looked into Yunho’s eyes and down to his hand. “Are they for me?” he asked

 

“Yeah, I brought you roses for you,” he said sincerely trying to lean back on the headboard. Yunho help him before handing him the roses..

 

“They are beautiful,” Jaejoong took the roses and smelled them. He was smiling.

 

“Thank you. Now will you get up for breakfast or do you want me to bring it to you?” Yunho stood up heading for the door. Knowing what Jae answers would be. He came back with the breakfast and the tablets Jae had to take every morning. As Jae began to eat small bit Yunho lean in behind Jae, Massaging his back.

 

“Is it sore today, you were in a lot of pain last night you didn’t get much sleep.

 

“I’m Fine, it not that bad.

 

“Lair!” Yunho said as he continues to rubbed his back.

 

“That feel good. Please don’t stop.?” Yunho smiled.

 

“Anything for you Boo?”

 

“I was thinking, maybe we can go out for lunch together after your check up, what do you say?”

 

“I’m tired Yunho, But ok,” Jaejoong whined.

 

“What time do you sleep last night?”

 

“I’m didn’t sleeping much,”

 

Yunho stopped his hands from massaging Jaejoong. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have massaged it, we need to take better care of your health right now?”Jaejoong turned to face a worried Yunho. He held Yunho’s hands firmly.

 

“Yun, please don’t be mad at me, I’ll take better care of myself” Jaejoong looked at Yunho with puppy eyes. Jaejoong and Yunho were at the clinic to have a check-up for their babies.

 

"Your babies are in a good condition. But, Jae, you seemed to have lost a big amount of weight since last week. Have you being eating?" Siwon said.

 

"Yeah Yunnie make sure I eat three times day." Yunho held Jaejoong's hand. “And I’ve never miss my medicine.

 

"Jae I’m still very worried about your health. How’s the back."

 

“Fine…..”

 

“Jae,…. “Yunho looked to him. “ It’s been bad. He can’t sleep most night.”

 

“Are you using the wheelchair?” he asked, “The strain on you back it to great. For you to walk.” He informed them.

 

“I started to,” he answered.

 

“Ok continued doing that. I want you to come in next week too. I’m going to give you a different pain killer only take one a night.” Jae nodded. 

 

Yunho pushed Jae down the walk way towards their car. Opening the door and helping Jae in.

 

"Boo do you want to go home or go shopping for the babies?"

 

"Huh? Yeah! I want to go shopping with you. Let's go then." Jaejoong smiled to Yunho.

 

Yunho pushed Jae around the store. He notice many people were looking at Jae. he wondered why? The went in to Mama and Papa. Jae pointed at many thing making Yunho pull them out to show him, “ Hey Boo. What about this?” Yunho looked to Jae.

 

“I like it. Get two purple and two green I want the baby to match.” Yunho smiled at Jae cuteness. They really had bought a lot. Jaejoong and Yunho bought everything they need down to baby bottles. Everything they had bought was either a light purple or a light greens. But the bedding stayed white. He didn’t want to overpower the baby room to much. So many clothes, a twin stroller, car seats, cots, bedding. Jae wondered was Yunho spending too much, But Yunho said it was fine. He got the store to delivery their item in two day. After they were finished Yunho brought Jae to a restaurant. As they wait for the order Yunho and Jae talk. Just as Yunho excuse himself Jae asked for his phone. Yunho handed it to him.

 

Jae looked at the phone wondering was he doing the right thing. He dialled the number and stared at it. He had to he could hide any more. He pressed the dial button putting the phone to his ear; it rang three times before a person. “YAH WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” Jae jumped dropping the phone. It hit the ground falling apart. A waiter walked over to Jae asking was he alright when Yunho came back. Yunho asked could he get a glass of water for Jae.

 

“You ok? Yunho asked looking at the shock look as he picked up his phone attaching the battery back to the phone.

 

“I rang Chunnie phone, I somehow felt I should call……

 

“And? Yunho asked sitting down beside Jae.

 

“Junsu picked it up and yelled down the phone. He voiced is lethal. It shocked me a bit." Yunho was happy that Jae got the courage to ring them.

 

“Do you want to try again?”

 

“Hmmmmm……” He didn’t know he end up nodding his head. Yunho dial the number again, “YAH WHY DID YOU HANG UP HYUNG?,”

 

“Junsu lower you voice I’m not deaf. Why do you have Yoochun phone, put Yoochun on the phone.

 

“why? do you not want to talk to me? that hurt Hyung.” Yunho sighed.

 

“Junsu, Yoochun now!”

 

“Fine…….

 

Yunho handed the phone over to Jae.

 

 

“Hello……….: Jae just listened, to scared of what to say. “Hello Yunho you still their?”

 

“Chu……Chunnie!” Jae whispered into the phone.

 

“Jae is that you? Yoochun asked shocked hearing the voice he really wanted to hear.

 

“Yeah it’s me,” Jaw said. “Chunnie,”

 

“Jae where are you? God I was so worried, Are you ok? Wait Yunho with you?”

 

“I’m fine Chunnie, Yunho found me a week ago he’s been taking care of me since.” Jae said tear forming at his eyes. “I’m sorry I left. I need to get away for awhile. I’m so sorry what I put you true.

 

“Jae don’t worry about that come home, please?”

 

“I’m not ready yet?” Jae answered. “I can’t go back yet! But do you want to come out here? But don’t tell Umma and Appa yet?

 

“Jae they are so worried about you, Umma and Appa didn’t mean it, What they said I mean.” Yoochun said making Jae cry.

 

“I know…just not yet.” Jae pulled the phone away from his ear. Yunho picked it up he could hear Yoochun calling Jae name.

 

“Yoochun… it me he’s fine, but I’m going to talk him home he looks exhausted he need to rest, I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know how he is. He was about to hang up when Jae took the phone back, “Chunnie I’m staying at Changmin boyfriends house, the address is XXXXX. After Yoochun said him and Su would come over tomorrow and let Jae rest tonight. Jae felt better after calling Yoochun. Yunho reached of Jae hand he kissed Jae lip telling him he did great. After they ate they went straight home Jae falling asleep in the car. Yunho looked to Jae knowing he was exhausted.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

 

 

Next morning.

 

 

Jae lay in bed his back was killing him. Yunho stayed by his side bring in things he needed. Yunho handed him the medicine and water, “Maybe you should stay in bed?” Yunho watched Jae move the covers off him putting his leg over the side.

 

 

“No, I want to get up, Chunnie and Junsu will be here soon!” He tried getting up. Winching Yunho help him lie back down.”

 

 

“I’m sure, They would want you to stay in bed.” Yunho tried to reassure him.

 

“But I wanted to greet them properly, “Jae sigh. “If they see me like this they will worry worse, them haven’t seen me in months. Don’t you think this will scare them,” Jae pouted as Yunho pulled the covers back up before bending down to kiss he’s lips.

 

“You are too sweet, to everyone around you, But for now think about you self.”

 

“But…..”

 

“No but Jae, Yunho right bed rest,” the turned to the voice how stood in the door way.

 

“Kibum when did you get here?” Jae asked.

 

“Just now, Changmin bring in food shopping from the car. I came to check on you! Have you eaten I’m make you something.” Kibum smiled at the two. “ Yunho you’re not straining Jae to much are you.”

 

“No why ? What made you think that?

 

“Well a delivery truck just pulled up outside?” he smirked.

 

“The baby stuff!” Jae said softy. He tried to get back up, only to be pushed down. “I’ll go out. You are to sleep and rest. Yunho kissed his head before Jae pulled him back to his lips. Kissing deeply.

 

“Wake me when they get here!” Jae said sleepily the medicine kicking in.

 

“Sure Boo!” Yunho pulled away and following Kibum out of the room closing the door behind.

 

Changmin help him placed all the stuff in the spare room, while Kibum was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Yunho didn’t know if they should build up the stuff yet. Maybe Jae would want to go home. But for the moment Jae was still not ready probably not until after the babies were born. So he started opening boxes. They left Jae sleep for an hour before Kibum went to wake he up. But there was no stopping Jae this time. He had going up. Yunho and Kibum helped him to the couch.

 

Yunho had excepted Yoochun and Junsu to come around noon, but night was falling. Jae felt the Babies kicks. It made him feel nervous , He smiled Rubbing his belly. Changmin noticed it.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah…. Think the babies picked up on something coming.” He smiled and rubbed his belly. “Is someone coming little one? He talked to the babies. Yunho and Kibum smiled when They came back into the room. 

 

“Jae the bath ready!” Jae nodded and waited till they help him up. It was relaxing. Yunho tried to get him to go to bed , Just as the door bell rang. Jae looked to the door still in Yunho hold. Changmin opened the door slowly, Junsu and Yoochun were standing there with the twin in each of their arm.

 

The Door bell rang.

 

“Changmin? What? What are you doing here? Yoochun asked not excepting to see him here. Changmin smirked before answering and moving to the side to allow them to come in.

 

“This is Kibum home….” He said leading them to the sitting room where Yunho, Kibum and Jae was sitting. Jae leaning against Yunho.

 

“Jae?” Yoochun called to him. as he rush to Jae side pulling him into a hug earning a whimper from Jae. Yoochun pulled back.

 

“Jae?” he called again.

 

“It’s ok, just back pain.” Jae said leaning back onto Yunho . Yunho offer them to sit down. Which they did, Junsu looked at Jae.

 

“Joonige, it’s so good to see you. we’ve missed you,” Junsu said. Jae looked to Su.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I missed you so much? “ Jae tears fell.

 

“I’m Sorry Joongie, I didn’t want to make you cried.”

 

“Hmmm. It ok. I’m just really happy to see you all , the twins are a lot bigger now. “ He said. “ I would hug you, but it really difficult at the moment.

 

“How are you Jae?” Yoochun asked as he held the baby on his lap. “I’m a lot better. The babies are growing fine. That’S all I can really ask for. Everyone been taking really good care of me, Kibum, Changmin, Heechul, Siwon and Yunnie? Jae turned his head kissing Yunho lips that surprized him.

 

“Yunnie? Did you just kiss him?” Junsu shuttered. Jae nodded. “But? Babies” Junsu was confused. Noticing there confused face.

 

“Yunnie taking great care of me, and the baby, I forgave him I hope you all can to. The past is the past let try to live for the future. I want to be a good Umma to my baby, and Yunho has to be in their lives. I don’t want them growing up with a father .

 

“Jae, I can see how you’d want that. But no offences to Yunho. But is this a really good idea?” Yoochun had to think logical.

 

“nun taken.” Yunho said. He knew it would be difficult to get thetrust back and he was sure Yoochun wanted him to stay away from Jae.

 

 

“Why Chunnie, I want to be with Yunnie. Can’t I?

 

 

“Jae I’m only thinking about you. Your my top concern right now. Jae you ran away from home. If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be in the mess. Think about it? Yoochun was getting angry.

 

“I have thought about it?

 

“Really? because I don’t think You have? “Junsu notice how tense Yoochun got, he reached out to take Junichi out of his hold .

 

“Yoochun I don’t think this is the right time, said Changmin noticing Jae stressing as he cried more, which wasn’t good for the babies.

 

“Stay out of this Changmin, You have to take some of the blame to?”

 

“Me what did I do?

 

“Where do I start. Breaking up with him for a start. And Know I find out you knew where he was this whole time.” He turned to face Yunho, “ He ran away in the first place because of you, and Hiding things. Which Jae doesn’t do!”

 

“Chunnie stop your upsetting Joongie,” Junsu tried to calm him down.

 

“UPSETTING HIM, I’M PROTECTING HIM, IF ANYONE UPSETTING HIM IT’S HIM,” Yoochun point to Yunho.

 

“Stop… stop it Chunnie, “Jae sobbed out.

 

“Why should I, it his fault you slit you wrist in the first place,” Yunho yelled. “then left us? Did you think we didn’t care about you Jae Umma and Appa are falling apart without you.”

 

“Chunnie stop blaming Yunho, it wasn’t his fault I ran away.” he choked out he felt pain in his stomach. “ I…I left …. B…b…because Umma and Appa wa… want me to get rid of my B…Babies”

 

“Maybe it would be better if You did, Then maybe you’s see sense and not want to be with him.” Jae face whiten tear pouring, Yunho held him closer trying to protect him from the hurt full words..

 

“YOOCHUN YOU’VE GONE TO FARE NOW ,”Changmin stood up.

 

“Stop it Chunnie you’re scaring our children. The babies were screaming. Yoochun wasn’t listening, he grew angry watching Jae leaning on Yunho.Yoochun walked up to Jae, pulled and dragged him away from Yunho. Jae was screaming in pain. Yoochun dropped his hold.. Yunho and everyone jumped and surround a screaming Jae in pain. Kibum kneeling down beside his head with his phone to his ear. Changmin turned and pushed Yoochun back. “What wrong with you? If his back is broken it will be all your fault.” Yoochun stood in shock. “B……B…Broken.” Junsu held the babies close looking at Jae on the ground to Yoochun.

 

“Yoochun.” He called.

 

“We need to get him to the hospital now,” Yoochun said. Kibum looked at him…

 

“We can’t move him, the ambulance is on its way.” He said, Yunho held Jae hand in his hand whispering sweet worse to Jae,

 

“Jae I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry Jae.” Yoochun. Said in panic. He hurt Jae again.

 

“It ok, Jae….I’m here! Take deep breathes.” Jae did what he was told. But it didn’t stop the pain. It was worse. He screamed harder. He could hear faint sound of people calling his name. Jae felt horrible the pain of his back and the pain he caused Yoochun. He knew Yoochun was in so much pain. He had caused this. He felt sick he threw up in the pain. He clutched Jae’s hand tightly, his vision blurred and felt his body go numb, and He barely heard the sounds of sirens and wailing of an ambulance that has just arrived. Until everything became too much he passed out. 

 

 

 

 

 

Please tell me what you think i need to know. 

until the next chapter

enjoy.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

 

 

“YAH WHICH ONE OF YOU FOOL’S HURT HIM,”Heechul yelled at them as they stood outside, Siwon by his side.

 

“How is he?” Yunho asked, noticing Yoochun holding the twin closely to his chest for comfort.

 

“He’ll be fine nothing broken. I told you he had to take it easy. Not to strain himself. What if he lost the babies.” He looked to the three that had been caring for him.

 

“If my fault, don’t blame them Heechul.” Yoochun turned to face them. Heechul turned to Yoochun. “ I got frustrated, I didn’t mean it!”

 

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately!” he turned to his husband.

 

“Heechul stop, you’re not helping” he husband said. Heechul smirked

 

“What if I banned them been near him,” he said rubbing his chin.

 

“Heechul!”

 

“Fine…….. If any of you do anything to hurt him, I’ll kill you myself.” Heechul gave the teo likely suspect the evil eye before he left. Siwon laughed as he left. Before turning to the other’s

 

“You’ll have to forgive him; his hormones are all of the place,”

 

“Is he?”

 

“Yeah Pregnant. We found out yesterday two weeks. Now back to Jae. He fine, I’ve given him something to ease the pain he can go home later today. All I ask is, for all of you promise not to make him stress. It would have been bad if he went into labour now. If anything did happen I would want to deliver the babies as soon as possible. But they have a better chance of surviving if the longer they stay inside Jae. Would you like to see him.”

 

They all nodded their head. He opened the door allowing them into Jae room. They saw him leaning against the pillows. Jae turned his head when they came in Junsu place Junichi beside Jae making him smile.

 

“Hello little one, are you and you Hyung been good for your Umma and Appa.” The baby clinged onto Jae finger. He turn when Yunho came closer. Yun..." he whispered. He felt like his head would burst any minute. Yunho kissed his lips before he looked at Yoochun he trembled closing his eyes remember what he said.

 

 

“Jae I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it any of it I just want you to come home?” Yoochun cried. Jae held out his hand of Yoochun to take. Yoochun looked at it before he took it. Jae pulled him weakly till Jae pulled him in to a hug.

 

“I’m sorry Hyung I can’t give them up. Their our babies. Please don’t hate me.” he whisphered.

 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t mean it Jae I don’t want you to give them up. I was just shocked about you forgiving Yunho. I know he’s Su Hyung but I have to look out for you, you’re my Dongsaeng my best friend I want to go back to that”

 

“I will always be your Dongsaeng, nothing would change that, I love you Yoochun. Yoochun cried in his embrace.

 

“Yeah Jae…..” he pulled away seeing a smile on Jae face.

 

An hour Later Jae was back home. Heechul, Siwon, their Daughter, Yoochun , Junsu then twins, Changmin and Kibum and of course Yunho all went back with them they were going to stay there for a while making sure Jae got all the rest he need. Jaejoong opened his eyes after falling asleep in the car he looked around and found himself in his bed. His felt something beside him turning he saw Yunho sound asleep. It made him smile. As he turned to his side, his tears fell I’m sorry I nearly endangered are babies, I’ll take better care of them he lift Yunho arm up and cuddled into him. Jae knew how much Yunho was in pain for hurting him. Why would he not forgiven him, everyone deserved a second. He’d got so many time a second chance. He needs Yunho the most now the babies would be due soon. A sudden guilt began to develop in his heart he need to talk to his parents.

 

"Am I a reallya big burden to you and to everyone, aren’t I?" he thought as he viewed Yunho's face. Slowly his hand came up and caressed Yunho's cheek softly, afraid to wake him. Tears fell and his lips trembled as he bent in for a kiss. He jumped back a little when Yunho eye’s open as Jae pulled back for the kiss

 

“Jae I know what you’re thinking you re not a burden.” Yunho said kissing Jae back. Jae shook his head and hugged Yunho tightly. Yunho hugged Jae’sback. He stroked Jaejoong's back and kissed his head.

 

"I love you Jae, I want to spent my whole life with you. You are my everything...don't think you’re a burden cause you not and never will be! " Yunho whispered, hands stroking the petite frame, secuing him tightly in his arms.

 

"Yunho I…I love you too.." Jaejoong hugged tighter and sobbed a little.

 

"Shhh...it's okay...it's okay...don’t cried.

 

“Yunho?”

 

“What Boo?”

 

“ I want to call my parent?

 

“really that great I’ll get you the phone.” Yunho was about to pull out of the hug.

 

“I can’t it to early Yunnie” Jae said looking at the clock 03:12”

 

“Yunho smirked, I’m sure they couldn’t care less as long as you call,” he reached out of the phone and hand it to Jae, “ I understand...it ‘s hard after everything that happen. I'm sorry Boo let just give it a try." Yunho cooed over jae encouraging Jae to made the call. He help Jae to sit up and lean against him while Jae dial the number. Jae put the phone to his ear, conforted by Yunho embracing him, rubbing his arms.

 

Jae listened to the ring waiting for someone to pick up. As it rang Jae whispered to Yunho "I love you..." while he rested his head against Yunho's chest. Yunho kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around Jae waist like a blanket holding him tight, it amazed him he could still fit his arms around Jae.

 

"Love you...only you...My Boo" Yunho leaned in to Jae head smelling his hair.

 

 

“Hello Park residence,” A women sleeply voice answer the phone. He listen to her soft voice forget he had to talk.

 

“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” Jae tried.

 

“Hello is someone there? Hello?”

 

“Umma it me Jae.” he cried.

 

“Jae, It Jae Yeobo, Jae are you all right. Umma and Appa are sorry, please forgive us and come back to us, Are you healthy? what about the baby?

 

“Why are you sorry, I should be sorry, what I did?, “ he cried

 

“Jae it not your fault, You did nothing wrong, Umma and Appa were in the wrong, if you want to keep the baby that fine.” He smile hearing her voice. He had to ask.

 

“Can you forgive Yunho to, he’s sorry………. He know’s he made a mistake he’s taking are of me.

 

“What he’s with you?” she asked shock.

 

“Humm he found me a week ago. He’s being watching over me sense then. And a few other.”

 

“Jae come home we all miss you terribly.” Jae noticed she didn’t ask it made him cry more.

 

“Umma…. I can’t come back.” Yunho held him tightly.

 

“Why Jae? please,” he could hear her on the other side of the phone.

 

“I need Yunho in my life and my babies need him in their live. I have had so many second chance, Yunnie need one to.

 

“Jae……..

 

“I’m sorry Umma, you and Appa raised me to be true to myself I lost sight of that a few months again. I getting back on take. Umma tell Appa I love him and

you Umma. I know I’m be selfish but I know Yunnie never met to hurt me that night. It will haunt him for his life. And he wasn’t the only one to blame he was drugged. Forgive me Umma,Appa……. He was about to hangup. He was too upset to talk.

 

“Kim Jaejoong you take care of yourself until you’re ready to come home, We’ll give Yunho a chance. If it mean you’ll come home.” Id father knew Yunho confessed to the police what he did. He had to give him a chance if it made Jae happy.

 

“Appa,…..I.. miss you, I’m sorry I’m a disappointment,”

 

“Jae you’ll never be a disappointment. I’m so proud of you, so proud. Never forget that. Umma too. Come home soon my son.

 

 

“Appa……” Jae cried. “ I’ll be home soon take care of you self and Umma. I love you both. I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

 

“We’re glad you did, we love you to. Good night Jae get some rest.”

 

 

“Appa bring Umma to XXXX tomorrow at three o’clock. Night night”

 

“Jae wh………” Jae had already hung up. He cuddled into Yunho happy that they would give Yunho a second chance.

 

 

“Jae”

 

 

"Yun..."

 

"Hmm? ?"

 

"i love you..." Yunho pulled away and looked at blushing Jaejoong. Yunho caressed Jae's cheeks and claimed the lips again.

 

“I love you to?” Jae moved his hand to Yunho lower half.

 

"You’re in no condition to do that now... Not until you’re a hell of a lot better. To you want them to boil me alive outside,” he laughed looking at Jae’s pout I will only take you when the time is right?" Yunho said after pulled apart. Jaejoong stared at his face, hesitated.

 

"I'm afraid...that...the time...will not come..." Jaejoong whispered. Yunho smiled and kissed his lips.

 

"trust me? .." Yunho smiled and kissed Jae passionly. Jae nodded. He hugged in to Yunho closing his eyes. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watching them from outside the room.

 

As the person walked away he smiled Happy, Yunho refused to take advantage of his Dongaseng. He was ready to burst into the room. If Yunho even thought to do that.

 

 

"Jae...I will always protect you...I will protect you and make sure your happiness..." he cuddle back up bedside Junsu and went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Please forgive me what i did to Jae again

I'm such a bad Author :(

 

Please tell me what you think i need to know. 

until the next chapter

enjoy. :)


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

 

 

“ I’m so tired.” Jae yawned as he talked to himself, “ He had sent Yunnie and Chunnie out to pick up his parents. When Heechul had forbidden him from leaving the house. They had been gone an hour, he was starting to wonder what was taking them so long. Jaejoong whined to himself as he sat on the porch swing enjoying the fresh air on his face.

 

“Joongie you should come in side and rest it getting a bit cold outside.” Junsu said holding Yoosu in his arms.

 

“Just a little longer, I’ll call you when I want to come in Su.” Jaejoong smiled at him.

 

“Ok.” Junsu said, “Just call, I’m just going to give this little one a bottle, before he’s of to dream land.” Jae smiled at Junsu he was really good Umma to his babies. 30 minute pass by but they still hadn’t come back.

 

Jae yawned as he sat there. It was starting to get late, Jae glanced at the clock reading it 5:15 pm. “what is taking them so long?” The place he told his Appa to bring his Umma was not that fare from the House Jaejoong pouted before resting his head on his arms. Few minutes later Jaejoong was already asleep .He had forgotten to call Junsu.

 

“Joongie time to come in. Yoochun called they went for something to eat, they will be here in a few minutes,” Junsu said before even looking at Jae, he got closer to Jae noticing he was already a sleep, “ Jonngie you should have come inside it’s really cold it not good for you or the babies.” Junsu sigh he had to get Jae inside.“Aish.” Junsu shook his head. He went back inside to get Changmin to help bringing him in. Just as he was about to call his name. Junsu noticed the light of Yunho car beaming up the drive way, with another car following behind them. Just as they got out for the car Junsu ran up to Yoochun and kissed him. Before asking “Are your parent here” Junsu said after welcoming him.

 

“Yes, ah…where’s Jaejoong?” Yoochun asked. Junsu turned pointing to the porch swing. “He’s sleeping there.” Junsu said. “He wanted waiting for you guys to come back, I told him to come in but he said a few but, but look he’s sound asleep, he must had be way too tire.”Yunho chuckle at Jaejoong cuteness and walked up to him just as Mr and Mrs Park got out of their car.Walking up to the porch.

 

“Boo your parent are here” Yunho whispered into Jaejoong ears. But no answer came from Jae. Noticing Mrs Park standing beside him. “I should bring him inside to sleep.” She nodded at him. This was the first time she had seen here baby son in months. Yunho smiled and lifted Jae into his arms. Jae feel the strong arms around him they were warm he snuggling into Yunho chest. Yunho couldn’t help but think it was cute. Mrs Park and Mrs Park follow Yunho to Jae room and laid him gently on the bed. He pulled up the covers and let him sleep Mr Park sat on the the bed beside him. She wanted to stay with him. Never let him leave again. She was surprized when Yunho and Yoochun turned up telling them that Jae wanted to see them. But he couldn’t as he was house restricted for the moment.

 

“Um…” Jaejoong moaned in his sleep cuddling into Mr Park warmth. She held him tightly as she caressed his cheeks, brushing the hair back. Just to look at his pretty face, the face she missed for so long. She never left his side not for a moment she wanted to be their when he awoke. Just as she thought that Jae began to stir. She stroked Jae Face lovingly hoping he’d sleep a bit longer, he had only been sleeping around 20minute, She staring at her baby as he open his big doe eyes. Jaejoong eyes widen when he saw how was there, he smiled at her touch,

 

“Umma you’re here?” she smiled.

 

“Yes I’m here sweety, Appa with You Hyung.” He leaning up to give him a hug, which she gave, “I missed you Jae, Please don’t leave us again. I don’t think Umma could take it” she kissed his hair. It was long before the whole family was reunion knighted. Jae told them everything he had been doing over the past few months not spearing on any detail. Up to when Yunho found him and the week Yunho spent caring for him.

 

Mr and Mrs Park stayed listen to everything Jae said they were Happy Jae seem so happy know, it had been a long time. He smiled when he talked about the Babies. He told them he was shocked when he found out he was having twin. He also let them feel the babies kick. He told them he was so happy living in this house, And until the baby were born he wasn’t ready to go back to Seoul. Right now he had a responsibly to bring the Babies into the world healthily, like any good mother. He was only 7months and a week he still had a bit to go.

 

Three week had passes and Yoochub and his family had gone back to Seoul along with Kibum and Changmin. Yunho returned every few days to do some work, while Jae's parent stayed with him. Heechul visited every second day just to do a few check-up’s. It made Jae happy having so many people that cared for him. It made him feel wanted and loved.

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Please tell me what you think i need to know. 

until the next chapter

enjoy.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

 

 

Jae was 8 months pregnant Yunho had worked hard setting up the nursery for the babies he wasn’t everything to be prefect. He had gotten up earlier today. He was planning on taking Jae out for a Romanic dinner. He had already got permission from Siwon to bring Jae out.

 

 

Jae woke up alone, he looked around for Yunho he was always there when he woke it. He wondered were could he be.

 

“Eh?” Jae said thinking it was strange looked around the room for Yunho he saw a letter on the table.

 

 

He read the Note:

 

Good morning my Boo. I know you probably looking around the room for me.But sorry. I’ll be back later to take you on a romanic dinner. Wear something warm, I’ll pick you up at six. So rest until then. I love you my Boo.

 

Love Yunho

XXXX

 

Jae sat in his wheelchair waiting at the door for Yunho the clock and just changed to six. The doors open revealing Yunho with a bunch of flowers in hand. He held them out to Jae, “These are for you my love,” he said. Jae took the white lilies and smelled them they were Beautiful. “I love them Yunnie thank you. He turn to his Umma how was standing close by. She took the flower, saying it was sweet for Yunho to buy them and bit goodbye to the romantic couple as the left. Jae kept asking where they were going but Yunho just told him he’d see. They had been driving for 20minute before they reached a field. Yunho stop the car and picked up Jae bride style earning a laugh from Jae, he wouldn’t have been able to push the wheelchair up their but this was more Romanic.

 

 

When they got to the spot Jae was so happy, this was the best night. “Yunho this is beataful.” He said as Yunho placed him down on the blanked. He had brought cushion and blanket just in case they got cold. The two had a romantic dinner together. Jae kissed Yunho passionately.

 

“Jae I want you to know you made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much.” Yunho said looking into Jae eyes.

 

 

“I love you too Yunnie!” Jae smiled. Yunho loved Jar cuteness that was coming back more day by Day. Yunho pulled out a box and held it out to Jae. Who took it and open it, “ Yunho!” he said shockly

 

 

“Kim Jaejoong, My Boo, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife.” Jae eyes widen before he jumped in to Yunho arms forget about the pain in his back, just as he pulled back he

 

“Yes…. I’ll marry you!” He said. Hugging Yunho tightly Jaejoong feels pain on his stomach. He pulled back from Yunho to rub it. ‘Did he eat too much he wondered?’ He sat still of a moment. While Yunho rubbed his Back think that was paining him. Jae held his stomach. It didn’t feel like a stomach-ache the pain was becoming a lot worse. It was one of the worst pain he had ever gotten in his life. He leaned in to Yunho hold. Yunho noticed the Sweat building on Jae forehead and whipped it with his sleeve. He looked down at Jae becoming worried with every passing moment. He glanced down to Jae trousers; He could see blood flowing from between his legs. ‘Jae you’re bleeding?’

 

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Please don’t kill me.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

 

 

Jae tried to follow Yunho eyes but he was felt weak. He held his stomach. “It’s hurt Yunho.” He mumbled trying to hold back the tears.

 

“Jae, are you alright?” Yunho wrapped the blanket around Jae he had to get him to a hospital sees blood made him wonder. “Jae I think you’ve gone in to labour the babies want to come out.”

 

“It’s…. to earlier, I’m Hmmmm only at the start of eight months.” Jae whispered in pain.

 

“Junsu had his earlier to it could happen!” Yunho tried to reassure him. “Wait here! I’ll call Siwon.” He runs over to his bag, looking for his phone. It wasn’t there. He looked around he couldn’t see it, was to dark he knew he had it when he got out of the car. He ran back to Jae, “Jae I have to get you to a hospital,” Jae nodded. He picked up Jae wrapped in the blanket. He got to the car as fast as he could he open the door place Jae on the back seat so he could lie down. He open the driver side their he saw Jae’s phone he picked it up, dialling Siwon number. When he picked up, “SIWON, JAE’S IN LABOUR I THINK, HE ‘S BLEEDING.” He yelled down the phone.

 

“WHAT???” Siwon yelled.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Jae screamed in pain, Yunho turned to him.

 

“Boo!!!” Yunho immediately comforted Jae. “Breath Jae, slow deep breaths.” He waited to hear Jae breathing while he tried to start the engine but it cut out.

 

“Yunho you need to get him to the hospital, bleeding is not a good sign, we’ll meet you there.|

 

Yunho tried the engine again, nothing it cut out. How could this be happening? No now he talked to himself.

 

“Yunho what wrong?

 

“My car won’t start,” he said trying it again.

 

“Listen call an ambulance now! Where are you? I’ll head to you now as well, just tried and keep Jae calm. Don’t let him panic.” Siwon ordered him.

 

“Yeah, we’re at XXXX in 20 minute away from the house if you drive? I’ll call an ambulance” Yunho fumbled with the phone. Before calling the ambulance. He went back to Jae, his face was lased with sweat.

 

“Jae, everything going to be ok!!!” Yunho said. “Siwon on his way, the car won’t start.”

 

Yunho brushed the sweat away as Jae lay on the back seat. “The ambulance is going to come soon just hold on.” He noticed the blanket was soaked the blood was still flowing.

 

 

Yunho’s face becomes pale because of panic, “Jae I need to take you pants off.” He ran around to the other door and unbuttons his trouser; he pulled them off grabbing another blanket to place of Jae. He rang Siwon phone again. “He’s bleeding badly what do I do? The ambulance isn’t here yet”

 

“Is Jae awake?” Heechul asked. Yunho thought he must have been on the speaker he could hear they were driving fast.

 

“Yeah barely,” he looked to Jae.

 

“Keep him awake. Put us on speak, I want you to check something for us” Yunho did what he was told.

 

“Jae, you got to stay awake.

 

“Hmmmmm” Jae mumbled. Slowly, he open then closed his eyes. “It hurts!” Jae said weakly. He feels so much pain.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” Jae screamed.

 

“Boo” Yunho pleaded.

 

“I think my water just broken.” Jae said felling something runninh through his legs.

 

“Yunho if his water just broke it means the babies are coming you might have to deliver the babies. Yunho I want you to check. Do you see a baby’s head?” Yunho is shocked looking at Jae in this view. All he could see was blood.

 

“No not yet just blood, it really bad”

 

“Yunho try to stay calm; do you have any clean cloth, towel anything that clean?”

 

“I’m looking,” he ran to the boot of his car. “He found towels that he engraved with his and Jae name. He wanted to be a gift for Jae, when he was ready to move in with him.

 

“Yeah I have,”

 

“It’s hurt! Aaaargghh!!” Jae cried again Yunho reach over to Jae.

 

“It okay Jae?”

 

“Tell Jae he needs to push the baby out!” Heechul ordered.

 

“OK Jae on three I need you to push as hard as you can!,” Jae nodded. “Okay THREE

 

Jae pushed the baby down as far as he could. Sweat was pouring down his face. He took another deep breath and began pushing against the pain.

 

“Keep pushing, Boo! I can see the baby’s head.” Yunho shouted.

 

“Baby… it hurt Yunho” Jae is in pain. He keeps pushing the baby to come out.

 

“Good Jae keep going!” Yunho said reassuring Jae.

 

“Aaaaargghh!!!!” Jae kept pushing.

 

“Jae you did it the baby’s head is out!” Yunho yelled happyly.

 

“Yunh….o hold the baby head and tell Jae to do one more big push!” Heechul yelled down the phone. “We’ll be there in 10minutes. Hurry Siwon.”

 

Yunho takes a deep breath to calm himself, then he slowly held the baby’s head. “Push Boo!” He held the baby head carefully. “The baby is stuck Jae push harder, Boo!”

 

“It’s hurt” Jae can’t stand the pain.

 

“Jae you did it! The baby is out!” Finally Yunho pulled the baby out completely smiling at the little on in his hands. “Hello little one I’m you Appa.”

 

“We must cut the cord.” Heechul appear over his shoulder. Yunho didn’t even notice there car pull up.

 

“Yunho turned to him, “Where the ambulance? ” Siwon open his medical bag taking out a clamp and attaching it to the cord before cutting it. He hand the baby to Heechul how wrap the baby in a blanket.

 

“Congrat’s Jae it’s a little girl.” He held the baby close trying to keep the baby warm

 

“A baby girl!” Jae smiled. He was waiting to see his baby his little girl,

 

“Yunnie we have a girl” Jae was still in pain. Yunho took Jae hand while Siwon took over “Boo, were parents. Look our baby is born she looks so like you!” Yunho says to Jae.

 

“Jae, it time to push out the next, the baby has come down.” Jae began to push holding tightly on to Yunho hand. While Heechul place the baby in his car and turned on the heater before closing the door, and standing back beside his husband with a blanket ready.

 

“Boo, push! Yunho Said. He could see how exhausted Jae was.“Keep pushing, Boo!.” Yunho told Jae.

 

“Jae, you nearly there the baby will be here any second,” Siwon said. Jae kept pushing until the second baby comes out he relaxed and took deep breaks.

 

“It’s a boy?” Siwon said, handing the baby over to Heechul to clean, and then handing him to Yunho.

 

“Boo, look we have our babies a little girl and a little boy. Look here’s are son!” Yunho smiled as Jae reach out a finger for the baby. As Heechul went back to the car to get the other baby. Jae winced in pain taking his hand back.

 

“Jae !!” Yunho looked confused

 

“I think there is still something in my stomach.” Jaejoong replies.

 

“What? ,” Siwon said, “Jae I’m just going to feel you stomach. Take a deep breath” Jar nodded while Siwon felt around his stomach. 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH” Jae screamed in pain.

 

“What is that?” Yunho asked in confusion.

 

“There’s another baby?” Siwon said he wasn't excepting this.

 

“Huh?” Yunho becomes more confused another baby.

 

“Yeah Jae I need you to push again.” Siwon said.

 

“Boo, you got to do it one more time! There another baby inside you.”

 

“What?” Jaejoong asks weakly. He is exhausted. “I can’t……Yunnie it hurts” Jae cried, he didn’t have any strength left.

 

“One more time Jae, Please just one more time.” Jae nodded. Jaejoong gained his last been strength and push again.

 

“Yunnie, I can’t take it anymore” Jae cried.

 

“Jae stop pushing for a moment,” Siwon said, he turned to Heechul who was standing back. I’ll need your help. Heechul placed the baby back into the car.”

 

“Siwon what wrong?” he asked until he followed Siwon eyes, “God no!”

 

“What wrong?” Yunho asked looking at the two.

 

“The baby breach,” Siwon could hear the Ambulance siren but it still was a bit far away they had to deliver the last baby now. Jae wasn’t paying any attention to what people were saying, he held on to one of Yunho hand while the Baby was in the other. “Jae you got to push the baby has to come out now.” Jae nodded. He didn’t have any energy left but he still tried. The ambulance had arrived just as the baby came out.

 

“It’s a baby boy?

 

“Why is…huuuuhh he……. not crying….”Jae panted wanting to hear the baby cried.

 

Siwon wrapped the baby in a Blanket and rubbed the baby, trying to get it to breath. The paramedics were moving Jae into the ambulance along with the other two babies. Jae was scared in the ambulance; they were pumping air in to the baby lung. they had not cut the baby’s cord. It was better for him to say attach for the moment. Jae was keeping the baby alive. He cried. Yunho and the paramedic held up the other babies for Jae to see trying taking his mind off the other they were trying to save. Jae smiles seeing the babies. “I want to see the other.”

 

“Jae you can’t at the moment.” Yunho held his second child close to Jae’s right side and Paramedic puts the baby girl on Jae’s left.

 

“They are so cute.” Jae said happily. It is the happiest moment in his life seeing the new live’s that had been depending on his for eight months. He is so exhausted; he closes his eyes thinking of the other one hoping just to hear him cried.

 

“Boo sleep for now, are littlest one will be strong just like you” Yunho said as he held Jae’s hand as they drove to the hospital with Siwon and Heechul follow behind them in their car

 

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

1 girl and 2 boys I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

 

When they finally reached the hospital Jae was placed on one of the Hospital gurney at the entrance and rushed into one of the emergency rooms along with the babies. One of the Paramedic’s Held his smallest baby massage his chest. Yunho followed them heel of the gurney, After handing their other little boy to one of the nurse to check on him, He ran up to Jae holding support his hand he saw Jae’s eyes were on their youngest, he was worried himself but he had to be strong and confronting him.

 

Yunho watched as a nurse attached an IV's up to Jae, Yunho softly whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, he’ll be fine." It didn’t stop Jae eyes on the baby. Then he noticed they cut the cord and took the baby away out of the room Jae panicked. "Where are you taking my baby?" Jae yelled out while He looked at he’s son going, Jae was writhing in discomfort and panting hard. Yunho tried to calm him down. The nurse placed an oxygen mask of his face as a precaution, He’s breathing was laboured.

 

“Take a deep breath Jae," Yunho said and glanced at him. “Please Jae, they took him to the NICU,”

 

Jae wasn’t calming down the nurse noticed his eye, “It just something to make him relax. Dr. Swion ordered it. Yunho nodded, if Siwon thought it was for the best. They began pushing Jae out as his eye’s closed.

 

“We are taking him, to clean him up, he’ll be moved to a room shortly and soon as the Doctor checks his vital you may see him. The nurse said and left Yunho standing there. Yunho was asked to wait outside while the check the other two baby. Yunho didn’t know how long he sat in the hallway he had called Jae family and his own telling them Jae gave birth. The next thing he knew Junsu was placing his hand on Yunho shoulder.

 

“Hyung….” It took Yunho out of his trance. He looked up pass Junsu to see Heechul walking towards him. “We’ve moved him to private Room 4 on the third floor. You can go in when Siwon has finished his check.”

 

“Is he ok? What about the babies?”

 

“As far as we can tell, Jae is fine. We want to do an x-ray of his back. We did plan for a C-section, so we are taking extra care. Two of the babies are fine, the smallest they have gotten him to breath, but they had to incubated him, his lung are not as strong as the other two. But they will be in the NICU for the moment.”

 

“Jae had…. Triplet’s” Mrs Park stuttered.

 

“Yes, Jae had a little girl and two boys,” he looked to her before saying you’re a Gran to triplets. He smiled thinking about it he was an Appa to triplets if it wasn’t a blessing he did know what it was.

 

“Would you like to see him now,” Heechul asked. Getting noddedd from all, some still in shock.

 

Yunho and the rest of his family hoped into the elevator heading up to the third floor. As they got out Yunho stood in front of Jae’s door and took a deep breath, he didn’t know why he knocked but he did before entering the room. He was shocked to see Siwon still hovering over Jae his patient with a needle in his hand.

 

“Is something wrong what are you doing?” Siwon turned to face him, he noticed the worried expression on Yunho’s face and quickly backed away from the young male.

 

“Yunho I’m just checking his blood of speticemia.He did bleed a lot juring Labour, I’ll have to check the babies.

 

“Why the babies?” Mrs Park asked before Yunho could.

 

“If the mother goes into labor early there is a risk, As the babies were born more than 4 weeks before the due date, they are premature and likely to infection. So we will do it for a pre-caution”

 

“What happens if they do?”

 

“We will do are best to treat them, Like we did with Jae. the Treatment’s they may need could be Antibiotics, Fluids, Medicines to correcting blood clotting problems, maybe some Oxygen therapy or breathing help (respiratory support) which we are helping you youngest with.

 

“You don’t think he does? Do you?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m not sure yet. Since Jae already had it before, there is still a slight chance; I’ll be looking out for a Bluish appearance, breathing difficulties such as Rapid breathing or Short periods without breathing. I’m telling you this just to be prepared. When Jae wakes up keep him calm, stress will not help.”

 

Yunho approached the bed with Mrs and Mr Park, Yoochun held Junsu in his arms; they had left the twins with Changmin and Kibum. Yunho rubbed Jae;s face softly while he slept soundly.

 

Siwon and Heechul watched the worrying family before they said, “ we’ll be leaving now to check on the babies, I’ll let you know anything we find out.” Yunho turned to face them, “ Heechul,” he called. “You’ve been up all night, you’re pregnant, so don’t over work yourself.”

 

“Heechul nodded, he never thought Yunho would say that to him, He had been really mean to him after what he did. Siwon and Heechul left the room together

 

 

A hour and a half later Siwon approached them and asked, did any of them want to see the babies. They all nodded their head. They wanted to see the babies.

 

Siwon directed his words to Yunho, his long-time friend of his. "The two babies that were delivered first are both very healthy they are in the nursery for the moment,” he said, as he brought them down the wall and pointed to a narrow hallway leading the way, everyone thanked him and head down the hall after him.

 

Siwon lead the group down stopping before a glass partition that separated them from a room lined with babies in single cribs. He then stated, "I can only let two of you in at a time, so how about I take Yunho in first, everyone you can look through the glass partition here." He then left them to show Yunho his little Boy and Girl.

 

Anticipation tightened in Yunho chest, he was experiencing many emotions. This was it, his family, his pride and his joy…his new reason for living along with Jae his soon to be wife. Siwon stopped before two cots with identical nametag on their feet informing people who children they were.

 

Yunho read the chart on the crib before touching his baby. It told him that his little girl weighed in at 5½ pounds while his little boy weighed in at 5¾ pounds. Everyone looked in the window as Yunho raised his baby girl to his family outside, their heart swelling with pride at the beautiful baby Jae had. Yunho place her back down and reached for His little boy who started crying when he was brought closer to the window for the others to see, his little eyes blinking slowly in reflex.

 

Tears ran down Jae mother's eyes as well as Yunho mother when they saw their grandson, who had white pearl like skin and was the cutest thing they’d ever seen. They agreed he looked like Yunho, they watched the little one making a fuss in his father's arms when he was placed back into the cot and his little arms and feet thrashed wildly he want to stay with his Appa. Yunho picked up his little girl again then went back over for her little brother, who Yunho pickws back up and was fast asleep in his father's arms. Unlike her brother his little girl didn’t made a fuss when moved, Yunho looked at the window when he heard cooing sounds coming from the other side of it.

 

Yunho and Jae’s parent scould see how proud Yunho was to be the father of these children it was written all over his face while he held his children. Everyone wanted to take turns to hold the child Yunho place the babies back in the crib allowing the two grandmother come in and hold the babies, while Siwon lead Yunho to another door where he had to out on as over coat. So no germ with get to the babies in the NICU. Siwon lead Yunho to one of the incubator which had a blue light over it.Yunho couldn’t hold this one he put his hand threw the little hold and rubbed his finger against the baby hand. The baby latched on, he was really small compare to the other two. Yunho looked to the side of the incubator looking for the weight, he found it the baby was only 3 pounds much smaller than the other too. He prayed the baby would be strong. He took soon pictures to show Jae, the other two would be moved to see Jae when he woke up He left the room, heading back to Jae room showing the picture of the smallest to his Parent and Jae family and Junsu of course.

 

 

********************************************************************************************************

Please tell me what you think i need to know. 

until the next chapter

enjoy.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

 

Few hours later:

 

Jaejoong slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the thumping pain in his back and the pain all over his body, even his head was killing him. He blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the bright light. Jae wondered where he was, then the memory slowly came back to him; he had given birth to three babies

 

Other pains were slowly making themselves become known and Jae could feel the incredible pain in his stomach. His body was drained and he felt weak and hurt all over. “Ouch…” he whispered as he tried to sit up. As if on cue, Yunho came close to the bed. He looked a bit perplexed at first, but ended up bending down and kissing Jae’s sweet lips. Jae lay on the bed, contemplating his thought as he looked at Yunho

 

“Boo , you’re awake! How are you feeling?” he asked lovingly as he reached out to hold Jae’s hand

 

“Yunho?” he called back, memories of the past few hours ran though his head. “The babies, where are the Babies?” Jae moved in pain, trying to get up again.

 

“Jae calm down, Siwon said you need to rest! Are you in pain” Yunho asked he knew the labour was tuff on him, three babies he didn’t know how he managed to do it

 

“Where are they?” he asked weakly. He wanted to see his children. Just As Yunho was about to answer the door open and his mother walked in with Yunho’s mother.

 

“Jae sweety, we’re so glad you’re awake? She came over placing a kiss on his head. While Mrs Jung stood at the side smiling. You're really amazing Jae, the babies are beautiful Mrs Jung said to him and Jae's eyes softened at her remark.

 

“Where are they Umma? Are they fine? He asked again.

“Jae they are still in the nursery, Your Hyung and Junsu are bringing them up before they go home to the twin’s they want to see you awake,” She smiled while she faced her youngest.

 

Jae nodded he couldn’t wait to see them. “Umma we’re Appa?

“O the Doctor allowed him into see your other little boy Jae he’s so small. She said a bit sadly.

 

“He’s not with the other two?” he asked in panic. “Yunho!”

 

“ it’s ok Jae, do you remember he was breach.” The scared Jae more. “Boo. He’s having some breathing difficultly. It could be because he’s so small. But Jae look I have picture for him. Siwon said he’ll be in the NICU until he able to breathe himself.” Yunho handed the phone with the pictures opened, Jae took the phone looking at the picture, it brought tear to his eye his little on attach to tubes.

 

“Boo, they are taking the best care of him don’t cry, you got to be strong for him, Nah…..” Jae whipped the tears with the back of his hand; What Yunho said was true he had to be strong. Jae looked up at Yunho how bent down to kiss him, “everything will be fine”. He sat on the edge of the bed with his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Awh what a cute couple you two make,” Mrs Jung said.

 

“Umma?” Yunho got embarrassed.

 

“What? I only speak the truth. Jaejoong sweety, I know what my son did was wrong. Please allow us to be a part of their life’s.” She pleaded.

 

“Mrs Jung, Umma I want everyone to be a part of their life. I won’t stop anyone from seeing them. I love Yunho, he love me and the babies. Yunnie also proposed to me and I said yes,” he looked to his mother trying to read he face, she said she would give Yunho another chance he hoped it was true. He was shock when Mrs Jung and his mother arm wrapped around him.

 

“O, Jae I love you so much, You are my son you have even me three beautiful grandchildren, All I want is for you to be happy,” she looked over to Yunho. “if he makes you happy, I Will support uses. Yunho take great Care of my son if you don’t I will hurt you down and make you pay, GOT IT?”

 

“Yeah, I promise, Mrs Park. I will take great care of them,” he said nervously.

 

“Call me Umma from now on?” she said. Yunho was shock he never thought they would allow this.

 

“Yes Umma.

 

“Umma you’re my son and you better take care of my new son in law. Or you Father and I will be very disappointed in you. We wanted you to fine someone to love. And I think Jae is the perfect person for you, he caring and ….. she smiled. “I really want him to be my son. Jae thank you for giving this old lady three beautiful grandchildren it’s the best gift I could have” she lean to hug him. As he hugged her the door opened revealing, Siwon coming in, he asked everyone to leave for a few moment so he could do a check-up on Jae. they all stood up and left.

 

Siwon approached the bed. “So are you in pain?” he held a clip board in hand he nodded.

 

"I’ll give you something for the pain, but if you are in anymore discomfort, just press the button and I’ll give you something stronger. I'm going to prescribe some other medication Jae to stop infection. Your probably wondering about the babies, two of your babies were delivered safely and are on their way up from the nursery to see you, Jae your blood pressure is a bit high so we will be monitoring it. You’re going to be in hospital for a little while. I’ve talked to a surgeon upstairs about your x-ray, he very concerned about your back, so you won't be able to get out of the bed. The Back brace you wearing has to be worn at all times. And make sure you call if you need anything. Your babies will be here soon so you can see them." Siown said before continuing, “ Jae your smallest baby had to be incubated, his lung are not as strong as the other two. He’s is trying his hardest to breathed on his own but there are Short periods where he’s no breathing, so we are helping him with respiratory support, so he will be in the NICU for the time being. “ Jae nodded understanding Siwon turned and head for the door. And stood back as Yoochun and Junsu came into the room pushing a cot.

 

“Jae would you like to see them? “Yoochun Smiled as they pushed the cot over to him.

 

“Look, there’s Umma, “ Junsu said to the little one’s Jae felt like his heart stop as he look at the two little one’s in the cot.

 

"Oh my God," Jae gasped, placing his hands over his mouth in shock. This really did actually happen He had given birth.

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Please tell me what you think i need to know. 

until the next chapter


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

 

 

"They're beautiful," He commented, his heart swelling with joy. Yunho came back into the room and picked up his daughter and handed her to Jae, “Jae this is are draughter,” Yunho said happily…

 

Jae stretched out his hand for tYunho to place his draughter in his arms. he pulled the baby close kissing her head. Tears of joy ran down his face when he looked upon the beautiful face of his baby girl.

 

“Jae she looks so much like you,” Yunho said. Jae smiled.

 

“Yeah Jae she got good gene’s, “ Junsu chirped in.

 

“What is that suspose tp mean?” Yunho questioned did he have bad gene.

 

“Nothing really, but she is a girl if she looked like you. I’m sure people will mock her,” Junsu said cuddling into Yoochun how was laughing. She was the image of him.

 

“What will we call her Boo? Jae looked at his little girl,

 

“Yunho can I call her after my sister he looked up?”

 

“Your sister?”

 

“Yeah when I look at her, I remember my eldest sister. Somehow I know she is going to be strong and very caring and protective of her brothers.” He played with her hand.

 

“Yeah let’s! she’ll bring back good mermories of your, her Aunty would be proud, don’t you think?

 

“Jiyool, I’m your Umma.” Jae said with love. Yunho smiled. As the other baby cried, Yunho picked him up and both him back to Jae side.

 

“I think he wants to know his name to, Jae looked at his boy noticing he had baby black hair it was so cute. He cried for a while, “Jae told them he was hungry, So Mr Jung left to get a nurse while Jae was thinking of names. He kept thrashing in Yunho arms as Yunho rocked him, Jae looked to his sleeping beauty in his arms, Jiyool was so relax in his arm he thought of something, “Yunho let me hold him?” Jae asked as he handed Jiyool to his mother who started cooing over her. Yunho hand him the boy. He stopped crying as he can feel his mother's gentle touch on him. YunHo just smile, feeling proud over how his wife’s affection got the baby to stop crying. He knew Jae was the best person He could be with the mother of his children, he wouldn’t ask for more as long as he can stay with that person he loved forever. And be the best husband he could be. And father to his little ones.

 

Jae rocked the little baby in his arm, while he sang a soft lullaby. Finally baby calmed down and looked at his Umma and then around, “observant little on isn’t he,” Yunho said watching his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Jae whispered, the baby kick a bit in his arms, “So you’re the one that’s being kick me, he said happy. As the baby made a little sound as if answering yes.

 

“Jae what do you think of Moonbin,”

 

He asked the little one, “Do you like that name Baby? Moonbin?” it looks like the baby smiled, “I think I like that name, Moonbin, Appa pick you name, Remember that we will always love you, Jae began to find himself becoming dizzy, “ Yunho take Moonbin.” Yunho did what h was told.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Just a bit dizzy. I should lie back down,” he said as Yoochun and Junsu help him too.

 

Jae's parents couldn't take their eyes off him and the baby in his arms. They had to admit, the babies looked like both Jae and they hadn't opened their eyes yet for anyone but Jae, only he got to see their eyes. Jae looked at Yunho holding Moonbin and his Umma holding Jiyool they were cooing over the babies it made Jae think of his other little one all alone. Jae moved a bit until an intensely pain shot up his back. He grimaced in pain and his mother looked at him with fearful eyes.

 

"What's wrong sweety?"

 

"Nothing Umma, I'm fine," Jae lied as she stood beside him.

 

“Umma, Can I hold Jiyool? Yoochun asked as he took the baby out of his hands.

 

"Hi Jiyool I’m you Uncle, and your other uncle Junsu your Appa little Dongsaneg, Jiyool you have two Dongsaneg protect them, as there Noona ?" Yoochun said to the baby. Jae looked happily at them. Yoochun gave Jiyool to Junsu and then went over to Yunho to take Moonbin rocking the baby back and forth in his arms.

 

The pain to Jae's body hurt but he beard it until Siwon came back with the pain; he had unconditional love for them so much they were the only thing on his mind right now. Moonbin started acting up, kicking and started bawling loudly. Jae couldn’t do anything for him, he couldn’t get out of bed. Just in time Mr Jung came back with two bottles

 

. "He must be very hungry dear,” his mother said as Mrs Jung handed the bottle to Yoochun and Junsu. Jae watch them placed the bottle of formula at the baby's lips and watched as they both suckle hungrily. He grinned when he thought how much such an action reminded him of Yunho. They were a family.

 

A few hours later everyone had left and the babies were returned back to the nursery so the nurse could do some test and take care of them. Jae wanted to stay awake in case Siwon came back, he want to see his other little on, Yunho stayed by his side, but Jae eyes were falling into a haze and his eyes felt like lead weight. He fell asleep shortly after, After Yunho told him to rest.

 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Please tell me what you think i need to know. 

until the next chapter

enjoy.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

 

 

Hik hik.... hik hik....’

 

 

Yunho woke up as soon as he heard someone is crying. He turned to his left side, Jae was not there. Yunho noticed Jae was crying, Yunho looked at the two babies that had been moved to their room. It was their last night in the hospital after been born a week ago. Jae and the other baby had to stay longer, the baby was improving but slowly, they had taken him of the ventilator twice. But the second time he stop breathing he still wasn’t strong enough to breath. Jae refused to name him until he got to see him. Jae wasn’t allowed to go down to the baby in the NICU.

 

Yunho went down taking more pictures just to show Jae. He had a slight infection from giving birth. But the antibodies were clearing it up and his back hurt terrible, earlier that day Siwon had brought the surgeon to see Jae and talk about their concerns. They might have to place a screw in his back to keep it straight but it would restrict his movement. Jae really hoped it would heal on its own, so he stays as still as possible in his bed resting. After he noticed the babies were still asleep Yunho Hurriedly he approached his crying Jae.

 

‘Boo, why are you crying? What’s wrong? Are you in pain? I can get the doctor if you want? Boo?’ But Jae didn’t answer him. Just cried harder after hearing Yunho worried voice. Yunho bent down to Jae and hugged his precious love one tightly, hoping Jae would tell him what wrong. And it works. Jae was still crying but not as hard as before. Yunho pulled away and faced Jae.

 

“What wrong Jae?’ Jae just sniffled.

 

“Boo talk to me! You’ll feel better; do you want me to call a doctor, what’s making my Boo cry?’

 

‘Yunnie, if I told you about this matter, promise me that you would not leave me. Promise me that you would forgive me. I know that I should have told you earlier, when I found out,’ His red sad eyes looked up at Yunho.

 

Yunho held Jae’s hands, just to make his comfortable. Another hand was fixing Jae’s messed long hair.

 

‘I promise you Boo, Just tell me what is it?’

 

Jae broke their eyes contact and pulled away his hands from Yunho. Yunho was a bit confused with his action. Jae turned on the bed facing away from him. He took a deep breathe.

 

“Yunho would you still want to marry me, if I end up in a wheelchair?” he whisper within his tear. Yunho didn’t like jae calling him by his name, he preferred his Boo to call him Yunnie.

 

 

“Jae is this about what the surgeon said earlier?” he waited for an answer, but Jae didn’t say anything he wanted to know Yunho answer.

 

“Boo, I don’t care if that happen, I just want to be with you? I love you!”

 

“Do you still love me? Even though I couldn’t bring are little baby in to the world healthy like Jiyool and Moonbin” he cried. So this is what was going through Jae mind. Heechul had said that he could become depress. More so, that the other two were going home tomorrow with Yunho. Yunho had packed everything up at Kibum house. And move it to his Home, Yoochun and Junsu had being making up the baby room, Yunho had also given them his credit card, to buy a new pram, cot, Car seat the lot of other thing they would need for the youngest unexpected child. He wanted to spend as much time with Jae in the hospital.

 

“Don’t ask a silly question Boo. I’ll love you till the end of time,” he said softy and Jae solely turned to face him.

 

“What if I can’t have children anymore? Will you still want to be with me?” he asked. He wondered what that surgeon had said to Jae, if Jae wouldn’t he had to ask Siwon.

 

‘Jae, I love you so much, you know it right? You have already given me three beauty gifts, if we can’t have any more, I don’t mind as long as I still have you in my life ’

 

“Yes I know, I love you Yunnie please never leave me”

 

‘Then, you should listen to me. I love you, I care about you, I want to married you as soon as possible,’

 

Jae listened to Yunho, tears begin to flow from his eyes. Jae held out his arm asking for a hugged which Yunho did.

 

‘Jae, don’t cried you’ll upset the baby’s with your tears,’ Yunho wiped the tears away and continue, “Rest know, I’ll ask Siwon in the morning if your infection has cleaned up so we can bring you to are little on. Jae looked over to the babies that were still fast asleep. Before going back asleep. Holding Yunho hand as he drifted off.

 

********************************************************************************************************


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

 

“Yoboesayo?”

 

“Hey boo, what’s up?’

 

“How are the babies Yunho?.. Can’t you bring the in earlier today Yunho, Siwon said there’s a chance I can see the baby today if all things go well.

 

“Really that’s get Jae, Just promise me you won’t get your hopes up, like last time. The babies are fine; Umma and Umma Park are helping when I have to go to work. Do you miss me too?”

 

“I always miss you, even though I only see you see yesterday,”

 

“ I missed you too boo, but I can’t come early Boo I’m sorry. I have a meeting today I’ll try and be as quick as I can.”

“Okay Yunnie, I miss you, Give Jiyool and Moonbin a kiss for me”

“ You are so sweet Boo, Make sure you eat today, Heechul complain to me you don’t eat enough!”

“Yunnie, I will”

“O yeah Junsu and Yoochun said they would stop by this morning they are probably on their way in know’

“Okay see you later Yunnie. I love you.” 

“I Love you more Boo,” they hung up.

 

Just as Jae put his phone on the side table, there was a knock on the door. When no one enter he yelled, “come in!” he looked to the door surprise to see Key and Jonhyun come in.

“Jae, …,” Key shouted, across the room as he pushed a pram into the room with Jonghyun following behind him holding Taemin..

 

“Key why are you….” Jae asked softly.

 

“Glad to know you’re alive, you know. I want to say a lot of things to you, but I’ll hold it for the moment. If you wondering why we know you here is this. He pointed to the pram. Jae eye’s travel down a baby wrapped in a green blanket.

 

“Jae meet Kai are baby, he was born to weeks ago. We came for a check-up today, I heard a nurse mention you name so I asked.”

 

“Jae looked up at them, I didn’t know you were accepting.” Jae said still shocked.

 

“Remember months back, before you got sick and disappeared. I asked you to make a cake for are anniversary I asked you to make a cake. That was the day I told Jonghyun we were having another baby.”

 

“It was also the day Yoochun told us you had a seizure, we didn’t even realize you were sick.” Jonghyun chirped in.

 

Key took the seat beside Jae bed taking the baby in his hands, “So why you are in the hospital, Yoochun wouldn’t tell us anything when you disappear. Just that you wanted to give us your apartment, Lucky you did image Hyun Joong with two babies in his home”

 

Jae didn’t know which question to answer first, “I gave birth to triplets!” he said in a whisper.

 

“Jonghyun did I hear him right he gave birth?” He looked to his husband who nodded his head. “Wait how’s the f……. It not him is it?”

 

Jae nodded his head. No point in lying anymore. The truth was already out. “O god Jae, that must have been so hard for you?”

 

“It was at the start and I did something really stupid.” He should them his wrist. “But I’m better now.

 

“Jae…..” Jonghyun never imaged this.

 

“That was why I ran away I couldn’t believe what I did. I hurt everyone around me so badly. I went to Changmin and stayed at his partner place, Until I was ready to go home. Which I haven’t yet. Yunho taking great care of me now. He asked me to married him. he love me” Jae smiled he did know the still didn’t now Yunho was the one that hurt him. he thought Yoochun would have told them, but no.

 

“Yunho, Junsu brother.” Jae nodded.

 

“

What about the baby’s, are you keeping them, Does Yunho want someone else children.”s

 

“Yunho the baby’s father, Jiyool and Moonbin are with him at home.”

 

 

“What? Key jumped out of his seat. “Yunho the father? He’s the one that……… He …really……. .”Jae watched Key not finishing anything he was saying. He was turning pale.

 

“It ok now , Yunho is really good to me, and the babies…. Were going to get married when I get out of the hospital and when are other baby get out of the NUCI.” Key and Jonhyun would be having words with Yunho. But when Jae said NUCI. The both came back to reailty.

 

“NUCI…..

“Yeah are youngest was born breach. and he’s having breathing difficulty, cause they were born a month earlier. He was the smallest when born, he also wasn’t breathing when her was born so when we got to the hospital they incubated him. I haven’t seen him since he was born. And that was only for 10second before he was taken away from me.

 

“You didn’t give birth in the hospital? “Jae nodded. “ No pain killer’s at all? A… natural birth.” Key look at Jae.

 

“They were supposed to be born my C-section but, so my back wouldn’t be damage more. But things didn’t go to plan. Yunho deliver are daughter.”

 

“Key was more shock at that. “Before Siwon and Heechul turned up we were waiting on the ambulance.” Jae told them everything not leaving anything out.

 

When Siwon came into the room, “O Jae you have guest.”

 

“Siwon meet my friends Jonhyun and Key and their children Taemin , and baby Kai.” Jae introduced them.

 

Jae I have good news for you, You can see the baby. Ok Heechuls bringing him up as you on bed rest. “

 

“Really I can see him? Jae face lit up, he had been waiting for this moment.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

 

Jae watched the baby incubator, coming in to his room. He had waited for this moment. Heechul pushed it over to Jae. Key and Jonghyun stood watching from the other side of the bed.

 

“Jae would you like to hold him, “Heechul asked him already knowing that he would want too.

 

“Can I?” His eye’s lit up.

 

“Yeah, someone wanted to meet his Umma,” Heechul smiled as he opened the incubator and reached in for the Baby, “ Just be careful of the wire’s, But he’d doing really well today.” Heechul placed the baby in Jae arms.

 

“Hmmmm….. “ Jae looked down at the baby, ‘No breathing tube.” He could see the baby sweet face.

 

“Yeah he’s going really well breathing on his own; I think the little one didn’t want to scare his Umma. He wants his Umma to recover as well.

 

“He’s so small...”Jae murmured softly. While the other looking at the baby.

 

“Been a triplet, he would be small, but he is a little too small. We’re trying to get him to put in some weight, so he can catch up two Jiyool and Moonbin.

Jae turned to his head to he’s arm, “You’re our little one, we didn’t except you, but I’m happy you came to use. Remember you are love, Your Noona and Hyung, are missing you. They want you home with them.”

 

“What’s his name?” Key asked looking at the little one.

 

“He doesn’t have one yet….. I wanted to meet him so I could give him a name.” Jae said softy, enjoying every minute for holding the baby. “When he was born I was so scared, I didn’t know what was happening. Just having them here was worth the pain. Jae smiled brightly at those words.When he finally able to get a closer look towards his Baby bed.His eyes softly gazing at the baby in the green blanket with elephant on it, Yunho must have brought it. He has Jae’s nose, Jae’s ears, Jae’s lips and he was sleeping soundly Jae let out a soft chuckle. “What should I name you, what would you Appa like?”

 

“Jae whatever you pick will be full of love, pick something that will make you happy.” Jae looked to the door to see Yoochun and Jusnu coming in with their twin and Yunho following behind them pushing, his other two.

 

“Yunho, You earlier?” he smiled,

 

“Yeah, I cancelled the meeting. I wanted to be here when you got to see are little one he said,” as he kissed Jae. Key and Jonghyun watched the closeness but gave Yunho evils look .

 

“Baby!” everyone head turned to Taemin in Jonghyun arms,

 

“Did he just speak?” Jae asked.

 

“Yeah his first word, we have been telling him for weeks he was getting a baby brother. Look like it rubbed off”

 

Jae smiled, “Taemin first word,

 

The baby in Jae arms started to stir, it caught his attention. Just by the first glanced, he know that he sense his Noona and Hyung were here. Jae tried to memorize the baby face, shape, his little nose and his big brown eyes. Jae wondered if the baby knew who he was.

 

“Yunho what do you think of the name Woobin, Do you think he’ll like it Jae asked as Yunho placed Jiyool on the bed, and going back for Moonbin.. Jae was happy, his how family together. He knew he had to get better, in order to get home with his babies


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

 

One month later.

 

“Heechul, did Siwon say when I can go home,” Jae asked as he placed the bottle in Woobin mouth,” he watched the baby suckle, it was so cute.

 

“When you can walk for over 5minute or without falling over.” he said as he changed the bed cover, while Jae sat on the side chair with Woobin on his lap. Heechul or Siwon always brought him to Jae to feed. They said he always finish his bottle when Jae feed him. Jae loved it. He got to bond with his baby son, he grew worried, Heechul seen the look, “tell me what bothering you, if it’s about you wanting to go home, it still not happening.

 

“Heechul , I don’t know what wrong with me, but I don’t feel like a mother to Jiyool and Moonbin…..” he wiped his eyes, “ I’m a bad mother.”

 

 

“what about Woobin?” Heechul asked, being a psychologist he knew that this way going to happen, how could it not, he gave birth to triplet, but the bonding little, he hasn’t had much time with Jiyool and Moonbin, they only had to stay in the hospital a week after they were born. And only got a few hours to spend with Jae. Before they were allowed to go home. Jae had not bonded with them as a mother yet, but since Woobin had to stay in the hospital, so he had more time with him. and Yunho could only bring the children in for a few hours and night.

 

“I…… love him so much, but…. The other..two………”

 

“Jae it natural to feel that way, you gave birth. And you haven’t had much time with them since birth. Things will get better, I know it hard for you, But as soon as you can walk, you’ll be home with all three and when the babies are a little older and are running around, you’ll be running after them” Heechul said, he reached out his hand to wipe the tear coming down his face.” You wouldn’t be crying if you were a bad mother.”

 

“Thanks …..Heechul,” Jae smiled.

 

“How about I let Woobin stay with you a little longer, I just have to do rounds, and I’ll be back in an hour.” He waved by and went straight to Siwon office. He opened the door and lay on the bed, beside him husband.

 

“What wrong my love? “Siwon leaned over to Heechul kissing his lips.

 

“I think we should put Jae back on the depression tablet, I don’t think he’ll do anything stupid. But been separated from the other two is taking a toll on him.”

 

“He seemed fine earlier, “Siwon said.

 

“Hmmm, he has good day and bad days, Heechul reached for the phone. And dialled a number and waited, for the person took it up. “Yunho…. It’s Heechul can you bring the babies into see Jae as soon as you can.”

 

“Yea I’m on my way, is something wrong with him? “ Yunho asked.

 

“No nothing wrong really, Jae just a bit depressed as he not getting to seen time with you Jiyool and Moonbin. He’s a little down today.”

 

“I’m be in, in about 15minute or so,” said Yunho.

 

“Ok we’ll have a chat with you later, Bye,”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho walked into the hospital, pushing the two babies in front of him when he reached Jae, he open the door, “Hey Booo, JAEEEEE”, watch out he ran into the room , as he watch Jae fall to the floor.

 

“Ouch,” Jae said as Yunho help him up, he held Jae in front of him, and looked him in the eye, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, WHERE YOU TRYING TO HURT YOURSELF. Look at yourself Jae, You can’t stand yet, what if you bumped in to Woobin crib and he fell out, “Yunho said as he let go Jae leaning him on the bed and went to Woobin, noticing he was asleep after his bottle, before turning back to Jae. he noticed the tears streaming down his face, “Jae….I’m,” he tried to reach out to Jae, but Jae slapped his hands away, “I didn’t……….

 

“GO AWAY, “ he shouted ,Yunho tried to get close again only to be yelled at again, ” YOU THINK I HURT A BABY, DO YOU NOT TRUST ME WITH WOOBIN, YOU DON’T DO YOU! IS THAT WHY I CAN’T SEE JIYOOL AND MOONBIN MORE OFTEN. BECAUSE I’M A BAD MOTHER.” Jae cried his heart out, with Yunho standing still ,All three triplets were crying……… Jae reached out of Woobin taking him out of the crib, there was no way he could make it to the door to Jiyool and Moonbin. He held the baby close before giving him a kiss before handing him to Yunho..

 

“Jae, I didn’t….mean….it,” Yunho tried to say taking Woobin who cried worse in Yunho arm.

 

“GET OUT, I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU, I DON’T DESEVRES TO HAVE THEM, I’M A BAD PERSON, A BAD MOTHER, I CAN’T EVEN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF, WHAT MADE ME THINK I COULD TAKE CARE OF THREE BABIES. YUNHO TAKE THEM AND GO, THERE SAFER WITH YOU, “Jae shouted as Heechul came in to the room in panic hearing Jae shout. “Leave me alone.” He clasped onto the bed, crying hard, Heechul told Yunho to bring the baby up to Siwon office while he took Woobin and handed him to the nursery nurse bringing him back to the nursery, while he went back into Jae room.

 

Yunho did what he was told, he knew he over reacted, and didn’t mean to say those things. How was he going to fix it. He talk to siwon for 15minute explaining what happen he for Heechul came into the office, Furry in his eye’s

 

“YAH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? YOU RUINED TODAY PROGRESS. HE DOESN’T WANT TO SEE ANYONE ANYMORE, YOOCHUN AND JUNSU ARE COMING UP, THEY ARE UPSET THEY CAN’T SEE HIM,”

 

“How is he?”

“HOW IS HE? DIDN’T YOU JUST SEE YOU BAS***d, I HAD TO GIVE HIM A SETATIVE TO CAME DOWN, YOU STUPID FOOL.” Heechul sat on the bed as Heechul hand him a bottle of what which he took and drank in one go.” I told you he was depressed, what did you say to him to make things worse?” Heechul calmed his voice down even though he wants to hurt Yunho badly; instead he reached for Jiyool and cuddles her while Moonbin was laying in the pram sleeping,

 

“I just panic he was trying to walk and fell, I thought he’d hurt himself, I told him what if he hurt Woobin if he fell. I know I was stupid….. I should apologize to him. He got up.

 

Heechul didn’t look up but said, “He sleeping and he asked for no visit, we can’t allow you to see him now.”

 

“But…………

 

“He’s right Yunho, if Jae said no one we have to respect his wishes,” Siwon said, “You should take these two home and rest well talk to Jae when he wakes up. As Yunho got up Heechul placed Jiyool back in the pram beside her brother. And said “Yunho and Junsu are waiting for you downstairs.” Yunho nodded and said bye before he head down to the main entrances

 

 

“Heechul did you tell them anything, “Siwon asked, seeing Heechul smile.

 

 

“No all I said was Jae couldn’t have visitor today, that the physio was hard on him and that he probably wouldn’t awake until tomorrow. I just wanted to see Yunho face go pale.” He smiled evilly

 

 

^*****************************************************************************************************************************************************


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

 

Jae awake later that night. He felt bad for what he said, But how could Yunho tthink he would hurt his baby, he didn’t even get the chance to give Jiyool and Moonbin a kiss, a tear fell down his face. He pulled his legs over the side of the bed and took the crutches, it took three append but he manage to get up. He was probably walking slower than a snail, but he didn’t care.

 

He wanted to see his little one, he walked down the hall way follow the signs to the nursery, where Woobin was, and he started to wonder how many hallways he had to walk till he got there. He leaned against the hall, backing in a few deep breaths. Before getting back up he took one more right and he came face to face with a glass partition, he looked through it. He had found it. He looked at each baby before he came to his baby he smiled looking from the other side of the window.

 

He looked up when he saw a nurse inside the room, she point to the door inviting him in. she held it open as he walked slowly toward her, “You must be his Umma.”

 

“He’s been a little fussy since he came back, from seeing you earlier,” the nursed helped him sit in one of the couches and placed the crutches to the side. “ But he’s doing remarkably well, where you worried about him?” she asked him.

 

“Yea….yes,” Jae said.

 

“I hear you had two other and this is you littlest one? She went over to the baby and picked him up, bring him over to Jae. who held out his arms for him. “He looks a lot like you; it must be tuff on you.” Jae looked up at her as he moved around check all the babies in the room. “Two at home, and you and this little one in here. When I had my child, I was able to go home in a few days, but my baby had to stay. I was heartbroken been apart from him. But know I can see it was for the best. I see many young mothers like you, scared about how to take care of a baby, and when does bonding begin. I think he a little hungry do you want to feed him? she asked.

 

“Please……. ,” She handed him a warm bottle. He rubbed the bottle against Woobin lips, waiting for him to suck for the milk it didn’t take long. He smiled, “Umma loves you, and I’m sorry for today. Umma and Appa had a fight. Woobin didn’t get to bond with Jiyool and Moonbin. Maybe Appa will come tomorrow with them.” He really hoped he did…………….

 

*

 

Siwon and Heechul were walking out of the hospital for the night when Heechul turned and stop,

 

“What wrong?” Siwon asked as he placed his daughter into her car seat.

 

“I don’t know? I’ll be back in a minute……..” he said as he made his way back into the hospital.

 

“Where are you going?” he watch him leave. He turned on the car engine so his daughter would not get cold, waiting for his wife to come back.

 

*

 

 

Heechul went thought the hospital, up to Jae room, he thought he should check on him, after his ruff day. But when he got to the room he was shock. Jae was not there. He went to the nurses’ station, but they hadn’t seen him either. Heechul then sent them looking for him. he knew Jae would not have been able to get far. But then he thought of something, he went down to the nursey and their he was sitting in the back feeding his baby. It was a relief knowing where he was. He went in and went straight over to him.

 

“Jae?” he looked up.

 

“Heechul!” he thought he was in trouble now, but Heechul sat down beside him.

 

“Did you come down here by yourself? He asked, Jae nodded. “I’m impressed, I didn’t think you’d be able to come down this far, Looks like someone was happy to see you,” Heechul noticed the baby cooing in Jae arms,

 

“I needed to see him, I missed him, “Jae said softly, watching Woobin finishing the last bit of milk.”

 

“I’m sure he missed you too, and that he hated seen you upset earlier ,”He could see Jae was calm enough to talk now.

 

“Yunho thought that I would hurt the baby, that I put Woobin in harm’s way. He said patting the baby’s back. I would never do that. Woobin, Jiyool , and Moonbin are part of my life. My children. I will always worry about their safety but I would never hurt them.

 

“What did Yunho say?’’ he asked.

 

He asked me, was I trying to hurt myself. He told me I couldn’t even look after myself, “ a tear ran down, “ but I’m really trying.”

 

I know your trying, Yunho was just been a little over protective of you.” Heechul tried to reassure him.

 

“But Yunnho said what it I bumped in to Woobin crib and he fell out,”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you, he wants you to get better and come home as soon as possible,”

 

“But he held my arms tight. It …..Reminded me of the night the fear the pain. I thought things were going better between us. Because I was starting to forget the bad. I just want to forget the pass and start anew, Is that so hard to ask…… Heechul lean in and let Jae rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“It ok to remember to past, there really no way to forget it, but just down let it ruin you future. Your future is bring Jae, this little one is proof of that.” he allow Jae to hold the baby until he fell asleep. He place Woobin back in his crib and brought a wheelchair in for Jae. And brought him back to his room to sleep. Telling him when he wakes up tomorrow, it would be a lot brighter. He waited until Jae few asleep, forgetting his husband and daughter were waiting for him down stair. He hurried to them as quick as he could…………………….


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

 

It was 6:30 in the morning when Yunho had gotten up with the kids, Jiyool and Moonbin had come keep him up all-night. He assumed they were angry at him for what he said to their mother, “Jiyool Appa really didn’t mean to say those things” he place the bottle in her mouth, but she didn’t want it. “Come on Umma would be upset if you don’t eat” but it didn’t work. He picked up Moonbin, but he didn’t want it either. He thought they would probably eat for Jae.

 

He went upstairs and got the two dressed in matching out-fit. And took out the other one that was for Woobin. It was probably way too big for him. He still had not caught up with the other two with weight… even though he wouldn’t fit him he was going to bring it to show Jae.

 

Around 9 He strapped the babies into the back of the car, he want to shop off at the store to get something for Jae. first he went to Yoochun store.

 

“Yunho what are you doing here?” Yoochun asked. When one of his staff members told him Mr Jung was here to see him.

 

“I came to look for something for Jae.” he looking into the glass cabinet’s.” he came to a chain he liked, “Would he like that.”

 

“Hmm it nice but I have something Jae’s had his eye on for months, I was going to put it away for is birthday. But It looks like you need it more than I do “ he went to one of the back tables and took out a box and handed it to him.

 

“It nice’s, you sure he’ll like it?”

 

“Positive he helped me design it, Jae doesn’t like thing to flashy.” He said.

 

“I’ll take it, do you have baby bracelets?” he asked. Yoochun smiled walking over to the other side of the store coming back with a selection. He looked and them and picked three different kind. “Can you engrave their name on them? Yoochun took the bracelet to the back, after Yunho told him which bracelet belonged to whom. He turn to his two in the pram and held the chain up to them, “ Do you think your Umma will like it?” the babies made a funny sound, he assumed they like it. Yunho thanked Yoochun and left the store. Before he went to the hospital. He stopped by a flower shop and picked up a brunch of white roses.

 

As he made it to Jae room he didn’t fine Jae there, he left the kids in the room and went to the nurses’ station, “Kim Jae, Have you see him? he’s not in his room,” she looked over the computer, checking did he have and test today, but nothing.

 

Yunho didn’t know where he would be, he decided to wait in the room, but when he came back Jae was sitting on the ground in front of the babies in the pram. Smiling at the two. He looked up when he saw Yunho. Yunho noticed his eyes’ were a bit sad, he didn’t know what to do but he walked up to Jae and kneeled down and pulled Jae in to a hugged. “ I’m sorry Boo , I didn’t need to say does thing. I was just a bit…….. I was worried that you’d get hurt.” He held him close.

 

“Yunho it ok, I said things I didn’t mean to……..” Jae said, Yunho hated that Jae was so forgiving at time’s. Yunho help Jae up off the ground, he was going to help Jae get to the bed, But jae brushed his hand off…….. he wanted to show Yunho is progress. 

 

Yunho watched him walk with the crutches, “Look Yunnie, I’m doing a lot better now, “ Jae said with a smile. 

 

“You did great Boo he said he brought the baby closer to Jae….

 

“Heechul said if I keep going like this I can go home in a few week, isn’t that great, and Woobin to….I went to the nurse last night.”

 

“You did, all by you self?, Yunho asked he became a bit concern was he able to walk that far.

 

“Yep and a nurse allowed me in to see him. She told me he was a bit fussy after he went back last yesterday. But when he saw me he was happy, he knows I’m his Umma. Yunho sat beside him when Jae picked up Moonbin, “How’s my other little man, he kissed the baby’s head.

 

“The babies didn’t sleep well last night and wouldn’t have their bottle this morning. I think they were Angry at me and they wanted their Umma to feed them. Jae looked to his little ones.

 

“Are you hungry?” he held the little one. “Yunho can you ask the nurse to heat up two bottles, or three Woobin should be coming up soon.”

 

“Okay? Yunho made his way to the door. He could see Heechul pushing up Woobin cot. Jae was holding onto MoonBin carefully, Jae placing his son on his lap ready to feed the baby some milk when Yunho came back with the bottle. Jae worried would Moonbin allow him to feed him, Yunho tend to feed him and Jiyool, So they probably wouldn’t be use to him yet.

 

YunHo walk in with three milk bottle in his hand, one for them to Jae to place in Moonbin mouth. He happily watched the baby drink he turn to look at Woobin to feed him but he was still asleep he picked up Jiyool and put the bottle in her mouth. He placed Woobin to the side for the moment.

Just as Yunho finished burping Jiyool, Woobin began to stir. He place Jiyool back in the pram and picked him up and place the bottle in his mouth but he didn’t drink. Jae looked up to him, and said, ‘rub the tip of the bottle on his lips, “Yunho did what he was told to his surprize Woobin began to suckle. When Yunho began patting his back, “Jae told him to put a cloth over his shoulder but if was two late Woobin spit up some of the milk he had just been feed. Jae laughed. “I did worn you,”

 

“Thanks for that,” it was good to hear him laugh. He place Woobin infront of Jae, as he went to the bathroom to clean it up, when he came back Jae was holding all three together.Jijool in his left , Moonbin in is right and Woonbin leaning back on his chested, Yunho took out the Camera he had brought with him to creature precious moment, He looked up when he saw the fast of the camera. Before Yunho went over to Jae and taking one of them, before reaching for the Baby pack. Pulling out the outfit for Woobin. Jae smiled seeing it, looking down at Woobin he asked him, “Do you want to match your Noona and Hyung. After they changed him Yunho placed all three together leaning them against the pillow on Jae bed and took more pictures.

“So cute,” Jae said.

 

‘Jae I got something else too? He pulled out three boxes, and placed them in front of Jae.

 

“What this?” Jae asked.

 

“Open them,” he began opening them, he saw three different braclets for the babies. He placed them on his children. And looked at them, “ His children.

“Did you forget one?” Yunho asked, Jae turn to him and to the side table Yunho had placed the bracelet, there was another box. Jae picked it up, “Open it!”

 

Jae did what he was told, he was mesmerized but the chain, “it this of me?” he asked.

 

Course it is, I love you Boo.” Yunho reached over and took the chain and placed in around Jae neck, “

 

“It beautiful,” Jae said leaning in to a passion filled kiss. “I love it Yunho and I love you too.

 

“When you and Woobin get out for here left get married. I don’t want to wait.”

 

 

Jae simply stared, his mouth open slightly he was confused but Yunho words he had forgot he was engaged. They both remained silent for what felt like days, Jae felt tears well up in his eyes, he threw his arms around Yunho, burying his face into his shoulder. It took a moment before Yunho place his arm around him. After a moment, Jae broke the embrace.

 

“Are you sure you want to be with me?” he asked

 

“Course I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond, In that moment Jae threw himself into Yunho's arms once more but this time he caught his lips in his own, only having to stretch up a little bit. His eyes shut as he threw every ounce of passion into this kiss, and was surprised when it was returned. Yunho's held him close, pulling him closer so they were touching in every way possible. Taking the initiative, Jae pushed Yunho, without breaking the kiss, until he hit the wall. Pressing himself against his lover once more, he bit down on the other's lip and opened his own mouth, allowing the other to gain entrance.

 

Yunho forced his tongue into his Jae’s mouth,. There was nothing better than the taste of Jae on his tongue. He hadn’t kissed Jae like this before, it was special. After a few moments, when they were both becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen, Yunho retracted and bit down hard on Jae's lip before pulling away.

 

"Yunho. Why'd you stop?" Jae whispered, breathless while he pouted.

 

“If i go any further, I’m want to touch you in every way, but that won’t happen until you healthy and ready”

 

“Yunho I?” Jae began……..

 

“I love you Boo.”

 

“I love you too” Jae said as the kissed again.

.

 

 

******************************************


	104. Chapter 104

After another week of spending time at the hospital, JaeJoong and Woobin were finally allowed to go home. Jae was so happy, All of them together. His face was glowing, on the ride home.

 

“Yunho where are we going?, I thought we were going to your place?” Jae asked they were heading in the opposite direction. Jae noticed from the window.

 

“Yeah were going to our home?” Yunho said as he pulled into a driveaway, “ Welcome home Boo,” He open his car door and went around to Jae’s and open it. He was going to help him into the house. But Jae told him to take Woobin in first. He didn’t want the baby to get cold. Yunho did what he was told; Jae noticed the front door was already open. Jae noticed his Umma standing at the door holding Jiyool in her arms. Jae stood out of the car and leaned against it. He couldn’t walk much without the crutches just yet. And they were still in the back of the car he waited for Yunho to come back for him. His legs felt like they were jelly. He was surprize Yunho had bought a house just for the two of them and their children. Yunho comeback and stood beside Jae holding his hand around his waist supporting him as he walked.

 

Yunho wanted to do everything possible that would help Jae recover quicker. He helped Jae in to the house and helped him sit on one of the couch in the living room with a baby swing in front. Moonbin was happily swing. His mother came up to him and gave him a hug, “Welcome home my baby,” she said Along with his Father giving him a hug….

"Joongie sweety!" His Umma called right as him as he husband hugged him two.

 

"Umma," JaeJoong answered letting go as Yoochun came over for his hug. Jae noticed his twin Newfew's on the baby mat playing. They really had gotten bigger since the last time he saw them. Soon the twin would be turning one. he had miss really a whole year of their life. He wasn’t going to miss anymore.

 

"How are you feeling?" the mom hugged him tightly again.

 

"I'm fine. I’m really glad to be home, with everyone," JaeJoong explained.

 

 

While Jae was relaxing in the sitting room, He turned to look over his shoulder, Woobin was screaming his lung at, Jae asked Yoochun to being him to him and get the medicine bag. Jae had to give Woobin and antibiotic shot every 6 hours, Because he was still so small. Heechul said it would do him good. Yoochun had Jae the baby and the bag. Jae injected the shot quickly and leand Woobin against him to comfort him from the pain, he was screaming loudly.

 

Everyone notice How easy Jae stopped Woobin from screaming, the baby knew his mother's gentle touch. Yunho was touched having his whole family all together. He smiled, feeling proud all his loved ones were here. He watched Jae rock his littlest baby inside his arm, while singing a lullaby. Finally Woobin fell a sleep, soundly in his mother’s arm. He could see How tired Jae was. He was only out of hospital. That day was taking a strain on him. Yunho went over to him when he saw Jae head drifted to the side and took Woobin out of his hold and laced him in the basinet. Within a few second Jae was sleeping on the couch. Yunho picked him up bride style.

 

Mrs. Jung lead the way open the bedroom door, for them and pulled down the covers as Yunho placed Jae down. He knows JaeJoong still tired from the journey from hospital. “We’ll be down stair taking care of the little ones if you want to stay with him for a while Yunho, “ Jae Umma said as she pulled the blanket over JaeJoong. Giving him one last kiss before she went down stairs.

 

Yunho lay down on the bed bedside Jae and reach ut and Grabbed Jae softly. Wrapping his arms around Jae chest. He could hear Jae soft heartbeat. He loved it he could feel him exhaled and inhaled, every single breath. He pressed his lips to Jae head. Before whispering in his ear. “I love you,” YunHo caress Jae cheek with loving gesture. The younger man was sleeping soundly in their bed, forgetting about the surroundings.

 

 

YunHo take the chance and make his way to see their babies. After all the things in a few weeks he was planning to surprise Jae with their wedding. Yoochun and Junsu were taking control of that.

 

 

*

 

Jaejoong's opened his eyes slowly and he faintly groan escaped his lips as he awoke. It had been three days since he was allow to go home. He really wanted to. It was amazing to go home and have all his babies together.

 

Seconds later he winced as he sat up his body ache a bit from all the physiotherapy he had been doing. "Ouch." Sitting up he looked around His new room, he was amazed Yunho had decorated to his liking. He looked to his side Yunho wasn’t there. He wondered was he with the triplets it was still a bit early it was dark outside. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he began to recognize his surroundings.

 

He pushed back the covers, he reached over and clicked on the bedside reading lamp on. Taking another look around, he noticed that Yunho was asleep on one of the rocking chair with Moonbin leaning on his chest. He hobble over to Yunho and lightly lifted the baby out of his grip, Not wanting to wake Yunho, he slipped out of the room toward the nursery just to check on the Babies. He was surprise to see Woobin was awake looking up at him. He placed Moonbin on the changing table and cleaned him all up before bring him down stair. He had to go back up and get the other two. He place Moonbin in the swing chair and went back up for Jiyool as she started to cried. He picked her up and patted her back, “ Good girl Umma got you he looked over and Woobin as he change her, he was very quiet. He placed her back down in her crib and reached out of Woobin, but his back fought against him. he took a few deep breath and put Woobin on the changing table and said to him, “Umma not supposed to bend too much.” He held Woonbin in one of his arm and went to pick up Jiyool when he stopped him in his track, when someone called his name.

 

"Boo?"

 

Jaejoong froze in his tracks. He turn to see Yunho standing in the door way “Yunnie,” he said going over and kissing. Yunho hugged him close and said.

 

“Only carry one at a time, you’ll hurt yourself.” He said. Yunho went over to Jiyool and picked her up, she started whipping again. they could tell she was hungry. They went down the stair together. Jae check the bottle temperature, before he put one of them in Woobin mouth. While Yunho had a bottle to Jiyool’s.

 

“Heheee,” Woobin make a funny noise making both Yunho and Jae look at him smiling.

 

“You’re Happy Woobin, to be home with Jiyool, Moonbin and Appa, right? “Jae asked, earning another giggle escaped from his mouth. Jae kiss his head before putting him in the basinet as he picked up Moonbin for his bottle. Moonbin began to stirr a little he had fell back asleep when Ja was feeding Woobin,

 

“Moobin, wakey wakey,”when he heard he’s mother voice. he opened his eyes slowly…blinking repeatedly when the brightness of the living room’s fluorescent lamp had strike his eyes. he began to whine Jae sat down at the sofa, quickly coaxing Moonbin to drink the bottle, instead of crying, Jae smile sweetly to his baby, cooing over him, patting his little body gently while feeding him. he was really hungrily…

 

Yunho, What how Jaejoong caresses the baby lovingly…then he saw Jaejoong’s happy face that was looking at the baby…he felt like he could feel the warmness in his own heart watching the beautiful moment, Yunho place Jiyool and moonbin in their basinet, while he went for a quick shower.

 

Jae headed to the kitchen it had been a long time since he cook. He wanted everything too be prefacted Half an hour later, a delicious and aroma travel around the house into Yunho’s nostril when he just came out from their bedroom. He felt so curious and speedily walked to the kitchen area trailing the smells of breakfast. He saw Jaejoong was cooking something on the pan and smells so good…..while on the table there was a lot of dishes…from pancakes, to scramble eggs to fried rice and kimchi soup.

 

“Boo? You didn’t have to make all this?”

 

“Sorry, I think I went a bit over board it’s been a reallt long time since I cook. I couldn’t help my self,” he said with a smile, placing two more dishes on the table. Yunho put his arm around Jae waist and pulled him close Kissing him passingly

 

Yunho’s eyes trailed down from Jaejoong’s beautiful eyes to his plump sexy red lips that was slightly open as he gasping for air…Yunho warm breath was hitting Jaejoong’s face making him turn into deep pink….their hearts were beating really fast.

 

Yunho pushed Jae against his own body. Leaning down he caught his lips in his own while his hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair. Tongue brushing his lips, he begged for Jae to let him enter his mouth. Which he did. He let Yunho explore his mouth and enjoyed it.

 

Jae moaned into Yunho's mouth as he pressed up against the other, eyelids fluttering shut. His skin was becoming increasingly hotter as their tongues danced together, fighting for control. Yunho was winning, obviously. Feeling slightly light headed, Jae tried to pulled away in a gasp for air but Yunho simply caught his lips once more.

"Yunho!" he exclaimed, pulling his head up to look at him. “The food, it will get cold. Yunho simply moved his mouth along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling it softly as his hands started to work up Jae's Legs. "Yunho, what's come over you?" he whispered quietly, for he was afraid his voice would break if he spoke louder.

 

"I told you, Jae," Yunho breathed against his neck, causing him to shiver. "I want you. Now." with these words he pulled Jae up the stair, but before he did he made sure all three babies were sleeping. He placed Jae on the bed, he pulled Jae down onto himself and he kissed his sweet lips. Running his hands down his sides, he gripped the edges of Jae t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, which Jae raised his arms for. The minute the fabric was disposed. Yunho pulled him closer for another kiss while his hands supported his lower back,

 

A shiver ran through Jae's body at every connection it was so different from what happen before. He wanted Yunho to touch every inch of him. his eyes fluttered close, he put all he had into this kiss while his mind registered that Yunho was wandering very close to a certain spot of his body. Feeling a finger prod as his entrance, he bucked slightly, only to be steadied by Yunho's hands.

 

Yunho thought of the time when he had force himself on Jae. He knew he hurt Jae really badly, He knew he wasn’t in his right mind, when he did those things but he still hurt him, nothing could change that.

 

Yunho looked at Jae trembling form in front of him, he wondered if Jae was afraid of him. “Boo?”

“Hum?”

 

“We…….we don’t have to do this…..if….if you’re not ready.”

 

“E…eh?”

 

Yunho pulled away from him. “ I don’t want to hurt him again Boo. I’ll wait until you ready. I’m sorry Boo.”

 

“Sorry? For what?”

 

“Boo………I…….I never meant to hurt you……back then …..I'm sorry.”

 

“Yunho-ah.” Jae voice soften. “You gave be three little miracles, for gave you a long time ago…….But can we wait a little longer………

 

“Sure……” Yunho said.

 

“When I’m ready, please just be gentler than last time ne? I want to feel your love.” Jaejoong whispered to my ear as he held his arm around Yunho waist.

 

Yunho pushed Jae back onto the pillow. His lips touching Jae’s lips softly. Not pressing too hard, just touching them, wanting to savour the feeling of Jae’s lips touching his. "I love you Boo," his lips moved Jae's lips apart as he spoke." his tongue slowly slipped out and traced Jae's upper lip. "I like the smell of hair, it smells of strawberry," he moved down to the lower lip. "And I especially like the feel of your lips in my mouth,"

 

“Yunho’s warm lips feel so good,” Jae thought in his head. He opened his eyes and dared to look up at the man on top of him. Kissing him passionately. Until they could here crying downstairs, the babies were awake

 

 

*******************************************************************


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

 

 

A week later Jae woke up to an empty house, he felt Yunho side of the bed with his hand, he wanted a cuddle from Yunho, he open his eye’s and looked around but her was nowhere.

 

“Eh?” Jae looked around the room for Yunho and saw a letter on his night stand

 

Note:

Good morning Boo, Your probably wondering where I am. I’m sorry I went out, I’ll see you later today. And if you go looking for the triplet, your Umma has them to day Junsu want to accompany you today and take you out shopping.

Love Yunho

 

P.S:

 

Boo I know you, Don’t got to your parent house, Don’t worry, Woobin had his shot this morning. Enjoy your day my love.

 

 

Jae smiled. “Shopping with Junsu, it could be fun he thought.” Jae thought to him, since he got out of the hospital, he hadn’t really gone out. Jae got up out of bed to wash up. And got dress, before going downstairs. He had just sat down to his breakfast, when someone came up behind him.

 

“JOONGIE” A voice blurted from behind him, Making him jump and push the plate of the table….it hit the floor and smashed.

 

“Junsu, don’t do that, you gave me a heart attack? How did you get in here?” Jae said picking up the shards from the ground.

 

Junsu smiled. “How are you doing? Yunho gave me a key, in case you slept in”

 

“Fine, still a bit wobbling, where are Junichi and Yoosu?” Jae asked, with a smile on his face.

 

“They are with my Parent, Yoochun was busy to day and Umma really wanted to see them Are you ready to go out now?” Junsu asked. When Jae finished cleaning up the glass

 

“Yeah? Just give me a minute to get the baby stuff……” He froze in his spot. He didn’t have the children, Yeah I’m ready.” Jae took his house key, “So where are we going?” Jae asked

 

 

“You’ll know very soon.” Junsu smiled and started to drag Jae out of the house, pulling the front door behind him.

 

“Eh?” Jae eyes widen as he got dragged to Junsu car. Junsu waited until Jae was buckle in the front seat before he drove off. They stop in front of and shopping centre (MALL)

 

 

“Let’s go inside.” Junsu said and got out to open the door for Jae and helped him stand up. “Do you need your crutch?” he asked. It was just something for extra support

 

“Oh, thank you.” Jae got out of the car and lean again the car, he didn’t even notice Junsu had his crutches in the backseat; he followed Junsu into the shopping centre. Junsu leaded Jae inside a store. Junsu kept hold up close to Jae frame,

 

“Shouldn’t you be picking something for yourself ?” Jae asked.

 

“ I will, I just want to pick out some stuff of you, we can even look for clothes for the babies, Joongie Try this on.” Junsu smiled as he held up appear of skinny trouser and a Top to match.

 

“Okay?” Jae said looking at the outfit that Junsu picked out. Along the way Junsu picked up many clothes on the way before leading Jae into the changing room to try on the stuff. He asked the lady at the fitting room door, was there a room with a chair for Jae. She nodded leading them to a large room. They thanked the lady before heading in. Jae went inside the changing room and changed into the clothes and came out to show Junsu what they looked like. Junsu eyes widen when he saw Jae in front of him.

 

“ How do I look?” Jae asked.

 

“One word,” Junsu said, “gorgeous.”

 

Jae blushed hearing, does words

 

“So do you like it, yourself?” Junsu asked.

 

“Um, I’m not sure.” Jae replied.

 

“What are you not sure about you look amazing.” Junsu said.

 

“Eh? But, it’s so expensive, I don’t need something like this for that money, I could buy a lot of stuff for the triplet.” Jae said

 

“You should treat yourself, of once, O and I forgot Yunho gave me this to give to you,” Junsu said as he smiled handing Jae a credit card, he looked to the name on the Back Jung Yunho.

 

“His credit Card…”

 

“Yeah Hyung wanted to treat you? So buy as much as you like”

 

“Oh,” Jae was shocked.

 

After they paid for the clothes they went to the baby shop next door

 

“Joongie, what do you think of this. Don’t you time the twin’s will look cute in this?” Junsu held up to identical outfit .Jaejoong turned to look at what was in Jusnu hands “it’s look so cute.”

 

“They are going so fast, I keep having to buy knew stuff for them.” Junsu said.

 

“Really..” Jaejoong said.

 

“Yeah, It crazy, they will probably be talking soon, I still wonder what their first word would be,” Junsu smiled happily before he saw a sad look lasing Jae face, “What wrong, are you tired? Do you want to rest?”

 

“I just worry Woobin still in clothes for a newborn, While Jiyool and Moonbin are in clothes for 0-3months? I miss so much of their growing”

 

“Don’t worry about it he’ll catch up, even the doctoe told you that. I think Woobin take’s a lot after you Jae.” Junsu replied

 

“Me? ”Jaejoong replied.

 

“Yeah, when you were pregnant you didn’t put on any weight really, if I remember correctly you lost a lot…”

 

“Yeah maybe, “’ Jae picked up three different outfit,” I think I’ll get these for the,”

 

 

“They are so cute,” Junsu said looking at his watch, “ Do you want to come to my parent house and pick up the kids, I promised I wouldn’t leave them there all they, we can go out for a meal after…..”

 

“Sure, “Jae said, they left the store, and head straight of Junsu car, Jae hoped into the front seat while Junsu put the bag away in the boot.

 

“Junsu Thank you for taking me out to day it was really nice,” Jae said ad Junsu hoped in to the car”

 

“Yunho wanted me to take you out today,” Junsu said. Jae looked to him.

 

“He did! Why?” Jae asked.

 

“He wanted to plan something special for you, So when we get to my parent house I have to get you dressed up.

 

“Su what has he planned?” Jae asked curiosity taking over.

 

“You will find out,” Jae leaned back into the seat as he drove to Junsu parent House, as he was about to get out of the car Junsu stopped him.

 

“Su?”

 

“You have to put this on,” Jae looked to what Junsu was holding, he questioned.

 

“A blindfold?” he said

 

“Yeah!”

 

“But……

 

“No but’s….. come on it a surprise, you will like it I promise, here let me put it on for you,” Junsu wrapped the Blindfold around Jae head before he lead him into the house and up the stair. Jae kept the blindfold on while Junsu changed his clothes. He really wanted to know what was going on and what he looking like, because Junsu kept saying words like, Glorious, so pretty. Like and Angel. Yunho going to be amazed. Gorgeous”.

 

“Junsu stopped you making me want to look,” Jae pleaded.

 

“Jae I’m going to do your hair so you got to keep your eyes closed, ok? “Junsu said. Jae nodded. He really wanted to look his best of Yunho. After an hour or so Junsu was leading Jae down stair and outside. He stood him still. Before he said “You can Open your eye’s now!”

 

Jae slowly open his eyes, he was blinded by the light. Before he was Place in front of a mirror, that had been placed there so he could see himself. Jae eyes widen in shock, he was dressed in a white wedding dress. His hair was done up. his face was prefect, he looked to the side seeing a lot of people and a isle leading up to a priest, at the top of the isle Yunho stood smiling at him Yooochun by his side, Jae stood still in shock,

 

“What’s this? ,” Jae asked still in shock, looking at himself

 

“It’s Your wedding Joongie” Junsu said cheerfully.

 

“Bwoh?” Jae said.

 

It was his wedding a surprise wedding. He saw his Umma at the top hold Woobin in her arms, he was dress in white too. His father walked up to him and held out his hand, “Can I walk you down the aisle?”

 

“Jae took his Appa hand still in shock, he lead Jae to the aisle to walk down, and whispered to him , “ Appa, Don’t let me fall,’’

 

 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

i hope this chapter was worth the wait

 

I want to thank


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

 

The music of the piano. There stood the most beautiful person alive. Jaejoong walked down the aisle with his Appa holding him tightly. Everyone smile as they watch the beautiful man walking down the aisle.JaeJoong's face showed a hint of shyness and nervousness but it was clear he was happy.. After the first note he took his first step down the aisle. All the guests gasped at Jae, he was so beautiful.

 

"beatiuful," Yunho couldn't find another word to describe his bride. His eyes locked on JaeJoong as he walked towards him. He could feel his heart literally jumping up and down in shock. He had to open his mouth to breath in air because he felt he wasn't getting enough. His palms became sweaty. His knees felt weak. “Kim Jaejoong, The mother of my children, Make me the happiest man in the world, by become my wife”

 

As Jae reached the top, Yunho held out his hand for Jae. Just as the priest said. “Who give the man to this man?”

 

“I do?” Jae Appa said, handing Jae hand over to Yunho. He saw his Appa leave and sit beside his mother. Who still was holding Woobin. Jae turned and stood facing Yunho. His natural left rosy cheeks turned slightly towards Yunho. His hands in Yunho's hand.

 

Jaejoong and Yunho eyes were glued together as Jaejoong stood infront of hik. Yunho held his hand. They stood side by side facing the priest.

 

“We are here today for the wedding of Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong” the priest began. it din't take long Until it came to the vows.

 

“Now Jung Yunho do you take Kim Jaejoong to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold from this day foward, for better or worse, for richer, for poopr, in sickness and in health. to love and to cherish, protect, and love him for the rest of your life?” the priest asked. Yunho looked into Jaejoong eyes.

 

"I do, Jung Yunho..........., take you Kim Jaejoong......., to be my.........beloved wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until eternity," Yunho repeated the vow he had Practiced, all day for this moment. His eyes locked on Jae's Smiling face before Mouthing to Jae, “I Love you.”

 

“Now Kim Jaejoong do you take Jung Yunho as your beloved husband, ......................................etc?” the priest askedJae looked into Yunho eyes.

 

“I, ..... Kim Jaejoong, take you Jung Yunho, to be my.... husband, The Father of my children, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward even in death," Jae's lips moved slowly as the words softly slipped out of his mouth. there Family and friend sat and watching with envy as the two saying their vows to each other.

 

 

Yunho held onto Jaejoong hand and place the ring on to Jaejoong finger and Jaejoong did the same.

 

“I now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The priest said. Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. Yunho and Jae turned to face the audience with a bow before facing each other again.

 

"Awwwww," there Family and friends responded. "he's so happy that he's crying," a voice was heard.

 

Yunho immediately turned to see Jae’s face to see if it was true. Yunho reach out his hand to Jae cheek wiping the tear away.. Yunho breaths became uneven as he cupped Jae face and lean closer to Jae face. Jaejoong close his eyes waiting for Yunho lips to land on his own. Yunho slowly lowered his face towards Jae's face aiming behind the lower rosy pink lips. They shared a sweet kiss, with the crowd clapping. Yunho held JaeJoong's left hand and walked him down the aisle. They stop infront of Jae parent with the babies. He bent over and kissed all there little head.

 

Later that day:

 

Everyone was eating and congradulating the new Happy couple. Junsu looked at his brother “Happy now.” Junsu thought.

 

“Yes, Thanks for making this wedding possible Su.” Yunho said.

 

“I did promise remember a long time ago?” Junsu faced Yunho with a smile.

 

“Yeah you did, where’s Joongie?” Junsu asked with a smile as he looked around the crowd.

 

“He putting the babies down for a nap, I think the crowd is a little too must to take.” Yunho , said.

 

“I don’t think it just that, the surprise wedding might have something to do with that,” Junsu smirked. After jae came back, Yunho pulled him to the dance floor. Just as

 

“Now let welcome our new couple for their first dance as a marry couple.” He said and everyone started to clap for Jae and Yunho who stood in the centre of the dance floor. Then the music came on. Yunho bow and held his hand out for Jae. Jae smiled and gladly took Yunho hand. All eyes was locked on the new couple.

 

Yunho pulled Jae closer to him and held onto Jaewaist, while Jae have his arms wrapped around Yunho neck. Yunho tighten his hold and pull them closer together so that both their body was touching. Yunho look at Jae face while Jae looked away.

 

“Jae you made me really happy?.” Yunho said in a low voice so no one could hear them.

 

Jae smiled “You surprize me to day, I think I’m still in shock, I’m married to you now love you Yunnie.” Jae leaned up and kissed Yunho awaiting lips

 

“I love you too, my love?”.Yunho tighten his hold and lean closer to Jae face kissing his lips. Before Yunho lean out of the kiss and peck Jae cheek. Before going back to his lips. Jae closed his eyes to relax himself. He could feel the soft wet lips moving softly against his lips making his heart jump faster. Yunho rest his forehead with Jae forehead and began to brush their nose together causing Jaejoong to break up from his trance. Jae open his eyes and looked at Yunho eyes. Yunho smiled sweetly Jae Then the music ended and everyone around them clapped for them. It had being along day, After the party was over it was getting late and everyone began to head home Jae stayed at the table his legs wouldn’t hold him up any longer.

 

Yunho walked over to him. “Jae let go home?” Jae nooded his head. Before asking.

 

 

“what about the children,” Yunho smirked picking up Jae and bring him to his car,

 

“Umma and Appa, want them to stay the night. Junsu and Yoochun are staying too with Junichi and Yoosu

 

“Ohh?: Jae say leaning into Yunho.. Yunho placed Jae in the front seat and they headed home. As they stopped the Car Yunho opened Jae door, Jae was sleeping soundly, He pick up him Bridal style and brought him up to their room and lay him on the bed. Just as Yunho was about to pull the cover up Jae open his eyes and look straight into Yunho.Jae leaned up pulling Yunho to kiss His bit his lip nervously.

 

Yunho kissed his lips again, this time slowly and leisurely as though he had all the time in the world to explore her mouth. " Do you like that Boo?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Yes, Yunnie"

 

He gently scooper him into his arms and laid him gently on the bed, lying down beside him. Suddenly jae pushed him back so he was flat on his back and he was spread out on top of him. Jae kissed him before he could say anything then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

"Yunnie I want you!." Yunho stared into Jae doe eyes, does beautiful eyes watching his every movement

 

Yunho wrapped his arms around him twisting him back on to the bed so he was on top.

 

"Jae are you sure?” Jae nodded his head.

 

“Yes,” Jae said.

 

yunho pushed Jae against his own body. Leaning down he caught his lips in his own while his hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair. Tongue brushing his lips, he begged for Jae to let him enter his mouth. Which he did. He let Yunho explore his mouth and enjoyed it.

 

Jae moaned into Yunho's mouth as he pressed up against the other, eyelids fluttering shut. His skin was becoming increasingly hotter as their tongues danced together, fighting for control.

 

"Yunho!" he exclaimed, pulling his head up to look at him. Yunho simply moved his mouth along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling it softly as his hands started to work up Jae's Legs. "Yunnie,?" he whispered quietly,

 

"I love you, Boo," Yunho breathed against his neck, causing him to shiver. "I want you. Now." with these words Yunho kissed his sweet lips. Running his hands down the side of his body pulling off the dress, The minute the fabric was disposed. Yunho pulled him closer for another kiss while his hands supported his lower back,

 

A shiver ran through Jae's body at every connection it was so different from what happen before. He wanted Yunho to touch every inch of him. his eyes fluttered close, he put all he had into this kiss while his mind registered that Yunho was wandering very close to a certain spot of his body. Feeling a finger prod as his entrance, he bucked slightly, only to be steadied by Yunho's hands.

 

An ache started between his legs. Jae gripped one of Yunho Hand. "Please, Yunnie."

 

"I think you're ready..Now Yunho said."

 

Jae felt overwhelmed and barely heard his words, deep in the throes of passion. "Yunho?" He gently settled over him, slowly easing himself inside of him, murmuring gentle words of praise and encouragement to soothe him. Jae let out a near scream, causing Yunho to move a hand over his mouth. “Jae!”

 

he gasped. " It...it hurts."

 

"Should I stop?" he paused, only half way in. Noticing Jae shaking his head. Yunho kissed Jae gently. "I know, Boo. Just relax. Breathe. Let your body adjust to me. It'll be better soon. I promise."

 

Jae eyes watered a bit. "Alright, Yunnie. I...I trust you." Soon the pain eased. Jae shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable, stunned at the frisson of pleasure that went through him.

 

When he was sure Jae was no longer in pain, he began thrusting, slowly at first, causing him to let out small moans of pleasure this time. Jae eyes closed, let his head hang down as he panted in rhythm to the movement. Slowly increasing his pace until he was panting and Jae was crying out his name with each thrust. Suddenly he felt as perusable exploded, the sensation sending him whirling towards heights of ecstasy such as he'd never dreamed of. Jae screamed Yunho name as he came, dimly aware of him following suit moments later.

 

“I love you Yunnie,” Jae panted…..Leaning down, Yunho kissed Jae on the lips softly then moved his mouth across his jaw, up to his ear.

 

“I love you too” Jae twisted over to look into his eyes.

 

"I love you, more" Yunho spoke, bending his head down once more to press his lips against Jae’s forehead. He kept them there momentarily before pulling away and letting his hand comb through Jae soft hair, until they fell asleep in each others arms..


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 108

 

It's was just about 3 years already since Jae had married Yunho. Their beautiful children Jiyool, Moonbin and Woobin, had started to show that they were individual. Jae found it cute. When they fought over toys, Yunho would end up buying more for then even thought Jae told him not to. Jae kept telling him, they were going to be spoilt. Jiyool was there very independent little girl, while Moonbin took after Yunho, Woobin was a minne Jae. he always want to be with his Umma. Even when Yunho tried to cox’s him over….Woobin would always run to Jae.

 

“Jae seat down and rest! Will you, I don’t think you have slept in days,” Yunho said as he was hanging up balloon’s around the house,

 

"But I want to help...it's Their birthday I want it to be special Yunho, I feel useless if I don’t do anything."

 

“Boo you have already done to much, you baked everything, Designed three different cake, And even help Junsu with the new addition to their family. I really don’t know how you fit everything into a day. Rest know I ‘ll finish putting the decoration up.” Yunho replied softly before sitting down next to Jae and pulling him close." I can’t believe that they are three already. I can picture them still as babies.

 

“Yeah me too, Jae looked to the baby picture on the side table, Jiyool and Moonbin were on either side of the smallest one Woobin. Jae giggled thinking about it before turning to Yunho and kissing his lips.

Yunho kiss him deeply, Jae pushed him away…..

 

“Yunnie, you can have you fun later, we have to finish setting up the party will be staring soon, the guest will be here soon. Jae got up and walked away from Yunho going to the children rooms to get the dress. Yunho pouted as Jae left he was enjoying himself

.

Before Yunho had finished putting up the banner, the doorbell ring and Yunho quickly made his way to the door Junsu stood their holding his little girl in his hand she was only two month, Yunho saw Junsu pouting,Yoochun stood at the car getting Junichi and Yoosu out of the car. Yunho turned to Junsu. “Su, what wrong?” Junsu didn’t even say anything but walked pass Yunho into the house and said, “Ask him!” Junsu went to the sitting room and sat down. Yunho turned back to the Door as the twin’s walk in with Yoochun behind them.

“What wrong with Su?”

 

“Let’s call it mood swings” Yoochun said, Yunho looked confused at him before, something hit him,

 

“Did you…….,” Yunho rubbed his head.

 

“Yes Su excepting again. It wasn’t really excepted, but it happened, Nothing we came do now. The child will be loved. Junsu just moody with mood swings and the morning sickness. Where Jae? I want to ask him to make some of that stuff, he made last time for Su morning sickness,” Yoochun said as Yunho closed the door.

 

“He’s getting the children ready.” Just as Yunho was going to follow them into the sitting room the doorbell rang again, he opened it again, His parents and Jae came in this time. Along with the rest of the guests, Key, Jonghyun with their two children and a friend Taemin had brought, Jae had remember to buy Kai a present too, he was a day older that his triplets… So he offered to have a joint party. Which they accepted. Hyun Joong, Changmin with his wife Kibum, who was overly pregnant with their first child. Just as the last four guests arrived, Siwon, Heechul and his two little girls, Jae walked his children down the stair with everyone wishing them a happy birthday and to Kai as well. They opened presents, at cake and played.

 

Later that night when all the guests had left, and the children were put to bed, Yunho and Jae collapsed slowly on to their bed completely exhausted and yet utterly happy at the same time. Jae lay himself in to Yunho arm. Yunho began to kiss him passionately.

 

“Yunnie…….” Jae panted. Yunho smirked

 

“Didn’t you say I could have my fun later.” Yunho leaned over Jae his lips were on Jae lips kissing sweety and so passionately, Jae felt like Yunho was begging for entrance inside me. Yunho knew ways to get Jae to open to him.

 

Jae closed his eyes enjoy Yunho entrancing his mouth. Jae lean up and wrapped his arms lightly around his husband's neck. The kiss grew deeper as Yunho's tongue travelled his mouth while his skilfully hands roamed around Jae body unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it away and removing his as well. Jae watched his Husband remove his clothes taking a minute to breathed, he was breathless. As Yunho started again kissing Jae neck.

 

"Mmmmh" Jae moaned as Yunho moved down his sensitive body. Jae arched his back and making himself more comfortable.

 

"Yunnnnnie" Yunho spread Jae legs widely as he prepare him

 

“ Baby…I want you… I want to be inside you…?” Yunho said to Jae, who paused and smiled to Yunho

 

“I’m not stopping you taking me,” Jae told him.

 

Yunho replied his smile and he position himself as he lift Jae leg more and wrapped them around his waist. Jae body shiver by Yunho touch around his entrance as his body jerk a little 

 

“Aaaaahhhhh…Yun..that’s hurt…aaaahhhh” Jae scream but Yunho worked his magic around Jae area.

 

“Ooohh....uhh..uuhh…” Jae moan as Yunho keep moving his hand. Yunho then pulled out all his finger and he position his member near Jae entrance and slowly he brush his member around Jae hole. Jae could feel Yunho member brushing around him and Jae take a deep breath as Yunho getting ready to put his member in. Slowly Yunho enter Jae tight hole.

 

“…Yun..uh..uh..uh..oohhh..god…aahh..” Jae moaned.

 

Yunho thrusted harder and faster as he startedfeeling the pleasure. He wasso close and fastened his pace. As he reached his climax Yunho kissed Jae lips. “Boo..let’s come together..aahhh..uh..uh..ugh..” Yunho said and he keep on thrusting into Jae and after a few more thrust Jae came i.

 

“YUNNIE…AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Jae screamed as he came. After a few second Yunho came too.

 

“AAHHH…GOD Boo....so tight AAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Yunho scream as he spilled out

 

He collasped beside Jae panting. Yunho pulled Jae close and kissed his lips. Jae lean into Yunho falling asleep in his arms. Soon Yunho fell asleep after he place Jae head onto his chest and pulling the blankets over their naked bodies. “Boo….I love you” Regret had become love……

 

 

**************************************


	108. Chapter 108

Un-beta

_______________________

Chapter 108

Halloween special

Special moment

 

“ Yunnie…. Come on get up I need your help?” Jaejoong shook his husband awake; Jaejoong had already been up for two hour, with their three beautiful children. “Yunnie.” He shook him harder…… Yunho tilted his head sideway and open his eyes to allow a slit of light in….. “Up now…. God your worse than the children in the morning…come on I can’t leave them in the kitchen alone for long, there probably eating more of the icing than there putting on the cookies….”

 

Yunho woke up, he looked around and saw a wife holding a baby girl in his hand, how was reaching out her small stubbing fingers for him to take her. Yunho took her from Jaejoong hands and kiss her head… . His eyes lit up when he saw his niece.

 

 

“How my little niece…. he raised her in the air.. and listened to the little one giggle. Jaejoong stared at the beautiful moment….

 

"Good your finally awake!" he said sitting on the bed. Yunho looked over to his wife…

 

 

“You alright you don’t look so good?” he asked he raised his hand to Jaejoong cheek….

 

 

“Hmm…. Just tired,” he looked at his little one. “She had me up five times last night… I gave up in the end… her teeth are coming in….”

 

“Uh, Why didn’t you wake me?” He looked loving at his wife, Junsu had asked them if they would mind watching their children while Jusnu and Yoochun had some alone time. So Yunho house was full of children… Junsu 9 year old twin, and their 8,7, 3and eight month old daughters. Not to mention his 8 year old triplets.

 

 

“You were dead to the world… I thought maybe as you had a long day in work you needed rest.”

 

 

“You’re to kind of you own good,” Yunho whispered touching Jaejoong forehead." Hmm, you might have a fever you’re a little warn...Have you eaten anything this morning…” he asked him.

 

 

Jaejoong nodded his head no,

 

 

“You need to eat something, You shouldn’t starve yourself?" he told his wife looking at her before he leaned forward and kissed his lips,

 

 

Jaejoong became slightly embarrassed. "I…didn’t feel like eating?....um.." Jaejoong looked around to the door when he heard something hit the floor don’t stairs before he turned back to Yunho. Yunho handed him back the baby…. “I’ll check on them… why you don’t lie down…. For a while….

 

 

“But I still have so much to do…. The children consumes are nowhere near ready Yunnie they will be annoy… all their school friends are going to the Halloween party tonight. And I have to go to the restaurant at four to finish off the decoctions.”

 

 

“I’ll finish them….” Yunho pushed Jaejoong back on the pillow. Jaejoong couldn’t help but laugh… ,

 

 

“You can sew…..” Yunho pouted…. “How about you get me a nice cup of tea and their consume and sew them up here while I’ll lie down for a while. And i think this little one can keep me company until Junsu and Yoochun hyung picks them up… he looked down at the little one, “I think she could do with a nap now….”

 

Yunho smiled and nodded. He kissed Jaejoong forehead….., “I love you,” he lingered beside Jaejoong for a few minute, before he turned…. And headed to the door when he reached the stair he could hear squally from the kitchen. Yeah, stay in bed,”

 

 

****

 

Yunho gasped a little when he walked into the kitchen….. “What a mess.” He looked at his own children and the to his nieces and nephews

 

“Appa….” The children looked over at them… they were giggling,

 

“Look Appa… were helping Umma with the biscuit aren’t they cute.” His daughter showed him a mar mallow krisplies crispy made in the shape of a pumpkin with a face… he could see the children drawing faces on them….

 

t  
He shook his head and put his arm around her his daughter and smiled.. "Aww there so cute…. He kissed here forehead…” before he ran back to here stool to stand at the counter…

“ Appa do you want to help?” Moonbin asked…..

 

“I’ will in a minute… I’m just going to make you Umma something to eat.” He looked at the concern on his children faces,

 

“Is umma all right.” Woonbin asked… in his sweet voice, Yunho couldn’t help but look at his Minnie Jaejoong… out of his three children Woobin was the one that took mostly after Jaejoong while Moonbin was a Minnie Yunho, and their daughter was a very independent little madam.. That liked to get her own way.. Yunho hated to admit it… but he spoilt her a lot.

 

“Umma just tired… he going to lie down for a little while,… he should be fine by the party tonight…come on,” he took Woonbin hand… and sat him on a clean part of the counter, he was the most clean out of them all. “Want to help Appa makes Umma something to eat.” He looked at his son who nodded his head excitedly …. “Hmm what does Umma like to eat..”

 

All the children answered…, “Something spicy.” He laughed it was true.. but he though it probably wasn’t a good choice for breakfast….” Woobin point to an already pot on the stove…” Umma made soup….”

 

 

****

 

“Jiyool…. Come her… I have to finish your make up.” Jaejoong called his daughter, sitting upstairs in the apartment above the restaurant.

 

“Key can you fix Moonbin hair it doesn’t look right….?” Jaejoong comment as his draughter rain over to him… All the mother of the children were up stairs getting the children.

 

Changmin, are you done?!” Kibum yelled on top of his lungs, He couldn’t wait to see his husband consumes…. So he stood outside the bathroom waiting on his husband… he snook his head in the door, and said “I hope it not perverted… the children will be scared for live…” He joked as he closed the door, Kibum was already dressed as a vampire and Changmin is... well we don’t know yet.

Finally, after five minutes Changmin finally come down. Kibum look at his boyfriend, eyes widen when he saw what Changmin is wearing.

Kibum gulped before he laughed hard at his husband….. “I should have guested what you’d dress up as….,It’s well so original.

”What do you think?” asked the smiling Changmin, making Kibum come back in reality.

”Um... you look very cute.” he answered honesty.

 

“Okay run along Jiyool… Who’s next? He looked around to see Yunho come in…

 

“There a lot of people down stairs… you might want to bring the children Down.” Yunho told everyone. He walked over to his Wife, and smiled lovely at Jaejoong with cat ear on top of his head. He kissed his lip… As held out his hand for Jaejoong to help him

“Awh look at my absolute adorable little kitten.” he said. Jaejoong took hold of his hand.

”Meow” Jaejoong meowed and winked at Yunho. Without wasting any second Yunho pulled Jaejoong closer and, kissed his lip hungrily. With a free second it was Heechul who pulled Yunho from Jaejoong…

 

“Seriously…. Do that when we don’t have children under the age 17 and that’s all the children.” they broke apart and smile at each other.

 

“You okay… you look really pale Jae….” Yunho reached his hand out but Jaejoong turned away from Yunho only you stumbled, Yunho help him to stand up, “Jae.” He slowly raised his hand and caressed Jaejoong cheek. Jaejoong closed his eyes as he felt dizzy and passed out into Yunho waiting arms.”

 

“Jaejoong!” Yunho gasped. As Heechul rushed over "He fainted. What do I do?”

 

“Lie him down on the bed,” Heechul told him, Just as Yunho swung him into his arms… while Junsu, Changmin and Kibum…. Moved the children down stair. Yunho lay Jaejoong down on his old bed and patted his face….

 

“Jaejoong!” He called… out but got no respone. Heechul looked at Yunho and noticed he was panting.

 

“Yunho relax will you…. listen I need you to go down stair and tell Siwon to come up, Heechul bent down and held his hand to Jaejoong's forehead.

 

"Shit.How long as he had this fever,” Heechul asked just as Yunho was about to leave.

 

“I’m I thought he had one this morning, b-but I brush it of…. Since he spent most of the night up with are niece…..” Heechul nodded. Yunho left while Heechul ran to the bathroom and took a towel and placed it on his forehead. When the wet clothes made contact with Jaejoong skin he began to stir, He slightly cracked his eyes open. “Heechul.”

 

“Why do you always collapse do you like give us all a heart attack…..” Heechul sighed as he helped Jaejoong into a sitting passion…

 

“Sorry I just felt a bit dizzy..I’m fine..” he tried to get off the bed..but Heechul stopped him.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He pushed Jaejoong back… “So how long have you felt dizzy..”

 

“About a week….” He told him…. “ but it never been serious I just thought maybe I was animea…..”

 

“And you didn’t think to contact me…..”

 

“Hmm I thought you’d be busy with you baby son…..” he took a spit of the water Heechel held the glass to his lips, just as Siwon and Yunho came bursting into the room.

 

“Jaejoong…” Yunho called out….Jaejoong gave him a faint smile….

 

 

“What’s the problem….” Siwon open his bag…

 

“Nothing You two go down to the children we’ll be down soon. “Heechul turned and wink at his husband. He also hinted to take Yunho with him….

 

“But….” Yunho tried to protest….

 

“Yunnie go down to the children there probably frighten.” Jaejoong smiled weakly at him thinking of his children…. Yunho obey.. he followed Siwon out, but took one last look at Jaejoong…. The minute the door was closed Hecchul turned to Jaejoong and began asking question

 

“Have you thrown up at all…..

 

 

“A few days ago I did… but I just thought that it was food poisoning… because the next day I was fine…” Heechul looked at him while he took Jaejoong blood pressure….”

 

“You’re blood pressure a little high.” He told him… before he took out a test, “I want you to do one of these for me… he held out the test… Jaejoong stare at it of a second before realizing what it was….

 

“You don’t think….”

 

Heechul nodded his head before saying, “There’s only one way to find out….

 

****

 

It was 30 minute later when Heechul and Jaejoong came down…. It seemed when they came down Yoochun and Siwon where trying to came Yunho down while the others were entertaining the children from what was going on. They approached them. It was Heechul that spoke first….

 

“Why does everyone look so grim…. This is supposed to be a party if I’m not mistaken.” He laughed as he took his 4 week old baby out of his pram….. Yunho jumped from his seat and took Jaejoong hand and sat him down…

 

“You all right…..?” he asked in concern…. Jaejoong giggled….

 

 

“I’m find Yunnie….I’m actually more than fine….” He grinned like a cheesier cat…. “But I’m going to need your help around the house more….” He bent down to Yunho ear….. and whisper two simple words….. Yunho feel backwards on to the ground… his face gone white….

 

He mouth words to Jaejoong who nodded his headed. “For reall…. There’s a baby growing in here…” Jaejoong pointed to his belly…. Just as Yunho had reached to touch it before kissing Jaejoong who laughed….


	109. Chapter 109

Un-beta

________________

Chapter 109

 

 

“Yunnie when do you think we should tell the children about the baby,” Jaejoong asked as he caress his still slim waist as he looked at Yunho as they waited to go into the ultra-sound room, for there appointed time, Heechul have arrange it for Jaejoong as soon as he could after he fainted. He was willing to go in although he was on leave from the hospital.

 

“As soon as possible I suppose.”

 

“Do you think they’ll accept it?” Yunho looked at Jaejoong worried face, he place his arm around Jaejoong shoulder.

 

“Why wouldn’t they accept it?,” He looked lovingly at Jaejoong. “ they are going to have either a little brother or sister.”

 

“I don’t know, it just I’m a little worried, all they’ve know is you, me and them…. Okay I know they’re triplet and they’ve always had each other… but what will they think about this little one?”

 

“You don’t think they will accept the baby….?” Jaejoong nodded his head.

 

“There only eight, and the depend on us even if one of the is a dependent little madam she still needs us, and I’m especially worried about how Woobin will talk it …. He’s always been the baby, are smallest….and he knows that.”

 

“Don’t be so worried… thing will be fine, we’ll sit the three of them down tonight and tell them so they get used to it… I don’t think you knew to worry Jae, sure look at Junsu and Yoochun and their kids… I don’t think I’ve ever seen the twin jealous over there younger siblings……You’ve got nothing to worry about…

 

“But-“

 

“Kim Jaejoong….” Both Jaejoong stood up as the nurse called his name, they both walked into the room to be greeted by Heechul smiling happily at Jaejoong….”

 

“Well let see how long this little one along, Joongie if you wouldn’t mind hopping up on the table, “ Jaejoong did what he was told.” He lay back and pulled up his woolly jumper exposing his slender stomach…. “ Any pain,”

 

“No….Nothing” Jaejoong answer….

 

“No back pain or anything…” He asked just making sure… the last pregnancy had be ruff on Jaejoong Physical body, “No…. my back fine now…

 

“What about morning sickness?”

 

“Only thank one time, nothing in the last week….” Heechul filled it into the chart…. “Okay let’s get started. Heechul placed the cold gel onto Jaejoong stomach and the device, looking around… Both Jaejoong and Yunho looked at the screen waiting to see their newest addiction that would be joining the family in a couple of months’ time.”

 

“We’ll from this I can see your about ten weeks, Look he pointed to the screen there’s the baby’s spine, head….., “Now let hear the head beat….” Heechul pressed a button on the screen. The room echo with a strong heartbeat. Jaejoong looked up with Yunho with a big smile.

 

“Look Yunnie it’s our baby….” Yunho held Jaejoong hand tightly as his eyes followed the screen.

 

“I’ll print you both out a picture….” Heechul clean of the gel, “ Joongie I’ll want to see you in two week time…. before that, I must remind you if you feel any discomfort at all, you either come in to the hospital or you call me on my mobile or Siwon, we’ll be there for you as soon as we can got it…..”

 

But there shouldn’t be a problem right,” Jaejoong sat up with Yunho help. “ the baby is alright.”

 

“The baby is progressing nicely, I’m just been a little cautious…as you history with you last wasn’t that great we will have to moniter you more closely and Jaejoong your not to over work, or stress you self doing anything, if you can’t do anything just get Yunho to do it…”

 

“He’s right Boo….. I’m here for you always.” Jaejoong smile….” The three of them stood up… Heechul walk them out of the room while Jaejoong dismissed himself to use the toilet, Yunho turned to Heechul……

 

“He’ll be alight this time wont he…” He asked

 

“Course he will why wounldn’t he?” Heechul looked at Yunho, “You seem quite surprised….”

 

“You could say I am, “ He sighed. 

 

“Do you want to come to my office and talk about it….” he asked,

 

“Maybe another time…” He turned to see Jaejoong come back over to them, But before he could say anything Heechul but in. “Jae come up to the office and have tea with Siwon and I, I have to feed Kangin anyway.” He pulled Jaejoong to the elevator with Yunho….” Before he knew it Heechul had placed his baby soon Into Jaejoong arms and handed him the bottle to keep him busy while Heechul discussed something important with Yunho, as they left Jaejoong smiled down at the baby, while Heechul and Yunho left the room

 

“Spill it……” Heechul took a seat

 

“To tell the truth… I never really planned to have another baby we’ve never even considered another child let a long talk about having one; the way I look at it I put him through so much the first time never want to put him through that. I didn’t want to ever bring back unwanted memories for him, I love Jaejoong so much and are three little miracles he gave me. I just fear full...”

 

“You and Jaejoong have come a long way since then.. And from the look of Jaejoong he seems quite happy about the whole thing Did he say anything other wise.”

 

“No Jae very happy and so was I when I found out it was only later that I grow concerned, … but Jaejoong is a little worried about how the children will take it, “

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know… I suppose a part of me is wondering how’d they’d take it too…Jae worried about Woobin he is the baby out of the triplet and he known that, he so soft spoken...sweet and he clings to Jaejoong a lot compare to Moonbin and Jiyool.”

 

“You know when Siwon and I had Kangin, we told the girls, as soon as possible just so they would get use to the idea for having another little brother or sister we did the same with Noel was born. Sichulie was still so young so we took it slow, we also tried to include the with thing concerning the baby. Now that I look at them… I don’t worry anymore the two are great Noona for him I have other concern like how to get them to school in the morning with feeding Kangin as well. “Yunho nodded, “Look if you want me to talk to Jaejoong about it I’m always here Siwon too.” The walked back into the office to see Jaejoong patting Kangin back…

 

“Jaejoong we have to go… the kids will be finished school soon.” Yunho looked down at his watch, Jaejoong nodded as he handed Heechul back Kangin he himself had to pick up his daughters.

 

Remember two week come back for you appointment…” He bit goodbye after they left.

 

 

As Jaejoong put his seat belt on he looked to Yunho and asked, “Yunnie what did you talk to Heechul about.”

 

“Oh just about to tell the kids about the baby,” Yunho told him. “he suggest we tell them now so they get use to the idea of having another sibling.”

 

“So we should go it when we get home,”

 

“I suspose… he did say tried to include them into thing about the baby.”

 

“I hope they take it well.” Jaejoong Sighed as Yunho took hold of his hand and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze.

 

“they’ll be fine….”

 

 

Just couldn't help my self...... hope you like this chapter

comment for another if your interested.

 

 

:


	110. Chapter 110

Un-beta

_____________________________

Chapter 110

 

“Jaejoong you stay I’ll get the kids.” Yunho said at the pulled up the car at the school gate. Jaejoong was sitting in the passage seat. He nodded his head, as Yunho step out if the car, “Yunnie say hi to Junsu for me….” Jaejoong called after him knowing Junsu would be picking up his lot.

 

Jaejoong stood out of the car when Yunho approached with the kid, two of them swinging from his arms while the other was on Yunho back…..

 

“Umma….” They called to Jaejoong…..

 

He waved to them before bending down to their leave when Yunho place them on the ground place there school bag in the back, as the three surround Jaejoong, all talking at one telling there Umma about what they did in school.

 

“One at a time…..” Yunho remarked above them, “it hard to listen to all off you when you speak at ones.”

 

“Appa you not working today?” Jijool asked….

 

“No Appa took the day off to do take Umma to the hospital…..

 

“HOSPITAL….. IS UMMA SICK….” they all looked to their mother, with worried faces….

 

 

“Umma fine…” Jaejoong kissed each of their cheeks. “Umma just had a check-up…. just like use had three weeks ago….” Woobin clung to Jaejoong tightly. “Woobin Umma fine see.” Jaejoong smiled down at his little one as Jaejoong lifted him up. He really was the baby of the family. The kids got into the back. he checked their seat belts before returning to the front with Jaejoong

 

“I think we’re going to need a bigger car….” Jaejoong looked into the back at the three. It was truth. He hadn’t thought about it until know.

 

“Were going to need a lot more than a car…. Clothes a crib… we gave two to Junsu and the other is.” He thought for a moment. “Where is the other one?”

 

“Didn’t we leave on at your apartment, “You suggested it, as a lot of you workers have kids?”

 

“Your right….

 

“Umma why do you need a crib….” Jaejoong tilted his head.

 

“Umma and Appa want to talk to you three when we get home. The kids nodded coming up with Idea in their heads. The three looked to reach other.

 

***

Jiyool, Moonbin, Woobin… go upstairs and change Umma will make you a snack before dinner. Then Appa will help you with your homework.” The three of them nodded at the made their way to their bedrooms, “Remember you have swimming lesson tonight…so homework as to be done before you go….” Jaejoong had almost forgotten , With the baby appointment. “Yunnie can you get there bags ready.” He nodded and followed the kids upstairs while Jaejoong made his way to the kitchen stopping and looking at himself in the mirror… his eye look to his waist. He placed his hand over the centre. A baby was growing in there again. He smiled…. This baby was his and Yunho, another special gift they were given…. ‘Hey little one your probably not able to understand me but I’m you Umma, You’re going to be so spoiled, by Your father, and Noona and Hyung’s…”

 

After the kids have finished their snack and homework Yunho sat them in the living room all together, the kids looked at them…. Jaejoong sat beside Yunho….

 

“Now you know Mommy faint two week ago and that we were all worried about him, “ All the kids nodded….

 

“Welll Umma and Appa found out that Mommy fainted because their a baby growing in mommy tummy.”

 

 

“A baby…..,” Moonbin repeated what he heard….

 

“Umma having a baby…..” Jijyool…” She looked to her mother…. Jaejoong looked to Woobin who stayed quiet….

 

“You all going to have a little brother or sister.?”

 

“Cool….. Umma I want a sister…..” Jijool say. “Then she can play with me…. I already got two brothers…. I want a sister…..

 

“No a brother them he could play with me and Woobin.”

 

“Woobin….,?” Jaejoong called him. But Woobin didn’t look up he was deep in thought.

 

“Woobin…. “ Woonbin looked to his father. “Baby our you upset….” Woobin shook his head no… when Jaejoong reached for him Woobin backed away….

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Jaejoong asked. “You can tell Umma.” He pleaded for his son to answer him. Both Yunho and Jaejoong looked to one another…..Making Jaejoong try again. He reached out his hand to Woobin, but Woonbin slapped his hand away…

 

“Woobin don’t slap you mother….. that’s wrong..

 

“It’s Umma and Appa they are wrong….. Umma can’t have baby…. My baby….Woonbin is the baby….”

 

“Woobin….. Umma and Appa will still love…..

 

“No Umma lie…… Umma liar..” Jaejoong stared at his son… before he could stop him Woobin ran back up the stairs. Jaejoong was about to follow when Yunho pulled on his wrist.

 

“He’s just confused.

 

“I know that why I have to talk to him……

 

“Give him a few minutes to let his frustration out…..” Yunho looked to the other two…. “Moonbin, Jiyool how do you feel about Umma having a baby…. The two of them ran over to Jaejoong and hugged him tightly.

 

“Umma….. We happy for you.” Moonbin told him, “ Jaejoong smiled at the two….” Woobin is too… he just he just…..”

 

“It’s okay Umma understands you,” Jaejoong thought of a moment. “Yunnie maybe you should talk to him, I’ll be back in a minute….” He kissed the two….” Get your coat, hat and shoes….. We don’t want to be late for your swimming lesson. Jaejoong went into the kitchen avoiding looking at Yunho. Yunho wanted to go to him, but he had to go upstairs and talked to his son. He looked to the other two….

 

“Go on get your shoe on…. Appa will be down in a moment.

 

Yunho knock on Woobin door…. Before he open it, “Woobin can Appa come in.” He wait but no answer came he open the door. “Woobin…… “ He looked into the room but he wasn’t there.” He looked all over the upstairs but he couldn’t find him……, “Woobin this isn’t funny come out.” Yunho called out… “Woobin!” he called again…….again….. Until Jaejoong came up to Yunho his eye slightly redder….

 

“Yunnie….

 

“MMmmm….” Yunho looked either side of him…. “I can’t find Woobin……

 

“What…… “Jaejoong ran around the whole house, “Woobin come out for Umma. Jaejoong was about to freak out….. Yunho tried to came him down. Both Moonbin and Jiyool were sitting on the couch watching their parents run all over his place,

 

“Jaejoong calm down… stress isn’t good of the baby…..” Yunho called after him….

 

“I don’t have time for that Yunho…. Are son…. We got to find our son.”

 

"Jaejoong You need to calm down. Yunho place his arms around Jaejoong chest, holding him in place. Yunho knew the tears were running down his face, "We'll find him.....Jaejoong I promise....I'll look out side for him, you stay inside with Jiyool and Moonbin" Yunho rubbed the tear that spilled from Jaejoong eyes....

 

Awh Woobin ..... Umma Jaejoong and Appa Yunho will still love you

 

 

hope you enjoy


	111. Chapter 111

Un-beta

_________________________

Chapter 111

 

 

Jaejoong was frantic with worry…. He peered out the window looking for any signs of Yunho. He was so worried… rain was falling heavy. And Woobin was without his jacket. Jaejoong paste around the living room… both Moonbin and Jiyool sat in the living watching their mother….

 

“Umma Appa…. Will find him, “The kids said together in union. Making Jaejoong turn and hug both of them tightly. He couldn’t bring them swimming knowing one of his babies was missing. He prayed in his head that Woobin was safe and warm. It was too cold outside. A loud banging on the front door interrupts the silence emotional moment Jaejoong was sharing with his children.

BAM!!! The door bolted open, before Jaejoong had even reached it. He stopped when he got closer in hoped that it was Yunho, but it wasn’t.

 

“Jae……” Yoochun stood before him, from his eyes he knew Yunho must have rang him, and told him what had happened.

“What… What are you doing standing there?!” Yoochun said trying to lighten the mood the look of horror on his face when he saw just how pale Jaejoong was. “Come on….!” Yoochun held his arm open wide waiting for Jaejoong to approach. In a matter of second Jaejoong was crying into Yoochun shoulder. “Th… That’s it cry it all out. I’m here for you…Jae.”

 

“Hyung will find him, Joongie….” a second man stuttered as he came in surround by kids…. all of them wrapped up warmly, the little ones looked confused, while the older knew what had happen. Jaejoong tried to dry his eyes before he looked to Junsu… but the tears wouldn’t stop. Junsu placed the carrier seat on the ground and rubbed Jaejoong back. “Yunho called us and ask us to come over and stay with you… Yoochun going to go out and look too!” Junsu told him. He looked to his kids and told them to go into the living room where Jiyool and Moonbin were. Yoochun gave Jaejoong a tight embrace.

 

“Su take care of him for me….” Yoochun kissed his cheek, before making his way back out to his parked car outside. Junsu closed the door behind him. Before returning his attention back to Jaejoong. “Jaejoong I’m going to sort out the kids…. why don’t you go wash your face,” Junsu pointed to the stairs. Junsu linger at the bottom of the stair making sure face Jaejoong got up safely before returning his attention to the kids.

 

“Uncle Su…. Umma going to be okay….” Moonbin asked softly.

 

“Don’t worry Moonbin, You’re Umma will be fine, he just worried that all. I’ll go get him something to drink. YooSu, Junichi watch your sister… if the baby cries… just give her, her bottle and she’ll fall back to sleep.” The twin nodded to their mother while Junsu kissed the top of Moonbin and Jiyool heads, “Umma will he fine… I take care of him, and Yunho Appa will find Woobin so don’t worry…” he told them before he made his way to the kitchen. He placed the pot on the stove and rummage around the presses looking for something. Eventually he found it after opened most of the cabinets and grabbed a small container of pills labelled “Sleep Night. He read the label these where the same tablet Siwon had prescribed him when he wasn’t enough sleep. When he was pregnancy with his second daughter so he knew it was safe for Jaejoong to take. He had to do something, the stress on Jaejoong body wasn’t doing him any favours.. He opened the cap and placed two in a bowl and smashed them, he poured the power into the cup, and waited a minute for it to dissolve, before making his way up the stair to find Jaejoong staring out the window again.

“Jae I made you some tea….” He held out the cup for Jaejoong to taken… “Jae!” he called a second time, when he realised Jaejoong hadn’t head him. Jaejoong turned and gave a weak smile to Junsu, he took the cup as Junsu lead him to the master suite. He helped Jaejoong lean back on the bed. “You should rest….” Junsu told him.

 

“I can’t not when my baby out there somewhere… and Moonbin and Jiyool I should be with them,” Jaejoong tried to get up. but Junsu lightly pushed him back down.

 

“Look Yunho called us… to make sure you got some rest, You blood pressure is probably thought the roof.. and that not good on the little one in here.” Junsu placed his hand on Jaejoong stomach. “Remember your carrying a little one in here. You shouldn’t forget that… this little one is depending on you.” Junsu spoke the truth. Jaejoong looked down… he had to relax to calm down the baby. He had to think about the baby…. but Woobin was his baby too… it wasn’t like he could stop think about him, “Drink your tea Jae… I’ll look after the kids…. you need to take care of yourself.” Jaejoong took a sip of the tea. Jusnu sat at the end of the bed, hoping the pills would take effect soon. It wasn’t long after Junsu helped Jaejoong lie down, he place a blanket over him. And left the room quietly before heading back down stair to the kids… all waiting on Yunho and Yoochun to come back Hopefully with Woobin…

****

 

Yunho walked around in the freezing cold, but no matter where he looked he couldn’t find his son. He called out his name but there was nothing. He was worried himself. But he put it to the back of his mind, He thought about Jaejoong, he hope Junsu had gotten him to rest. It was a right idea to call them. He turned to Yoochun when he hear his name.

 

“Any luck…..”

 

Yunho shook his head, “ I’m guesting you haven’t either.”

 

“No… but I called Junsu… he said he gave something to Jaejoong to help him sleep and the kids…. Our watching a movie….but he was going to send them to bed” Yunho nodded the were only a short way from the house, figuring Woobin wouldn’t bring himself to far away from the house. He retracted his step….. He had been out looking for four hours already. They made their way back to the grounds for his house. Both keeping a watchful eye out… they stay out for hour, unwilling to give up searching….

 

“Woobin….” He called repeatedly….. They both made their way back to the house. Junsu approached them at the door.

 

“Any look?” He held his daughter in his arms.

 

“No nothing…. I think we should call the police now… it’s been hours and the rain is getting heavier.” Yoochun remark….

 

“Could you call them I want to check on Jae and the kids….” Yunho took off his soaked jacket and left it in the hall before heading up the stand. He approached his shared room with Jaejoong, and glances and linger at the side of the bed. Watching as a silver trail of tears fall from his eyes. He kneed down and brushed them away. But as he did he notice something fluffy stinking out from under the bed. He turned on the side light. Surprisingly Jaejoong hadn’t woken. He looked under the bed. His eyes widen….

 

There he was curl up in a ball asleep, Jiji cuddle up right beside him, Yunho reached under the bed softly taking his son from under the bed and place him next to Jaejoong under the cover He hope Jaejoong would be happy knowing he was sleeping right beside him. He could help but allow his emotions take over he was so angry and worried at the same time, but knowing his son was safe was something he was over joyed that his son hadn’t let the house. He signed…. Everything they had gone through in the last couple of hours….

 

He left the room, more relaxed than he had been…. He went down stair to tell Junsu and Yoochun the good news… both were relieved….. to just hear he was safe….


	112. Chapter 112

Un-beta

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 112

 

Yunho sat at the kitchen table scratching his head, he looked up the clock above Jaejoong would usually be awake by now; he wasn’t a person to sleep late. But Junsu did say he had given Jaejoong something to help him sleep. It was 9.00 am in the morning. He got up and went upstairs. He stood in front of the doorway, and smiled Woobin was cuddled up in Jaejoong arms. He figured he better start breakfast, and the others would be hungry soon. And with more people in the house, it would probably be a loud morning. Junsu and Yoochun had stayed the night. By the time Yunho had found Woobin it was already too late and their kid were already asleep…. By that point it was already too late to wake them. After he closed the door softly he made his way back to the kitchen, to cook the breakfast before the others woke up. He searched inside the fridge for something to cook, it had been so long since he had cook. They Kitchen was usually Jaejoong domain. He saw some kimchi and a few bits and pieces took them out… but put them back thinking they only he could really cook good was his pancakes… he started preparing the ingredients. Just as he placed the batter on the table he heard light footstep coming down the stairs.

“Appa!” Yunho turned to the soft voice….

 

“Woobin….” He called, holding his arms open for the little one, As he wrapped his arms around the little one.

 

“A-appa I’m sorry….I never meant to say that to Umma…..”

 

“Umma was worried himself sick last night over you, he thought you left the house late night….Appa was out all night looking for you with Uncle Yoochun...” Woobin held on to his father… “Don’t scare us like that again.”

 

“Hmm.” Yunho could few the front of his shirt get wet.

 

“Shhh don’t cry…..Appa here.”

 

“I’m sorry….. Is Umma mad at me…..”

 

“What made you think that, Umma is so worrying about you,” Yunho told him. “Woobin can Appa ask you something. He felt his little one nod into his shoulder. “Why do you not want Umma to have a baby… you could get a little brother or sister to play with….”

 

“I heard you talking to ….uncle suie…., Umma was really sick when he had us… I don’t want Umma to be sick again.”

 

“Woobin Umma is very healthy..” Yunho reassured him, Just as Junsu appeared at the door…

 

“Awh so sweet Father and son.” Junsu comment, Yunho kissed the top of Woobin head. “Junsu can you start the pancakes. While I wake up Moonbin and Jiyool,” Junsu nodded.

 

“Woobin do you want to help me with the breakfast… I think I’ll need help feeding everyone.” Woobin ran over to Junsu as Yunho left to wake his children.

 

“Moonbin wakey wakey” he rubbed his back but he was a little grimmer of flicker of his eyes….,”Uncle is making pancakes up before their all gone….” He left to wake his daughter before he went to his shared with his shared room with Jaejoong. He went over to the bed leaned over him. “Jae….Joongie…..” he called. Jaejoong gave no notion of waking up, he was still in his dream land. Yunho saw him hugging in to his pillow. Yunho lightly shake Jae telling him softy to wake up but got no respond. He didn’t know if he should let Jaejoong sleep a bit longer … but he tried again he knew Jaejoong would want to know about Woobin. This time he called him , “Boo , Wake up breakfast ready ! The kids our downstairs waiting." He rubbed the side of Jaejoong face , But to his surprised he was still not waking up . This time he shouted , " JAEJOONG , WAKE UP! “ Yunho shouted loudly wondering was Jaejoong alright. Jaejoong scrunched up his face and turn over….

 

“Yunnie don’t shout….” Yunho gave out a sign of relief .

 

“You weren’t waking up……..”

 

“I’m just so tired, “ Jaejoong spoke softly with his eyes still closed. “What time is it?” Jaejoong rubbed his eyes before he shot up from the bed, “Woobin…. Did you find Woobin? Where is he?."Jaejoong looked around.

 

“Jaejoong relax….. he’s downstairs, he never left the house.”Yunho told him, “he was sleeping under our bed this whole time,”

 

“Really….” 

 

“Hmmm… “

 

“Is he alright?” he asked.

 

“Hmm come down and see for yourself.” Yunho got off the bed and held out his hand, Jaejoong took it before they both headed downstairs before making their way to the kitchen. Jaejoong walked in behind Yunho… he felt a bit sluggish. But the minute he saw Woobin his eyes light up. Jaejoong held him tightly.

 

“Don’t ever do that again…..Umma heart thought it was going to stop..” When Jaejoogn sat down Woobin sat on his lap…., “You know Umma love you right. Umma loves you, Moonbin and Jiyool…. So much….”

 

“And baby to…..!” he turned his head to look at Jaejoong, “Umma can’t forget baby… Baby needs Umma love too.” Jaejoong was shocked about Woobin satatement.

 

“You don’t mind Umma having a baby….” Woobin shook his head no,

 

“I happy for you….” A tear fell from Jaejoong doe eyes….” as he hugged Woobin, he looked around to the others, “Sorry I’m been all emotional…”

 

“Pregnancy does that to you.” Jusnu told him…., “I was an emotional wreck…. When I had the girls….

 

“Don’t forget when you had the boys to….

 

“Was I?”

 

“You’d flip at me for no reason, when I couldn’t get what you wanted to eat. Or how about the time, when you said you that I didn’t love you.” Yunho and Jaejoong laughed. as he looked around the children,

 

“Eat this looks amazing… let’s eat it while its hot.” He cut up the pan cakes in to piece and held the pork to Woobin, who opened his mouth wide. He chewed on his food happily, make Jaejoong smile. Yunho reached over and squeezed his hand…


	113. Chapter 113

Un-beta

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 113

 

“Yunnie, Can you get the boys ready…I have to dry Jiyool hair….” Jaejoong called from their bed room. Yunho and Jaejoong had planned to bring their kids to see Santa. It was only two weeks to Christmas so he really needed to start buying some gift. Jaejoong had even planned out the perfect outfit for each of their kids.

 

“Jiyool are you excited to see Santa…” Jaejoong asked as he brush the comb through her long hair.

 

“Hum….. Umma what you I can Santa for….” She asked Jaejoong…

 

“Something you really want…. You’ve been very good this year I’m sure Santa will bring whatever you want.” Jaejoong told his daughter. “Do you like your new dress?”

 

“It’s pretty….Umma” After Jaejoong have finished with her hair, and place the nice Christmas clips in her hair he told her to put her tight and new shoe on, before he went to see the progress Yunho had made with the boys. “How my boys are we nearly ready.” Jaejoong asked. The boys nodded they were nearly ready. Jaejoong looked to Yunho. “Yunnie if he have time we should take a family photo all together… for our Christmas cards. What do you think?”

 

“Well the kids are all dress… I think you and I should start getting ready too” He kissed Jaejoong cheek he was still in his pyjama, Jaejoong looked down. He had almost for gotten to dress himself. As he was changing he felt Yunho eyes watching him, before he felt Yunho wrap on his waist, he turned to see bending down and leaning his head on Jaejoong stomach….

 

“Yunnie…..

 

“The little one grown a lot hasn’t he or she…”

 

“Can you believe I’m already 15 weeks. Yunnie Don’t you think I’m showing a lot more than 15 weeks…. Maybe I should ask Heechul. Jaejoong turned sideways in the mirror…

 

“What do you mean…?” Yunho hadn’t really noticed.

 

“Look….. don’t you think I look bigger for only 15 weeks…” Yunho didn’t really know..”

 

“Maybe you’re thinking too much about it… You look so beautiful.” Yunho kissed him, “I don’t think you should worry too much…” Heechul said you were progressing nicely at your last appointment. But if you’re still worried you can always ask him on your next appointment. Your 16th week scan is next week….”

 

“Yunnie while we’re out today… I think I need to pick up a few new clothes…”Jaejoong tried to button up his trouser…. His it was pointless. “This is the fifth pair… he took the off and throw them on the floor and rummaged for another pair.

 

“What about this pair. “ Yunho held up a pair. From the folder clean clothes on the bed. Jaejoong turned and looked.

 

“No I stopped wearing them a week ago….” He signed… “They were so uncomfortable.” Yunho nodded….. He sat on the bed watching Jaejoong fumble with his clothes…. “This is ridiculous, Yunnie nothing fits me….no even my sweat pants.”

 

“Hmm…. You could were mine but they might be a bit big.” Yunho offered. Jaejoong looked in Yunho closet… taking out a pair of pants and trying them on they were a lot bigger than his own… but it was better than nothing he held them up with a belt. It was the best he could do.

 

“Okay 2nd on the list today is to get you clothes.” Yunho couldn’t help but laugh at Jaejoong… the trousers were way too baggy on Jaejoong. Jaejoong glared at him, before Yunho stumble with I’m sorry.

 

“Come on we should get going.” Jaejoong place his shoe on and made his way to the door, and down the stair… “Kids jackets scarf and hat… I want no one sick for the holiday… Remember it only two week and it will be Christmas.” Jaejoong told them.

***

By the time they were all in the car Yunho turned to Jaejoong and handed him a envelope….

 

“What’s this?” Jaejoong asked as he looked inside, his mouth open wide, “Wait…what how did you get these.” Jaejoong stare down at five tickets to santa’s magical kingdom.

 

“I thought we should threat the kids….”

 

“Threat…. Your spoiling us…” Jaejoong told him. He had also tried to get these tickets but they were sold out…, “Yunho…. How did you get these?”

 

“I have a client… his company sponsors it… so he got a few ticket, When I told him my wife tried to get them, he managed to get me a few extract tickets…” Jaejoong couldn’t help but act like a little kid, He wanted to bring his family and was very disappointed when he couldn’t get them. He was so excited he couldn’t wait to bring his kid to Visit Mrs Claus in her Christmas Sweet Shop, Ride the Magical North Pole Express, to take picture of the kid when they receive a personalised Certificate from Patch, Santa's Head Elf, to See their name on the "Naughty or Nice" list. (Remember he checks it twice)Post a letter in Santa's Post Office & watch it go direct to the North Pole. This was going to be so magical for the kids. Even when they would meet Santa, receive a small Gift and get a photograph taken with him. And to take a ride on Santa's Magical slide. He remembered when he read the booklet…. It sounded so magical he tried to book it….”Our you happy Boo.”

 

“Can’t you tell the kids our going to love this!” Jaejoong said looking into the back to the three.”

 

It was around an hour later they pulled up outside anta Kingdom, “No I except you three to be on your best behaviour.” Yunho looked to Jaejoong and then to the kids. He didn’t know how more excited Jaejoong or the kids was. But he found out the closer they came to the gate into the kingdom…

 

“Jaejoong …..” he called. Jaejoong was holding Woobin and Moonbin while Yunho was holding his little princess….

 

“Hurry Yunnie… before the queue gets too long, “Yunho looked down to his daughter and smile.

 

“Umma really excited….”

 

 

“Umma loves Christmas…. Appa!”

 

“He does, doesn’t he….?” He linger his gaze at Jaejoong as he pointed out thing to Moonbin and Woobin.

 

****

 

It was pretty late when they finally left, Jaejoong was having so much fun with the kids. But they still needed to get Jaejoong some new clothes.

 

“Yunnie I’m hungry…” Jaejoong said as he patted his stomach, when it growled.

 

 

“We’ll get you something now, Hold on…” Yunho pulled the car to a stop outside a small restaurant “We get something here any then buy you new clothes. When they reached the store, Jaejoong had left the kids with Yunho, while he looked around first….they plan to met up in 15minute at the dressing room, but when Jaejoong didn’t turn up he began looking around the store. He found Jaejoong against a wall picking up what looked like to Yunho a photo ablum…

 

“Boo….?

 

“Oh Yunnie… sorry I got distracted,” Yunho appeared over his shoulder.

 

“What you doing?”

 

"I thought maybe I could start noting down my stage of pregnancy…” Jaejoong told him, “ Kibum got one… I thought I’d do the same….” He picked up another and placed it back down, “I want to put the ultrasound picture into the photo album but I can’t find the right one” Jaejoong said as he handed Yunho a pile of clothes and took hold off his other hand happily. The three kids in front of them , Yunho couldn’t help but smile at Jaejoong antics it made Yunho feel so happy to be with him like this. Jaejoong dragged Yunho and the kids around the shop. Yunho had to ask,

 

“Don’t you have enough clothes to try on?” Jaejoong ignore him and continued walking until he finally saw a lot of baby clothes in the store.

 

“Boo isn't it a bit too early for this “Yunho said, he looked to the kids to make sure they were all still there.

 

"I know...I just want to have a look.” Jae told him.

 

“Look away…” Yunho told him the happiness and enthusiastic look on Jaejoong face made Yunho smiled at him before he kissed his cheek softly.

 

"come on Kids Umma in his element…” Yunho said as they followed Jaejoong around the store. Jaejoog slapped him on his arm playfully.

 

“Yunnie can you get a trolley for me…” Jaejoong asked him… Yunho nodded and came back shortly pushing the cart with Woo Bin standing inside. Yunho pushed the cart along, he couldn’t see the point in not starting now. Jaejoong filled the cart with dozens of bottles, diapers and other things needed for the baby. Before they headed to the fitting room for Jaejoong to try on the clothes… he modelled them for Yunho and the kid. He had the final say if they looked on Jaejoong. But in Yunho eyes everything looked amazing on him so he wasn’t much help. Jaejoong only end up picking out on pair of trousers in the end. When they had finished they head to the counter to pay. Yunho with his credit card in hand pay for the things, As Yunho handed the card to the lady behind the counter he spotted something.

 

“Boo is that what You’re looking for….?” Yunho asked as he pointed out a large photo album in the back of the cashier. The woman turned and handed Yunho the album.

 

"The album is to document your Wife pregnancy Mr. Inside as can see are places where you can put photos and space’s for both you and your Wife to place your thoughts inside it." The cashier said as she showing them the album. “It popular with first time mother nowadays.

 

"Why is there a large blank space in the front" Yunho asked her.

 

"It's to place the photo of your baby's first ultra sound" The cashier said as she flipped then to the last page of the photo album.

 

"You place the photo of your new born baby here and anything else you like as well most parents put the hospital bracelet of their baby" The cashier said.  
"That’s it Yunho…..

 

"There’s' also one for the first year of your baby's life" The cashier said.

 

"We’ll take that one too" Yunho said as the cashier smiled at him.

 

"Thank you Yunnie…”

 

“Anything that makes you happy" Yunho said with a smile. As they headed out of the store Yunho carried most of the bags. While the kids swung out of Jaejoong arms giggling and talking Jaejoong ear off. “Jaejoong you stay here with the kids, I’ll put these into the car, and then we can look for more clothes for you.

 

“But I already pick out a pair….”

 

“I don’t think one pair will last….” Yunho told him.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________


	114. Chapter 114

Un-beta

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 114

 

Jaejoong turned in his sleep and blinked sleepily. He didn’t know what woke him up but somehow he felt that Yunho wasn’t beside him, blinking his eyes blearily he tried to adjust to the darkness in the room it was still pretty dark out, he looked to the clock it was only 3:30 in the morning. He didn’t hear anything and everything seemed normal at first sight but then his eyes fell on the bed next to him and he found the bed minus his Husband. For a moment he listened wondering if Yunho was in the bathroom, Usually Yunho would be there but this time he wasn’t. Jaejoong wonder if he went down stair for a light snack…. He laugh… no it wouldn’t have been Yunho doing that…. for the last week Jaejoong had gotten up a few times for a mid-night snack, he patted his belly when it growled. Jaejoong sat up in the bed before getting out. He grabbed his rob and wrapped it around his shoulders; he soundlessly went over to the door. He peaked into the kids room, they were all sound asleep in their beds, he had just closed Moonbin door when he heard a noise coming from downstairs….. “Yunnie!” he called out lightly. Jaejoong walked down the hallway looking down the stairs and was going to go down but stopped and called again, “Yunnie you down there?” he waited for an answer that never came…. He figure he was been stupid and walked down slowly that care of each step, it was so dark he could barely see… but as he turned the corner he notice the light on in the kitchen. He opened the door and quietly and walked in he looked around but found no sign of Yunho.

 

“Yunho?...” He called…. He was about to turn off the light when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

 

“Jaejoong….. What are you doing out of bed? Are you going for another mid-night snack,” Jaejoong gasped.

“Oh my god! Yunho! You scared the hell out of me.” Jaejoong said leaning back against the down…. Hand over his heart, “What are you doing down here?” Jaejoong managed to say as he caught his breath. His eyes travel up and down Yunho. “Why are you dressed….

“I got a call from my Umma….. My Appa had a fall…. I’m going to go over and check on him…. he’s refusing to go and get check out. My Umma a bit concerned…”

 

“Well he be alright…?” Jaejoong asked in concern…. “Do you want me to come with you? Have you told Junsu….I” Yunho kissed the top of his head.

“No you say here with the kids, there no point it waking them, I’ll try and get back and bring them to school but I can’t promise you anything.

 

“It’s fine, I can take them to school…..?” Yunho nodded his head and began to put on his shoes, “Do you think you’ll be able to make the baby appointment ?”

 

“I do my best to be there?” Yunho kissed his awaiting lips, “I’ll call you.” Yunho made his way to the door…. Turning off the alarm….” He turned and looked at Jaejoong, “Turn it back on after I leave…. Go on back to bed….” Jaejoong stared at him as he opened the door allowing the cool air in. Jaejoong shiver and wrapped his arms over each other.

 

“Yunnie careful on the road….” He looked up into the air, “It really starting to come down…” as he look out the snow fell.

 

“I will be careful… go on close the door... You’re letting the heath out.” Jaejoong nodded and close the door. Lingering at the glass looking out as Yunho drove his car away from the house. Jaejoong lingered at the door until he could no longer see the car. He turned off the light and went straight back to bed.

 

****

 

“Does everyone have their school book in their bags,” Jaejoong was kneeing on the ground zipping up Jiyool jacket and made sure her hat was covering her ears….” He marched the kids to the car all wrapped up and warm before driving them to school. Once he was in the school premises, Jaejoong parked his car and got out… he usually walked the kids to the gates…. But as he stopped he told the kids to stay in the car while he got out… to read the notice that was attached to the gate….

 

The notice said the school was closed due to snow, Jaejoong looked to his watch it was only 8:30 his doctor’s appointment was at 1…” he got back into the car and brushed off the snow from his shoulder…. “School closed…..” Jaejoong told them, before he reached for his phone …. He let it ring for a few minutes before someone picked up….

 

“Hello…..”

 

“Hi Su it… me…. listen the school closed, I’m at the gate right now….

 

“What they could have told us… guess I better turn around and go home.” Jaejoong could here Junsu twin cheering with joy. “Jaejoong if you’re at the school why you don’t stop by our house and we can have a chat… I’m sure the kids would love to play in the snow together….might burn of some of their energy…” Jaejoong looked into the back to see his three nodding there head in approval.

 

“Looks like it a plan….. I’ll be there soon….Listen Su did Yunho ring you this morning…..”Jaejoong started the engine

 

“No Why was he suppose to….?” Jaejoong didn’t want to tell Junsu if it wasn’t anything.

 

 

“No it nothing…. Su I have a doctor appointment at 1, I was wondering could I leave the kids with you for an hour while I go!”

 

“Sure no problem… are you meeting hyung at the appointment…”

 

“He might me busy…” Jaejoong told him.

 

“Really? I didn’t think Hyung would miss out on one…. Chunnie… would have been beside himself…. It he did…

 

“Can’t be help something came up at work….” Jaejoong lied. “Su I’ll see you soon…”

 

“Okay… bye Joongie….” Jaejoong hung up the before he buckled his seatbelt and pulled out from the school looking into the back once. It wasn’t long until they reach Junsu house... the kids jumped out of the back and ran over to Junsu who was already playing in the snow with his kid.

As the kids gathered around, Jaejoong called out. “How about we all build a snowman”

 

“Yeah let build a snowman?” the snow was falling, and it was cold but the kids didn’t care they were having too much fun. Jaejoong was busy with the older kids keeping an eye on his time….

He turned when Junsu came back from been inside the house with his two youngest once all wrapped up… “It’s snowing Umma! It’s snowing!” his little three year old girl exclaimed as she jumped excitedly by her mother’s side, She looked up as snowflake landed on her face.

“Yes, Minyoung…now put on your hat….” Junsu stroked her hair bringing it behind her ears before gently pulling the hat down over her ears, a smile gently forming on her face.

“Thank you Umma…” Junsu held his other little girl in his arms. He tipped her nose with his gloves.

“Mummy, can I play in the snow? Please mummy…. Please…” she pleaded with her mother.

“Gone on just be careful, go help with the snowman if you get to cold you got to tell me…..” He told her. The little nodded before running off to her brothers and sisters. Junsu stood beside Jaejoon g as the kids worked as a team building up the snowman.

“Umma! We need a carrot to finish this snowman.” Jiyool shouted to her mother, Jaejoong turn just as Junsu took a carrot from his pocket already prepared

“Here you go Jiyool.” Junsu handed his niece the carrot along with a scarf.

“Thanks! Uncle…These our perfect.” Jaejoong watched as she attached the nose and listen to her cutely talk to the snowman. “There you go Mr. Snowman, you’ve got a cute!” Hehe she giggles, Now let’s put you scarf on Umma would he worried if you caught a cold.” Jiyool said cutely.

 

“How about we all go inside and get a nice cup of hot chocolate.” All the kids cheer and began to descend on the house, while Junsu two nine year old boys walked behind them. They both were gathering up snow into a ball, before they threw it head heading who was the closet.

 

“What the- No far Hyung “ the seven year old Mirea spun around. Quickly, the two boys turned around pretending to be doing something else apart from to talk about random things.

 

What? The both turned pretending not to know what she was talking about, “You did it?”

“Did what? Junichi do you know what she’s talking about, Wasn’t us.” The both shrugged, they chuckled as she turned to walk back to the house when the twins gathered another snowball and threw it at her again.  
“HEY!” Mirea barked and turned around gathered up her own snow and thought it at them finally a snowball began. Jaejoong and Junsu dodged the flying snow…playing along with the kid a handful of snow in their hand they were softly so they would hurt the kid… Jaejoong tossed one a Moonbin as one landed on him, Jaejoong turned round looking for the culprit.

 

“Hey careful of the little ones faces,” Junsu burst the snow of Minyoung shoulder.. Thinking she was going to cry but she didn’t she fell backward onto the snow and start making a snow angel. Junsu relaxed… they gave them a few more minute tossing around in the snow… before telling them it was time to go in…..

 

She sat down at the counter in the kitchen; Junsu put a movie into the dvd player… so most of the kids eyes were glued to the screens. Jaejoong rubbed his hands together, so that the friction between them will produce a small amount of heat which will at least warm up his cold hands. Suddenly, a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of him. “Here” Junsu said offering the hot chocolate to him before bring the tray into the kids. Jaejoong took it from his hands and thanked him.

 

“Thanks Su….

 

“No problem… I’ll be back in a minute….” Junsu left the room.

 

Jaejoong stared down at the Hot chocolate! It was just what he needed, plus it was one of his favourite drinks when it was cold, especially during his pregnancy too.Junsu came back and sat close to him.

 

“What times your appointment….?

 

“One…” Jaejoong looked to his watch. “I should be leaving soon,” he took a sip out of his cup.


	115. Chapter 115

Un-beta

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 115

 

“You sure you don’t mind watching the kid….” Jaejoong asked as he zipped up his jacket.”

 

“What three more…. I think I can handle it….” Junsu told him as he opened the door, “Go on you better get going or you will me late.”

 

“Thanks Su…., Moonbin, Jiyool, Woobin…. Umma will be back later, behave for uncle Su…” Jaejoong called out to his kid before he left. “I’ll try and get back as soon as I can….JaeJoong headed off to his doctor's appointment. They minute Jaejoong pulled up outside the building his heart race. He didn’t have time to call Yunho and there were few things he wanted to discuss with Heechul. Internally, he wanted Yunho there to listen in and to hold his hand in case he needed him, Jaejoong got out of his car and walked up to the receptionist desk.

 

“How can I help you?” the woman behind the counter asked….

 

“Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Choi Heechul at 1:00?”

“For psychiatry?” he asked as he looked through the computer…, “What’s your name?”

 

“No… of a baby scan.” The woman look Jaejoong up and down, noticing his swollen area beneath his jacket…, “Jung Jaejoong!”

“I didn’t know Mr Choi did that… are you sure it’s Mr Choi,”

 

Jaejoong nodded he admit it was strange, Heechul always went out of his way to do things for him,” she began looking through the computer again, while a nurse came up behind Jaejoong…

“Ahh Mr Jung you here.” The nurse…looked behind the counter and said, “I’ll take him from here. Follow me, please Mr Jung.” It was the nurse that was usually with Jaejoong when he waited…. “I’m Afraid Dr Choi isn’t in to day…. It seems he came down with something… if you don’t mind I will be watching over you too day.” She told him, Jaejoong followed the nurse into a room with a ultrasound monitor and a bed. Jaejoong sat up on the bed, waiting  
while the nurse asked him question. “Any problem with the pregnancy

 

"Hmm nothing apart from I think I look bigger than 16 weeks….. I've been thinking about it a lot. And my feet and legs are swollen… I can’t where my wedding ring anymore.”

 

“That’s nothing to worry about… pregnancy can be different each time.” she told him, “Okay so no unnecessary pain?

 

“Nope nothing.”

 

"Alright then that that down… now let’s check your blood pressure.... She noted it down, “It seems to be fine. So let do the important bit.” Jaejoong lay back on the bed lifting up his shirt, while the nurse squeezed some gel onto the sensor, and started to massage Jaejoong's belly, trying to find the baby. As Jaejoong was surprised that he couldn't see his feet anymore he as sure he was bigger….. Jaejoong waited for the confirmation from the nurse when she didn’t say anything he grows worried…”

 

“IS something wrong with the baby?”

 

“Give me on minute….” Jaejoong watch as he clicked a few button,” She turned the screen to face Jaejoong… “I’ll just a little concerned with the fluid around the baby…..”

 

“The fluid….”

 

“Hmm you see here… it look way less than it should. I’m going to call a doctor down just to be sure…..” Jaejoong was scared now… he wanted Yunho by his side to reassure him, like he always did…. The nurse wiped the gel off his swollen area… I’ll be back with the doctor shortly. As the door closed Jaejoong sat up and looked at the monitor place his hands on his stomach… And rubbed his tummy upon feeling the baby’s movement, He didn’t really know if the baby was really moving or if it was just his imagination. “It’s okay,” he told himself, “My baby is fine. Aren’t you?” Jaejoong told his unborn child as he patted his tummy, a soft smile touching the corners of his lips. He looked up when he here the door… the nurse came back holding a hospital gown….

 

“If you wouldn’t mind changing I’ll bring you upstairs….” Jaejoong took them off her.

 

“Hmm would it be alright if I make a call… I left my children at my brother-in-law place…..”

 

“No problem…. I’ll just wait outside for you.” the nurse told him as she stepped outside, Jaejoong took his mobile from his jacket, dialled Yunho mobile which went to voice mail.

 

“Yunnie it me…. give me call when you get the chance, I’m still at the hospital, they want to do some tests, Oh and I dropped the kids off at Junsu the school was close because of the snow Call me when you get the chance.” Jaejoong hung up and dialled Junsu.

 

“Hey Joongie… are you done already?” he asked….

 

“Hmm no… they want to do a few test… you don’t mind keeping the kids a bit long, I don’t know when I’ll be able to pick them up…I tried to call Yunnie but he has his phone turned off.”

 

“Don’t worry about the kids… what the test… for….

 

“I don’t really know they said they wanted to check the baby out.” Jaejoong sighed, “I’ll call you when I know.”

 

“Okay…. Bye.” Jaejoong changed and went outside. As soon as they went upstairs Jaejoong was lead to a room and led to a bed. Where he laid down while the nurses immediately placed devices on his abdomen, monitoring the baby's heart rate and condition. Nurses and doctors frequently came into the room checking the monitor. After an hour of waiting…., Jaejoong finally got to see a familiar face,

 

“Hey Jaejoong…. I would had come sooner if I had known you were here….” He looked around. “Where’s Yunho didn’t he come with you.”

 

“He was called away this morning.” Jaejoong told him….

 

“Do you mind if I talk to you without him… I can wait if you want.

 

“No it fine…. I just want to get this over with.” Jaejoong told him, Siwon began to detract the monitors.

 

“Listen I need to do a little procedure.

 

“P-procedure….!”

 

“Don’t worry it won’t hurt the baby…..” Siwon told him. “Our concern is the amniotic fluid around the baby is leaking, by doing this we’ll find out…..I just want to be sure.” Jaejoong nodded. It shouldn’t take any longer than ten minutes. But I would ask you to remain in the hospital.. for an hour afterward, if the test is good you can go home tonight.”

 

Jaejoong nodded there was nothing he could do, he trust Siwon… “Okay…..

 

“Okay I’ll just tell you what I’m going to do… I’ going to insert a needle into the fluid around the baby and bring it to the lab….” It was evident in Jaejoong’s face that he was afraid. Their baby Yunho and his baby was barely four and ½ months old and Jaejoong figure this would probably lead to more complications for both him and the baby. But what choice did he have…. His baby was really important to him. As Jaejoong was prepared he closed his eyes, clinging his hands onto the bed beneath him. Siwon talked reassuringly to him and he began. After disinfecting the area the needle was going to go though, Siwon placed the ultra- device on the stomach just as he was about to insert the needle. He noticed something…. “That explain it…”

 

“Explain what?” Jaejoong asked….

 

“Jaejoong…. It looks like you going to have identical twins.”

 

“Twins…. Did you just say twins…..”

 

“Hmm Identical twins….looks like there sharing the same placenta,” he told Jaejoong.., “I’m still going to continue with the test Jaejoong…. As its identical twin sometimes their amniotic fluid levels can become out of balance. It probably why it was picked up on the monitor”

 

“Is it normal……?” Jaejoong asked…

 

“Sort of This happens sometime when one of the twin gets more blood from the placenta than the other. We shouldn’t be concerned at this point. After carefully inserting the needle. Jaejoong began to tear up…. it wasn’t because it hurt. But more of the fact there were two babies…..

 

“Jaejoong don’t cry everything’s going to be alright….” Siwon sent the sample off to the lab, while he stayed behind… “Jae you have to stay lying down of a while… I’ll go and see if I can hurry the result….” It was already mid-afternoon, Jaejoong’s heart leapt when his phone began to ring and saw his husband name.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yunho said, “I’ve only just realize my phone was turned off.

 

“I’ll forgive you.” Jaejoong tried to sound light-hearted and failed dismally. The fake that Yunho hadn’t been there frightened him. It brought back awful memories.

 

“I finally managed to convince my father to go to the hospital….” Yunho told him, “ Remind me to just mention Junsu name next time…” he laughed…

 

“He okay isn’t he?” Jaejoong asked with concern…

 

“Hm fine…,” Yunho said, “What about you? How did the scan go… are you at home..

 

“Didn’t you get my message….?”

 

“No…why?” Jaejoong wished he didn’t have to tell Yunho the new, “I’m still at the hospital.”

 

“What?” the single word echoed.

 

“I’m okay Yunnie…. There was just a slight concern, Siwon taking precautions.”

 

“But why? What’s wrong?”

 

“Something about the fluid around the baby been low, So I’ve been told to rest……

 

“What room number…..” Jaejoong looked around he didn’t know. “I’m on the second floor I don’t know what room….

 

“I’ll find you…. don’t go anywhere…” he tried to lighten the mood…

 

“Where would I go.. and what about your Appa?” On the other end of the phone, he heard Yunho sigh….

 

“Worry about yourself for once .”

 

“but…..

 

“Jaejoong I’m already on my way…. be there in a few….... Jaejoong place his phone back on the table and move his hand own to his tummy,

 

"Appa on his way..... babies i wouldn't what he'll say when he realize there two of you...." he though about... he was doing to be a Umma twin.... a set of identical twin, alone with his triplet...."


	116. Chapter 116

Un-beta

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 116

 

Yunho walked through the hospital feeling uneasy, why hadn’t he checked his phone when Jaejoong needed him the most. He walked around the second floor looking of Jaejoong name some ward when he finally came to the room, Jaejoong room was empty. Yunho stared at the vacant bed, at the ruffled sheets and the pillow. He knew it was Jaejoong room as his clothes were folded neatly on the side table. He was only talking to Jaejoong 10 minute ago. What could have happened in that short lent of time? Crossing the room, he knocked on the door to the bathroom, but there was no answer so he opened the door carefully. But he wasn’t there. Yunho heart gave a thud. He rushed out of the room and down the hall to the nurses station. When he seen Siwon talking to one for them.

 

“Siwon where Jaejoong.” He gasped, “he’s not in his room.” Siwon blinked his eyes….

 

“Relax will you…” Siwon told him.. “I’ve just sent him for another scan.

 

“What? Why?… is something wrong?

 

“No … now stop worrying, it’s a routine procedure. Jaejoong shouldn’t be too long.” Yunho closed his eyes briefly and allowed himself to breathe.

 

“Thank for taking care of Jaejoong.” he told him, he took another breath.

 

“No problem…… Come have a quick cup of coffee with me, Jaejoong should back up soon.

****

Jaejoong lay on his side with his eyes closed, tired after the long day he had just had. Not that it had been a big deal, everything made hi tired lately. Jaejoong tried to shift into a move into a more comfortable position, before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep when he heard a slight tap on his door…

 

“Jae…” Jaejoong knew who it was without looking, his eyes shot open, Yunho was in the doorway, looking at him with a worried, tender smile. Jaejoong struggled to sit up. “I’m sorry did I wake you?” He said holding out the biggest bunch of flowers he could by in the gift shop downstairs.

 

“I wasn’t really sleeping….” Jaejoong long bangs feel over his face, “Our they for me.”

 

“Hmm I’m sorry Jaejoong I wasn’t here for you, Yunho sat on the chair close to the bed, as kiss Jaejoong cheek. “Is the baby alright… you look tired.”

 

“I am tired; I just want to go home and sleep….” Jaejoong told him, “the baby….?” he didn’t know how to say it to Yunho. Jaejoong sat up, wincing a bit….”

 

“Are you hurt…. Do you want me to get the doctor?”

 

“I’m fine… it just where the needle went through… I felt a slight twinge.”

 

“Needle? Did it hurt?” Yunho asked as he reached over and slid his large warm hand into Jaejoong's slightly smaller one.

 

“A little…. But the babies are more important…..,” Jaejoong relaxed slightly as he felt the warmth from Yunho's hand seep into his own. Jaejoong waited of the penny to drop in Yunho head…. He counted down in his he’s head.

 

Five… four… three… two… one

 

“Wait… repeats what you just said…

 

“Repeat what Yunnie….?” Jaejoong played innocent.

 

“What you just said…..

 

“Hmmm let me think……” Jaejoong tilted his head pretending to think, “What did I say

 

“You’re doing this on purposes….” Yunho told him.

 

“Maybe… okay okay…. I’ll tell you….” he waited a second enjoying seeing Jaejoong this way. “We're having twins.” Jaejoong said as he looked into Yunho's startled eyes.

 

“You’re not joking are you…..” Yunho asked turning white as a sheet..

 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this Yunho now would I.” Jaejoong told him, “where having twin, Identical twin…”

 

“T-twin…identical twin….

 

“Why are you acting so surprise…we already have triplets…. Seriously there something in your gene….. Twin on top of our children.. It will be either two boys… or two girls”

 

“Twin’s …. We’re having twins.”

 

“I think we’ve established that, now could you go as Siwon if we can leave…. Yunho….” He called Yunho was frozen in thought. It took him a moment before he realized it when Jaejoong's hand slowly and gently stroking his cheek before he actually looked back at the Jaejoong, Yunho…. When you’re not in shock…...” Jaejoong pulled him forward and kissed his lips just as the doors opened..

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting…” Both Jaejoong and Yunho pulled apart as Siwon came into the room.

 

“Of Course not…. Are the babies all right?” Jaejoong asked.., “Baby A is a little bigger and Baby B… but other that there’s nothing to worried about… I will be moving you up to weekly check-up…. it’s just to be sure the fluid is a concern… So I’m putting you on a two week bed rest…..

 

“But I can leave the hospital.. I can go home…..

 

Yes…. understand this that I will alone you home on one condition…. You stay in bed, I’m advising complete bed rest since your history isn’t that great… in two weeks’ time I will check you again. Yunho when I say he’s on complete I mean it. Anything at this moment it’s up in the air… so Jaejoong is going to need our complete support with the kids, the house…everything even the daily of tasks.” Yunho nodded he didn’t need to be told. “You two have my phone number, call me anything…..”

 

 

****

 

 

Yunho was driving them in car… he told Jaejoong he’d get someone else to pick up his car and drop it home for them, from what Siwon advice Jaejoong wouldn’t be able to drive. Yunho turned to look at Jaejoong he was glowing,

“Yunnie where are we going?”

 

“Were going home, Bed rest remember.”

 

“What about the kids….. there still are Junsu….” 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll pick them up later…Your my top concern right now.” Jaejoong became slightly embarrassing when Yunho pulled up outside their home, Yunho walked around to his side of the car and help him out….Although Jaejoong told him he could walk, Yunho wouldn’t listen he felt so bad for not being there today, Once they got home Yunho lead Jaejoong straight upstairs when they got home and guided him to their room

“You have to rest; it’s been a very long day for you.” Yunho helped Jaejoong into the bed before saying, “I’m going to ring Junsu, and did you need anything before I do that.”

Jaejoong lie on his side, and shock his head. Yunho kissed his cheek before tucking the covers around him….”I’ll be back as soon as I can….” Yunho told him before he left the room,

****

 

“Junsu are you sure… I could go and pick them up know….” Yunho asked. “Wait a minute.” Yunho heard the sound of foot step he turned to look out into the hall as something caught His eyes, “Thanks Junsu I’ll see you soon.” Yunho got up from the kitchen table and went out to the hall, seeing someone on the stair…

 

“Jaejoong why as up and not in bed?” Yunho went to him. “Didn't Siwon tell you to stay in bed in rest? Come on back up those stairs….” Yunho scold.

 

“I’m a little hungry I haven’t eaten since this morning….

 

“I’ll make you something.” Yunho sat him on the bed…. “Don’t more from that spot.”

 

 

“Yunnie… don’t treat me like the kids….” Yunho pushed him down onto the pillow.

 

“I’m not, just let me spoil you…. you’re carrying to extra two little extra been. Junsu said Yoochun would drop the kid home… so I can stay here with you….” Yunho kissed him sweetly, “I go make something….” Yunho left the room, glancing back once he reached the door Jaejoong eyes were closed , he couldn’t help but smile….

 

_____________________________________________________________

Comment for the next Chapter


	117. Chapter 117

Un-beta

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 117

 

 

“Umma….Umma….Appa where’s Umma…” Woobin asked as Yunho began to take the coat of his daughter as Yoochun dropped them home. He followed them into the house

 

“Thank Yoochun for bring them home…”

 

“No problem I would have kept them the night if… You wanted to make sure Jaejoong got some rest. So tell me how is my little brother?” He asked with care in his voice.

 

 

He’s…

 

 

“I’m fine Hyung…..” they all turned to see Jaejoong on the stair.

 

 

“Jae….. bed rest remember…?” Yunho reminded him.

 

 

“But I heard someone call my name… how could I not come down and greet our children.” Jaejoong played innocent as he gave Woobin a hug. “Did you have fun today…

 

“Hmmm…. We had fun…” Woobin told him. “Umma.. why didn’t you come back for us…. Did you forget?”

 

“Umma got caught up at the hospital Woobin…. And is supposed to be in bed…?” Yunho stated again getting the message through Jaejoong head.

 

“Yunho relax… will you I was is worse state when I had the triplet….” Jaejoong reminded him, making Yunho cringe at the thought. He didn’t want to be reminded of how bad it was.

 

“Jaejoong…” Yoochun called…, “ aren’t you a bit old to be acting childish….Listen for a change… come on, “ Yoochun turned his brother around marching him up the stair just like he use to when they were kids. He brought Jaejoong back into his room, while Yunho got the kid to watch the tv in the living room. Before going up stairs. Yoochun was sitting on the bed while Jaejoong was talking to him, smiling and laughing….The looked to the door where Yunho stood. Before Jaejoong start babying again Chunnie… I’m having twins… can you believe that… he pointed to his tummy… “Baby A is here and Baby B is up here… their going to be identical I hope I’m able to tell them apart….”

 

“You were of the first to be able to tell my too apart… I think you’ll have nothing to worry about. But… back to the topic twins…. I don’t know whether to be happy for you or sad…

 

“Why would you be sad… I’m fine the babies our fine too… he rubbed his tummy, Hyung….

 

 

“Awh its just my older brother kicking in…. “He glared to Yunho…, “Twins…. Twin seriously And I thought I was bad with Junsu…, You going to have you hand full with double trouble in there… not to mention… the three down stairs… have you told Umma and Appa yet…”

 

 

“Not yet I only found out today… I had to go through a series of test….?

 

“What sorts of test….?

 

 

“Test the baby.. check their heart beats… check the fluid around them…..

 

 

“Hech the bed rest he won’t do….?”

 

 

“I’m in bed aren’t I, so don’t be so dematic Yunho… as I said I feel fine…” Yunho sighed at the statement.

 

“Yoochun talk to you brother. He won’t listen to me as he still annoyed at me… for not been there....I told you I was sorry and by the way… feeling fine and our fine are two different things… Do you want to go back to the hospital, do you want to risk those two… because you going down the right road Jae…..” he point at Jaejoong… he knew not to argue with a pregnant person who was having a mood swing… but he couldn’t help it..

 

“Okay I think it’s time you two calm down….

 

 

“Chunnie I am calm… it’s Yunho that…

 

 

“I could call Siwon and ask him to admit you back into the hospital. So you do exactly what the doctor orders…. Because your not listening to me.” Yunho argued

 

“Cool it the both of you… Jaejoong… stay in bed… Yunho go down to your kids… I want to talk to my brother alone.

 

“Fine…..” Yunho left the room, He didn’t mean to snap, it just he was becoming more stress. The minute Yunho closed the door Jaejoong lay back on the bed…

 

“What was that all about….” Yoochun asked noticing Jaejoong shrug his shoulders ,” He’s warning over nothing, I’ve been resting since I got hope.. I just want to spent some time with my kids is that so wrong… Yoochun placed his hand onto Jaejoong knee…

 

“Is it so hard for you to take care of yourself…” Yoochun sighed. “Do let me remind… you for what happen last time.” Yoochun tilted his head to look into Jaejoong eyes. “Come on you know what I’m talking about. Look how about Junsu and I take the kids for the night…”

 

 

“No their fine here…..”

 

 

“Jung Jaejoong…. You listen to me…. You got to take care of your self.

 

“But….

 

 

“Jaejoong….!” Yoochun stern voice stopped him in his tracks….

 

 

“Hyung your so over protective….

 

 

“That’s one of my good quality I think don’t you?……” Yoochun smiled as he said it, “Don’t you think you’re where a bit hard on Yunho…”

 

“No…” Jaejoong said clearly… Okay maybe a little…I’ll apologise later…Yoochun could you get me a cup od tea… I’m really parched…” Jaejoong tingled his throat..

 

“No problem…. Do you want anything else….?”

 

 

“No…. nothing else…

 

 

“Okay then back in a minute I think I should have a talk with your husband….” Yoochun went down the stairs to see Yunho in the living room with Moonbin sitting on his lap…

 

 

“Uncle Chunnie… is Umma resting now… can we go up to him know…” Woobin asked the minute he looked into the room…

 

 

“Why don’t the three of you go up and give you’re Umma a great big kiss…Just be careful with him when you jump onto the bed, you Umma had a long day. Yunho leaned back onto the couch as Yoochun took the arm chair…

 

“You know it just his horonme… right..

 

 

“I know…. I just lost my head for a second….” Yunho rubbed his temple. “I freak at the hospital when I found out he was still there…” Yunho kicked the table…” Stupid… How could I turn off my phone? When he needed me…”

 

 

Lookstop thinking about it and be there for him now, he’s probably more stress than you… but he hides it by acting well as you can see, “ Yoochun laughed… “You know I wish he acted more like that as a kid… he was always so well behaved I had a lot to live up too…

 

“He’s the prefect wife… too and mother.. I still don’t know how he manages to get half the thing down in the day and still go to the restaurant and be the boss… and have a nice hot dinner waiting when I come home… I’m so lucky not though I deserve it at all.”

 

 

Stop thinking of the past…

 

 

“How can I when I know how badly I hurt him back them. I married him because of my own selfish knew I loved him… isn’t that even worse….

 

“But he loves you too…..”

 

 

“Maybe.. but sometimes I think I force my love on to him…. What if I am not the right person for him… what if I keep him from the right person? Heaven knows I didn’t tried and get him pregnant… I didn’t want to put him in anymore of my selfish needs…like having the triplet wasn’t hard enough….. Especially…. When you know how they were conceived..

 

 

Does he know how you feel….

 

 

“No and how could I tell him… it’s not like I can say…, “Jaejoong I’m so sorry I never tried to get you pregnant a second time. I a selfish man… who doesn’t deserve you… sometimes I think…. I should just go to th station and turn myself in…. although I’ve done it before.. I want to be punished for what I did… what I’m still doing by being married to someone I hurt so bad….” He shook his head , “I should have been locked up for what I done… You know Yoochun not a day goes by without me looking at Jaejoong and asking myself… “Yunho do you see how much pain you put him through, Not just him… You, Junsu all our parents…they both turned when they heard the sound of the glass break behind them… Jaejoong stood frozen for a second before backing out of the room

 

 

“Jaejoong….” They both stood up… but before they could say anything Jaejoong exited the room and hurried back up the stairs with both of them following… Jaejoong slammed the door shut and locked it… before they could open it… “Jaejoong talk to me…” Yunho banged on the door. While Jaejoong sat back on the bed… with the triplet looking at him and then to the door…

 

“Jae… open the door… please…” Yunho pleaded…. This is why he didn’t talk about these thing… Yunho looked to Yoochun… He had no clue what to do… How much had Jaejoong heard…

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=


	118. Chapter 118

Un-beta

______________________________________________

Chapter 118

 

“Jae please open the door…? Yunho knock on his bedroom door. “Can we just talk….?” Yunho spoke softly he knew everything was his fault. But what was he to do now? He had no clue he didn’t even know what to say to him if he did open the door. “Jaejoong…..? I’m staying home from work today…. If you need anything just ask…” Yunho wouldn’t if Jaejoong would answer but when nothing came he went down to his three kids down stairs…. Who were running around… guy….. Please keep it down Umma resting.” Yunho called to his kids before returning to the kitchen to start breakfast… . as he was busy Jiyool became up beside her Appa….

 

“Appa….?”

 

“yes Jiyool…” Yunho gave his daughter his full attention….,

 

“Do you want me to check on Umma for you….Appa…?” His patted his eye lids at her father. He couldn’t help but be happy. He hadn’t spoken to Jaejoong in over three days, Jaejoong hadn’t come out from their bedroom… and usually the door was locked otherwise.. it only opened if Jaejoong want to check on the kids… for a few minute… if he spotted Yunho he’d walk in the other direction. It didn’t matter how many time he attempted to talk to Jaejoong his voice was ignored not that he really blame Jaejoong. He was mad at himself of saying the things that he did to Yoochun.

 

“Would you do that for Appa?”

 

“ Appa…. Jiyool will go check on Umma….?” She smiled at her father before making his way to the stairs. The only person Jaejoong wasn’t taking to was him…. The kids could go in freely into the room. The only good think about it was Jaejoong was staying on bed rest… not that they could really go outside…. The snow was falling heavily outside the window.

 

“See if Umma wants anything…?” Yunho watched his little one nod her sweet little head

 

 

****

 

A knock on his door awake Jaejoong from his thought…. He covered his head with his pillow thinking it was Yunho again…

 

“Umma….”

 

“Jaejoong got up from the bed slowly his hand on his lower back as he made his way to the door to unlock the door. Although he didn’t feel up to smiling he did when his children were around. Jaejoong couldn’t help but jiggle when he saw Jiyool hair…

 

“Honey did Appa do your hair…..?” he asked softly closing the door behind her, “Here let Umma fix it for you.” He led her up to the bed…

 

“Appa tried his best Umma….” Jiyool defended her father, “

 

“I can see that…..?” Jaejoong took the bow out of his daughter hair and began to brush it…., “Your hair lovely and soft….” He smiled as he brushed it. Jiyool kicked her little legs over the side of the bed…

 

“Umma… are you mad at Appa….?” Jaejoong hated the fact the kids could pick up that something, it wasn’t like he could brush it off as nothing. And his daughter could be very perceptive.

 

“I’m not mad at your father, your father and I just have disagreement with something… it’s nothing for you to worry about Jiyool….

 

“But Umma You and Appa are not talking…. How do you plan to make up…” Jiyool turned her head to look at her mother. “Umma… I hate it when Daddy and you fight….!” Jiyool told her mother. Not that her parent really fought that often. It they did the usually solved it quickly like it never happened.

 

“Jiyool Umma promises we’ll sort this out……” Jiyool kissed her mother cheek…, “Umma can I get you anything Appa making breakfast.”

 

“No…. Umma not that hungry maybe later……. “ he told her…, “Umm going to have a bath first. Jaejoong watch his daughter leave before he made his way to the un-suite and turned on the water adding some bath bubble. He knew he should ask Yunho for his help but he didn’t want to…. He undresses himself as the bath filled up and wrapped his robe around him, until the bath was filled, he held onto the side of the bathtub so he didn’t fall easing his way into the warm bubbling water. He didn’t know how long he lay there…. But the water eased the pain in his lower back… in the last three day all Jaejoong had done was worry about the two growing in side of him… but he knew he needed to share his concerns with Yunho as well as discuss what he had overheard him talking to Yoochun about. But Just like Yunho he didn’t know where to start, just as Jaejoong was about to get out Jaejoong accidentally knocked a bar of soap into the bath tub unknowingly.

 

Yunho had just got the kid to sit around the table for their breakfast, when he heard a high pitch scream coming from Upstair. He left the kids and ran straight up the stair to their master bedroom.

 

“Jaejoong…..

 

“Ahhh…” Jaejoong let out a shreck as he slipped on the bar of soap in the water and fell back into the bath tub he was trying to get out of the tub, he didn’t have the time to protect himself but he held his arm around his stomach. Yunho bolted in the door…,

 

“Jaejoong….” He called out as he stood so still looking at Jaejoong like a statue, it took him a moment to figure out his thoughts…. Jaejoong looked at him….,

 

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE…. HELP ME OUT….” Jaejoong yelled at him, Making Yunho return to the land of the living, he grab a towel and wrapped it around Jaejoong as he helped him from the bath. Yunho held him close to his chest as he brought Jaejoong back into the bedroom sitting him on the before going back to the bathroom grabbing his rode and a towel. Yunho began to dry Jaejoong down…. He didn’t really know what to say. But he need to say something….

 

“You’re not hurt are you….” Jaejoong shook his head, He didn’t think so….

 

“No…. I’m fine.. I think….?” Jaejoong looked into Yunho eyes s he looked up at him.

 

“Jaejoong you got to be careful….” Yunho said softly… but all it did was make Jaejoong snap at him.

 

“DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT….” He hadn’t met to say it, but it just came out. “ It was just an accident….. I slip on soap….

 

“Why didn’t you call me….?” Yunho asked. “ Jaejoong even if your angry at me please don’t shut me out. Let me help you and our babies… Just call me and tell me what you want done and I’ll do it. You don’t even have to talk to me… just let me help you….” Yunho continued… before he went over to a draw and pulled out some of Jaejoong close and lay them on the bed beside him. “ Here let me help you get dress….” Yunho help him put on his clothes with out a word. When he was finished he wonder would Jaejoong speak to him, but when nothing came he got off the bed and made his way to the door… when he heard Jaejoong.

 

“Thank yo..u Yunho….” Jaejoong spoke out half shaken, he didn’t use Yunho nickname he was still mad at him.

 

“You’re welcome…. I made breakfast do you want something?”

 

“Just some tea…. …” Yunho nodded.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment.” The second Jaejoong watched Yunho leave he grabbed his phone from the side table.. he allowed the phone to ring for a moment before.

 

“Do you think you can come over…..” Jaejoong asked., “ No I don’t think it anything to serious… I tripped getting out of the bath tub…. And my wrist is a little sore…” Jaejoong looked down at it, “Okay see you then…” he hung up just as Yunho came in the door. Yunho brought the tea over and place in on the side table.

 

“Do you need anything else….?’ Yunho was begging in his head of Jaejoong to ask for something else.

 

“Yunho we need to talk….” Jaejoong was the one to finally speak out….” Yunho sat at the end of the bed…, “ Yunho do you want these babies….”

 

 

Off course… I do…I” Jaejoong didn’t let him finish.

 

“Then why did you say those thing……?”

 

 

“Be-Because I’m scared….” Yunho admitted.

 

“Scared…. Scared of what I’m the one carrying the babies….’

 

“Jaejoong…. You have to understand…..

 

“Understand what…..?” Jaejoong didn’t let him finish… “I heard everything you said the other day….. Do you know how much that hurt me….

 

‘I know……

 

“DO you…. Because I don’t think you do… do you know why I’m so angry at you, think Yunho think? How long have we been married? How long have you been living with the guilt….” Jaejoong took a breath, while Yunho stared at him. Before Jaejoong continued, “ Why can’t you see I forgiven you for what happen years go. We have three children for peat sake and let’s not forget two more on the way… Yunho…. You have to let it go…. The past it forgotten….” Jaejoong eyes glisten as he spoke. “Yunho do you love me….”

 

“What kind of question is that…?”

 

“A simple one….. You already know how I feel about you… and no you didn’t force your love on to me… after a terrible mistake… I wondered where that came from when you said it… ”

 

“I do love you….. Jae…. But….

 

“For heaven sake Yunho…. Jaejoong punch Yunho shoulder lightly wishing he didn’t… “ You listen to me Jung Yunho and get it into your head we got three beautiful children from that night…” Jaejoong took a breath…. , “And no matter what you think… I do love you…..” Jaejoong leaned forward and captured Yunho’s lips. “and No matter what you think you never force me to love you… I choose that for myself… got it….. Now…. Be a good husband and get me an ice pack for my hand….” Yunho looked at Jaejoong hand before he was about to run out the door when Jaejoong stopped him. “Yunho you have to let it go…… you’re only causing yourself more by thinking about it……. Where in the world would you get those ideas in your head… honestly…. ” he gazed at Yunho…. “You might want to check and seen if our three little angels are not making a mess, I would do it myself…. But bed rest remember. “he gave a light laugh at Yunho


	119. Chapter 119

Un-beta

________________________________-

Chapter 119

 

“Are the bagged packed?” Yunho asked.

 

“Yes…. For the seventh time yes the bags are pack.” Jaejoong called to Yunho from the comfort of their bed.

 

“Sorry just a little stress…..?” Yunho told him as he walked around the room and sat at the end of the bed. The babies would be with them any day now.

 

“Why? I’m the one carrying the babies and the one going thought labour, I hope it better than last time, Anything would be better than last time…..,” Jaejoong rubbed his swollen area, he had stuck to bed as Heechul and Siwon had told him and avoid any harsh movement since Jaejoonf had snapped his wrist a few month ago. His arm not was cupped in a white case, protecting it from any harm.

 

“You parents are watching the kid….Jiyool loves cooking with here grandma, Moonbin is with his grandfather playing with a ball in the back garden.

 

“And Woobin….?” Yunho turned to the door….., “You know you can come in Umma won’t bite you?” he called out…., Woobin peaked into the room before running off.

 

“Woobin….?” Jaejoong looked to the door then back to the door. “What’s with him….?”

 

“He broke something any he’s worried you’ll be mad at him,” Yunho lot him, “You know how sensitive he can be,” Jaejoong nodded.

 

“Can you get them all I want to talk to them all before we go to the hospital. My parents are still okay to watch them three can be a hand full… “Yunho had to laugh,

 

“Yeah we must be crazy to add two more to the mix….?”

 

“You know what I mean…..?” Jaejoong told him with a smirk.

 

“Well they will have help soon my parent will be arrive sometime tomorrow hopefully these two won’t be joining us for a few more days at least.”

 

“To tell the truth I wouldn’t mind if they came… this bed rest is driving me up the wall lately”

“Won’t be long know…..” Yunho kissed the bridge of his nose, “I’ll get the children.”

 

 

****

 

They pregnancy had been going well; Jaejoong had been very surprised he had made it to the last month. It wouldn’t be long now… a C-section was planned for Friday, thought that all depended on if Jaejoong didn’t go into labour himself. Yunho parents and Jaejoong parents had been staying with them for the past few weeks. All waiting for the day Jaejoong would go into labour, they would stay with the children when Yunho had to take Jaejoong into hospital.

 

It was late at night when Jaejoong change in to one of Yunho overly size t-shirt…. His close didn’t fit him anymore and Yunho just barely covered his stomach now. He climbed into bed beside Yunho who was already in bed waiting for him, When Jaejoong climbed in just under the cover, he lay close to Yunho, with a pillion close to his back, Yunho gave him a kiss before wrapping his arms around him. “I wonder when I can wrap my arms around you again.” Jaejoong laughed as he cuddled into Yunho warmth. It was long until he feel asleep to the comfort of Yunho snoring. He haven’t sleep that long when he woke up to a sort of pain in his stomach. He groaned before pulling himself from Yunho hold to rub his eyes. He looked to the clock beside their bed, he hand only been asleep less than an hour, he read the clock 1:15, he held onto his stomach, He pulled the covers off him and climbed out of the bed. He had just managed to get out of the bed The minute Jaejoong manage to get up he felt something wet, he looked down and back at the bed…, “Yunho….!” He called…. Yunho didn’t move an inch….”Jaejoong screamed as he felt a contraction, he held himself waiting for it to pass…, “Yunho…..!”he breath out As Yunho rolled over his eyes still closed, Jaejoong grabbed his pillow from the top of the bed an throw I at Yunho, ”WAKE UP!” Yunho shot up and looked at Jaejoong, He was about to ask when Jaejoong answer, “GET UP AN TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL THE BABIES ARE COMING Now.”

 

“Seriously…..?

 

“Do I not look serious to you….?” Jaejoong held back shouting remembering the kids would be sleeping. Yunho jumped from the bed, running fast Jaejoong out the door to his parent bedroom, Just as Jaejoong made his way to the bedroom door he seen Yunho and his own parents,” Mrs Park walked over to Jaejoong and kissed Jaejoong on the cheek

 

“The kids will be fine with us…. Just bring these two into the world safely.” She smile and brushed the hair back from his face. Mrs Jung was also beside him, giving her son in lay a hug…. Before looking to her son…., “Get his bags…, “Mrs Park and Mrs Junsu helped Jaejoong down the stair to the car... where Mr Park was behind the wheel still in his pajama and slippers.

 

“Take care of him for me Yunho….” Mrs Park told Yunho as he placed the bag in the back before taking the sea beside Jaejoong. Yunho took hold of his hand as Jaejoong took deep breaths. The drive to the hospital felt like the longest drive to the hospital.

 

“Was it this painful the first time….” Jaejoong breath out, he felt like he was dying. When they arrived Yunho helped him out which Jaejoong father took the bag from the boot. A nurse was waiting for them at the entrance with a wheelchair….

 

“Okay doctor Siwon is on his way in,” the nurse told him as she pushed Jaejoong into a room and help him onto the bed, Changing him into a hospital gown, The nurse had given his something to stop the contraction, because as soon as Siwon got here… his babies would be delivered by C-section.

 

****

 

“Congratulations Jaejoong you have two healthy babies boys!” Siwon hand one and Yunho the other…., “They are really beautiful.” Siwon announced as he gently passed on od the babies to on side of Jaejoong.” Jaejoong looked at his two new-borns with his teary emotional eyes, It wasn’t long until they were moved back to a ward where Jaejoong father was waiting for the new he stood up as Jaejoong and the babies were pushed into the room. His father kissed Jaejoong before looking to the miracle….

 

“Omo they look so pervious….? What are they” He rubbed his finger against one of the babies’ cheeks.

 

“Boys to healthy baby boys…..”

 

“Awh you look like you uncle, you’re doing to be a heartthrob…” he told one of the babies for looking to the other… know you are the spitting image of Jiyool and Woobin mixed to together….” He smiled “You’re going to have to fight for Umma attention, you hyung a real umma boy and you’re going to just been the same….. Aren’t you….

 

“Appa don’t say that……. !“ Jaejoong smiled, “Would you like to hold him Appa….” Jaejoong father eye gleamed as he took one of them…. Been careful of the baby head. ““There are adorable Jaejoong.. Have they got names yet?” He asked curiously. Jaejoong and Yunho looked to one another….

 

“We haven’t talked about name have we…..?” Yunho shook his head he was looking at his father-in-law with the baby….. “Guess we should before their brothers and sisters come here. It was around noon when the nurse of Jaejoong giving birth had spread to the hold family. Incuding all of Jaejoong friend and staff at the restaurant who were all delighted by the news. They had all gather at the hospital to visit the baby’s….

 

“Umma….Umma…. what’s baby’s name…. “Moonbin asked… looking at the one that was been held in his grandmother arm. Jaejoong looked to his son. “Grandma holding Jaesun……!” he told his son.

 

“And Appa holding Minwoo.” Yunho was showing Jiyool here little brother….” Jiyool was frowning…. Yunho hand the baby to his father who wanted to hold him. While Yunho picked Jiyool up and place her on the bed so Jaejoong could caress her face.

 

“Baby what’s wrong…..?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“Why can’t Jiyool have a sister……?”She asked, “Jiyool already got two brothers…..?” Jaejoong looked to Yunho…..

 

“Jiyool….. maybe next time?” Jaejoong eyed Yunho. He was still in pain from the caesarean.

 

“You want more…..?

 

“At least 20……?” Yunho joked. Jaejoong stared at him like he was crazy….

 

Junsu clapped his hand on Yunho shoulder…., “Don’t worry hyung…. Just keep making multiple and you’ll have your 20 soon…” Junsu laughed while Jaejoong looked horrified

 

“You’re kidding right?” Jaejoong asked… looking around at the other people in the room, Junsu and Yoochun were laughing.

 

“No quiet serious…..”

 

“If you want more start carrying them yourself……, Five is enough for me?” Jaejoong crossed his arms over his chest. Yunho rubbed his shoulder leaning forward and kissing his lips, Jaejoong looked into Yunho eyes…

 

“Okay one more won’t hurt…” he looked to Jiyool, “She will need a sister…. One day…. But not until these two are walking….” He pointed to the new-borns. We already have are hands full…. With the lot we have…” Yunho kissed him again as Jiyool hug his umma….

 

“Thank you umma…I want a sister,,,…” Jaejoong rubbed her back

 

“How about we take a picture of the family?” Mr Jung suggested taking out a camera… Yunho sat behind Jaejoong as his side, Moonbin sitting on his laps Woobin on Jaejoong opposite side, one of the babies lean on his lap the other on Jiyool…….. They truly had become a happy family. Regret had become love… and love had won. Love was something that was so much stronger….. That had made this family mover forward towards a bright furture…. A bright future of them and their family.

 

The end

____________________________________________________________________

 

Been a while since this story had an update.

I think it's the end but then again i might want to fo a chapter with the twin....

never know...

 

Comment please


End file.
